Pirate of White Faith
by Neoqueen Sandy
Summary: Allison is formal Wano noble wanting to make it big in the high sea. But to surpass the pirate King, she will have to gather a crew around the world and prevent a certain red head and red nose boy from getting in her way.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Facing the sun setting behind a clear and beautiful sea that stretched beyond all wonders. Standing on top of a cliff stood a young women with long black hair that ran loose through her slim body in a red silk kimono and tears running down her rudy red eyes as she watch the sun set. Brushing her hands against her face, she tried the stop her tears but no matter hold much she tried, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. The pain was too much for her but she knew that no matter how much she tried the be strong, she couldn't. She wasn't strong person, no matter what others told her that she was.

As a hand touched her shoulders, she cried even more. She didn't want to face him, the pain was too much for her to bear. Slowly two hands began to surround her as she was embraced into a warm and comfortable hug. She could hear him breathing behind her, soft and stead beat that sounded like a melody. Smiling, she slowly turned around to face a tall young man with blond hair and beautiful grey eyes that shined even more when he smiled. He had a strong built due to the years of sailing the seas but he had soft and gentle hands that she loved dearly. No matter what others said, he was her first and only love.

"It's going to be ok, my love" the man replied as he comforted the beautiful women in his hands.

"I...I don't want you to go" the women struggle to say before she broke into tears again.

"Come with me than."

The women only hugged the man even more at his words. There was nothing she wanted more to leave with him, sailing the seas to together, form a family and life her life of freedom. But...

"I can't. You know I can't, I can't leave him. Now that he needs me more than ever. I can bear to abandoned him...I just can't. I promise him that I will always remain by his side." She whispered very softly but the man heard her clearly despite the tears and sobbing that were shown on her face. "I can't leave with you"

The man only nodded in understatement but remained silent for a moment before he continued. "I won't force you to come with me but I want you to know that I love you. I will never forget you"

The man grabbed the women by the shoulders with his muscular hands and gentle kissed his beloved. Sharing one last Kiss of love before they each went their own way. Never to see each other again.

"I love you too. You don't know how much. I will always remember the time we spent together even if it was for a short time" she replied slowly parting from the kiss.

The man smiled and kissed her forehead before turning towards the sea. Looking at the sun set for one more second before he began to walk down the hill and towards the Ship that waited him. The women quietly watch the ship sailing away, taking her love along with it. Smiling, she watch the ship sail father and father away before there was nothing but a clear blue sea. Turning around she began to walk, down the hill unaware that someone was watching from the shadows.


	2. Chapter 1 Faith of a Noble

**_Chapter 1 Faith of a Noble_**

 **Seven years later...**

"AL! AL!" Screamed a young women as the walked through a large garden filled with different variety of newly blossomed flowers. She was of average height in her simple pink kimono with short brown hair and sea blue eye.

"Where could she had gone now. Lord Takahiro Isn't going to happy with Al missing her lessons again" She continue to walk until she came across a large tree that was about 50 feet tall.

A tree that been there for the last 300 years and still remain standing stand tall and strong even with the harsh weather that came across the years. Looking up he tree, she took notice of silk between the branches of the trees, no doubt she founded who she was looking for.

"Al, get down from there!" "Allison I mean it! Get down from there, your uncle will not be please to see you climbing the ancient peach tree again!" She continue to look at the tree using her hands to block out the sun as she looked up the tree once again.

She heard whining before the thumps after thumps followed as a someone made there way down the tree. Until there was a little girl about 6 years of age wearing a dirty white and red silk kimono with her long white hair with a few leaves and flower petal sticking out and rudy red eyes standing in front of her. The little girl had a few bruises due to her millions climbs up and down the tree.

"But Ran-San, I almost made it all the way to the top this time. I could see the village from up there." Al pouted.

Ran kneel down to Al's leave wiping the dirty from her face with a handkerchief. "You know that you can't just go climbing tree like some wild child. You need to stop doing that or your uncle isn't going let you have walks in the gardens."

"I know. I know" "I mean it Al, you can't go missing your classes like that" Ran stood up stretching out her hand to Al.

"Let's go before those teachers go to tell your uncle ok."

"Ok" Al smiled taking Ran's hand and headed towards the Large Mansion that lad behind them.

Once there were inside they were greet by a young women with black hair and purple eyes wearing a very colorful silk kimono.

"Auntie Manami. Please don't tell uncle" whined Al.

"I don't want to be stuck inside all day" Manami only smiled offering her hand Al, who let go of Ran's hand and accepted the hand that was offered to her.

"I won't tell if you won't. Come let's go." Al only nodded and smiled as she walked the halls.

Ran left them only and return her daily chores before she went search for Al. Al and aunt continue to walk until the came to the door that they were searching for, sliding the door open, they were greet by two men. The first one had short black hair with a purple robe and brown satchel. The second man was a tall young man with long black hair and rudy red eye similar Al's but held a serious appearance while Al's held a smooth and care free appearance. He wore a silk green kimono under his silk white robe.

"Al ! What is the meaning of this. When I let you have more freedom, you promised me that you wouldn't miss any of your lessons. I don't think you deserve any of those swordsmanship lessons you ask for since I know you will probably won't attend those either"

"Please don't take away the sword lessons uncle,please!. I won't do it again, I promised" begged Al as she fell to her kneels not wanting to meet her uncle's eyes. "I promise that I will start behaving from now on but that take the lessons away please!"

"No! Al you have to learn that you won't get away with everything. So from now on, you aren't allowed to go outside. You will remain inside studying all day until you complete all your missed assignments"

"But Uncle. Please don't do that" cried Al.

"Its finally, Al" replied Lord Takahiro as he walk out the door along with the teacher right behind him. Leaving a crying Al on the floor with her aunt Manami to comfort her before she too left the room leaving Al all alone.

 **During dinner...**

"Don't you think that you were a bit harsh on her. She was really looking forward to the sword lessons"

"Manami, I know what your trying to do but there nothing that you can do to change my mind" Takahiro sigh before rubbing the temple of his forehead.

"I know but Al is a good girl and she is just curious like any child her age. She never been outside this house and we're already taking her freedom by doing so." Reaching to touch her husband's hand before continuing. "You already lost her mother...you don't want to lose Al too"

Takahiro said nothing as her words brought many memories of Al's mother. His beloved sister. The same sister that promised to never leave him alone but she broke that promised in the end...

 **€€€€€€ Beginning Of Flashback...**

"Taki come out side" smiled a young women with her beautiful long black hair and rudy red eye similar to the younger version of Takahiro wearing a silk purple kimono.

"Look the flowers finally blossomed" She began to pick flowers and placing them inside a basket. As a younger Takahiro walked toward her wearing a brown silk kimono, his black was tied and his rudy red eyes held a glowing appearance.

"Stop calling me Taki, am I lord now."

"Lord or lord, your always going to be Taki to me" the women smiled.

"Stop it Yuki" whined Takahiro as he began to help Yuki pick up the flowers.

Yuki only smiled in replied before she turned her attention to the flowers. The sky was clear with sights of clouds but the ray's of the sun as a cool breath filled the air. The large peach tree behind them gave them a fresh shade. It was perfect day for two sibling picking flowers.

"That should be enough, now" as Takahiro picked a final flower and placing it in a full basket of different flowers.

"I guess you're right" Yuki smiled before Takahiro stood up and offered Yuki a hand. Yuki accepts it as they both made their way inside carrying the basket of flowers with them. As they made their way through the halls, Yuki began to feel dizzy as she tried to walk straight but everything began to feel weak and fuzzy as she dropped her basket flowers as she followed their example and fell to the floor. Takahiro took notice of this as he quickly kneel right next to her. "

Yuki! What wrong? Please wake up" shouted a sacred Takahiro as he tried to wake up a unconscious Yuki but failed.

"Help! help! Someone please help!" The near by guards heard their's young Lord's screams and came rushing in to spot a crying Lord holding his unconscious sister. The two guards quickly took the unconscious girl from their's lord's hands and carried her to her room while another guard help Takahiro up to his feet before running to get a doctor. The doctor arrive in 20 minutes but by than Yuki had already woken up.

By Takahiro insisted a check up. The doctor was inside Yuki's room check her health while Takahiro remained outside by the door. Takahiro was beginning to lose his patience before the doctor came outside

"How is she?" Takahiro quickly ambushed the elderly doctor with his questions. "Is everything alright"

"Don't worry my Lord, she merely fainted. It very common I her conditions"

"What conditions?"

"Well my Lord, Lady Yuki is expecting a child, probably has been for a month now" replied a happy doctor. "Congrats my Lord. I will take my leave now if you don't mind, my Lord "

Takahiro said nothing as he was still in shock from the news. Before he took notice that the doctor was still waiting to be dismiss.

"Yes. You may leave now. We will call you if you services are required"

"Very well my Lord" the doctor quickly bowed before he left. Takahiro stood outside the door still trying to process the situation. His sister was pregnant. But she she wasn't married nor did she have a lover or none that he known about.

Yet someway, Yuki was expecting a child for about a month now. Thinking back, Takahiro thought of what Yuki was doing a month ago, from he remembered Yuki was attending a festival in a village far their home. Takahiro stayed behind while Yuki went with Ran to help out the orphan children of the village. But she only remained there for a week before she return. What could have happened during that week, could she had meet someone, who took advantage of her kindness.

Taking a deep breath, Takahiro slowly open the door and enter the room. Yuki was quietly laying in her bed as Takahiro enter the room. Both remained silent as tension began to built up.

"Taki please say something" replied Yuki as she broke the silence.

"Who is the father?" Yuki shakes her headed in replied before she continue with a sad voice. "He is long gone by now"

"Tell me how he is? Yuki, so I can teach him a lesson for messing with you" asked Takahiro as he approach her.

"Your always so caring Taki but there is no need, he is long gone that I won't ever see him again."

"Does he know"

Yuki shakes her headed once again."he left before I got back home, but those few days we spent together were one of happiest days of my life. I love him and nothing going to change that even when we went our ways, we will always treasure those moment. And this child is proof of our love for each other" Yuki began to gentle rub her flat stomach that carried her child. "Please brother, don't blame the child, for the fault is mine. Please let me keep the child"

Takahiro said nothing as he watch tears fall down her face. Her eyes never leaving his own. Her rudy red eyes look into his own with hope. Takahiro said nothing.

"Fine"

Yuki smiled and shed tears of joy as she offered her hands to Takahiro who accepted it. "Thank you, Taki"

 **8 months later...**

"Ahhhhhhhh"

Screaming filled the halls of the mansion as Yuki lad in her room about to give birth to her child with the help of doctor and Ran. Takahiro waited patiently outside as he continue to hear painful screaming coming from Yuki.

It has been 3 hours since Yuki went into labor and the baby was yet to be born. Pacing back and forth, Takahiro was beginning to lose patience, he couldn't bear to hear his sister in pain. Just as Takahiro was about to burst into the room he heard crying. Not Yuki but the child's as he or she took there first breath of life.

Crying nonstop just to show, that they were alive. Wasting no time, Takahiro burst into the room as Yuki held her child in her arms. Yuki looked tired after hours of painful labor. Her face had become very pale as she shed tears of joy as she held her child. Approaching Yuki and her child, Takahiro stood next to them, watching them both.

"What's his name?"

"You mean her name" Yuki smiled weakly to her brother.

"It's a girl?"

Yuki nodded looking down at her newborn daughter and held her close to her breast before she continued. "Allison, her name is Allison*."

"Allison? I would have thought you would have named her after our mother" asked a confused Takahiro.

"I want her to have a different faith than my own. May she grow up happy and strong" Yuki began to cry as she continue to hold her little Allison close to her. "Am sorry"

And those words became her last as she close her eyes and her arms let go of her child, who rolled down the bed until Ran grabbed the child. Takahiro remain frozen with shock as his mind tried to process the situation.

When every thing clicked, Takahiro began to cry as he held the lifeless body of his beloved sister.

"Don't go Please! Yuki please don't leave me! You promised me" Takahiro continue to sob as he refused to let go of Yuki's body.

Ran and the doctor left the room with the baby as they left Takahiro in the room alone with his beloved sister.

 **End Of Flashback... €€€€€€**

"I guess your right. Maybe I been too hard on her" sighed Takahiro. "Al will able to walks in the garden as long as she attends her class and her swords lessons"

Manami smiled and kissed her's husband cheek. "Thank you, you won't regret it"

Manami got up and walk to Al's room to give her the good news while Takahiro remained in the dinner table. "Lets hope that I don't "

 **6 years later...**

"Very good. Now repeat"

Al continue to do as she was told as she repeated the move with her wooden sword in her hand.

"Now start from the beginning and do it again"

"Ok"

Repeating the same move for the fifths time that day that Al was getting the hand of it.

"Very good. Your getting the hang of the move, Al. In a few more years with more practice your sure to become a master someday"

"Really! You really think so!" smiled Al.

The swordsmen teacher nodded. "Your a fast learner and you should count yourself lucky. Only the men in a noble family are allowed to use a sword. Not many noble girls have the chance to learn the art of the sword at your age"

"Am really luck to have uncle" Replied Al she scratched the back of her head.

"That should be all for today. See you later than" Al's teacher packed his stuff as he began to head out the out. "Don't forget to keep practicing"

"I will!" As she watched her teacher leave after greeting Ran and left.

"Your lessons are over for today" Ran walked up to a tried Al who was resting as she lad in the grass.

"Yep. But I still have a lot to learn" Nodded Al as she wiped the sweat from her face.

"Your excited for today aren't you" Ran offer her hand to Al who took it as she stood up before answering.

Al nodded eagerly. "Uncle is having a big party for my 12th birthday today! I can't wait! "

"We better hurry than we don't want to be late for your party. Now do we" Al smiled as she ran inside leaving Ran behind. Running through he halls, Al heard her uncle voice coming from his private room along with other voice that she didn't recognize.

Curiously, Al placed her ears by the door to hear better. The voices weren't so soft that she was able to hear what they were talking about. The more she heard the more her eyes widen in horror. Just as foots steps approached the door, Al made a run for it. Quickly run to her room with the voices of her uncle and the men still fresh in her mind.

 **Few hours later...**

Ran knock the door before entering Al's room. Ran was all dressed up in her orange kimono and hair pins holding her brown hair. Ran expected to find Al all dressed up in her red and golden kimono but was surprised to see Al in her bath robe and laying down in her bed budding the pillows.

"I thought that you will be ready by now. You were very eager this more so up what happened?" asked Ran as she sat next to Al who said nothing for the moment.

"Uncle doesn't want me" cried Al.

"Why do you say that? Of course your uncle loves. He may be a bit harsh and stubborn but he care about you"

"But does he want me to marry the emperor's son" Ran was very confused.

"Marry the emperor's son?" Al nodded before she continue.

"I heard uncle taking to some people. They said that they plan to have me marry when I turn 18. But I don't want to marry him" Al began to cry as Ran comfort her, brush Al's hair with her own hand. "I want to travel the world, Ran. I want to see the world outside these walls"

"There there, Al. It can't be that bad. I mean you have every thing you need right here, there is no need for you to go running off like than. You can still see the world"

"No I won't, if I marry him, I won't be able to do what I want. I will have to follow him" AI continue to cry as she shake head . "I don't want too. I don't want too. I don't want too."

Ran wiped the tears off Al's face. "We all have to do stuff we don't want to do, Al. That is part of life. We all have a place were we belong. Your mother knew that when she didn't leave with your father."

"My father..." Al stopped crying as the topic of her father caught her interested. "I thought that he didn't want me or mother"

"No Al, that was a lie your uncle told you. Your father loved your mother very much that he asked her to run away with him but your mother refused since your mother didn't want to leave your uncle." Ran paused. "Your mother meet your father in a festival that were we were attending 13 years ago. They fell in love at first sight. They spend a few days together before your father had to leave on his ship. I watched your mother cry when he left but she didn't know that I was watching at that time till later on when we founded out that she was expecting a you"

"But why didn't he come visit me?"

"He left before your mother even knew she was going to have you."

Al said nothing as she took all the news in. She had a father that didn't know she even exist. That didn't know that her mother died. "Were did he go?"

"Out to sea, I guess. I think he was a sailer. He was a very muscular tall man with blond hair and grey eyes. You look a lot like your mother than your father. You have your mother's eyes and the white hair that runs in the family...you know that your grandfather and your mother's older sister had white hair just like you."

Al only nodded. "What was his name?"

"I don't really remember his name because it was very weird but I think his name was something like Mewgate...something with gate...! Newgate, that was his name" "Newgate?"

Al tinted her headed in confusion.

"Strange isn't. Al I know your may not get now, your still young and you still have the rest of your life to see the world. Your place is here with your uncle, auntie, and me. Your place is with your family that loves you." Ran ruffled Al's hair before kissing her forehead. "Come on why don't you get ready. We still have party to attend"

Al nodded "ok. I will right down"

Ran smiled and left the room. Al remain still, deep in thought. Her mother loved her father but she stay here when she wanted to go with him. Should she do the same and stay here to accept her faith... No, she wasn't her mother. She could never be. She didn't want to marry that spoiled prince. She wanted to see the world, travel the world with no one talking her what to do. She wanted to be free. And if she wanted to be free she will have to get away while she could.

Getting off her bed, Al went out of her room and searched for the supplies that she was going to need if she was going to run away. Within 20 minutes, Al had very thing packed; food, clothing, a log pose, map, and water container. She dressed in the oldest clothing she could fine. She wrote a letter to her uncle, saying goodbye. With a bag of goods and a sword at hand, she prepared to leave but than she took notice of her long hair. Her hair was too long. Looking down at the sword which has been in her family for 500 years which usually past to the Lord of the Family House.

Gathering her hair, Al made a quick cut leaving her hair very short that it went to her shoulders and not to her kneels like it used to be. Not bothering to comb her hair. Al ran through the halls of the mansion barely invading the people of the party before she made to the garden. With her sword tie to her side and her bag in her back, Al began to climb the ancient peach tree like she did when she was younger.

The tree was very tall, way taller than the wall that blocked the view of the village. In a few minutes, Al made it to the other side of the wall. Brushing off the leaves and dirty from her clothing before running off to the dark. Leaving the comforts of home of home right behind her.

 **Few minutes later...**

"Al! Where are you?" Shouted Takahiro as he made his way towards Al's room. It had been 20 minutes since Al should had made her entrance but never did. Takahiro was going to ground Al for doing this to him, not showing to her classes was one thing but not showing up to her 12th birthday party was another thing.

Not bothering no knock, Takahiro slammed the door open to only find the room empty. The candles to the room were still fresh and light up the whole room, there were clothes, papers, boxes among other things on the floor. In basic terms, the room was a mess.

Looking around Takahiro spotted a letter with his name on it, picking it up, Takahiro knew that it was Al's handwriting. Opening the letter, Takahiro began to read.

Dear Uncle,

Sorry for doing this but you gave me no other choice. I don't want to marry some prince, I can't. I can't be like my mother. I just can't be. I hope you forgive me someday but I want you to understand that I love you uncle, you took care of me when mother died and I know you only want what you believe is best for me but you have to let me decide that on my own. I will return someday and you will see how much I grown, that I can survive the world. That a promise. I will return someday and I will tell you my tales of my adventure.

Your niece, Allison

Closing the letter and looking up on the ceiling, Takahiro sighed. Taking in Allison's words, Takahiro turned to Ran who had just entered the room. Placing his hands in her shoulders, Takahiro smiled before leaving the room with a confused Ran.


	3. Chapter 2 Faith of a Runaway

**_Chapter 2 Faith of a Runaway_**

Running is all Allison has known since she ran away from the comforts of home. She managed to stowaway in a trade ship before it left Wano and headed towards the unknown. Keeping quiet and not drawing attention to herself was a challenge itself. She never been out her house much less Wano but here she was on a trade ship heading to who knows where. Getting used to the rocking of the ship was bad enough as she tried not to throw up form the sea sickness. She quickly stole food from the kitchen when she had to and keep quiet in the storage room. It was a total nightmare.

Lucky for her it wasn't long before the ship docked after a week at sea. Quick and quietly, Allison made her way out of the ship just as men began to disembark the supplies, just barely as she tried not to be spotted. Once she was out of sight, Allison run towards the village away from the ship where she arrived. Walking through the crowded of people, she took notice of the different products and people that surrounded her. People were smiling as they walked the streets, children holding there mother's hand, men holding their children over their shoulders, people talking, eating, walking or just playing around. It was a happy village, her first village.

She continue until she came across a small restaurant. It wasn't that big or fancy but the smell of good filled the air as she entered. There were a couple of tables that weren't so full and in the counter there was only one man smoking a cigar. Sitting right next to him, Allison waited for waiter.

"Hello there" asked a young women with light blue hair and brown eyes wearing a simple yellow shirt and brown pants over her white apron. "Would you like something to eat?"

Allison nodded holding out 30 Beri. "Is this enough?"

"Sure, what would you like?"

"Rumen and water please"

"...sure coming right up" the women left as she headed into the kitchen. Looking at the man next to her, Allison took noticed of his strange clothing. He was tall thin man in a black suit with a black fandora smoking his cigar like he didn't have a care in the world. The small restaurant was full of life as people laughed and talked while others were just eating there meals with their families or friends. But the man next to her was all alone just smoking a cigar. She continue to stare at the strange man not making any noise or movement nor did the man as he continued to smoke his cigar like it didn't bother him to have someone looking at him or he just didn't notice it.

Allison would have continued to look at the man but the women returned carrying a bowl of rumen and a glass of water. "Here you go. Enjoy"

"Thank you" Bowing to the waitress who smiled in return before attending to another costumer. Allison began to consume her food taking her time slavering the flavor. While she was eating a large man entered the room. He looked around the room until he spotted his target, a tall and thin man wearing a fandora sitting next to a small girl with dirty clothes and short white hair. Smiling he took out his gun and walked towards his target, only a few feet away from his target. He aimed but just as he was about to fire, the tall thin man with the fandora quickly turned around and shot his gun out of his hands, leaving him with a bleeding hand.

The shots alerted everyone as those close to the doors ran out the door. Those in the kitchen ran out the back door, leaving the room empty with the exception of the two strong man and a young girl who had no way out. She was trapped. The large man in front of her and the thin and quick man beside her. Allison didn't move as she was frozen in fear.

"I underestimated you. But I won't do that the second time." Laughing the large man held his bleeding hand. "I have my crew just outside waiting outside, so the moment you step outside your dead."

The large man continue to laugh despite his pain in his hand while Allison watched in horror and the fandora man made no movements but stood there with a smirk on his face.

"You really don't know why your dealing with, so I suggest you back off before someone dies"

"If it's anyone that going to die its you! Ford, Firstmate of the Whitebeard Pirates with a bounty of 400,000,000 berries on your head." The large laughed as he took out his sword and ran toward Ford who quickly shot the sword out his hand.

"Argh! " the man screamed in pain as his right hand was shot twice. "Men! Kill him !"

Moments later about a dozen armed men stormed into the room. Guns and swords ready at hand as they passed their captain and headed towards the Firstmate.

"Is that how we're going to have it than" Ford took another gun from inside his jacket and with two guns at hand he clashed with pirate crew. Quickly evading there bullets and swords, he quickly killed began to kill them and in matter of seconds, all the men were all dead at his feet.

"Is that all?" Ford look around until he was meet with a unfortunate scene.

"Make one more move and I will kill your friend of your" said the large man as he held a gun against Allison's head. He had one arm around her throat to prevent her moving and another pointed at her head. Ford frowned as the man was getting on his nerve. The man couldn't fight him head on like his men but had to use cheap tricks.

"Are you really that weak that you have to take the kid hostage"

"Say all you want but I know about your weakness against killing children" the man laughed as he held tighter to Allison whose eyes widen with fear. She didn't want to die. She was finally free, she couldn't just die now. Not after all the trouble she went through to escape. But she couldn't do anything, the man held her neck tightly that it began to hurt a lot and there was also the gun pointed to her head. The fandora man may have been able to defeat the dozen men but he couldn't save her from one man.

'Come on, think. Think Allison. There must be a way to get out the of here. I don't want to die.' Allison thought to herself. Thinking of a way to get out of this mess before she remembered something. She quickly grabbed her sword from her side and stabbed the man by the side.

"Arghh" the screamed in pain as he let go of his hostage. Looking down at his wound he found a katana sticking out as blood began to pour out. Raged with his wound he pointed his gun at the girl who had fallen to the floor. "Youuuu! Your going to pay for that !"

Just as the man was about to shot, Ford quickly shot the man in the head thus ending that man's life.

"That enough out of you" Ford put away his guns and walked up to the fall man. Removing the katana from his body. With a cloth from the counter he removed the blood from the blade and turned to the girl, frozen in fear on the floor.

"It's a katana made in Wano isn't Kid " Ford handed the Katana to Allison who nodded in replied before accepting her katana. "Am not a sword expert but I can tell a well made weapon when I see one...it's one of those Meito swords from Wano that were said to have been used by very powerful swords master in the past"

Allison nodded in replied before standing up and putting away her katana. " its one of the 12 Saijo O Wazamono, called Shi no Shinko which means Death's Faith "

"Aren't I lucky, is not every day someone come across on of those" Ford smiled before lightning his cigar. "Best that I leave before more of those weirdos comes back, later kid"

Just as Ford turned around, Allison grabbed his jacket. "Please take me with you"

Ford sigh as he tried to pull Allison off him but was unsuccessful. "Get off Kid"

"No!" Whined Allison as she continue to hold tightly to his jacket." Please take me with you. I will do anything but please take me with you"

"Why should I kid? Now let go" Ford continue to try to shake Allison off him but was failing to do so. "Go back to your parents"

"I don't have parents. I ran away from home. Please you have to teach me how to survive!" Allison cried as tears began to fall. "I have to survive. I just got my freedom but am not strong enough to survive. Please... I want to live!"

Ford stood frozen in shock as the girl cried in front of him while holding tightly to his jacket as if her life depended on it. Bending down her level, Ford placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What's your name kid?"

"Allison" She replied as she wiped her tears from her eyes with her sleeves.

"You say you want to live than. Are you prepared to leave your old left behind to start a new life. A life of a pirate"

"Yes, I will do anything" Allison smiled before she tinted her head to the side in confusion. "What's a pirate?"

Shocked from her response, Ford fell face first to the floor while Allison stared at with confusing. After a few seconds, Ford recovered and stood up facing Allison once again.

"You don't know what a pirate is?"

Allison shaked her head in replied.

"Have you every seen a pirate before or heard about them?"

Again, another shake. Ford sigh. 'What had he gotten himself into'

"What's a pirate?"

"Well...a pirate is person who is free to be who ever they want. They don't have to answer to anyone besides there captain unless your the captain. They are people who fight against others who want to captured them, kill them or sometimes fight for the fun of it. We have parties and search for treasure"

Allison was beaming with excitement as she continue to hear Ford's explanation of a pirate. Being a pirate sounded like something she wanted the be. Someone who is free. Answers to no one. Fight to defend yourself. Party. Treasure.

"Are you a pirate?"

Ford nodded. "Am a member of the Whitebeard Pirate"

"Whitebeard Pirate? Who are those?"

Ford chuckled. "The Whitebeard Pirates are a crew of pirate lead by my Captain Whitebeard"

"So there are other pirates like you?"

Ford nodded. "So what do you say"

"Can I join your crew!"

Ford chuckled. "It's not my crew but you will have to ask Whitebeard himself"

"Take me to him than"

Ford only laughed at her reply. Which only left a upset Allison. "It's not funny! Am going to be a pirate! So am joining the Whitebeard Pirate!"

Ford stopped laughing and frowned. "Life of a pirate isn't all fun and games. Kid. There are lots of people getting hurt or dying. Are you willing to risk that. To live a life were you might have to fight for your life almost everyday"

"Yes" Allison said with a serious expression on her face. "I prefer to fight for my life everyday if it means will be free than not having freedom, not being to fight for my freedom."

Ford sighed before standing up and with a smile he offered his hand to Allison. "I see kid. Than we better hurry before the captain leaves without us"

Smiling Allison accepted his hand. Side by side they left the restaurant leaving a group of lifeless bodies behind.

Ford and Allison walked about an hour before they made it to the other side of the island where a giant whale shaped ship was docked. If anything it was the largest ship, Allison had ever seen the if not her first pirate ship. As the approach, they heard shouting coming from the ship as men came into view. Of the men aboard, only two young men got off the ship to greet them.

"Oi Ford where have you been? The captain has been asking for you" Or not...

"Yeah! Captain appears to have gotten to the stored liquor again and is asking for you to join him" laughed a young man with black hair and brown hair. He was of average height wearing brown pants and a not so white shirt since there were some dirty and spilled liquor. The man next to him was a tall muscled man with a brown shirt with black pants, he had no hair what so ever and did nothing to hide it as his stood out with his blue eye.

"Whose the kid" Asked the bold man as he took notice of a little girl with dirty clothing, a brown satchel on her back, sword tied to her side, short snow white hair and rudy red eyes. If anything she looked like your average runaway.

"Boys, meet Allison" pushing her in front of them so they could get a good look at her. "She is our new cabin boy...I mean cabin girl in this case. Say hi, kid"

"Hi, nice to meet you" Allison bowed before turning her attention to Ford. "Who are they?"

"That's Chad, the tall muscular man and the man next to him is Jim. Both of them are members of the Whitebeard Pirate. Not your average men."

Chad and Jim said nothing as they stood shock from the news. Ford had recruited someone. And not just someone. A small girl to be exact. Sure they were looking for a cabin boy and here Ford presented them one. That was made it more shocking. Ford never recruited anyone before or inspired anyone to join, so when he comes back with a new recruit it's something to see. Looking at Allison again, they noticed that she didn't look working kind much less the fighting kind. But there was a long sword tied her side. So she could use a sword which is useful in battle.

"Welcome to the crew Allison."

"Have you told the captain yet"

"No, I just got here but am sure he will be fine with her joining. We better present you to the captain, come kid" Ford walked toward the ship with Allison right behind him. Chad and Jim soon followed after they had gotten over there shock.

Once aboard the ship, Allison found herself surround by lots of men. All different with there own way of dressing, some wearing hats, one man had only one eye, but all of them had some sort of weapon on them. Some had sword, others guns, and a few had daggers tucking under there coats. If anything made her uncomfortable was that they were all staring at her and the fail presence of a women made it worst. Making their way through the ship, they came to the kitchen where they were greeted by a very tall muscular man in your average pirate clothing with long blond hair and light grey eyes. He held a large container with some liquor.

"Ford were have you been? I was about to sent a search party for you" the captain laughed.

Ford only chuckled as he took a seat next to him. "Just walking around. I don't like being stuck in a ship for so long and I wanted to see the village"

"You have no sea legs, Ford. Makes me wonder what a land lover like you is doing aboard a ship" The captain continue to laugh as he offered some liquor to Ford who accepted.

"You know I been asking myself that same question for the last 13 years since I first joined you" chuckled Ford before he drank his liquor.

The captain only laughed even more at his replied. Until he spotted Allison.

"Whose the brat"

"Edward I want you to meet our new cabin girl, Allison" replied Ford as he signal her to come forward. "I found her in the village. She is pretty handle with that katana of hers so she will be a excellent addition to the crew.

"You don't say" lifting his eye brows as turning his attention to Allison.

"Allison, meet the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, Edward Newgate." Ford introducing Allison to the captain.

"So what made you want to be come a pirate girl?"

"I... want to be free Captain. Ford told me that pirates are the people with most freedom, that what I want to be"

"Is that all he told you"

Shaking her head Allison continued. "He told me the dangers and that I might die. But I don't care. I want to live and if it means that I will be able to fight for it, that I will."

The captain laughed as he placed his right arm on her shoulder. "You got spunk brat. I like you all ready. Indeed we pirate are free and we fight for our freedom. Welcome aboard the Moby Dick, Allison. Home of the Whitebeard Pirate"

As the captain of the Whitebeard Pirate continue to laugh, Ford and Allison could only smile on her acceptance into the crew and how silly the captain was acting.

"Round up the crew! We're having a pirate tonight to celebrate your new cabin girl" Whitebeard raised his large cup of liquor.

And so it was done. That night, the Moby Dick was having one of the best party of their life. Singing, dancing, joking, drinking, and fun all around. Allison was having the best time of her life and the awkwardness that she felt when she first aboard the ship disappeared. She was really enjoying herself as she danced, laughed, joked and singed with the rest of the crew. She didn't drink since she couldn't trust herself to be drunk in a ship full of men.

"Nice voice you got there, Sonny" laughed a member of the crew.

"Sonny, that a nice name for you. Allison is kind of long" laughed another.

"It's not long!" Allison shouted childish at her new nickname.

"Don't get mad, Sonny is nice name" the whole crew had begun to laugh even Whitebeard and Ford joined in. Enjoying seeing the childish reaction they were getting with the new nickname they had given their new crew member.

"It's not!" Allison shouted clearly embarrassed as the crew laughed harder.

"You look so cute when your mad, Sonny" one crew member said as he broke to another laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"You really do look cute when your upset Kid" Ford laughed as he teased Allison.

"Not you too Ford!" Allison comically shouted.

The whole crew broke into laughter once again. As the party continue all night as they welcomed the new crew member into the crew.


	4. Chapter 3 Faith of a Pirate

**_Chapter 3 Faith of a Pirate_**

 **Two years Later ...**

"Prepare the cannon! There closing in" a member of the Whitebeard Pirate shouted as he spotted a Marine Ship coming in shooting range.

"Alright Prepare for battle" Shouted Whitebeard as he stood in front of the crew.

"Don't destroy the whole ship captain. We need some supplies and what better than a Marine ship" Smiled Ford as he stood beside his captain who had changed in the last two years. He had become more taller and muscular man since he was in the prime of his life. Unlike him, Ford hadn't changed one bit. He still wore suits with a fandora and still used two guns like he always did. He hadn't grown any taller or muscular but remain the same old, Ford from two years ago.

"Oi where, Sonny?" Whitebeard asked.

"Up there " Ford smiled as he signal up in the air. On top of the crows nest stood a 14 year old Sonny aka Allison the cabin girl of the Whitebeard Pirates. Like Whitebeard, Allison had changed a lot in the past two years. Her snow white hair had grown that she had to tied it into two ponytails that went to a little past her shoulders. Her rudy red eyes had become sharper after two years of hard training. She wore blue and black uniform dress that went well with her thin figure even when she had gotten taller and more stronger after two years that went well with black boots. Holding a gun while on top of the crows nest, She prepared for the battle that was about to unfold.

"Aim...fire!" Whitebeard shouted as another battle against the marines began. Cannon fire and smoke filled the air as the two ships sailed toward each other until they were line up side by side. Marine officer began to jump aboard the Moby Dick and vice versa. The clashing of swords and trigger of gun powder could be heard from miles away as the battle continued. From the top crows nest, Allison watch the battle happening down below and fired at any marine that were a threat to any of the crew members. Her job as the cabin girl was to help around the ship rather it be helping the cook, helping clean up the ship, sewing or helping the crew handle the sails. During battles she was the back up, keeping an eye on the crew by shooting from a high place where she could be safe and no one will see her. It also became her routine to shoot from long ranges, about a few months after she joined the crew, Ford had offer to teach her how to use guns or pistols which turned to be easy since Allison turned out to be a natural at it. And after two years of practice, Allison had become a proficient sniper not as good as Ford but better than the other crew members. She also continued her sword practices with the help of some of the crew members which slowly improved her skills. She rarely used her katana unless she had to fight in close range but she prefer to fight from long ranges where she could use her sniper skills to work.

"Alright boys, take everything" laughed Whitebeard as the marine officer surrendered and were kneeling on the deck while the Whitebeard Pirates searched below the deck for supplies.

"Not to shabe, Captain" smiled Ford while he smoked his cigar as he turned his attention to Allison who still was in her fighting position on top of the crows nest. "hey kid, get down from there"

"Alright" Having heard despite the distance between them Allison began to climb down from the crow nest.

"Your aims are getting better kid but you still need more practice"

Allison nodded while boarding the marine ship to help the others bring the supplies to their ship. After 10 minutes, they were all ready and sailed away from the defeated marine ship.

"Hey captain that was lame fight wasn't" one crew member laughed as the rest joined them.

"I seen old ladies fight better" the crew broken into more laughter.

"To another fight" Whitebeard toasted before drinking his sake. His crew followed with the exception of Ford who just smiled as the captain and crew were acting like little children. He caught sight of the mail bird, whistling to the bird seconds after. The bird landed, Ford grabbed one of the news paper that it was carrying and placing a Beri as payment in its place. The bird took off as Ford open the newspaper and began to read.

"Captain" The serious voice coming from Ford stopped everyone's laughter. "You need to see this"

Ford walked towards Whitebeard before throwing the newspaper to him. Whitebeard quickly grabbed it and began to read. Allison and the rest of the crew could only wait as Whitebeard read the news paper and soon frowned.

"What's wrong captain"

"It appears that Roger has broken up his crew" Whitebeard said as the whole crew minus Ford screamed in surprised.

"What!"

"What do you mean captain" asked another.

"It means that Roger no longer has a crew" Ford interrupted while calmly smoking his cigar. "The Pirate King will no longer reign the seas"

"But why would he do that?"

"Heaven knows what that man is thinking" Ford continued. "But there had to be a major reason for him break up his crew."

"What should we do captain?"

Whitebeard stood silent as the whole crew turned there attention to their captain. Waiting for a response.

"It seems we will have to ask Roger himself. Turn the sail, I have an idea where Roger could have hided" Whitebeard ordered.

"You heard the captain! Turn the sail and prepare to move!" A crew member shouted at the others. The crew began to move as they turned the wheel and headed to their captain's destination. Whitebeard left to his chambers while Ford and Allison remained standing on the deck.

"What is going on? Ford" Allison asked.

"I don't know kid" he calmly continue to smoke."but what he planing it's going to be something big"

Allison frowned but nodded at his response since it made no sense but took it either way. Before going to help the others with the sail.

 **Few months later...**

"Prepare to make port" yelled a member of the Whitebeard Pirates as land came into sight and the crew prepared to dock. The stomping of feet filled the dock as more than a dozen of men began to work the sails. "Alright men"

Once the Moby Dick was safely tied to the dock, the crew and the captain began to disembark and made way towards the village for some well deserved rest and sake. The only ones remaining behind were Ford and Allison who volunteered to watch over the ship while the men and captain had a little fun.

Looking at the horizon, Allison sigh as Ford walked up to her. "Is there something wrong kid" Ford calmly smoked like he always did everyday, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"No, everything is so confusing, Ford ...I don't understand what's going"

"I know what you mean, it was only a few months ago since the captain talked to Roger and the next week later...Roger turned himself over."

Allison nodded.

"Not long after that Shiki went on a rampage throughout Marineford to only be captured by Sengoku and the marine 'hero' Garp."

"Yes, I never imagine something like this happening. It's making my head spin" Allison said deep in depression. "I...I don't know what to make of this"

"You don't have to think so much about it Kid. Let the captains do as they please."

"I guess your right but still" Sighing. "Captain Roger is going to be evacuated."

"They may look like their invisible but they are still human. Roger and Shiki have their reason and so does your father" he paused for a moment before continuing. "Looking up to them isn't such a bad thing, Kid. If anything, they are a great impression for pirates everywhere. If you take one trait from each, am sure that you will a great pirate"

"Thanks" Allison smiled while looking at the clear dark sky full with stars. "But you know if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here in the first place. I would have never found my father"

Allison than hugged her mentor and friend. Remembering how much he has help her, introducing her to her father. Thinking back where Ford has helped her keep her secret.

 **Flashback...(one year and half ago)**

Allison was pacing back and forth anxious on the deck. It was midnight and everyone else were asleep after a hard battle, it was her turn to take watch as a member of the crew.

'Edward Newgate...Edward Newgate...Edward Newgate...Edward Newgate... Could he be the same Newgate that Ran told me was my father name...how many people could there be with that name...'

Pacing morning anxious even more Allison tripped on her own two feet and landed face first towards the floor of the deck. Sighing Allison slowly began to pick herself.

"I never took you for being clumsy, Kid" The sudden appearance of Ford started her as she quickly turned to his direction. He was calming smoking his cigar with a serious expression on his face. "Whats wrong kid?"

"...nothing" Allison sheepishly response as she turned around so Ford couldn't see her face. "Nothing wrong"

"Your a good liar, Kid but you can't fool me. Now tell me kid before you force it out of you"

Allison nervously sweat dropped knowing every well that she couldn't get out of this one. Because when Ford wanted something there was nothing stopping him. Taking a deep breath before turning to face him.

"I...I...ran away from home because my uncle had made arrangements for me to marry some guy I never meet before by my 18th birthday"

Ford frowned. "So you ran away too escape that arrangement"

Allison slowly nodded.

"And your parents went along with this" Ford asked.

"No, my mother died when I was born and my uncle has been taking care of me since than" Allison said shaking her head.

"And your father?"

"I never meet him. My uncle told me that my father didn't want me or my mother" Allison paused. "But the day I ran away, I found out that my father left without knowing about me. He he offered to take my mother with him but she refused and that was all."

"And now you want to look for him" Ford replied seeing where this was going to.

"He was a sailor. That all I know beside his name" Another pause. "Newgate was his name."

Ford frowned. "Newgate as Edward Newgate, the captain."

Allison shrugged. "I don't know. There could be other Newgate out there"

Ford continue to frown, thinking over the situation before something clicked.

"By any chance are you from Wano?" Ford asked with curiously.

Allison simple nodded in confusion.

"Well I remember, Edward telling me that he meet a young women in Wano. He offered to take her with him but she refused since she wanted to take care of her brother and that he never saw or heard from her again." Ford paused for a moment as he continued to smoke. "Was your mother name Yuki by any chance?"

"Yeah but how did you know that" Allison looked at him with a confused face.

Ford grinned as he began walk around her as if he was getting a better look at her or meeting her for the first time. "Now that you mention it, you do kind of reminds me of the captain but your more mature that him. You must take after your mother."

Allison still a bit confused and her eye widen in relation as she figure out what he was getting at. "Wait! Your telling me that the captain, Edward Newgate the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates really is my father!"

"Sure kid why not, unless there is another Yuki and Newgate which I doubt there is" Smiling Ford turned around. "Shall we greet that father of your"

Allison and walked toward him but she stopped a moment later. Ford took notice at this, so he turned around, looking at a nervous Allison.

"I don't think it's a good idea"

Ford frowned. "What makes you say that, kid"

"Well, I finally fit in the crew and they are starting to respect me" Allison paused. "I don't want that to change all of the sudden just because am the captain's daughter. I want to prove myself first before telling any of them"

Ford stood still in silence as he let Allison continue.

"Can you keep it a secret, please Ford. I want to show them that I can do things on my own because if he knew that I was daughter, he will worry a lot like my uncle and I might not be able to do things my way. I know that am asking you to keep a secret from the captain but please Ford, don't tell him"

Ford smiled as he walked up to her. Placing a hand in her shoulder. "Your secret is safe with me Kid. When your ready, we will tell him together"

Allison smiled as she wiped the tears that began to fall down her face before hugging Ford. "Thank you"

"no problem kid"

 **End of flashback...**

Parting from the hug, Allison knew what she had to do. Facing her mentor with a serious face. "I want to Logue Town to see Captain Roger's execution."

Ford put on a confused expression as he tried to understand to request. Seeing that she wasn't getting anything from him, Allison continue. "Shanks and Buggy are going to be there and I want to say my farewells to Captain Roger"

Ford nodded. "You seem to gotten a bit attached to those two." Ford smiled as he continue to teased Allison. "Am not surprised. You three fight like a married couple...if you could count three people as a couple...hmmm...probably not but still."

"We're not married !" Allison shouted certainly embarrassed and angry at his words. "As if I would marry either of them! Shanks is nothing but a idiot red head farmer boy with that stupid straw hat of his and Buggy is a stupid clown face with his red tomato nose.!"

Ford just laughed as Allison continue with her excuses. He knew the truth. Allison had come to care about the two cabin boys of the Jolly Pirates lead by Captain Roger despite them being the enemy. Those three had been through a lot together and they made a great team despite the constant fights or arguments they got themselves into.

Sighing. "I will have to tell the Captain but am sure he will be just fine with us going"

"Wait! Us. Your coming with me" Allison said with a clear surprised expression.

"Why not kid. Logue Town is only a few islands ahead of us. We will be there in four days, just in time to see the execution"

"Thanks Ford your the best" Allison turned around and began to walk away.

"Where are you going kid?"

"To go pack of sooner we leave the sooner we can avoid any approaching storms or other delays" Allison grinned before running off again.

"That kid is going to be the end of me" Ford sighed as he lighted another cigar, taking his time as he got off the Moby Dick and headed towards the village to tell the captain about their little road trip.

 **In Logue Town...**

"Wow! Isn't this amazing Ford. Look at all these people" Allison said with stars in her eyes as she watched as the Town Square was getting packed with all different people. Mostly pirates but people no less.

"I see your point kid" Ford followed behind Allison as he lightened a cigar. "It appears that executions are quite popular in this time of years. The pirate king's execution no less."

Allison simple nodded as she continued to walk through the crowd looking for a good spot to watch the execution. Looking for any familiar to her. When nothing familiar caught her sight, Allison found a good spot near the center of the crowd.

"Here should be fine"

They waited for at least 20 minutes before the marine guards appears behind a chained up Gold Roger who walked up to the execution stand with his head down. Even when his eyes were covered by his hair you could tell that Roger was smiling as he made his way up the stand. Kneeling down as he faced the crowd in front of him, Roger smiled.

"You want my treasure, you can have it! I have gathers everything together in one place, all you need is to fine it" those became his final words before Gol D. Roger was executed. And at his final words the crowd broke up into cheers as the death of Gold Roger marked the beginning of a great pirate era.

"Not bad, I knew he had something up his sleeve" Ford grinned before he took noticed of confused Allison. "What wrong kid?"

"I...I think I saw captain Roger wink just before he...executed" Allison said with a confused voice despite the roaring of the crowded. As her confusion turned to a grin Allison continued. "I will keep my promise"

Now it was Ford turn to be confused as he look down at her. 'What promise' despite his curiousness, Ford let it go as he knew what ever Allison meant by 'promise' it was between her and Captain Roger.

"Shall we go kid"

Allison shakes her head in response. "We still need to find Shanks and Buggy. They are bound to still be here"

"Alright than" Ford as he began to follow Allison as they made there way through the town. Looking around for any signs of a straw hat or blue hair combined with a red nose, Allison searched the town. Taking in every thing she saw as she walked the street. She caught a glimpse of a green robe as a tall and muscular man pass by them. Allison wasn't able to make out his face but she could tell that it was a man by his body figure even when he wore a robe and his hood covered his face. Ignoring him, Allison began to search to for main targets. Just when she was about to give up, she caught sight of two boys arguing over something. Having caught sight of a familiar straw hat, she smiled and ran towards them.

"I been looking all over for you guys" Allison grinned as she approached them which caused the boys to stop fighting as they recognized her.

"What are you doing here!" Buggy shouted.

"To see the execution of course"

"You know that's not what I mean!" Buggy shouted again irradiated by Allison presence.

"What brings you here, Al" Shanks finally speaking up since Buggy was just shouting.

Allison shrugged. "I just to see of you guys were going to be alright"

"Lair !" shanks now shouted.

"Say what you want and believe what you want, Farmer boy!" Allison shouted back clearly irritated by the shouting she was receiving. "If you don't want me to worry about you than I won't next time. Got that !"

Shanks and Buggy gave a surprised look at Allison's words. Both saying nothing for a few moments before Shanks spoke again.

"Sorry about that Al. We didn't mean it that way"

"You better hope so or I swear to god that will kill both of you!"

Shanks and Buggy sweat dropped at her response.

"Hey, Allison"

Allison turn her attention to Shanks as he called her by her full name, which he rarely did unless it was serious. "What"

"Join my crew"

"What!" Allison shouted clearly shocked at his request. After a few moments, she composed her self and return to her serious face as she cross her arms "What make you think that I will join. Much less follow you Shanks."

"Come on Al. It could be the three of us like old times"

"I will never join you" Buggy shouted.

"I agree with tomato nose" Allison said calmly before it turned to irradiation. "Traveling with you will just get me killed and I don't plan on being your babysitter watching over you ever second before you get into trouble."

"I agree, well said Allie" Buggy said in agreement before he took notice of the insult that she made about his nose. "Hey!"

"Come on it will be fun" Shanks smiled. "We will sail the seas together"

"Have you forgotten that am part of the Captain Whitebeard pirates or has that thick skull of your forgotten it" Allison said clearly annoyed.

"You can always leave that Old man" Shanks countered.

Allison sighed knowing very well that they were getting no where but she knew Shanks well enough to know what to say around him. "I do plan to leave Whitebeard Pirates some day."

"See, so why not join me"

"You aren't actually concerning it Allie" Buggy said horrified

"I never said that" Allison shouted as she hit Buggy in the head for thinking that. "I am going to leave the Whitebeard Pirates someday but if I were too than I will have to start my own crew because there is no way in hell that I will follow someone else especially you two"

"It seems we're going our separate ways than" Shanks finally said.

"You got that right" Allison smiled as she finally got to Shanks. "I guess that will make us rivals from now on"

"There is now way am letting you two bet me" Buggy said

"We will see about that Buggy...Shanks" Allison said with a smirk. "Try not to die because it will be a shame for me to fight against no one"

"Don't count me out just yet Al"

"Yeah, we're just getting started" Buggy grinned.

Allison smiled as she looked at them for one last time, knowing that it will be a while before she sees them again.

"To becoming infamous pirate captains of the sea" Allison said as she put her fist in front of Buggy and Shanks. "To Gold Roger's treasure"

Grinning Shanks and Buggy fist bum with Allison as a promise was made. "To being a pirate"

Looking at one another, the three friends/rivals went there own separate to becoming Infamous pirates. Knowing very well if they were to meet again they will have to fight to see how much stronger they gotten since than.

 **Aboard the Moby Dick (few weeks later)...**

"Hummm" Allison sighed for the 100th time that day as she look out to the open sea. Today was one of those boring days while a few of the members were on a special mission in a island not far from where they were. Being on a ship all day was starting to be boring, there were few occasions of fighting with marines or pirates but nothing exciting. The captain had given a special mission a few days ago, in where only five members attend while the rest of the crew stayed behind.

"Boring isn't" Ford spoke up as he stood beside her, smoking his cigar.

"Yeah" Allison replied weakly.

"Am not much of a sea person but here I am aboard a ship" Ford laughed as he was remembering something funny. "Don't worry kid, it's bound for excellent to show its self sooner or later"

"I guess your right"

Silence went between them as Allison turned her attention to the sea and Ford continue to smoke his cigar before broking the silence once again.

"Have you heard anything from the red head kid and his red nose friend?"

The mention of her friends/rivals perked the interest of Allison as she turn around once again. "Shanks and Buggy? What about them?"

"Just curious that you didn't join them. It will be good for you to be around people your age" Ford calmly said. "You been in the crew for 2 years and half. The whole time you been surrounded by older men"

"shanks and Buggy are men...boys" Allison said correcting herself.

"Sure they are but they are also your age. So it wouldn't be so bad"

"I guess your right, I do like Shanks and Buggy, there good people despite one of the being a idiot and the other being stupid"

Ford sweat dropped at her words.

"But there is no way in hell that I will let any of them be my captain. Whitebeard is the only person I will follow and call captain. Plus I doubt than of them is willing to follow the other"

Ford laughed at her replied. "Guess your right on that"

"Of course I am" laughing along side Ford as they remembered the idiot and the stupid. (Some where in one of the blue sea a certain idiot and stupid sneezed) Their laugh was came to a halt as one of the crew members came running through the deck with a worried expression in his face as he looked for the captain.

"Captain! Captain! It's a emergency! " the pirate cried. Those on the deck had worried face as they turned to there captain who was drinking sake in his usually spot on the deck.

"What's wrong, what with the noise" Whitebeard frowned. The crew began to surround the captain including Ford and Allison as they stood beside the captain

"Captain, Chad and the others were captured! The marines have them" the pirate said.

Whitebeard frown. "Where are they?"

"The marine base in Shodo Island, Captain"

Whitebeard frown as he looked at his crew who waited orders. "Head to Shodo Island were going to bring they back by force if we have too"

The crew smirked at his response as they began to move. "You heard the captain! To Shodo Island "

The whole crew began to work the sail as the ship turned around as it head to Shodo.

"It appears that we have a rescue mission in our hands" Ford grinned as he smoked his cigar watching how serious the captain was. The captain was usually a care free person but when it involves the crew being in danger he was a serious man as they come.

 **In Shodo Island...**

"Stand low, keep quiet and move quickly" Ford whispered to Allison and Jim who followed right behind him. Upon arriving in Shodo island, Whitebeard suggested they force there way in, to free their crew mates and they would have done it if Ford hadn't intervene. Usually Ford went along with every order Whitebeard said but there were time where he wouldn't. Ford suggested that a small group sneaked in the base while the rest distracted the marines. With the marines distracted Ford and the others would be able free their crew mates. Allison and Jim volunteered to help Ford sneak in, while Whitebeard and the others did the distracting.

Allison and Jim nodded in union as they followed Ford through the Marine Base. Moving as quickly and quietly as they could. They were almost caught but Ford quickly took care of them, Jim hide the marine men while Allison and Ford keep watch. They could hear a battle going on outside as they began to move faster. Within a few minutes they made it to the cells where their crew mates where held. Ford went inside while Jim and Allison stood outside keeping watch.

"Oi get us out of here" Chad said as he saw Ford.

"Nice to see you too" Ford replied as he shot the locks, letting the formally prisoner crew mate out of the cells.

"Thanks" one of the crew mates said. "Shall we get out of here"

Ford nodded. "There out, kid are there any marines near by"

"Nope but I could hear foot steps so there on to us"

Ford nodded, understanding as he lead the rescuers and rescued out of the cell room and through the halls of the base. Running through the halls the were caught by a dozen marines armed and ready.

"Hold it right there pirate! " one of the marine shouted as he aimed his pistol at Ford. But before he could shot, Ford quickly shot the pistol out of his hands and followed by doing the same with other marines who found themselves armed with swords only. With the guns out of the way, Chad lend the others through a battle of hand to hand combat against swords. Jim and Allison where the only ones with swords while Ford and the others fought with there bear hands. Quickly avoiding the blade of the Marine, Allison stopped the sword with her katana as she battle her way through him. The marine that she was fighting was very good with the swords probably better than her because she was having trouble. Avoiding as much as possible as she found herself separated from the others as the marine keep attacking her and she ended trying to block them all. But even she had her limits as she was starting to tired out. Now being to sweat, Allison forced herself to continue her battle. She could hear the battle cry starting to slow down as the battle was coming to a end. Focusing on her current opponent, Allison began to push herself harder than she had ever done, she tried to reach for her pistol but her opponent keep pushing her, that she had no choice but to continue the fight with her katana.

"Your very good with that sword of your but not good enough" the marine smirked as he disarmed her. Allison went for her pistol but she didn't find it as she turned to the Marine who was holding her pistol. "Looking for this, I took it during our little spar"

Allison held a mild glare in her eyes as she faced her opponent. She was unarmed. She let her enemy get the better of her and look at her now. Defenseless.

"Any last words pirate" the pirate grinned as he aimed for her heart. Allison closed her eyes she waited for the bullet to go through her heart. She heard a gun shot but no pain came. Slowly opening her eyes, She caught sight of a injured Ford. He held a pistol with his bloody hands. There were several stab wounds all over his body as blood began to pour out. Allison's eyes widen as she ran to his aid.

"Ford what happened to you" Allison asked as she placed his hand over her shoulders to hold him steady.

"Don't worry kid, I will be fine but I could ask you the same" Ford grinned despite his injures.

Allison lowered her head in embarrassment. "He got the better of me" she said in faint whisper but Ford heard her clearly.

"Don't worry kid. That happens to all of us, one way or another"

Allison looked at him with a confused look that later turned to a smile. "You don't say"

They began to walk way but Ford heard a faint noise. "Allison quickly turn around!"

Allison turned as fast as she could but not quickly enough as a bullet when through Ford's chest just as he fired a bullet through the Marine's head. The marine quickly fell down dead. Injured Ford fell too, leaving Allison to bear all his entire weight. Slowly lowering Ford to the ground, Allison began to cry as the saw the multiple wounds that he had induce.

"What's the matter Kid" Ford said with a faint and horsely voice.

"Ford your injures" Allison sobbed. "The bullet went through your heart"

"It sure did" Ford said with pain showing in his bloody face. "I got half a minute, tops"

"Please don't go Ford hold out a bit longer just as the others here.!"

"Its ok, am going to ok. Am just glad your safe now" Ford smiled. "Meeting you was one of the best days of my life"

Allison quietly sobbed to herself as she continued to hear Ford's final words.

"Your going to make one heck of a pirate, Kid. Don't you forget that" Closing his eyes as he took his final breath and left the world with a smile on his face. With his final words Allison began to cry uncontrollably as her died mentor, friend and crew mate laded died in her arms. Holding his head close to her chest, Allison continue to cry some more, not caring if the marines or her crew heard her. Her heart was in so much pain as she looked at her died mentor. If only she been stronger and faster, Ford might still be alive. Think of moments when they first meet, when Ford offers to teach her how to handle a pistol, the battles they fought together and all the parties they had along with the crew.

Holding him close to her. Allison let out a loud scream of pain and sorrow that could be heard throughout the Marine Base. Shouting from the top of her lungs for the death that happened in front of her. Never letting go of his lifeless body.

She remain crying for a minute or so when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Lifting her head, Allison was meet with Chad and Jim who were beaten up with their torn up clothing and injures that they sustain from the battle.

"Lets go Sonny before more Marines come" Jim said.

Allison slowly nodded in replied. "But not without Ford"

Jim and Chad had no room for argument. They knew that Allison wasn't going to move without Ford's body. She wanted to bury him properly. Jim help Allison pick up Ford's lifeless body as Chad lead the way through the base, taking out any marines that came their way. Within a few minutes they found themselves by the dock where the rest of crew where waiting. They had already taken out every marine in the base yet it was urgent that they leave as soon as possible just in case more marines came.

Whitebeard frowned once he saw Ford's lifeless body being carried by Allison and Jim. As they passed him without any words and boarded the ship.

"Everyone back to the ship! " Whitebeard shouted. The sooner they left the better. With everyone aboard the Moby Dick they set sail, away from the battle that occurred in the marine base.

 **Few days later... (In some unknown island in the South Blue)**

"We are gather here today to say our finally words to our crew mate who died protecting us" Whitebeard replied facing the rest of the crew across Ford's buried body. "He was more than just a crew mate or friend for that matter. He was part of our family. He slept, worked, eat and fought along side us for 15 years. And today were here to say our final words"

Everyone had there heads down in respect of their crew mate, friend and family. All of them remembering the moments they spent with him. The battles they fought together and the parties they had together. Remembering him aboard the Moby Dick smoking his cigar with his care free expression of his like he didn't have care in the world.

With their finally words, one by one the crew began to leave to the ship until all that remained was Allison and Whitebeard. Saying nothing as the wind blowing against the trees that could only be heard. Slowly lifting her head, Allison turn toward her captain.

"Captain..."

"Humm...what is it Sonny?"

Looking him in the eye. "I should have told you when I found out but I didn't. Ford was supposed to be here to help me tell you but...he's gone now..."

Whitebeard looked at Allison with a confused face as he let her continue.

"Before I join your crew captain...I was from Wano, I grew up with my uncle and aunt who were of nobility... My uncle had planned to have me marry some noble when I turned 18 but I didn't want to so I ran away."

Whitebeard said nothing but frowned. 'Forcing a child to marry by force was unforgivable' were Whitebeard thoughts as he continues to listen to her explanation.

Taking a deep breath Allison continued. "My mother also a noble from Wano but she fell in love with a outsider...a sailer who she meet during a festival. But he soon left leaving my mother with a child that she didn't know she was carrying... she soon died after giving birth to me leaving me in the care of my uncle."

Whitebeard frown as her story was becoming familiar.

"My mother died in childbirth without being able to tell my father about me...my mother name was Yuki..."

Whitebeard's eyes widen in revelation as everything was starting to make sense.

"My father's name is Whitebeard. It was the name that my mother gave to her friend after she found out that she was pregnant..."

Allison said nothing as she watch how Whitebeard would react.

"Yuki...Yuki..." Whitebeard's eyes widen even in more surprised. "Your mother is Yuki?"

Allison nodded. "Ran told me that she watch you two before you left. You wanted my mother to come with you but she refused since she wanted to stay and take care of her brother after the lose of their father and older sister, my grandfather and my aunt."

Whitebeard said nothing as he processed her words. How could she have known that. The only person he ever told about Yuki was Ford but he wouldn't go telling people unless what Allison was telling him was the truth. She was his daughter. His beloved daughter. His and Yuki's daughter. Than that meant his beloved Yuki is gone now.

Looking down at Allison. He saw her eyes. Yuki's rudy red eyes. How had he not recognized them, when he first meet Allison. When Ford first presented her to him. With tears in eyes, Whitebeard hugged his beloved daughter in embraced. His Yuki was gone but his...no their daughter still remain. She was safe and she was with him.

Allison smiled as him as he held on tight to her as he didn't want to ever let go. "Am sorry, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to see me differently than the crew. I wanted you to see me as a capable pirate first before you could see me as your daughter. I made Ford promise me to not tell you until the time was right. But with him gone what better place than to tell you but in front of his grave"

Allison began to sobbed. "Am sure he would have want to be right next to me when I told you"

Whitebeard nodded in agreement before he let go of her. "He sure would have wanted that"

Allison responded with a nod as she fell to kneels and placed herself in a begging position. "Captain...No, father. I want to ask for your blessing"

Whitebeard looked down at her in confusion. "what for?"

"I want to ask for your blessings to go out to sea on my own"

Whitebeard frown. "You want to leave the crew?"

Lifting her head to see his face, she nodded. "I want to start my pirate adventure. Gather my own crew and sail the seas...I don't want people to just see me as your daughter, before they can know me as your daughter, I want them to know me as a infamous pirate captain of my own right...they must know me for me"

Whitebeard continue to frown as he offered his hand to her. Helping her up, Whitebeard made sense of her words. She wanted to be free to make her own choices. That was what she said before she joined the crew. He was her father but he was no one to stop her from coming out to the world to make her own life.

"It's my dream father, to become a better pirate than you, Shiki and even Captain Roger, the pirate king himself. Roger turned the world upside down and I'm going to be the one to shake it" Allison said with her voice full of determination.

Whitebeard couldn't help but smile. How much as his daughter changed since she first joined the crew. She was no longer the weak runaway girl he first meet but almost a full grown women with passions of her own. She was more stronger and braver than before. She had gain a lot of knowledge on surviving and she even became a sniper that will rivals Ford's own skill. Remember the times they laughed and fought together. His daughter was all grown up and who was he to stop her. Ford was right, Allison was going to be one heck of a pirate. One that will far surpass him and even Gold Roger.

Allison looked nervously at her father as she awaited his response. She saw him smile as he placed his right hand on her shoulder. Looking down at her with his eye filled with joy, sadness and pride.

"You have my blessing. May you stay strong and safe at sea. May you formal a crew as good as my own who are my family"

Allison began to cry tears of joy as she hugged her father. "Thanks you"

Whitebeard could only smile as he held his daughter for what seemed for the last time. Unknown to them up in heaven, a tall and thin angel wearing a white suit, white fandora and a pair of white feathered wings watch the reunited father and daughter. Lightning a cigar he smiled at the pair, happy to see them smile. Happy to see them together.

 **The next day...**

Last night, Allison informed the crew of her departure from the crew and her goal to form her own crew. They were all sad for her sudden choice to leave. But they accepted it and we're glad for her, glad that she wanted to go on her own to become a pirate captain like Whitebeard. That same night they celebrated for Allison's future as a pirate. Even when Ford had only died a few days ago, they knew Ford wouldn't be happy with them mourning him, he would have wanted them to smile. To continue on with life of a pirate. They held a party that far surpasses any past or future party they had or would have. The dancing, singing, joking, drinking and eating. They party all night and woke up in the afternoon when the sun was at its brightest.

"I guess it's time now" Allison said scratching the back of her head nervously as a boat awaited her. Filled with food, water and other supplies that she would need.

"Take care Sonny" one of the crew mates cried.

"Don't die on us. We want to fight you and that crew of your in the future" another mate said.

The crew broken into a laugh including Allison. "See you guys! Am going to really miss you all"

"Us too, our best cabin girl is leaving us and now we have to look for a replacement" Chad smiled as he waved towards Allison.

"Am sure you will find someone after all the sea is a vast place and people live in it" Allison smiled as she waved goodbye and gave a final nodded to her formal captain, to her father. Jumping aboard the boat, Allison began to set the sail as a strong wind began to blow. Smiling and waving towards her formal crew mates she departed as she began to move away from them. They continue to wave her goodbye and good luck when they could no longer see her. When all that they could see is the vast see blue sea that carried there beloved formal cabin girl and a soon to be pirate captain.


	5. Chapter 4 Faith of a Captain Part 1

**_Chapter 4 Fath of a Captain Part 1_**

 **Four years later... (Some where the south blue)**

"Finally !" A 19 year old Allison shouted to the heaven on a clear blue sky to no one in particular. After the four years since she left the Whitebeard Pirates, she had grown taller and slimmer which showed in her blue shorts and white blouse with her katana, Shi no Shinko beside her right hip, two gun safety tuck in her black jacket and another two tuck in her black boots. Her snow white hair had grown longer that it reached to her kneels, she had no choice but to tie them into two ponytails to keep her hair from getting in her way, her rudy red eyes held a calm and genuine expression despite she sharp corners of her eyes that made her look intimidating."Took me long enough but I can finally start to gather my crew"

Slowly sighing, Allison looked out to the sea that awaited her. "Shanks and Buggy have a four year of a head start but I could still beat them."

Grinning Allison began to row her boat as she approach a island that become promising by the moment.

 **In the unknown island in the South Blue (few moments later...)**

Allison arrived in the dock of the island. Tied her boat and headed towards the village. Walking through the island, she took notice of the way the people looked at her as she passed by. With fear in their eyes.

The people began to whisper to themselves or to one another. Allison couldn't tell what they were talking about since the whispers were too low for her liking. Eyeing her as if they were expecting her the attack them at anytime. A gun shot stop her in her track as a group of bandits shot a bullet to the sky as they gain the villager's attention. They had nice clothing, too nice for a couple of bandits but one couldn't take away those eyes of a bandit. Those greedy looking eyes that Allison had seen almost since she left the Whitebeard Pirates. What every they were doing here meant bad news. Trying to blend in with the villagers that seemed to have forgotten that she was there for there attention was focused on the bandits.

"Look what we have here boys" one of the bandits said.

"What a bunch of cowards" a second bandits laughed.

"Cowards ! Cowards ! Hehehehhee!" Another bandit laughed.

"Seems they haven't learn their lesson, boys. Shall we elaborate what happens when we don't get what we want" the first bandits spoke. He looked like leader of the group but not a boss. He looked around the village until he caught sight of a young women holding her 8 years old daughter in her arms. He grinned as he walked towards them. The women held to her daughter tightly with fear in her eyes as the bandit approach them. No one moved nor did anything. They were to afraid.

The bandit grabbed the women by her hair who cried in pain but held tightly to her daughter who began to cry.

"This is what happens when we don't get our money" the bandit said as he forced the child out of her mother's arms. The women and the girl began to cry as the women tried to grabbed her daughter but found a gun point to her head by another bandit who had gotten behind her. The little girl cried even harder as she was forced out of the comforts of her mother's arms and into the cold hand's of the bandit leader.

"It seems they need another example" The bandit took out his knife from his pockets and placed the knife on the girl's small throat.

"No! Please don't hurt her! Please don't hurt her! " the women cried as she watched in horror as the bandit held a knife to her daughter. "Please take me instead but please don't her!"

The other bandits began to laugh as the women cried for her daughter. The villagers did nothing, for they feared for their own life. They knew if they spoke up they would be killed along with their families. The women keep begging for her daughter's life who cried even more. Allison had enough of it. She didn't care who these bandits were but she didn't like the way they threaten to kill a child when she hadn't done anything to them. Taking her gun out, she quickly shot two bullets. One to bandit's head that threaten the women and another to the man that threaten the small girl. In matter of seconds, both bandit fell to the ground died. The other bandit and villagers were shocked with horror as they turn to who had shot them. And in their eyes they saw a young female teenager with long white hair and serious ruby red eyes as she held a gun in her hand pointed to where she had shot the bandit.

Free from the bandit, the women ran to her daughter. Holding her tightly as both of them cried. Tears of happiness that they safe and together again. With her daughter in her arms she turned to her rescuer. She became shock to see that her rescuer was a young girl.

"What did you do that for!" One of the bandits shouted after he gotten over the shock that two members of their group were shot died.

"Stopping you, it appears" Allison frowned as she turned her attention to the bandits in front of her. There were only five bandit left, nothing she can't handle.

"Your going to pay for that" the bandit shouted.

"Yeah just wait till the boss gets his your hands on you" another bandit laughed much to Allison dismay. They were scared for a moment there but why do they sound sound so confident. As she prepared to shot again she found her right hand and gun trap in some squishy substance. Frowning she turned around to see more of the same substance covering her body.

How couldn't she notice it before. It was spreading throughout her whole body, as she tried to fight it but found it futile she her left arm and legs became trap within the strange substance. She couldn't move. She was trap, as the substance covered her whole body with the exception of her head.

"heheeeheeeeheee" A person laughed behind her, looking around she found no one. The bandit were only a few feet away from her but they weren't doing anything beside laughing. The villagers had shocked expression in their faces as they watch her struggle. But no one moved.

"Quite a shot you got there"

"Whose there !" Allison shouted as she turned her head to ever direction her head would let her. She felt a hot breath breathing against her ears as she used the corners of her eyes to see a man's head with purple hair and black eyes sticking out from her back that was covered in the strange substance. Everything was starting to make sense.

"Who are you?" she calmly said before she broke into a shout as she struggle to move. "Let me go you bastard!"

"Heeeheeehheeee, you won't be able to move, cuz your trap in my jello trap" the purple haired man laughed. "The name's Mello the bandit and am a jello man"

"Jello man? What's that ?" Allison asked in confusion as she stopped struggling to break free and focused on Mello.

Mello stopped laughing but held a grin. "I wouldn't be surprised if you never heard a devil fruit, it's very rare to come across them. A person who eats one of those gains an abilities but in exchange"

"I know what a devil fruit is!" Allison shouted again to interrupt Mello's little lesson. "Just what are you!"

Mello grinned quickly turned to a frown with annoys that Allison interrupted him. "Watch your tongue you brat! I just might chop it off!"

Allison ignore Mello as he continued to scream at her. She found no reason to continue listening to him if he wasn't going to her question. Mello took notice of this as continue with his lesson.

"I eat the jello jello fruit which transforms my body to jello and giving it all the abilities of jello but only stronger" Mello laughed. "But you won't be alive long enough to know more"

The jello began to spread to her head as she tried to break free but found it futile to do so as her whole body was submerged in the jello. The air was caught off as she found it harder to breath. In matter of seconds she fell into the darkness as she could still hear Mello laughing in victory.

 **Few hours later...(in the dungeon of the bandit's headquarters)**

The first thing that Allison saw as she regain conscious was a dirty white ceiling. There were stains all over the ceiling that it was hard to tell the original color unless you were Allison who had excellent sight after years of training using a gun. Blinking a few times before she began to stand up. Looking around the room she expected to be alone in some cell after the Mello had captured her but she caught a glimpse of figure half hidden in the shadow by one of the corner across her. She looked over him but couldn't tell much about him beside that the figure was a man and also caught a glimpse of bandages.

"Funny I didn't expect to have a roommate all of the sudden" the man chuckled.

"So did I" Allison grinned. "Who are you?"

The man said nothing for the moment as if he was debating whether to release information to a total stranger or not. Allison caught this and decided to elaborate the awkwardness the began to grow.

"I'm Allison"

The man said nothing for a few seconds before he responded. "Axel"

"So what bring you to this nice cell than, Axel" Allison said trying to make small talk.

Axel began to grin in response. "I can ask you the same thing?"

Allison pouted as she wasn't getting anywhere with him beside his name but decided to let it go as she shrugged in response. "I got captured by some Mello bandit guy after I killed two of his friends"

Axel fell face first to floor as her short and simple explanation caught him off guard. Sweat dropping, Axel began to pick himself and scowled himself for letting her get to him. After composing himself he turned his attention to his new found cell mate.

"So why did you kill two bandits?"

"Because they were going to kill girl and her mother who didn't do anything to them" Allison finished off. "Than that Mello guy came and trapped me in his Jello body trap"

"So he caught you too" Axel asked in confirmation. Allison just nodded.

"Than don't except to stay alive for long"

"Why's that" Allison asked in confusion.

"Because by tomorrow afternoon, they plan to execute us in front of the whole village" Axel said with a grim expression.

"What !" Allison shouted backing down. "Why would they do that?"

"What else but to teach the villagers a lesson. They had this village under there is control for the last 5 years" Axel paused. "The people are too scared to ask for help or to run away"

"Than we will just have to stop them then" Allison grinned as she turned to the cell door.

Axel raised his brow as he listened. "Why would we do that"

"Those guys already got on my nerves and if we want to leave this island alive, we will just have to take them out" Smiling as she approached the door as she took two hair pin from hair. Axel just watched in confusion as she trying to open the cell door with her hair pins. He didn't expect it to work as he closed in eyes to take a nap but was interrupted by Allison called his name.

"Hey Axel, are you coming" Allison asked as she stood in front of the open door. Axel stood up in shock on how Allison had easily managed to open the cell door. After composing himself, Axel grinned as he approached her.

"Just who are?"

Allison grinned. "Am just a pirate that's going to shake the world"

Axel raised his brow at her reply before he grinned. "You don't say. Than we better take those bandits out, so we could all go on our own merry way."

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Allison grinned in reply before she was interrupted by one of the bandit that was standing guard.

"Hey! what are you guys doing out of your cell!" The bandit shouted as he aimed his pistol towards them. Before Allison could reply, Axel ran towards the bandit who shot a bullet but missed. Axel than punched the bandit's face knocking him down against the wall.

"Now tell us where do you guys have our weapons" Axel asked the almost unconscious bandit as he grabbed him by the coller. Allison just watch as Axel questioned the bandit. Getting a better look at him now that he was no longer half hidden in the shadows of the cell. He was a tall man with black hair and dark purple eyes. He wore black pants with his black and golden jacket under his black shirt. But the most noticeable thing about him were his bandages that covers his hands and his chest. Probably his whole body by the looks of it.

"O...ver...the...re...i...n...the...sixth...do..or...to...t..he..rig..ht...of..this...one.." The man whimper before he passed out.

"Right" Axel replied as he let the unconscious bandit fall to the ground before he turned to Allison. "Shall we go"

Allison just smiled and nodded in replied before she followed after Axel as he lead the way towards where the bandits had their weapons locked up. Lucky for them, they found the room and no one was outside or inside the room to keep watch which was a good things. Entering the room where they found their weapons.

"That's a nice katana you got there" Axel commented as he grabbed his own sword. Allison grabbed her guns and swords before she took notice that Axel was talking to her.

"Yeah, this sword is one of my treasures" Allison said looking down at her katana with pride before tying it on. "Shall we go"

Axel nodded. "But before we go, I want you to promise me that you will leave their boss, Lee Chow to me"

Allison looked at him as he held a serious face. She didn't know why but she didn't question farther but nodded and grinned in replied. "That's fine with me but let me handle the Mello guy, I have a little score to handle with him"

Axel raised his brow but smirked at her replied. "Fine"

Turning around Axel lead the way out of the room and ran through the halls with Allison right behind him. As they ran they were spotted by some of the bandits who were armed and ready to fight.

"Stop right there" one of the bandits shouted. "Move any closer and we will shot you"

"I will like to see you try" Axel smirked as he stood beside a smiling Allison who had already took out her katana. Taking out his own sword, both of them charged toward the bandits. Who quickly fired their guns but missed as Axel and Allison dodged them as they approached the bandits. Quickly taking them out in matter of seconds.

Allison nodded as both of them continue to run through the halls taking out any bandits that came their way. Until they made it out side the building as Mello stood behind a tall the muscular man with black hair and brown eyes as he wore a strange outfit. Judging by the way he stood, one can easily tell that he was the boss, Lee Chow.

"You two have been causing a lot of trouble but that ends here" the boss Lee Chow said.

"Don't get so confident before i ripe your throat" Axel replied as he held his swords towards Lee Chow. "Am going to make you pay!"

"Oh what for boy"

"You took everything from me !" Axel shouted which surprised Allison as she stood by his side. "You will pay for what you did 12 years ago!"

 **Flashback...(12 years ago)**

"Look mommy! Look what I found" a 8 year old Axel smiled as he held a basket in his arm.

"oh, dear now where did you find that?" Axel's mother asked as he approached her son with a smile.

"Found it by the lake floating"

"Let see what we have here" Axel's mother took the basket from him and placed on a table. Opening the basket as Axel sat in one of the chairs. "seeds, a map, compass, bread, and three apples. Not a bad catch Axel"

Child Axel smiled as he grabbed one of the apples but was stopped by his mother. "Hold on Axel, let me wash them first than you can eat them, ok"

"Ok, mommy" Axel nodded as he watched his mother go to the sink and began to wash the apples. The door suddenly open to show a two 14 year old girls, one wearing a pink dress and the other wearing some blue jeans with a purple shirt. Both looked identical with short brown hair and dark purple eyes similar to Axel. The only difference where their clothing since they were same in height and weight.

"Sarah! Sadie ! look what I found!" Axel shouted as the two girls approached him carrying a large basket of clean clothing.

"Wow that great Axel" Sarah said as she help Sadie place the basket in the floor without dropping anything of the clothing. "We're finished with our chores, mama. Can we go to the village?"

"Sure, take Axel with you, so you can drop off your father's lunch" Axel's mom handed Sarah as basket full of food. "But be back before dinner ok"

"Ok mom" Sadie nodded as she offered her hand to Axel as he got off the chair while Sarah grabbed the basket from her mother.

"Bye mommy" Axel waved as he left the room with his older sisters.

"Bye Axel behave yourself now, ok" Axel's mother waved as she watch her three children leave the house and headed to village not far from where they lived.

In the village...

"Hello there Sarah, Sadie and you too Axel" a elderly women greeted them as they walked the street of the village. "Here to deliver your father's lunch"

"Yes, Mrs. Clare" Sadie nodded while Sarah and Axel smiled.

"Well than you better hurry up than" Mrs. Clare waved as the three children left.

Axel walked the streets of the village with his older sisters until they came across butcher shop. Entering the shop, they were greeted by the costumers.

"Hey Sarah, Sadie, Axel" one of the costumers said

"Hello" Sadie simple greeted as a tall man with a good built came from behind the counter. He looked like a older version of Axel with similar black hair and dark purple eyes. "Hello dad, we brought lunch"

"hello kids," Axel's father smiled while touching his growling stomach. "Really! am starving!"

"Dad is silly" Axel laughed as his father approached him and placed him on his shoulders. "How's my little boy"

"Am not a little" Axel whined as his father, his sisters and the costumers in the shop laughed on his childish response. But there happy situation came into a halt when guns were fired. Frowning Axel's father placed Axel down from his shoulders and walked to the door.

"Stay here" Axel's father told them as he exited the shop and found himself in the streets of the village as a younger version of Lee Chow shot another bullet to another villager.

"Stop that!" Axel's father shouted as he came to the injured villager's aid. "Who are you to be coming to our village and killing our people!"

"The names Lee Chow, boss of the Crow Bandits" Chow smirked as of watch the amusement of killing another villager. "And I do what I want, so get the hell out of my way!"

Chow shot a bullet that Axel's father's chest. Despite his injures, Axel's father stood up and ran up to Chow who shot another bullet that connect to Axel's father right shoulder hoping that it will end his life but it became clear that it wasn't as he stood up again and punched the day lights out of Chow who went crashing to a produce stand. With Chow out of the picture, the bandits were left boss less as Axel's father and some of the men of the village began to fight back the bandits to protect their village. Their home.

After a long battle,the villagers managed to defeat the bandits who retreated with their unconscious boss. The villagers broken into cheer as they watched the bandit leave but their celebration was caught short when Axel's father fell to the ground.

"Dad!" Axel shouted as he ran up to his father as he watched him fall.

"Father!" Sadie and Sarah shouted as they ran behind Axel. They kneeled beside him as Axel began to cry. "Father ! We have to get you the hospital! Someone call the doctor!"

Sadie began to beg as one of the villagers ran to get the doctor while the others just stood their watching as three children cried for their father. He had received two bullets from fighting Crow and three more after fighting the bandits that he was beginning to lose a lot of blood and fast.

"Dad please hold on a bit longer! The doctor is on his way but please dad don't you dare leave us" Sarah cried beside her twin and younger brother.

"It.. **Cough** going to be fine..**cough**..am just glad that you kids are all right. I need you to promise that you will behave..**cough** and be good to your mother" Axel's father cried as blood came out his mouth that it was becoming harder to talk.

"Dad! Please don't do this!" Sadie cried looking down at her father. Sarah hold a crying Axel as she tried to contain her tears but was failing. "We need you!"

"**cough** you girls are going to be fine. Both of you are stronger girls like your mother.***cough***" Axel's father paused to catch his breath as he turned to Axel. "Be a good boy, Axel and listen to your sister they will keep you safe, ok"

Axel nodded as he held tightly to Sarah while crying. Axel's father nodded as he looked up at the clear blue sky before taking his last breath. He slowly closed his eyes and his body became limp as he left this world.

"Father!" Sadie shouted as she held tightly to her father's lifeless body. Sarah held Axel more tightly as they both cried. None of the villagers moved to comfort the crying children as they let their head fell to look to the ground in sadness as their friends died protecting their home, their village.

 **Few days later...**

A week had passed since Axel and his family had buried their father along with the other two villagers that were killed. Axel's mother cried a lot that night when she heard that her husband had died but she tried to contain her tears and look strong for her children that needed her more than ever. Sarah and Sadie tried to be strong for their mother and younger brother that they promised they would look after. Axel cried for two straight days, not eating or sleeping. As his mother and his sister did their best to comfort him. Seven days after they buried their father, they had a quiet dinner as their mother tried to cheer them up but failed. They went to sleep early that night as they found themselves sound asleep.

The smell of smoke woke Axel's mother as she found her house on fire. With hesitation she ran to her children in the room across her. They were sound asleep not noticing that their house was being to be consume by the fire.

"Sadie! Wake up!" Axel's mother shouted as she rocked Sadie wake. Who screamed when she saw that her room was burning.

"Mother why is the house on fire?" Sadie asked with panicked in her voice.

"I don't know help me wake up Axel and Sarah" she asked as she went to wake up Sarah while Sadie got out of her bed and woke up Axel.

"What's going on" asked a sleepy Axel.

"Come on Axel! We have to get out of here!" Sadie shouted as she forced Axel out of his bed. Nodding to her mother and a now wake Sarah as they exited the room and looked for a way out. They fire was spreading faster as they tried to evade the fire. Running down the stairs Axel's mother got her leg trap in the stairs as the fire headed their way.

"Get out of here!" she shouted as she couldn't get her leg out of the hole that formed the moment she stepped on it. The fire was spreading even faster was it weakened the structure of the house.

Despite her tears Sadie managed a nodded. Sarah held tightly over a crying Axel as she too cried. Sadie grabbed Sarah and Axel as they made it out of the stairs that was completely covered in fire along with their mother. They were almost to the door but a piece of the ceiling fell as it separating Sadie from Sarah and Axel. Axel's clothing caught on fire as the fire began to burn through his skin. Screaming in pain, almost the entire body of Axel was caught on fire before Sarah took notice and tried to put out the fire. Luck for her, there was a bucket of water in the room where they had landed. Quickly grabbing the bucket of water and throwing it on Axel, with Axel no longer on fire which left his entire body red and raw due to the fire that once cover his entire body. Axel collapsed due to the pain.

"Axel!" Sarah shouted as she grabbed her brother, placing him in a pig back ride as she looked for Sadie. "Sadie! Where are you!"

Close to the door Sarah saw pile of wood and a hand sticking out of it. In a quiet sob, Sarah cried as she knew whose hands they belong to. As the house began to collapse, Sarah forced herself to move as she carried her badly burn brother out of the house and into the safety of the fields.

Still holding her brother tightly on her back, Sarah fell to her kneels as she cried. Cried for her died mother and sister. Cried for her injured brother who had to suffer this much. With so much pain, Sarah couldn't take it anymore as she screamed to the heaven for taking her father, her mother and sister. Her only hope was that the heaven wouldn't take her brother too.

Standing up, Sarah began to run with her brother on her back. Despite all the pain that Sarah felt she couldn't stop. Her brother needed a doctor and he needs it bad. Because if she doesn't get him to the doctor soon he too will die. As quickly as her legs would let her, Sarah ran as she left her burning house behind.

 **Flashback End...(back to the present)**

"Now that I think about it you do look familiar" Chow said. "You remind me of the man from that man from 12 years ago that punched me even after I had shot him twice."

Axel said nothing as he held his sword tightly, that his bandage hand began to bleed. With a frown he continued to look at Chow without taking his eyes of him. Allison and Mello were confused. They didn't know what they were talking about and what ever it was it was a personal matter between Axel and Chow.

"Yes I remember now. That fool defeat me and my entire group. It took me almost a week to recover after he punched me. I wanted revenge for making a fool out of me but I heard he died so you can guess how devastated I was, when I couldn't get revenge." Chow smirked. "But than I heard that he left a wife and three children behind. I couldn't let the opportunity pass me by so I found where his family lived and set the house on fire. I could just hear the sound of his family screaming in pain as they burned alive."

"Shut up you bastard!" Axel shouted. "My father took you out once and am going to do the same!"

"You survived the fire then" Chow continue to smirk. "But did the rest of your family!?"

At this rate Axel couldn't contain his anger anymore as he ran towards Chow. But was caught off guard when Mello headed his way. Mello prepared to attack Axel but was blocked by Allison who stood in front of him.

"You heard him! This is between him and Chow!" Allison shouted as she punched Mello in the face. "So stay out of it!"

"Allison.." Axel whispered as he watch Allison defend him against Mello. His bewilderment turned to a smile as he faced Allison. "Thanks"

"No problem, Axel. When this is over, you are going to join my crew as my Firstmate"

"I just might take you up on that" Axel responded with smile before he turned his attention back to Chow as he pointed his sword towards him." After I take this fool out"

"We will see about that" Chow responded as he charged towards Axel with his sword. And the battle between Axel, the soon to be pirate vs Lee Chow, the Bandit boss of the Crow Bandits began.

"Take this you fool!" Chow shouted as his sword clashed with Axel who used his own sword to block his attack.

Axel said nothing but focused his attention on beating Chow. He didn't survive the burning fire to be defeated by weakling like Chow. If his father was able to defeat him with one punch why couldn't he. Chow keep coming at him with his sword and every time Axel blocked it. Deciding that this was enough, Axel turned from defense to offense as he began to score his own damage to Chow. Chow was slow by he was smart, Axel could give him that. He might not be the strongest of his bandits group but he was smart enough to fool them and having strong men like Mello to join him. If Mello hadn't interfered earlier when he first arrived to this village he would have take him out easily. Easy and a quick win but things don't go as he planned as he found himself captured by Mello instead. Two days later, Allison arrived and broke him out of his cell which brought them to their current situation. He was now fighting Lee Chow like he wanted and Allison was left to fight Mello who turned out to be stronger than Chow since he was a devil fruit user and Chow wasn't.

"You may be able to defeat me but I can't say the same thing for your friend" Chow managed to chuckled despite the wounds and how tired his body was.

Axel frowned as he turned his attention to the fight between Allison and Mello. By the look of it, Mello was winning because Allison keep cutting his body but Mello only reattached his body. And when Allison tried guns against Mello, she found herself dodging her own bullets she had shot at him. Allison was fighting a impossible fight. She couldn't shot him without having her bullet shot back her. She couldn't cut him when he only reattached his jello body. And she couldn't punch him without him trying to trap her in his jello body. By the looks of it was a battle that couldn't be won but than again this was Allison he was talking about.

"She can handle her own battles" Axel smirked.

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Because she is going to be the pirate to shake the world!" And with that Axel cut through Chow's body who fell to kneels and than to the ground in defeat as blood began to spill from his body. "That was for my mother, father and sisters! You bastard!"

Looking down at the dead Chow, Axel couldn't help but smile. They say revenge doesn't make the pain go away but it sure make one feel a bit better. Chow was responsible for the death of his father, mother and sister. As well for his and his sister suffering. He was responsible for bring terror to this once peaceful village. But it was all over now. Chow was died and he was alive.

It took him a moment to realize the battle between Allison and Mello as he quickly turned to face them. To say he was shocked when he found a weak Mello in the ground with Allison giving him hell.

 **Meanwhile...**

As the battle between Axel and Chow began, Allison turned to her attention to Mello who was beginning to stand up after the punch she had given him a few seconds earlier.

"Your going to pay for that brat heehhehehehheheh" Mello laughed. "Am going to enjoy killing you"

"Don't get your hopes up" Allison smirked. "If I can't shot you than I will have to cut you down."

Mello turned into jello as he charged at her. With her katana at hand, She easily cut him in half but found it futile as Mello reattached him self.

"See you can't defeat me! No matter how many times you shot me! No matter how many times you cut me I will always put myself back together because am a jello man" Mello laughed.

Panting Allison charged at him again. Mello let himself be cut as Allison cut through his body millions time but he only reattached himself later. No matter now many cubes she cut him into he always came back together. Starting to tired out, Allison had no choice but to fight with her gun instead. Putting away her katana as she took out two guns from her jacket.

"Shall we tried it this way than" Allison shot multiple bullets at Mello but the bullets only got stuck in his body for a moment before he forced them out of body and shot them back at her. Allison ended up dodging her own bullets as 20 bullets were redirect at her. She barely dodged as she only received a few grazes from the bullets on her arms.

'Think Allison! Think! There has to be a way to bet him. he's a jello man so think jello" Allison thought to herself as Mello made another attempt to trap her in his jello body. But failed after, Allison quickly unleashed her katana and cut him in half. Having to cut him a million times was better than having to your own bullets being shot back at you.

She was starting to worn out. It was foolish to let this this battle continue like this. That this rate was she was going to lose. 'Think Jello! Think Jello! Think Jello!...that's it!'

"Had enough now" Mello laughed as he saw how wore out Allison had become. "You can't defeat me!"

Allison smirked as she took out another gun from her right boot and fired at Mello. Thinking that Allison had yet to learn her lesson about him and bullets. Smiling Mello let the bullet hit him but it quickly turned to a frown when he was Allison smiling. All of a sudden his body began to grow weaker.

"What did you do to me" Mello shouted terrified as he fell to the ground with the bullet still in his body.

"It only my special sea stone bullets" Allison smirked. "I keep some on me just in case I come across some devil fruit users"

"Sea stone!?"

"Water is not the only thing that weaken a devil user, sea stones can also be used" Allison explained as she approached him as she cracked her knuckles. "Let's see how you handle yourself now"

Allison began to punch Mello in the face multiple times before he fell unconscious. And he returns to his normal body with the sea stone still inside of him. With Mello defeated she turned to Axel who was smiling as he had defeated his opponent.

"Took you long enough" Axel said as he approached her.

"Your not one to talk. My opponent was a devil fruit user so it took me longer to take him out" Allison grinned as she put away her weapons. "Chow wasn't a devil fruit so he was easily"

Axel laughed at her response. "Sure it was"

"So are you going to join my crew or not" Allison said.

"Even if a refused, am sure you would have forced me to join. Is it that right" Axel smirked as he walked toward her before he stood in front of her.

"You got that right" Allison chuckled as she offer her hand. "To being a pirate"

"To being a pirate" Axel agreed as he shook her hand. With grins on their face they began to head back to village leaving a dead Lee Chow, dead Mello and beaten up bandits behind them.


	6. Chapter 5 Faith of a Captain Part 2

**_Chapter 5 Faith of a Captain Part 2_**

 **Three days later...**

 **In the bar of the island...**

"Man that hit the spot" Axel let out a sigh of relief as he drank his sake.

"Would you like something else" one of the bartenders asked.

"Na am good"

"You shouldn't drink so much Axel" Allison said.

"Want some?" Axel offers his sake.

Allison shakes her head in response as she continues to eat her meal of steak, mash potatoes, green peas, corn and a side of orange juice.

Axel smirk as her response as he expected as much." So were headed to the Grand Line to search for the famous One Piece Treasure"

Allison said nothing as she gave a couple blinks in response. Seeing that he wasn't getting a answer, Axel decided to elaborate.

"Every pirates that set sail mostly have one goal in mind. To gain power,wealth, and fame. To find Gold Roger's treasure One Piece and to become King of the Pirates"

Allison said nothing for a few minutes before she broke up into a laughter. Now it was Axel turn to be confused, if they were pirates it only made sense that they were after One Piece to gain the title King of the Pirates.

Axel frown. "What so funny?"

After a couple seconds, Allison was able to compose herself as she looked at a frowning Axel. Sitting up straight, she looked around the bar. The people were celebrating after she and Axel had defeated Lee Chow and his bandit group. They held a large party that lasted for three days, there were lots of singing, dancing, drinking, playing, laughing and crying tears of joy because the reign of the Crow Bandits was over and they were able to go back to being a peace village that they were. On the third day everyone were wasted after two days of drinking with the exception of Allison, the children and some of the women. The next morning, Axel and Allison made their way to the bar for something to eat before they would leave the island.

Allison sighed before she turned her attention back to Axel with a smile. "Naa, it's to early for that yet"

Axel blinked a couple times before he continued to question her even farther. "If we aren't headed to the Grandline then where are we headed"

"We are headed to the Grandline but just not yet" Allison chuckled as she took a sip from her juice before settling it down. "We need a ship of we even wanted to reach the Grandline and we need more crew mates if we want to survive. So might as well sail the blues, get what we need and head straight for the Grandline."

Axel nodded as he understood what she was telling him. "So we don't have ship"

"Nope. Just a small boat"

Axel sweat dropped at her words. "And there are no other crew mates that I need to meet?"

"Nope it's just you and me" Allison shake her head. "But am sure we will fine others"

Axel chuckled. "I expected as much, than we better get going before the people figure out were pirates and kick us out. "

Allison nodded in agreement. The villagers didn't need to know that they were saved by pirates, that just unheard of. But they were going to figure out someday but Allison didn't want to be there when they did. Both of them stood up and headed out the bar as they saided their farewell to the people of the village. But not before they were offer food and supplies for their journey curtesy of the villagers themselves. They happily accept their gifts knowing very well that they didn't have much money or supplies in their boat and that the villagers wouldn't be offering them stuff if they knew who they really were. So they ended up fooling the people of the village. Not your typical pirates pretending to be heroes to gain supplies.

"Goodbye! Come back any time!" The villagers cheered as they waved to Allison and Axel as they began to sail off.

"Sure! We will be happy too!" Allison shouted back as she waved goodbye to them.

Axel sweated dropped at her words as Allison waved at the villagers like she knew them for a long time and was now leaving them for a short while.

"I wonder if their offer will still stand when they find out?"

"who knows, but am sure they will figure out it once we get a bounty" Allison chuckled as she handled the sail.

Axel nodded in agreement as he sat in relaxation. Looking at the sea headed of them wondering what adventures and danger awaited them.

 **Three weeks later...**

"This is your fault"

"How is it my fault?" Allison asked.

"Because were in the middle of no where and we don't have a boat!" Axel shouted as he held on to a piece of wood tightly to keep him afloat in the middle of the sea. "If you had just listen to me! We wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!"

"It's not my fault that the storm appeared destroying our boat and everything in it!" Allison whined back.

"If you had just recruited on of those navigators we came across than we would have at least we would have keep our boat!" Axel said as he was becoming more annoying and their situation didn't help. They were caught in a storm and now they depended on a piece of wood from their destroyed boat. It had been three weeks since he joined Allison and they decided to search for a navigator. Allison was pretty decent navigator but even she had her limits and Axel was no good at reading charts or maps so they pretty much depended on Allison to get them around.

"Why did you have to be so picky. We can't afford to be picky, Allison. We need a navigator now so why didn't you recruit one of 6 navigators we came across"

Allison said nothing as looked down at her woods that keep her afloat. Axel waited for a respond as he looked at her. But he couldn't tell what she was thinking as her hair was wet and loose and her bangs covered her eyes. He didn't know what she as thinking. He never knew what she was thinking. Even when they been traveling together, Axel still didn't understand her. She was just a hard person to read because he never knew what she is up to next. He knew she was a good and strong person, she was also a bit rude when she wanted to be but she was also polite. She was quick on her feet and with her hands. She handles a sword vey well and she had a perfect aim with those guns of hers. She also knew stuff that he didn't since he never spent much time at sea. He was a land person not a sea person plus he didn't knew much about pirates beside that they stole and went against the marines. He wasn't stupid, he meet and took out plenty of pirates before he went after Lee Chow but he never images himself as a pirate before. Not before he meet Allison.

And here he was floating in the middle of now where with Allison as his captain. If someone had told him years ago that he would turn into a pirate, he would have beaten that person up for saying such nonsense. But in a way he felt honored. Of the people Allison couldn't have chosen she chose him as her First-mate. From he figured, Allison was very picky went it comes to recruiting people for their crew. If they had this much trouble finding a suitable navigator, Axel can't imagine the trouble Allison went to find a suitable first mate. After all, the first mates has to be someone the captain can trust to help him, Allison is basically putting a lot of faith in him if she offer him to join her crew only after they just meet.

Sighing Axel decided to let it go. Allison was the captain and she decides who joins the crew. His job as the first mate was to support her and be there when she need him. No matter the ups and downs they faced in three weeks, Allison has showed many times that she cares for him. After all she keep her promise when he asked her to leave Chow to him and she did, she even defended him against Mello when he was getting in him way and took care of him. They had fought other pirates and some marines, she already proved to be a capable fighter and leader. She knew what she was doing even when at times they didn't make sense. If anything, Allison was different than any person he meet before and he was glad to be in her crew. If he knew something, he didn't have to worry about being bored because he learned that when you travel with her, you will never be bored. They got into constant trouble but nothing they can't handle, so far.

Axel frowned as he still waited for response but nothing came.'did he push her too far? Should he apologize?'

Axel swam up to her and shook her shoulders to get her attention but when he was meet with none, he picked up her face to get a better look at her.

Axel sweat dropped as Allison was sound asleep. Had been arguing with himself all this time. She was awake when the argument started but she must have found his argument nonsense and decided to take a nap. That sounded like her. When something was boring or she found a waste of her time, she won't listen.

Sighing Axel let her sleep making sure she didn't let go of her piece of woods and went underwater. Looking around for any land he was meet with none until he caught sight of ship. A pirate ship to be corrected. A Jolly Roger with some sort of design that he didn't recognize. Deciding it was time, Axel shocked Allison hard enough to wake her up but not enough to drop her off her piece of wood.

"What's wrong," Allison sleepy said. "Did you spot land yet?"

Axel shook his head in response. "But there is a pirate ship headed our way. I don't recognize their Jolly Roger but they could be trouble"

"I guess you could be right but we won't know until we meet them" Allison began to wave her right hand as she used her left to keep hold the woods. "Hey! Over here!"

Axel grinned. He didn't know what she was up too but it was sure to be something interesting. Deciding it was better than floating in the middle of no where. He followed her example.

"Over here! Help us!"

Allison and Axel continued to yell for help until the ship spotted them and headed towards them. Allison let out a sigh of relief. Happy to be able to be on dry ship.

"Is that a duck with a fork and knife" Axel asked asked as the unknown ship stood next to them. A rope was dropped from above the deck, Allison and Axel grabbed on as the pulled on aboard.

"Thanks for the help" Allison replied happy to be dry.

"Ya, thanks" Axel stood up to see their rescuers and wasn't surprised to see a bunch of pirates concerning their flag. No marine flag but a Jolly Roger. A strange Jolly Roger but a Jolly Roger no less.

"Captain it's only two kids, what should we do with them" one of the pirate asked as a muscular man with blond hair tied in braids advanced towards them. The captain said nothing as he study them. Seeing if they were any kind of threat.

"Thank you for the rescue, names Allison. Captain" Allison saluted at the captain as she stood up making eye contact with the man.

"What are you brat doing here" the captain asked with a frown on his face. You could tell he wasn't happy with finding a couple of kids floating in the middle of no where and he happen to be passing by.

Allison said nothing but keep her saluted up,making no effort to speak or move what so ever as she keeps her smile on her face and keep her eyes on the captain.

"Sorry captain, about my friend here." Axel interrupted. "She has been in the sun for too long"

A grunt was the captain's only response. Allison let her hands fall to her side as she stopped saluting but keep her smile and eyes focused on the captain.

"our boat was caught in a storm and it was destroyed. We barely manage to make it out alive but we were left without a boat" Axel finished off.

"Don't you brats know how to sail" The captain asked.

"No...I don't but Allison knows" Axel responded as he turned to Allison for some help. The captain also turned his attention to Allison who keep quiet while he spoke to Axel.

"I know how to navigate but am no expert" Allison simply responded as she shrugged, noticing that the attention was focused on her. "we were on the process to finding a navigator"

"Navigator? Are you brats pirates" The captain asked as he took a better look at them. They kind of look like pirates. Both of them had swords tied to their sides, but other than that they looked like normal teenagers.

Allison nodded. "Tho, it's just me and Axel for now but we will others soon enough"

The captain said nothing as he decide what to do with them.

"Captain, would you mind if you were to drop us off in the nearest island" Axel asked as nicely as he could. The sooner they were on dry land the better. He just wanted to be as far away from these pirates. The captain was giving him the creeps as he tried not to show it.

"Why would I do that brat" the captain responded with a frown.

Allison grinned as she took in his response, crossing her arms as she stepped forward to face the captain. Her eyes never living the captain.

"There are things you should now about being a pirate, Axel" Allison took another step forward. The crew became at edge as they watched her get closer to their captain, the grin never leaving her lips. They thought that she was either brave or stupid to come face to face with their captain. "Pirates never do something without expecting something in return. Pirates never do favors for no reason. In order to get something in return, you need to offer something of equal or more. Since we don't have money, we can't offer that. We only have our weapons on us but we won't give those. And we can't take them out. We are aboard their ship so pretty much they have the advantage over us."

The captain and the crew frown at her words that were pretty much true in the sense. That girl was smarter then she looked. She knew how to survive unlike her companion. They said nothing as they waited for her to continue. Axel watched Allison with amazement. He knew that Allison had sailed before concerning how much she knew about sailing and a bit of navigation. It can also explain her usage of a sword and guns. Silence filled the room as no one moved. With the crew with caution expression, the captain with a frown and Axel with amazement. Allison held her grin as the tension began to grow by the second before she continued.

"In simple words we have nothing to offer in exchange for ride to the nearest island. Nothing but our lives." Allison paused as everyone gave her a surprised look, looking at her like she was crazy as her grin grew by the second. "We agree to work for you for two whole month but in exchange we get dropped of in the nearest island we find ourselves along with a small boat with supplies."

The captain said nothing as he was concerning her request. While the crew couldn't believe what they were hearing. The girl was basically selling herself and her friend for a ride and a ship with supplies. Axel looked at Allison like she was crazy. She was selling them for a boat. They will have to work for the man for two whole months. He will have to deal with this crew and creepy captain for two months. 'Has Allison lost her mind. But than again at least they won't be killed which would have be worst.' If there anyone that could get them out, it was her so he had no choice but to go along with her plan.

"What's the catch brat" the captain asked as he keep frowning.

Allison grinned as she shook her head in response. "There is no catch. We work for you for two months. We do what you orders us to do when you want. In basic terms we will be your cabin boys for two months to pay off a supplied boat and a safe passage to the nearest island. After that we can all go our own merry way without having to see each other again"

"You don't seem worry about working for a total stranger. Brat" the captain asked. "You must be very desperate to be offering this."

"I am. It's necessary that we survive even if it means working for a pirate for a while. After all it only for two months. Am not in a rush to head out to the Grand line." Allison extended her hand to the captain. "Do we have a agreement, captain"

The captain remained silent for few months before he nodded, accepting her hand. "Alright than, two months than you brats are out of here"

"I want nothing more, captain" Allison grinned. "May we know the name of our captain."

"Zeff" the captain replied.

Allison raised her eyebrow. "Red Leg Zeff. I presume"

Zed nodded. "You guys better get to work, help the others rise the sails"

Allison nodded. "Alright captain"

Allison followed the rest of the crew towards the sails with a confused Axel right behind her.

 **One Month Later...**

"Lower the sails! " Zeff shouted to the crew who quickly responded to complete the order. Allison and Axel sweating from the constant heat they were getting. Some of crew were getting tan while Allison and Axel didn't. Allison never got tan no matter how many hours she spent under the sun's rays. She couldn't gain a bit more color. Axel didn't get darker due to the burns that covers his whole body minus his head. The burns of his face managed to heal unlike the rest of his body that the heat didn't affect him that much.

"Thats enough for today. Your dismissed" Zeff finished off. The men sighed in relief of being done for today. To have a chance to rest after another day of hard work. Allison drank some water before she wiped the sweat from her forehead and offered some water to Axel, who gladly accepted.

"So what do you think about being a pirate so far" Allison asked as the she sat down resting her legs after spending hours standing.

Axel said nothing as he sat beside Allison as he took another drink of water. "It's harder than I imaged but I will manage."

Allison chuckled at his response as she expected as much. Leaning against one of barrows as leverage she took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. "You know it's one of the reasons I did this"

"What do you mean?"

"Why we joined Zeff's crew. You needs the experience to see how pirates lives. Since you never sailed along side a pirates." Allison paused as she open her eyes facing Axel. "You gain experience sailing and we gain a boat. We're killing two birds with one stone"

"Yeah I figure as much" Axel chuckled looking at her. "I got to say, now I know how to handle a sails and learned some navigate techniques. So I will be able to help you more often"

"Glad to hear that" Allison grinned as she stood up offering Axel a hand. "Come on we better get some sleep. We have another day tomorrow."

Axel grinned as he accepted her help and both of them made their way toward the buck rooms where they slept with the rest of the crew. Unaware that Zeff was watching them with a neutral expression on his face.

 **Another Month later...**

 **(The end of the deal)**

"Alright you brats, now get out of here" Zeff said as he watched Allison and Axel get aboard the boat he gave them like he promised. They worked for him for two whole months, keeping up with the rest of the crew. Never once complaining of the hard work be forced the, to endure. They helped around the ship in anything that needed extra hands. They were also excellent fighters, Allison was very good with her sword but a even better shooter with her guns. Axel was a excellent Swordsmen despite his wounds that covered his body. He wonder about those. Wondering how he could have gotten them but decided to let it go. It wasn't his business to ask. A man wounds were his own, he has no need to explain them.

"We're going to miss you too Zeff!" Allison shouted as they began to sail off. "I look forward to fight you the future! I want to experience fighting the great Red Leg Zeff for myself someday!"

"Bye Zeff" Axel waved to the Zeff and his crew as distance began to grow between them. Zeff and his crew grinned as they watch their temporary cabin boys sail off. They had come to respect them, both of them were hard workers and strong fighters. It was too bad that they didn't stay with them and become official members of the crew. But waved neither less, watching as they sailed off to the nearest island.

"Raise the sails! Let's get out of here!" Zeff shouted as the crew began to follow the order. Zeff gave one last glance at the small boat that sailed away before turning his back and continue his regular routine before two brats came along.

"Man, I am glad that's over" Axel let out a sigh of relief as he stretched his arms before he let them fall in lazy manner. "Zeff was a cool man but I don't think I could have handle him bossing me around"

Allison chuckled. "They were good enough to not kill us right away. Which can't be the same with other pirates. Ever crew has their own routine they go by but in the end a pirate is a pirate."

"Yeah I figure as much" Axel chuckled as he looked at the island that awaited them. "What the names of the island were headed."

"Eastal Island" Allison answered as they approached the island.

"Now this is one peaceful town" Axel said as he walked the calm street of the town with Allison beside him. They only arrived to Eastal Island a few minutes ago and after tying their boat to the dock, Allison suggested they explore the island.

"Yeah, we just might find someone" Allison smiled as she looked forward to finding a navigator for the crew. They really needed a navigator but not just any navigator, he or she had to be very skilled and strong enough to survive a pirate's life. But that's something not many people possessed, so she just couldn't recruit any navigator they come across. Axel keep bother her about not being picky and to just pick a navigator, that they couldn't afford to be picky. But he was wrong, they could afford to be picky, they would be head to the Grand Line in the future and that was no joke. They needed a skilled navigator to navigate them through the harsh waters of the Grand Line and not many people can do that. "I think we should spit up to cover more ground"

Axel began to think about her suggestion by agreed either less. "This town is very peaceful so I doubt their could be danger around but their is a marine base here so I suggest we keep a low profile"

Allison nodded. "Alright than, let's meet in that bar in two hours"

Looking where she pointing to a small bar beside them. It was small and you could smell good food, which made a perfect place to meet for lunch.

Axel grinned before he headed to the west part of the town while Allison went east. For the past hour and half, Axel and Allison posed as travelers as they looked around the town. Their were many produce stands on the street and the town was very peaceful as the people calmly walked to the street as if they didn't have a care in the world. Studying the people, she couldn't find anyone worth her while as she continued to search for a possible navigator. If they didn't find one in this island they would have to move on to the next island.

As she continued to walk the street she saw a couple of kids playing around. They looked so happy. But something else caught her attention. A small book store. She wasn't much of a reader but she read once and while when she was bored. Deciding to give is shot, Allison entered the book store.

And what she found really surprised her, the book store was well organized despite the thousands of books that were there. Looking around the store, she looked for any thing that could be of use. Walking towards the casher she found a man sitting down as he wrote something on a journal.

"Hello?"

"Hello is anyone home" Allison began to poke the man to get his attention. As she was meet with none, she quickly took the notebook from him.

"What?" The man began to lift his head towards her as he held a confused look. "Do I know you!"

Allison beamed at his words. "Nope but I was just looking around"

The man gave her a tired look. "Looking round"

The man began to stay up from his chair so Allison could get a better look at him. He was a tall and slim man with spiky blue hair hair with small black eyes behind his round glasses. He wore a dark green pants with his grey shirt, completed with his long blue coat that matched his hair.

"It's a nice store you got here" Allison began to look around. "Have you been out in the world or have you always been in this town"

The spiky blue haired man pushed his glasses up. "No I perfer to stay here the town needs all the help it can get. I have no plans to leave it"

"Allison" She offer her hand.

"Shizuo" Shizuo response as he accepted her hand shake. "traveler?"

Allison nodded. "Just got here a few hours ago"

"Tell me if you need anything" than Shizuo return to his deck and to his notes as he forgotten that Allison was there in the first place.

"Same here" Allison grinned as she exited the store looking forward to telling Axel about her findings.

 **At the bar in Eastal Island...**

"I found some navigators on this island. What to check them out" Axel asked as he drank his sake.

Allison shook her head in replied. "No, I found someone better"

"You did?" Axel looked at her as if she hand grown an extra limb. "Who the lucky man or women"

Allison said nothing as she continued to drink here juice. Making no eye contact with him as she was hiding something or planning something. He didn't know which since they pretty much looked the same.

"Need anything else" one of the female bartenders asked.

While Axel shook his head to say 'no', Allison nodded her head. " do you know a man named Shizuo."

The women stood quiet before she answered. "You mean the book store owner, Shizuo"

Allison nodded. "He seems to really like this town"

The women sat down beside them. "My name is Isuzu. But up yeah he does care about the town more than anyone else I know."

"Why is that?" Allison gave her a confused face.

"Shizuo's ancestors founded this town and he finds himself responsible for it after his father passed away when he was only a kid. We have a new mayor but Shizuo helps the town as much as he can"

Allison nodded taking in ever detail as she noticed Isuzu's worry expression that showed in her face. "What worries you"

"Shizuo does. He worries me. He always working so hard to keep this town safe and comfortable for the people that he doesn't enjoy the town itself"

Allison and Axel looked at her as she looked like she was about to cry. If anything Axel was confused. 'Who is Shizuo? Could he be the person, Allison was talking about? Is she planning to recruit him' Evan with all his questions, he decide to keep quiet and see what Allison will do.

"Really care about him, don't you"

Isuzu slowly nodded. "When we were kids, Shizuo told me that he planned to travel the world to see what in the next horizon but since his father died, he forgotten that dream. But I know there is still part of him that wants to do that. But he just won't let himself leave this town"

"You want him to leave this island" Allison response as she understood where she was going with this.

Isuzu nodded as she started to cry. She grabbed her skirt with both hands tightly as she tried to stop crying but failed. " I just want him to leave this dame town. I want him to be happy"

Allison and Axel said nothing as they watched Isuzu cry for her friend. She cares about her friend that she was willing let him go if it meant he would be happy traveling the world like he wanted to when they were kids. Allison stood up and placed her hand on Isuzu's shoulders who looked up despite the tears that still remains in her eyes. She found Allison grinning.

"Axel, I decided. We got ourself a navigator"

Axel let a sigh of relief as he smiled. "It's about time you made up your mind."

"What? What are guys taking about?" Isuzu asked as she watched Allison leave the bar and would had followed her if Axel hadn't stopped her. "Where is she going"

"Just going to recruit Shizuo"

"Recruit? But aren't you travelers?" Isuzu asked as she wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

Axel shook his head. "No, we're pirates"

"Pirates?!" Isuzu became alarmed with her new found knowledge.

"Shhh not so loud" Axel tried to keep her from causing a scene. He need to buy time, just enough for Allison to get Shizuo to agree to join the crew. "We don't plan to hurt you or this town, we're just searching for navigator for our crew"

Isuzu began to calm down a bit trusting that they won't harm the town's people. "You guys are after Shizuo aren't you"

Axel nodded. "You pretty much convinced her to have Shizuo join the crew"

Isuzu slowly nodded in understanding. "Shizuo is a very good navigator. The best of the town as far I know."

"That's why Allison went to asked Shizuo to join"

"Shizuo won't be a easy person to convince. He can't be blackmailed, he's to smart for that" Isuzu response with a worry expression. She didn't like pirates but she trusted Allison and Axel. They have been polite to the people of the town that they looked like normal traveling people. If they were pirates that meant that they would travel the world and face dangers. The danger part was what worried her but until now she knew that here was her chance to help Shizuo. He was kind to her, always helping and defending her when she need him. She always wanted to do something for him. Something to make him happy and here was her chance. Allison and Axel were good people and she knew that Shizuo would get along with just fine.

Looking at Axel smile, Isuzu calmed down. "You believe she will be able to convince him"

Axel nodded. "Allison will find a way to get people to join, one way or another"

 **Back in the book store...**

"Your back" Shizuo responded as he saw Allison enter the store once again. "Can I help you with something"

Allison said nothing as she grinned, a plan already forming in her mind. Shizuo frowned as he already knew where this was going.

"Your a pirate from Wano aren't you"

Allison's grin turn to surprise look as she eyes light up. "How did you know?"

Shizuo pointed to her katana beside her. "That's a katana from Wano and you may might look like a traveler but your certainly a pirate"

Allison nodded. "Shi no Shinko"

"Death's Faith. I heard about that sword" Shizuo began to walk around her before he continued. "It was said that it was forge by a master blacksmith in Wano as a present for the emperor but it was stolen. The sword didn't appear again until a few months later when a man started to kill innocent people with it and long before that he killed the emperor."

"You know a lot about it"

Shizuo grinned as he pushed his glasses towards himself. "A lots of people died by that sword that it's known as a cursed sword. The owner of the sword was killed by a noble's son who used that same sword, the noblemen's son received the cursed sword as a reward from the emperor's son. From I know so far, that sword should have been under the protection of his deciendents."

Allison said nothing as she smiled nodding her head.

"You don't look like a thief so I could only come up with, is that you are a noble from Wano. Am I right"

Allison smiled turned to a grin. "Yeah, your right for the most part. But not all"

Shizuo grin as he accepted her challenge. "It seems that their is more to you than meets the eye"

Allison agreed. "I could say the same thing but we have a lot of time to know each other after you join my crew"

Shizuo didn't move nor response but he held a grin as he pushed his glasses as a shadow covered his eyes, making him look intimidating. "What make you so sure that I will join your crew. Sorry to say but I will have to decline your offer. I don't plan to leave this town and there is nothing you can do to force me"

"I know but your friend Isuzu is really worry about you. She wants you to be happy, she wants you to travel the world like you wanted"

"What do you know of what I want. This town is my home and I don't plan to leave it" Shizuo's grin was replaced with a frown.

Allison shrugged. "Am not going to force you to do something you don't want to do. But am offering a chance to join us, to travel the world, to see what beyond the horizon."

Allison paused for a moment before she continued. "We can't always do things on our own. It can only bring us so far before. You must learn to trust on others. To be with others"

Shizuo said nothing as he quietly listen to her request. His eyes never leaving her.

"We plan to leave the island in three days and until than you have a chance to decide." Allison began to walked toward the door as she turn her back but stopped once she reached the handle. "I promise we won't leave before than but my offer only stands for three days before we have to move out.

And with that Allison left the store leaving a frowning Shizuo behind.

 **Back at the bar...**

"What did he say" Isuzu asked with her voice full of hope but dissolved as soon as it came once she saw Allison reenter the bar without Shizou. "He said no didn't he?"

Allison nodded.

"See there is nothing we can do. I knew he would never accept" Isuzu sat down in depression of the news. Axel didn't move as he noticed that Allison keep smiling despite that Shizuo had decline her offer. So something was up.

"We aren't done here, right" Axel asked with a grin on his lips as he saw were she was going.

Allison grin right back. "We will stay here for three days before we move on. If he doesn't change his mind by than we leave"

"What? What are you talking about" Asked a confused Isuzu as she noticed that Allison and Axel were both grinning and looking at each other.

Allison turned her attention to a confused Isuzu. "Is there a place where we can stay for few days?"

Isuzu nodded as she wiped away her tears. "Yeah, you can stay at my place if you like"

"Great!" Allison smiled while Axel chuckled as her response. No doubt in his mind that the coming three days will be like hell.

 **Day One ...**

"What have you gotten us this time, Al!" Axel shouted while running beside Allison from a mob of angry marines.

"Just taking the flow!" Allison laughed as they ran through the streets of the town.

It has only been one day since they took temporary residence in the town and already the marines and towns people figure out out that they were pirates. The people town were in panicking mode as they avoid them, not offering them food, supplies, or shelter. Once the person figure out that they were pirates Isuzu couldn't shelter them anymore so they had to live in the streets. Isuzu was kind enough to bring them breakfast and dinner without getting caught by the marines. If the people figure out that Isuzu was helping them it would bring only trouble.

"Just keep running" Allison shouted as she ran even faster and Axel did the same. As the angry marines began to chase them throughout the day.

 **Day Two...**

"Finally! It's about time we took a break" Axel asked, he let out a sigh of relief as he sat down on the ground.

Allison chuckles as she takes a seat next to him. "It wasn't so bad"

"Not so bad.! We had the marines chasing us for entire day and half" Axel shouted.

"Yeah but we took care of them" Allison looked behind her as 20 or so marines lad beaten up and worn out. They got tired after chasing them all day and when Allison got bored mainly due to Axel's complains. She decided to finish this by taking out them out. They also took control of the marines base for a while to avoid chances of the marines to call for backup. The town people were filled with terror of the thought of being taken over by pirates, two strong pirates no less.

"Why didn't you force him to join so we could get it over with" Axel asked wiping the sweat from his face with the sleeves of his shirt.

"We just can't force him" Allison replied as she took a drink of water and offered some to Axel who accepted. "He's too smart for that. The only way to get to him is to negotiate. Offer him something"

"And what might that be" asked a confused Axel.

"The horizon" Allison smiled as they watched the sun set. Looking as beautiful colors mixed of purple, orange, yellow and red filled the sky beyond the horizon. Axel smiled since there was nothing much he could do. What ever she meant had to do with what she offer Shizuo and he would leave it as that.

 **Day Three...**

"Well it's almost time to go" Axel let a yuan escape his mouth after the trouble they endure for the past three days. And Shizuo had yet to show his face. "The marines are certain to get here in a few hours so I suggest we leave as soon as he gets here."

Allison nodded in understanding. "We have four hour left. We won't leave until than, we will fight any coming marines if we have to but we're not leaving this island yet."

"Alright, what ever you say captain" Axel when towards the boat to prepare for departure while Allison stood staring at the street of the town, waiting for Shizuo to show his face.

 **In Shizuo's Book Store...**

Isuzu enters the book store quietly as didn't want to make to much noise that would give her location away. Slowly walking through the rolls of books she found Shizuo working as he read one of his books, not once lifting his head.

"They been looking for you" Isuzu advanced towards him, waiting for some kind of response. When she was meet with none she forced the book that Shizou was reading out of his has before he took notice her presence.

"What? Oh its only you Isuzu" Shizuo let a sigh of relief as he straight himself. "What's wrong?"

Isuzu by that point couldn't contain her tears as she slapped Shizuo across the face before she broke into tears. "You idiot! Don't you see we only want to help you!"

"Isuzu!?"

"Don't Isuzu me! Please stop lying to yourself Shizuo" Isuzu grabbed him by the collar as she fell to her kneels in tears. "Please stop this!, I can't stand to see you like this! This lying to yourself! I know you care about this town but your not responsible for it. You are not your father so please let it go!"

Shizou stood in shocked as he watch Isuzu cry in front of him. He didn't know what to do. Kneeling down to her level, he placed his hand on her head for comfort. Isuzu continued to cry trying her best to stop and wipe the tears away.

"They want you to go with them" Isuzu response as she dry her tears. "I..I want you to go with them."

Shizuo frown as her words. "There pirates, Isuzu. Nothing good will come out of them"

"I know but their different. They going to travel the world and head to the Grandline. Is that what you wanted"

Shizuo said nothing.

Isuzu smiled as she stood up with Shizuo's help. "The marines been after them but they took them out. They even took over the marine base. The town's people have been panicking thinking that they might be killed. Evan with the marines and the town going after them, they haven't moved from the dock. They haven't killed anyone. They haven't left like they promised"

Again Shizuo said nothing as he stood deep in thought.

"I want you to be happy even if it means you sailing off with a bunch of pirates because at least I will know that you won't be alone"

Isuzu turned her back on him as she walked towards the door but stopped as her hands turned the knob. "There still waiting for you, you know"

And with that Isuzu left the store, leaving Shizuo behind as stood deep in thought. All alone in his store.

 **Back at the dock...**

"Any luck" Axel yawned as he lean against the sail of the boat. There was only 5 minutes left in their deadline and Shizuo had yet to show himself. Axel didn't know what to think since he never meet the guy. He only heard about him from Isuzu who saided he was very smart and knew many things like navigation, scribes, history among other stuff. In his mind he sounded like a professor with social issues concerning that Isuzu told him that Shizuo mostly keep to himself and spend most of his time working behind a stack of books and papers. From Allison he heard that Shizuo was cool and he had to become their navigator. That there would be no one better than him. Axel retrain from making any judgement until he meet the man.

"Nope, but am sure he will come" Allison responded as she took a seat next to him. "It's all matter of time"

"Your putting a lot of faith in that man even when you meet him twice"

Allison shrugged. "I know but I have to have faith in life. Just as I have faith in you and Shizuo. So I know he will come."

Axel said nothing but nodded anyway. Looking at the sun still fresh in the sky. Birds were flying and the clouds were soft and smooth. The wind was strong but gentle. Perfect wind to sail. Axel let out a sigh as he closed his eyes letting the winds pass by his hair as he relax with the hot sun beaming against his face. Allison began to follow his example as they waited inside the boat.

"Now much of a welcoming party"

Axel and Allison quickly open their eyes to see Shizuo standing in from of them with a brown bag hanging by his side wearing the same clothing that Allison had first seen him wearing. He held a grin on his lips as he pushed his glasses which brought chills down Axel's spin.

"So your Shizuo" Axel asked nervously. Feeling uncomfortable around their suppose navigator. "So you finally made up your mind"

Shizuo smiled and nodded. "If your offer still stands"

Allison stood up offering a hand shake. "I wouldn't have left the island without you but am glad you came other wise we would have to kidnap you"

Axel sweat dropped at her words. "Why am I not surprised"

"I expect nothing more than that from you" Shizuo smiled as he began to board the boat but was interrupted.

"Shizuo!" Isuzu shouted with tears in her eyes as Shizuo turned around. "Please take care of your self!"

Shizuo smiled as he nodded. "Bye Isuzu let's see each other again someday"

Isuzu nodded as she cried even more. "I will be waiting"

Allison and Axel couldn't help and watch at the touching moment. Shizuo boarded the boat and waved at Isuzu as they began to sail away from the island. When he couldn't see his home town anymore, Shizuo relaxed as he turned to his new crew mate and captain.

"So where are headed?"

Axel shrugged as he turned to Allison. "Where to captain?"

Allison grinned as she had both of Shizuo and Axel attention. "To what ever the tides take us"

Shizuo couldn't help but laugh as Axel become annoyed. "We have navigator now ! so we should have at least a destination in mind"

Allison took his comments into consideration. "I guess your right than...we sail the blues in search for a bigger ship and more crew members"

"So we're not headed to the Grand line" Shizuo asked.

"Nope" Allison responded as she shaked her head. "Too early for that"

"I got to ask Allison" Axel interrupted them before Shizuo continues to question Allison about their destination. "We already have three members in the crew which makes it official. So what the name of the crew"

Allison said nothing as she began to think. Shizuo and Axel just looked at her waiting for her response as both of them because curious of the name she who pick. They waited for what seem like ages ago when Allison stood up looking as the sun began to set. Looking as the birds still flied through the beautiful sky as the sunset's color reflected on the sea. Both Axel and Shizuo said nothing before Allison turns her attention to them with a smirk on her lips and her hands on her hip.

"Axel, Shizuo. From now on, we will be known as the White Creed Pirates" Allison replied as she held her smirk.

Axel and Shizuo smiled and nodded at her choice for the crew's name, no doubt liking the sound of it. "What are your orders, captain of the White Creed Pirates"

"We set sail to find us a ship!"

 **? ﾟﾍﾲ** **? ﾟﾍﾲ** **? ﾟﾍﾲ** **? ﾟﾍﾲ** **? ﾟﾍﾲ** **? ﾟﾍﾲ** **? ﾟﾍﾲ** **? ﾟﾍﾲ** **? ﾟﾍﾲ** **? ﾟﾍﾲ** **? ﾟﾍﾲ** **? ﾟﾍﾲ** **? ﾟﾍﾲ** **? ﾟﾍﾲ** **? ﾟﾍﾲ** **? ﾟﾍﾲ**

 ** _What do you think of the story so far. I should have started writing this story last month but you know it summer vacation and summer stuff happen. I have the whole story planned out but I might make some changes if I feel the story needs a few changes for the story to work farther in the future. Allison and her crew are my own character that I made up so they belong to me. Ford, Jim and Chad are also my character which I included as members of the Whitebeard Pirates in order to make the story work so the might not appear again since they aren't original character of One Piece other than in flashbacks. I will do my best to match the original time line and involved as many of the original characters and their personality without damaging the original story since I do plan to include the Straw Hats Pirates but that won't come till later on._**

 ** _I researched names for my characters and I found out that Allison means "Of Holy Fame" which matches to what I have planned for her. The name Axel means "Father Of Peace" which matches his personality and will also describes his future role in the crew. The name Shizuo means "Quiet Hero" which will be explained farther into the story._**

 ** _One Piece belongs to Oda-sensi. Please leave any comments or questions that you might have._**

 ** _Till next time,_**

 ** _Your book loving fan,_**

 ** _Neoqueen Sandy_**


	7. Chapter 6 Faith of a Captain Part 3

**_Chapter 6 Faith of a Captain Part 3_**

 **Somewhere in the South Blue...**

Allison sighed as she lend against the side of the boat for the past few days since they left Eastal Island and Shizuo joined the crew as their navigator. Few days since they hadn't reached land and Allison started to get bored. Axel was sound asleep against the boat in a corner, so he was pretty busy. With nothing. Shizuo was reading one of his books her brought along with him nothing bothering to pay much attention to the other. Allison tried her best to keep herself busy by keeping an eye for land and managing the sail.

"This is boring"

Axel didn't respond since he was sound asleep. He was a heavy sleeper and it always took a long time to wake him up. A bad quality for a pirate because you will never know when there might a emergency and must be prepare for battle. In others words, he wasn't much of pirate material but was strong and calm which could be useful when handling a crew in times of panic. Being captain of a bunch of pirates wasn't going to be easy so she was going to need a first mate that's level head to keep them from going insane. Shiroe was the opposite of Axel, he was calm but in a different manner. He was bit creepy maybe too creepy for his own good but she couldn't blame him when he rarely spent time with others and didn't have much social skills. But he made it up with his brains, he knew stuff that come in handy and him being a navigator was a bonus. Despite their differences, they weren't stupid which was good enough for her.

Shizuo lift his eyes from his book and turned his attention to a bored Allison. "We should reach land in a few hours or so"

Allison gave him a confused look. "How do you know?"

Shizuo pointed to the sky. Looking up Allison caught sight of birds flying in circles as they were looking for something. "See those birds, they been up there for a few minutes, probably hunting for fish. Meaning their must be land near by, birds almost never travel far from their home"

Allison nodded in understanding, happy to have Shizuo in her crew. Grabbing the paddles and began to row. "Come on what are we waiting for!"

Shizuo smirked as he grabbed the other paddles and began to row. They rowed for a hour before they caught sight of land.

"Finally! I can see land" Allison shouted as she began to row faster with poor Shizuo trying to keep up with her constant padding. Axel was still sound asleep as they speeded their way toward the island.

 **In the island...**

"What should we do about Axel" Shizuo asked as they docked their boat. Axel was still sound asleep.

"Hummmm I guess we could leave him here to guard the boat" Allison shrugged. "Is not like he will wake up anytime soon."

"You got a point" Shizuo pushed his glasses as he began to write a note: Exploring island. Guard the boat.

Placing the note in Axel's pockets as he followed Allison into the town. The town was kind of big with large ship docked in the ports. There were many men working and caring stuff in and out of the ships.

"How do you suggest we get a ship" Shizuo asked as he remembered they didn't have much money to begin with, just enough for food. Looking through the town, that depended on their shipwrights. But as they entered farther into the town, the stored began to get bigger. From Workshops to restaurants to clothing and food stores. The town made just enough to survive through the years. The houses were simple, nothing fancy concerning how much it depended on the Shipwrights and mechanics.

Allison just shrugged. "I guess we will cross that bridge once we reach it"

Shizuo didn't bother to answer that they were already by the bridge but decided against it. Knowing Allison might have something in mind. They continue to walk through the streets of the town until they were interrupted.

"Get back here you brats!" A elderly man shouted as he chased after two guys. "You're not getting away with it this time!"

"Don't worry old man. We said we were going to put it back together" one the guys laughed as he keep running.

"Yay gramps." The other replied.

"Get back here! Change it back!" The elder man shouted as he continued to chance. The people make way for them as they passed by. Shizuo gave a confused expression while Allison looked amused.

"There at it again" one of the citizens sighed.

"When will Old Man Abellio finally get rid of them" another replied disgustedly.

"Heaven knows but those two are nothing but trouble" a third citizen responded. "I don't care if they builders. I just want them out of here"

The crowd of people nodded as they agreed with the statement. Having heard their whole conference among the people, Allison turned their attention toward them.

"Excuse me but who are they"

"Trouble, those kids are nothing but trouble" one of citizen answered her having heard her.

"Trouble?"

"Ya those two have always caused nothing but trouble, for the past 14. I tell you those kids never learn, no matter how much Old Man Abellio tries to contain them" another citizen answered.

Shizuo noticed the smile that began to grow on Allison's face. A plan already forming in her mind. "Do you know we're they live?"

The citizen looked with suspension before they answered. "By the dock, in Abellio and Son's Workshop"

"Thank you" Allison bowed to the people before she ran to the dock with Shizuo right behind her. Within few minutes tops, they found themselves in front of Abellio and Son's Workshop. It was pretty big concerning it was the only Workshop in the dock. There were lots of men working, all working in some kind of project.

"Can I help you"

Allison and Shizuo turned around to find themselves in front of a short and brown skin man. He had short black hair under his blue headband above his brown eyes. He was wearing simple blue overalls over. They said nothing as they continue to look over the brown skin man.

"Are you guess looking for some repairs?"

Allison finally spoke up as she shakes her head. "We're actually looking for a ship"

The man smiled. "I could show you some of our news made ship if that interested you"

Allison shrugged. "That will be nice but we don't have much money."

The man sweat dropped at her words. "How much do you guess have"

"3000 beri"

Again the man sweat dropped. "That's not enough"

"I know that why I want to talk to talk to your boss to see if we could get some sort of discount" Allison simple responded.

"Alright than, follow me" the man lead them to the office where they found themselves in the middle of a lecture. The elder man was talking to the two young men he was chasing earlier.

"When will you two get it through your thick skulls! This town doesn't need anymore of your pranks" the man who Allison guessed was the owner Abellio. He was a old, short and musclier man with white hair due his age but had a good fit since he oversaw the other shipwrights and mechanic in his workshop.

"Don't worry Gramps we will turn it back" the tall young man with brown hair and grey eyes. He was wearing brown pants with a white shirt completed with black shoes and golden googles.

"Don't you go making up excuses Ricky" the Abellio pointed out.

"Ya we always do" the second young man answered. He was tall with red red eyes and long red hair in a ponytail. He wore black pants to big for him with a red short sleeve completed with grey shoes.

Abellio sighed in defeat. "Alright but you better get it down right now before the people get more unset."

"There you go gramps" the brown haired man smiled as he slapped Abellio on the back. "It will be down before you know it"

The both men smiled as the ended for the door. Allison, Shizuo and the worker step aside allowing them to leave. Abellio rubbed the temple of his forehead as he watched the two men go and three more people enter his office.

"What wrong Oren"

Oren hesitated for a moment before he answered. "Boss these people wish to buy a ship"

"Do they know" Abellio answered over his two costumers, a white haired girl along side a creepy man with glasses. "But why did you bring them here, show them the ships"

"That's, the thing Boss. They don't have enough for ship so I brought them to you"

Abellio began to think over the situation as he dismisses Oren. Sits down in his chair as Allison and Shizuo stood in front of him. "Money problem is it"

Allison nodded. "We don't have much but we want to buy a ship"

Abellio nodded in replied. "Ship aren't easy to make so there pretty expensive at the moment"

"I figured but I want to see if I can order one while I gather the rest of the money"

Abellio said nothing as he thought her offer over. "We can do that but I need at more than the half of the money before I can do that"

"Am fine with that" Allison responded. "We will be back with 75% of the money"

"Alright than" Abellio nodded as he stood up from his chair and led them out the door. With them out of his office Abellio closed the door.

"So what do we do now" Shizuo asked.

"Get the money. There is no other choice" Allison shrugged. "But how are we going to get the money"

"Am sure we will figure out a way" Shizuo responded. "We better get back to the boat"

Allison nodded as they made it back to their boat. Axel was still sound asleep when they got back. He hadn't moved since they left him behind and didn't seem to notice that they were gone. Shizuo sweat dropped at the sight.

"This is the first mate?"

Allison chuckled. "Yep, it appears"

Axel began to wake up as he spotted Allison and Shizuo in front of him. "Have we reached land?"

Shizuo nodded. "about an hour ago"

"An hour!" Axel quickly stood up. "Way didn't you wake me up!"

"You looked so peaceful plus it takes a long time to wake you up" Allison smiled.

"Still, you should have"

Shizuo nodded. "We already went to search for a ship already but it seems we don't have enough money"

"Of course we don't. We just have enough for food not a ship"

"We will have to figure out a way to get the money. But how?"

"Or we could find another way to get a ship without money" Allison grinned.

"We need money for a ship. There is no way a person will just give us a free ship" Axel replied.

Shizuo nodded as he agreed with Axel. "He's right. There is no way even if we search some place else. We won't get a ship unless we steal one but even that we can't do."

"What do you mean?" Asked a confused Allison.

"The ships were too big for three of us to handle. We need at least two more people to get the ship of the dock and sailing to the sea"

Allison and Axel noticed what he had pointed out. They need more crew mates but they couldn't just ask some random people. It wasn't going to be easy. They knew that but it wasn't like someone was going to ask to join the crew out of the blue. Like on cue, they were approached by the two young men.

"Aren't you the guys that were talking to Gramps earlier" the brown haired man answered.

"Ya were thinking about buying a ship but we don't have enough money for it" Allison responded.

"If you want we can help with your ship problem" the red haired man said with a grin as his lips.

"What's the catch" Axel asked as he found their willingness to help suspicious.

"Names Solester Maverick but you can call me Rick" Rick responded avoiding the question as he introduced himself and his friend. "That Austin, we work for the old man"

"Allison, that's Axel and Shizuo" Allison said as she introduced the others. "We're pirates"

"Pirates?"

Allison nodded as Rick grin before he continued. "Well than you won't be bother with our proposal"

"What proposal" Shizuo frowned. He didn't like we're this was going one bit.

"You help us and we will help you" Austin replied.

"Help in you in what exactly" Axel questioned.

"Nothing major but help us break into the house" Rick continued.

"What for?"

"We need to get something back. It was stolen from us but we can't get it back alone" Rick responded. "That were you three come in. Distract the people while we break in and get our stuff back."

"And than what" Shizuo asked.

"We help you with your ship problem." Rick replied. "Not only that but we will give you one of our ships that we built ourselves for free"

"How do we know that this isn't a trap" Axel asked as he had his arms crossed.

"Even if it was a trap am sure three strong people like yourself will get out easy"

Shizuo said nothing as he waited for Allison and Axel to replied. But most importantly they need Allison's final word since she was the captain. After a few more seconds, Allison finally came up with her decision.

"Alright than, were in" Grinning Allison extended her hand towards Rick. "When do we start"

Rick and Austin smiled as they accepted her hand and shake it. "Tomorrow night"

 **The Next Day...**

The very next day, Rick and Austin spend the day explain the plan to them. They invited them to stay in their home for the night and gave them food. Abellio found them suspicious but said nothing.

The plan was very simple, Rick and Austin break in while they took care off unwanted attention. The plan was simple for Shizuo, not for his liking and when he tried to ask questions, Rick found ways to evade answering them. Austin didn't say much but let Rick do all the talking, he would talk once in a while to drop random comments but other than that he didn't say much.

 **Night Time...**

By night time they were ready. Making their way through the town making sure that they weren't spotted as Rick and Austin lend them to a huge Mansion just outside of the town, on the opposite side of the dock. It was pretty big that anyone could tell that a noble lived there.

Axel frowned. "We're stealing from a noble. You forgot to mention that"

"Details. Details. Nothing that you needed to know." Rick responded as he lend them to the side of the mansion. "Since where here might as well get it over with"

Axel and Shizuo weren't liking this one bit but followed neither less. Allison showed no emotion that she disagreed with Rick and Austin. She just let them lend the way not questioning their orders. Knowing her, they knew that she wouldn't be doing this unless she had something up her sleeve.

They continue to let the lend through the halls before they came across four figures.

"Intruders, at such a late hour" a very large man said. He was very muscular with some sort of yellow inform and by the look of the clam and straight position where he stood anyone could tell he was the leader of the small group.

"Come now, Cy. Let others on the fun" the women of the group spoke. Unlike the others of the group she was the only women with sky blue hair and a thin body. She too wore a similar uniform to the first man.

"Hey, isn't those the two brats from two months ago" another member of the group spoke as he pointed to Rick and Austin. He was a fat man with a axe, wearing a similar yellow uniform.

"Indeed they are" the final members of the group spoke. He was of average built and height with the same yellow uniform with two swords tied to his side.

"Do we know you" Asked a confused Allison as she found them strange. They were wearing same inform as if the belonged to a group of sort.

"You guys won't be alive to know them" the leader of the group spoke.

"Is their something you need to tell us" Axel asked as he turned his attention where Rick and Austin but where no where to be found. "What! Where did they go?!"

Axel began to look around to where those two could have run to. They were with them just a second ago but now they were gone. "I knew it! Those guys walked us to a trap"

The leader smiled as he began to smell the air. "Names Cypress. And those two appear to be headed to the secret room"

"Secret room?" Shizuo asked as he pushed his glasses back.

"Doesn't matter now. Fiden! Larus! Go after them and kill them" Cypress ordered to the women and the fat man who grinned as they went after Rick and Austin somewhere around the mansion.

"Now for you three" Cypress turned his attention to Allison and her group. "Any last words"

Frowning Allison grabbed her katana by the side but didn't unleashed it. "Shizuo go after those two and help the others out. Leave these two to us"

Shizuo said nothing but nodded as he went after the Fiden and Larus. Cypress and the other man made no attempt to stop him as they let Shizuo go.

Cypress smirked. "Dara kill the scarred man. Leave the girl to me"

"As you wish" Dara unleashed both of his swords as he ran towards Axel who block it with his own sword. The battle between Axel and Dara began.

"Why don't we have a bit of fun" Cypress laughed. "Am going to enjoy kill you and your friends"

Allison smirk as she unleashed her katana. "We will see about that"

In a battle cry Allison ran towards Cypress as their battle began.

 **With Austin and Rick...**

"Here it his" Rick said as they faced a iron door. "Nock it down"

Austin nodded as his fist began to turn to iron. "Iron Fist!"

In a single blow, Austin had managed to knock down the iron door. Rick grinned as he began to walk in but was interrupted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Fiden said. "You know the results when you mess with us"

"Forget about that Fiden, lets just kill them" Larus laughed as he unleashed his axe aiming it towards them.

"Dammit" Rick cried in frustration. " I should have know something like this might happen"

Fiden chulcked. "Don't get so worked up. You two will joining your friends anytime soon"

"Enough talk prepare to die" Larus quickly attacked them but just barely missed as Austin and Rick dodge the axe.

"Iron armor!" Austin shouted as his whole body turned to iron.

"Now that more like it" Larus laughed as he went after Austin with his axe. Battle between Austin and Larus began.

"This only leaves us, sweetheart" Fiden smiled. " prepare to die, bubble bombs"

"Am died" Rick began to dodge the bubbles that came out Fiden hands. Every time that the bubbles came in contact with anything surface they explode. Rick had no choose but to run to avoid the bubbles bombs as Fiden went after him.

"You can't run forever" Fiden laughed as she held her hand in front of her aiming towards Rick back. "bubble cannon!"

"Shit!" Rick turned around as he placed his hands on the floor. The floor quickly began to rise as it blocked Fiden's the bubble cannon.

"So your a devil user too" Fiden said certainly amused with her findings. "This sure makes this more interesting"

Fiden prepared to aim as she make her next attack. " bubble hurricane"

Multiple bubbles came out of her hand as they began to surround Rick. Unable to make a move as the bubbles began to cover his whole body. Quickly spinning like a hurricane, Rick found himself toss around the bubbles hurricane unable to make a counter attack. He was smashed around as he continued to hear Fiden laughed from the outside.

"I don't know what powers you have but that doesn't matter" Fiden laughed. "No one can defeat my bubbles"

"Don't be so sure"

"Huh? Who said that?" Fiden turned her head but found herself hit in the head as she crashed to a near by wall. Her bubbles hurricane stop as she lost her consecration, Rick fell to the ground with multiple bruses caused by being tossed around in the bubble hurricane.

"Who are you?" Fiden asked as she began to pick herself up to see a tall man with glasses and a staff at hand from earlier.

"Shizuo, navigator of the White Creed Pirates" Shizou pushed his glass towards him as a dark aura began to surround him, making him look intimidating.

"White Creed Pirates? So you guys are pirates than" Fiden held her hand in front of her as she aimed at Shizuo. "Your good as dead than, Bubbles Bombs"

As multiple bubbles came out of her hands and headed towards him, Shizuo quickly pop them in mid air before they had a change to reach him or than surface.

"Think your so smart than! Than take this! bubble cannon! A large bubble came out of her and quickly headed towards Shizuo.

Before Shizuo could react to counter the attack. Rick was already by his side, hands on the ground as a cannon began to form.

"Take this, you loser" Rick fired as his cannon clashed with Fiden's bubble cannon causing a huge explosion which through everything against the walls.

"You will pay for that" Fiden said as she struggled to stand.

"Bring it on sister" Rick countered as he made another cannon and fired as Fiden before she could create another bubble. Throwing her against the wall again but this time, it left her in unconscious as she fell to the ground.

"Yay! Revenge is sweet!" Rick jumped in happiness as he defeated Fiden.

Shizuo smirk as he stood by his side, pushing his glasses towards him as a dark aura began to surround him again.

"Now just what is going on here" Shizuo placed a hand on Rick's left shoulder.

"I...I wee..." Rick found himself unable to speak as the dark aura that raided from Shizuo began to creepy him out. Especially when Shizuo gave him a creepy smiled as he had his hands on his shoulders. Looking at him as he was ready to murder him. "I can explain but it's a long story"

"Try me" Shizuo smiled widened as he began to look more creepy as he was planning how to murder Rick.

 **With Austin and Larus...**

"Yal now this is what I call fun" Larus laughed as he keep attacking Austin with his axe. "Now stop running and fight me!"

Austin said nothing as he keep throwing punches at Larus, who ended up blocking them with his axe.

"You can't break my axe! It made of the strongest metal in the south blue, that can't be broken" Larus laughed as he brought his axe towards Austin's feet. Austin quickly dodged it before he had his feet smashed with a axe.

"Not much of a talker are we" Larus smiled as he brought his aim for another round. "After am done with you, you won't ever talk again!"

Austin began get tired after attacking and dodging Larus but was no where successful. Sweat began to fall from his forehead and covered his face. Wiping the sweat with his forearm, he took a perfect stance after years he spent training in martial arts.

"Ready for another round are we" Larus laughed. "Your friends of yours are dead by know"

Austin frowned as waited a few moments before attacking once again. "Iron fist Stamped"

"This again. You know this won't work" Larus chucked as brought his axe in front of him to block Austin's attack.

Austin said nothing as he keep punching the axe with his fist. He must have punched the axe multiple times because a small crack began to grow from the axe. Austin saw this and began to punch the axe knowing that the axe was almost at its limits just as he was. And Larus was too stupid to see that.

"Iron fist" Austin cried as he broke through the axe, surprising Larus who had his eyes frozen with shock.

"How! Ho...w." Larus fell to his kneels in shock as Austin prepared to make the finishing move. "How did you do that..."

"Iron fist stamped" Austin began to punch Larus multiple times in the face before he fell unconscious to the floor. Austin let his arms turn back to normal as he fell to the floor exhausted by the fight.

"Good work Aust" Rick smiled as he approached him with a pump ups. "Now we can get what we came for and get the hell out of here"

Austin gave a weak smiled and nodded as he began to stand up. Shizuo was by his side with a neutral face.

"Not so fast. We still need to wait for the others" Shizuo stopped them before they could enter the room they wanted to enter earlier before Fiden and Larus interrupted them.

Rick frowned. "I already told you. We need to leave now while we still can before the marines come and find us here"

"And I said were not leaving" Shizuo frown as he crossed his arms. "Am already a criminal so I have nothing to worry about"

"You three are but we aren't". Rick shouted as Austin nodded. "They will be after us and will have to leave!"

"You guys are already criminals by breaking into a noble's home"

"We had no choice! You know that!" Rick shouted back.

"Grab what you came for and let's look for the others"

"Fine! I will!" Rick shouted before he entered the room with Austin right behind him. Shizuo smiled as he stood guard before he caught sight of a fat man with fancy ropes with a gun pointed at him.

"You! Get out of here" the man cried as his hands began to shake. "Get out of my home"

Shizuo said nothing as he pushed his glasses back as a dark aura began to surround him. Smiling Shizuo didn't move or react as he faced the noble who aimed his gun at him. The mansion began to shake the ceiling as it began to fall bit by bit.

"What did you say"

"I...I..." The noble fainted and fell to the ground. Rick and Austin soon came out to see the fainted noble and Shizuo standing across him.

"What did you do to him" Rick asked. Shizuo smirk as he turned around to look for Allison and Axel. Rick and Austin gave the noble one last glance before they followed Shizuo. Afraid for their life's as Shizuo took out the noble and the mansion that was about to collapse on them.

 **With Axel and Dara...**

"Not bad kid" Dara said as he held his two swords at hand. "Not many are able to keep up with my two sword style"

"Thanks" Axel panted as his body was covered in several cuts made by Dara himself. "Your not so bad yourself"

Dara smirked. "But this has to end now"

Dara quickly came to Axel who managed to block it. Dara once again started to attack faster as Axel tried to keep up with Dara's pace. But only managed to block most of the strikes as a couple managed to hit him. Blocking the swords as fast as he could before he missed one of the sword.

"Arg!" Axel shouted in pain as one of Dara's swords stabbed his stomach. Dara quickly took his sword out as blood began to pour out from Axel's stomach as he fell to his kneels. Pressing his wound.

"You see the difference between our powers" Dara laughed. "Your out of your league boy to pick that you could win."

Axel coughed out blood as he struggled to pick himself up. "I know that but I will get stronger"

"That may be but not today" Dara draw his swords as he attacked again. But this time, Axel was ready for him as he drew his swords and blocked the attack. Dara began to back down before heading forward again with the two swords at had. Axel ignored his injures as he attack. Running towards each other and passed on another. Standing in the opposite position, none of them moved for a few seconds before both of them fell to the ground.

"Not bad but you won't win next time. The Red Ban will hunt you and friends down after they hear what you guys did." Dara said before he fell unconscious.

"We will see about that" Axel softly said as he lay flat on the ground breathing slowly as possible to not exhaust his body further. He had won but just barely. Anymore longer and would have lost. Letting out a sigh, Axel fell unconscious as he heard a large clash and the ceiling began to fall.

 **With Allison and Cypress...**

"You won't win girl" Cypress laughed as he stood in front of a tried Allison. From the beginning of the fight, he began to transform. His body grew bigger. Hair began to grow from his body. His feet and arms turned to paws with large claws. He also grew large ears. He looked like a wolf. A very large wolf. He was faster and stronger than before. Allison tried to fight him with her katana but found it difficult when Cypress threaten to cut her katana in half. Putting her katana away, Allison began to fight with her bare hands.

A battle between a devil fruit user with heavy punches and a swordswomen quickly turned to a battle to death of hand to hand combat. As no weapons were used. Cypress quickly showed that he wasn't going to go lightly on her from the beginning. He keep punching her multiple times as Allison did her best to block or avoid them as much as she can. Striking a couple blows when she could before backing down.

"You can't defeat me. I ate the wolf wolf fruit making me a wolf man. Am much faster and stronger that you can't ever defeat me" Cypress laughed but a hint of tiredness began to show in his voice along with the bruises that covered his body. Allison said nothing as she smirked. Happy with her result. She weakened him. He was as tired as she was. Allison had come to learn hand to hand combat from her father Newagate, who decided to teach her after a certain incident. She wasn't as strong as her father when it came to fighting with her bare hands. At least not yet. Ever since she left the Whitebeard Pirates, she continued to train with her swordsmanship, hand to hand combat and shooting. Even learn Haki but decided against using them along with other skills until she reached the Grandline. She need to survive without the use of Haki. That will make her stronger since she didn't want to have a advantage over this guys that probably never heard of Haki since it was commonly know in the Grand Line but not so much in the Blues.

"It's not over yet, Cypress" Allison panted as she prepared for another attack.

"Probably but soon" Cypress chuckled. "You last longer than anybody else. I will handled to you. You certain are strong but this is where this ends."

Allison gave a faint chuckled. "Your probably right but we won't until than"

Cypress quickly attack her as Allison tried to stop him but fail as Cypress appeared behind her. He quickly punched her in the back sending her crashing against the walls. The mansion was already half destroyed from their battle. Allison began to pick her self as she heard Cypress's foot step approached her as he laughed.

"You see the difference. You can't win. We the Red Ban are a group of the strongest fighters that work for the foolish nobles. We work for them and we get riches and fame in return. You see why. We never lose and never will"

"Stop with your silly ranting." Allison was already back to her two feet. Her bloody and sweaty white bangs covered her eyes. Her cloth were tore and bloody from the ruff battle. "We will lose in the end"

"you got that right. Now is time for you to die" Cypress laughed as he went after Allison again. But Allison was a already a few steps ahead of him as she countered his attack. Allison began to punch Cypress multiple times and blocked his attacks as he kept coming at her. She managed to bring more damaged while reducing her own damaging as she avoid his punches and kicks. This continued for a few for minutes as Cypress and Allison were left panting with sweat and blood covering their bodies. Standing across one another, they quickly raced towards each other as Cypress attempt to hit her in face but failed as Allison ducked and quickly gave him a uppercut, sniping his head backwards. While he was lost a la la land for a few seconds, Allison took the opportunity to punch his stomach multiple times and gave a finally blow, sending him crashing against the walls as the rubble of the mansion began to fall on top of him. Allison quickly avoided any falling objects despite her tired and aching body.

Allison began to walk away from the rubble as she heard shouting from Cypress as he got the bricks off him.

"This isn't over yet!" Cypress quickly got up and raced towards her with his fist ready. Allison quickly unleashed her sword avoiding his fist. Quickly turning around as she stabbed his right leg. Cypress fell to his kneels holding his injured leg as blood began to pour out.

"You!" Cypress shouted in pain.

"Pirate" Allison responded with a smirk on her face. Putting away her katana, she stood in front of him as he made poor attempt to stand up and attack.

"You won't get away with this, others will come after they hear what you did. The boss will hear and he will send the raging ogre after you and he will kill you" Cypress laughed as he spilled blood from his mouth.

"Raging Ogre?" Allison tinted her head in confusion. "Whose that?"

"Your demise" Cypress laughed before Allison knocked him out unconscious. Weak from the battle, Allison fell flat on the floor and she rested. Breathing slowly as she looked up at the clear sky full of stars. Her body ached all over and she only wanted to go to sleep. Sadly her nap was interrupted by Shizuo who shook her wake.

"Hey, Shizuo"

Shizuo chuckled as he extended his hands towards her offering to help her stand up. Allison accept ignoring her aching body. She saw Rick and Austin carrying a unconscious Axel on their shoulders. They were all beat up but thankful not as bad as her. Shizuo himself managed not to get a single scratch on him as he help her walk.

"Let's go" Allison nodded at his words as they began to head back to Abellio and Son's Workshop.

 **One Two days later...**

 **In Abellio and Son's Workshop...**

"Man that's good" Axel let out a sigh of relief as he drank his second bottle of Sake. Austin, Rick and Allison chuckled while Shizuo only smiled as they watch Axel get drunk.

"Don't drink so much or we will end up carrying you" Allison chuckled as she took the sake from his hands.

"Come on Allison just a bit more" Axel whined.

"Nope" Allison than throw the bottle to Austin who caught it. Axel whined over his stole Sake bottles as the others laughed.

"Um...Allison" Rick interrupted as everyone turned their attention to him. Allison said nothing as she waited for him to continue.

"We're sorry to have caused you so much trouble. For not telling you the truth. For not telling what we were really after"

Allison stopped him right there as she held her hand in front of her as she signal Rick to stop. "You don't need to explain anything. It's all in the past. Plus Shizuo already told me you guys only did it for your Gramps and that's fine with me"

Rick said nothing for a few seconds before he continued. "Did he tell you what we were after"

Allison nodded. "You have what you wanted and that's fine with me"

Austin and Rick nodded in understatement looking like small children that been caught doing something they weren't supposed to do. "Since we cause you so much trouble we will give you the free ship we promise you"

Allison grinned. "Really!"

Rick chuckled at her childish reaction. "Yal, a promise is a promise and since you keep your end of the deal it's only right that we keep ours"

"It's about time" Axel said he stood up.

"The ship is ready if you want to see it" Austin asked.

Allison and Axel eagerly nodded while Shizuo just gave a simple nodded.

"Alright than, follow me than" Rick and Austin lead them out of their Workshop and towards one of the store houses by the dock. There were several there, all holding different ships that were made by the workers themselves. After passing all of them, they came to the storehouse at the very end. It had Rick and Austin names on it.

"Shall we" Rick open the door to the store house as he let the others enter.

"Wow! It's amazing" Allison shrieked as she had stars in her eyes.

"No kidding. You two build this ship on our own" Axel asked admiring the ship they were presented.

"Yep, gramps taught us all about building a ship. This was our first ship we build on our own a year ago"

Shizuo nodded understanding what they were telling him. "Excellent craftsmanship. No doubt this ship was built by talents shipwrights"

"All it was nothing" Rick responded embarrassed as he scratch the back of his head. Austin responded the same.

No one said nothing as they all admired the ship in front of them. The ship was all dark red with a mixer of brown and black with the exception of the white sails. The head figure was some sort of creepy black dragon. The ship had two deck, a lower one and higher one. The steering wheel was located in the lower deck with the sails, there were two stair case that lend to the second deck where the kitchen and storeroom was located. Behind it was greenhouse. Below deck was the living room, dining room with an extra kitchen, small library, sick bay, rest rooms, bathroom for male and females their were also a total of 10 large rooms, 5 for male and 5 for females. There was a workshop and a captain cabin. The ship was large and contain lots of free space. Perfect for the crew that Allison place to gather. She didn't want a large crew because it will only led to trouble so she wanted a crew with at least a dozen people not including herself.

"It's perfect" Allison shrieked as she ran through the halls of the ship, looking over the whole ship with clear details.

Axel smirked in admiration along side Shizuo. "That one amazing ship. What's her name"

Allison stop as she too whited to know the name of their new ship. Rick and Austin held proud grins in their faces as they held the attention of everyone of the White Creed Pirates.

"We named her the Grimm's Argo"

Allison tinted the head in confusion as she spoke the name of the ship. "Grimm's Agro

"Kind of a creepy name don't you think" Axel sweat dropped.

"No it's a good name once you get a good look at her, she does look like a Grimm's Argo" Shizuo smiled admiring the ship and its names.

"Grimm's Argo...Grimm's Argo...Grimm's Argo!" Allison grinned. "I like it"

"Than its decided than, Grimm's Argo it is" Axel smirked while Shizuo just nodded.

"It's all ready and packed to go. Food and supplies are stored all you need is too set sail" Rick said.

Allison nodded. They got of the ship and exited the storage house when they heard a shouted Oren heading their way.

"Rick! Austin! Guys this is bad!"

"What wrongs Oren?" Austin asked.

"This is bad guys! You need to see it!" Oren than turns around and headed back to the Abellio and Son's Workshop. Rick along with the others were left confused as they ran after him.

 **Back in the office of Abellio and Sons's Workshop...**

"This is bad Boss!"

"Why am not surprised. They were bound to get it someday, Boss"

"Don't say stuff like that! This is bad"

Abellio along with his workers were in his office as they held papers in their hands. All with different reaction but Abellio said nothing as his workers began to panic. After a few minutes, Oren burst into the room along with Rick, Austin and the three pirates. All having confused expression on their faces.

"What wrong Gramps" Rick asked.

"What wrong ! I will tell what wrong! You guys took on the Crimson Corp. who work for the Nobles and now you guys have a bounty on your heads!" One of the workers shouted as he threw the wanted posters at them.

Shizuo easily caught them as he began to look over them. "There right"

"What really! Let me see" Shizuo handed Allison the wanted poster allow the others to look at them.

There were five wanted posters. The first one was Allison who was smiling in the picture, no doubt it was taken day ago when she took a walk through the town.

With the words: White Haired Allison, Wanted Dead or Alive. 9,000,000 berries

The second bounty was Axel who held a smirk in his picture.

With the words: The Scarred Swordsmen Axel, Wanted Dead or Alive. 5,000,000 berries

The Third Bounty was Shizuo's who held his creepy smile as he pushed his glasses back with two finger from his right hand.

With the words: Villian in Glasses Shizuo, Wanted Dead or Alive. 4,000,000 berries

The forth bounty was Rick's as was shown leaning against a wall with his arm crossed.

With the words: The Tinker Solester Maverick, Wanted Dead or Alive. 2,000,000 berries

And the final bounty was Austin as he was shown leaning against the wall similar to Rick but he had his hands crossed behind his head.

With the words: Iron Fist Austin, Wanted Dead or Alive. 2,000,000 berries

"Wow Our first bounty" Allison laughed while Rick and Austin where crying. Axel was proud of himself for gaining a bounty. If they got news of their bounty then there is no doubt his sister would hear about it too. Shizuo looked amused as he looked over the picture of himself, no doubt proud that they got his got side.

"That because you guys are pirates! We aren't" Tears began to fall from Rick and Austin's eyes.

Allison laughed at their response. "Than that means you guys have no choice but to join us"

"What!" Rick shouted clearly surprise with her offer. Austin said nothing but held a confused face. Axel and Shizuo smirked while workers gave a similar shocked expression. Abellio said nothing as he held a serious face.

"You knew this would happen" Abellio asked as he crossed his arms. "Didn't you"

Allison shrugged. "It was their plan to break in the mansion in the first place. I just went along with it but it wasn't until I began to fight Cypress that I realize that he belong to a organization that worked for noble's with the occasions of Celestial Dragons. Which all lead to the World Government."

"So we took on employees from the World Government" Rick said horrified. "What have I gotten myself into"

"You should have know that before you tried to steal from them. No doubt that Cypress and his group were only bodyguard guarding the noble and his wealth" Axel answered.

"They belong to a organization of bodyguard known as the Crimson Corp. Cypress and the others were members of the group so we can expect others from the same organization to come after us in the near future" Shizuo finished off.

Rick and Austin said nothing for a few moments. "Will they come after Gramps and the shop to get us?"

"Probably not. If you leave with us then will see you as a pirates like the rest of us. They probably won't connect you to Abellio since you were only employees" Shizuo answered. "But we need to leave as soon as possible before the marines get here to search for us"

Rick nodded as he took in the information that he was told. Looking at Austin who nodded. "Alright we will join if it means that Abellio and others won't be harmed"

"Alright! I knew you guys will have join someday" Allison smiled as she offer a handshake to them. "To being a Pirate"

Rick grinned as he accepted her handshake. "I don't have a choice but to the hell with it. To being a pirate"

"To being a pirate" Austin nodded as he too shakes Allison's hand.

Axel smirk as he watch the new recruits. "Not only do we have a ship but two shipwrights to manage her."

Shizuo smiled and nodded in agreement.

The workers gave a worried look while Abellio gave a small smile as he watch his two grandsons become pirates. No doubt proud of them. They had grown a lot through the years and he loved them. They weren't his biological grandsons but he raised them since they were nothing but lost children. They were hard workers despite the trouble they got themselves into. He never seen them so happy then with the pirates in front of him. The boy with the glasses was smart no doubt able to get them out of trouble. The boy with the bandages that covered his body was calm and strong person, no doubt someone to keep them in line. As for the captain, the girl with the snow white haired was by no doubt strong. But other than that she cared about her crew so he had no doubt she would keep them safe and leans them through many good adventures.

 **The next day...**

Last night, the workers held a small party to celebrate Rick and Austin departure into the pirate life. They didn't like it but they accepted either way. Some glad to have peace since they won't find some of their houses mismatched every morning. While others were going to miss having them around to make them laugh and give them a extra hand in some of their project. They were losing their best shipwrights.

Grimm's Argo was already docked as ready for departure as Allison and here crew began to get aboard.

"Bye see you guys!" Rick waved.

"Bye" Austin shouted to the workers that were present during the departure.

"Don't wreak the ship" one of the workers joked. The other laughed including Abellio.

"Thanks for the party" Allison shouted. "We will come back and have another one!"

Axel sweat dropped at her words but waved goodbye to the workers along with Shizuo.

They unraveled their sail which held their Jolly Roger. A black flag with a white skull along with some sort of anchor. A symbolic figure of their crew. Giving one last look at the dock before they began to sail off toward the sea for more adventures.

They had a captain, first mate, navigator and two shipwrights. Making a total of five members of crew, six if they counted their new ship, the Grimm's Argo. They had a crew name and Jolly Roger. So they were officially pirates of the Great Pirate Era.

? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ?

 ** _Hello there! ? what do you think of the story so far. Sorry about the late update up I had suff to do and I had to delay the story for a day. But other than that, I look forward to right the rest of the story. The name of the crew and Jolly Roger was inspired by the Game. Assassins Creeds. I just love the game and I had the game in mind when I creed the story. But other than that we now have five members plus a ship now._**

 ** _The name of the ship was inspired by the TV show Grimm and the Argo II from the book Heroes of Olympus. Leo named his ship the Argo II so that have me an idea. In that way Grimm's Argo was born._**

 ** _The name Austin means majestic, great and magnificent since Austin will do amazing stuff in the future of the story. Austin also is the carrier of the iron iron fruit inspired from superhero Iron Fist from the TV Show the Ultimate Spider-Man and the movie Iron Fist. He is able to turn his whole body to iron which makes durability. Am a Spider-Man fan so deal with it._**

 ** _The name Maverick means independent which goes with the personal I want him to be. Someone who knows what to do on his own without being told what to do. It will be shown more in the later chapters. Maverick or Rick as I call him, was inspired by Edward Elric from the Fullmetal Alchemist, even when Rick isn't short like Edwards but he possess similar powers to him. Rick is the carrier of the manipulation manipulation fruit which allows him to manipulate or control object that he comes in contact but he also needs to know what the stuff he wants to manipulate is made out of. For that reason I made him a shipwrights and mechanic._**

 ** _Axel was inspire from the anime Rurouni Kenshin by the bad guy Shishio Makoto since he is covered in bandages and I found that cool. I gave Axel, the epithet the Scarred Swordsmen since he is covered in scars due to the fore he suffered as a child and haven't healed yet plus he's a Swordsmen._**

 ** _Shizuo was inspired by Shiroe from the anime Log Horizon. I found that my crew needed a smart and creepy guy Shiroe but this isn't a crossover so I couldn't use him. So created my own Shiroe but I gave him the name Shizuo with his own past and somewhat similar personalities._**

 ** _Allison was my own inspiration. Even when the game Assassin Creed inspired her crew name and Jolly Roger it didn't inspire her. Allison was supposed to be a average girl who decided to crew her own crew where she meets Buggy and Shanks. But I changed it because many problems arrived so I couldn't do that. Than I remember Wano and the Whitebeard Pirates. Since Roger had Ace, why couldn't Whitebeard have a child. Allison was the result of it. I do plan to have a older and grown up Allison meets our troubled pirate prince and the rest of the sons of Whitebeard. How do you think the world will react when they found out that Whitebeard has a daughter?_**

 ** _Allison began her gather her crew about 18 years from the current timeline with the Dressrosa Arc. So I have 16 years for Allison and her crew to make a name for themselves before Luffy began to gather his own crew._**


	8. Chapter 7 Faith of a Captain Part 4

**_Chapter 7 Faith of a Captain Part 4_**

 **Few months later...**

 **Some where in the West Blue...**

"Am bored" Allison sighed for the twentieth time as she leaned against the rails of the Grimm's Argo. "And hungry"

"What do you expect. None of us have cooking experiences." Axel said lazily sitting on chair while holding cards in his hands. "Doesn't matter if we have food or kitchen if none of us know how to use it"

"Fold" Rick replied holding his own cards.

Axel frown as he looked as his own cards. "That all you do, Rick. What's with all the folds."

"I like to fold so deal with it" Rick remarked. Axel said nothing but sigh as he knew they were getting no where with their poker game. He turned his attention to Shizuo who held his own cards in his hands, he held a poker face through out the game making it difficult for Axel to know what he was thinking.

"All right than, call " Axel placed 100 berries on the table to make things more interesting. Shizuo placed 70 berries. Rick placed only 50 berries.

Rick smirk as he placed his cards on the take for the others to see. "Straight. A-K-Q-J-T. Take that!"

Axel grin at Rick childish reaction as he placed his cards on the table for others to see. "Not so fast. Full House. Q-Q-Q-3-3.'

"What! how's that possible" Rick said horrified of the thought of being beaten. Axel went to collects his winning but he was stop by Shizuo who pushed his glasses back as a dark and scary aura began to surround him. Axel gulped. He never admitted out in the open but there were time that, Shizuo gave him the creepy especially when he did the thing with the glasses as he was planning to murder someone and getting away with it.

"Full House. K-K-K-5-5" Shizuo smirk as he placed his winning cards on the table. Rick gave a horrified look while Axel frown.

"Not again" Rick whimpered as he placed his head on the time. "I give up, there is no way I can beat you!"

Shizuo smirked as he collected his winning (300 berries). "You just need to look three moves ahead"

"Isn't that for playing Chess" Axel asked as he stood up and began to stretch his legs. After 2 hours of sitting around playing Poker, can make anyone's leg can go stiff.

Shizuo shakes his head. "No, it can work with others things too but only if you know how"

"Ya I figured you would say that"

"Rick help me clean up" Shizuo asked.

"Why? Make Axel do it" Rick responded childishly as he made no effort to move still shock from losing another Poker game to Shizuo.

"You're the one that lost. So your the one am asking"

"Fine" Rick sighed finally giving up as he stood up from his chair to help Shizuo pick up the mess they made during their Poker game. Shizuo smiled as he finally got what he wanted. After straightening his arms and legs, Axel walked up to his bored captain who did nothing but complain on how bored she was. And he couldn't blame her, it has been a few months since they seen much action or did any fighting. With Rick and Austin in the crew, things went a lot smoother when handling the ship but other than that they haven't had anymore excitement. They had a couple bounty hunters on their tails a couple weeks ago but they easily took them out. Life aboard the Grimm's Argo was boring for the moment.

"We need a cook" Allison sighed as her stomach growled. "Am hungry"

Axel nodded at her words. "You got that right. But it also be nice to get a doctor as well since we may do a lot of fighting"

Allison looked at him with confusion which turned to depression. "Fighting?... We haven't had a fight since those bounty hunters. No, a cook comes first. The doctor can wait a while."

Axel sweat dropped at her depression state. "It's not like a cook will just fall from the sky all of the sudden"

Allison became more depressed as she looked towards the sea. It was only the after noon and they haven't reach land so far. Allison closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her thoughts before opening her eyes once again. The sight she received was not the one she was expecting. Not far from where their ship was a someone floating unconscious on top of barrow.

"Axel? We have a overboard"

"Hm ? What over aboard?" Axel asked as he looked were Allison was pointing at. Sure enough he found what Allison meant by over aboard. Turning around, Axel shouted to Austin who was at the helm. "Austin we have a overboard! Look to your left!"

Austin did what he was told as he saw the unconscious person and began to turn the wheel as they headed towards the unconscious person floating. Shizuo and Rick came from below the deck as they heard Axel shouting.

"What's wrong" Rick as he looked over the rail where Allison and Axel were. "Is that a girl?"

"Axel, Austin help me with the net" Shizuo asked as he walked towards them with the net at hand. "We will pull her up"

Axel and Austin nodded as they grabbed a side of the nest and threw it the unconscious girl.

"Now help me pull. You too Allison" Shizuo ordered as they began to pull up the unconscious girl and brought her aboard their ship"

"Is she dead?" Rick asked as he poked the unconscious girl.

"I doubt it" Shizou kneel towards the girl and began to do CPR. Austin joined them as they watch Shizuo trying to resurrect the girl.

"Why does she have ears?" Austin asked. Allison and Rick shrugged.

After the third try, Shizuo succeeded in resurrecting the girl as she began to spit out the water she consumed. Shizuo slowly lifted her up, allowing her spit out all the water without drowning herself again. After a few mintues the girl composed herself and looked to her rescuers.

"Who are you?" The girl asked with a frown. None one said nothing as they got a better look at her. She looked around Rick and Austin age, in her early twenties. Even when she was sitting down they were able to tell that she was tall as she wore a white and purple kimono. She had sharp red eyes with long orange hair which she wore in a ponytail and some pins on her hair. The odd thing about her, were the long ears on her head and the long orange tail behind her back.

Everyone with the exception of Shizuo blinked a couple times to make sure their weren't dreaming as imaging girls with ears and tail.

"Are you real" Rick asked.

The girl blink a couple times at his words before she scowled. "What kind of question is that! Of course am real, you Baka"

Rick blink again and rubbed his eyes. "No?...who are you? Are you some kind of cat people?"

The girl growled as she stood up and hit Rick on the head. "What kind of Baka are you!"

Shizuo gave a amused grin. The girl took of notices of this and turned to his direction with a frown. "What's so funny you four eyes."

Rick, Austin and Axel broke into a laugh at her insult which made her more made. "You got a problem or should I break those stupid smile out of your face!"

All laugher was stop there as things became serious. All for the exception of one.

"names Allison. Captain of the White Creed Pirates" Allison said said proudly as she offering her hand for a hand shake.

The girl gave her a cautious expression as she looked at Allison like she was crazy. The girl said nothing for a few minutes before answering.

"Nortel Izumi, Captain of the Red Tail Pirates" the girl responded as she accepted the handshake.

"Really! Your a pirate captain too" Allison asked before she tinted her head in confusion. "But what were you doing in the middle of the sea? Where's your crew and ship?"

Izumi said nothing at the moment and looked out towards the sea with a sad expression. "Our ship was attack by a powerful pirate crew without warning last night. All my men were ambushed and killed in cold blood. I barely made it out alive."

Axel, Austin and Rick gave a sympathy look. They knew there were risk when becoming a pirate. They knew that they will face dangers than they imagine. They knew that some people are bound to die out at sea. Which meant they will have to get stronger because of they didn't they would end of dead by the hands of others pirates, marines or bounty hunters that came their way.

"Sorry about your lose" Axel said with sympathy.

"Am not asking for your sympathy! So I better not see that stupid look on your face!" Izumi shouted clearly unset with the faces they were giving her.

Axel, Rick and Austin avoided eye contact while Shizuo and Allison were the only ones were able to look at her. Yet no one said a word.

Izumi sigh for a moment before she continued. "Drop me off in the next island"

"The closest island is two days away" Shizuo informed turning his attention to Allison. "It's not my decision to make"

Allison nodded. "Sure no problem."

Rick went to his workshop, Austin went to attain the wheel and Axel decided to go take a nap. Shizuo went to show Izumi to one of the spare room where she could rest. Allison went to being Allison as she lean against the rail but this time she was deep in thought. It was just a normal day aboard the Grimm's Argo even after picking up a shipwreck captain in the west blue.

 **Dinner time...**

Everyone with the exception of their guest Nortel Izumi, were present in the kitchen below deck.

"Finally dinner time" Rick sigh in relief. "What for dinner?"

"Sandwich" Austin replied as he lad a large plate filled with sandwiches.

Rick began to whin. "Why! I swear that am tired of sandwiches. When are going to eat real food. "

"Just eat the sandwich, Rick." Shizuo said certain annoyed. And who can blame him, they been eating sandwiches for the last few months since gained they Grimm's Argo. Which had two kitchens, a smaller one on the seconds deck and a large one below deck, who would need two kitchens but Rick insisted that two kitchens meant more room to store food since the storage room wasn't enough. But having two kitchens at the moment didn't matter if no one could use it properly.

"I want a cook" Allison began to whined as she continued to eat her sandwich. Everyone followed her lead as they tried to get over another dinner of sandwiches. Little did they noticed a clearly amused Izumi standing by the door.

"Don't none of you now how to cook" Izumi asked as she approached them.

"Nope" Rick cried as he stuff his face with another sandwich. The others remain silent as they continued their meal while Izumi passed them and went into the kitchen.

"If am not mistaken this is one first rate kitchen" Izumi stated clearly impressed as she admires the kitchen. Looking through the drawers, cabinets and fridge. "Who ever built this is one good shipwright"

"All that's what we do" Rick replied sheepishly. Austin nodded in agreement.

Izumi blinked a couple times before she spoke. "You built this ship?"

Austin nodded. "We built the Grimm's Argo a year ago but she belongs to the White Creed Pirates with Rick and me as her shipwrights.

Izumi nodded at his words as she began to grab pans and pots from the kitchen which surprised everyone.

"What are you doing!" Rick asked.

"What does this look am doing" Izumi said as she headed towards the fridge, grabbing some ingredients and placed them on the counter. "Am putting it to good use"

"You know how to cook?" Rick asked stupidly. Izumi didn't reply as she began to cook while the others watched her for a while before Axel shouted at them to stop starring at Izumi as if they never seen a women before. In a hour or so. Izumi manage to make a three course meal; appetizer, the main dish and dessert. Than placed them on the table for everyone to see.

"Wow that smells, amazing" Rick praised. Austin nodded rapidly beside him.

"So your a cook too" Axel stated."am impressed"

"Wow, I never smelled food this good!" Allison agreed.

Shizuo just gave grin as Izumi sat down on the table next to him. "What are you waiting for. You better finish it before it's gets cold"

At her words, everyone began to dig in the meal that Izumi had prepared. The bore and gloomy feeling that the crew felt vanished as for the first time they were enjoying dinner as a crew.

 **The next morning...**

The next morning, Allison and the others were greeted by breakfast courtesy of Izumi herself. Last nights meals was wonderful, best they had since they set sail. They didn't mind having their guest cook them meals since Izumi was getting something out of it too. After breakfast, Axel went to take a nap, Rick and Austin were by the wheel and keeping an eye for any sight of islands or passing ships. Shizuo went to the small library to read, leaving Allison and Izumi behind to clean up the mess they made.

"You don't have to do this"

Allison said nothing for a moment as she continued to dry while Izumi washed. "I want to. Plus this is my ship and I get to do what I want"

Izumi smirked at her words and continued to wash. "I see your point"

After the small talk they finished cleaning up the dinner table and kitchen and made their way up the deck were everyone else were waiting.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked.

"Oh, we're just about to get you" Shizuo stated. "It appears we have some guest"

"What kind of guest?" Izumi asked.

"By the looks of it, it appears to be pirate ship" Rick said as he looked through his binoculars with Austin, Axel and Shizuo by his side. "It's a Jolly Roger with two swords forming a X behind the skull with three curved scars on the eye"

"Two swords, scars" Shizuo said deep in thought.

"It just might see some rookies like us" Axel stated. "I never seen or heard of Jolly Roger like that"

"I suggest we prepare for the worst" Izumi warned.

"We're they the ones that attack you" Allison asked.

Izumi shakes her head in response. "No, the Jolly Roger that I saw was much different but if it's a rookie than we better prepare to fight"

Axel nodded in agreement. "Than we prepare for battle. Rick, Austin prepare the cannon!"

"Alright than. Finally some action!" Rick and Austin left the wheel to Shizuo as they went to get the cannon.

"Let me see" Allison asked as Shizuo handed her the binoculars. Axel and Izumi were already in fighting position. Looking through the binoculars, Allison saw the Jolly Roger that Rick mentioned and than looked for anything else that might tell about the ship that approached the, more by the second.

"Well I be" Allison quiet said as she saw crew aboard the ship. All of them were men and she was fine with that until she saw a straw hat. Looking more closely she saw a tall man with red hair wearing a straw hat. The straw hat and the red hair was becoming way familiar.

"What's wrong" Izumi asked with a frown since she was the only once that heard Allison's words.

Allison began to grin as she lowered the binoculars. "Hold your fire! Rick, Austin were not going to need the cannon"

"Why not" Rick whined since that meant he would have to return the cannon were he found it.

"What going on Allison? Do you know those pirates?" Axel asked as he put away his sword.

"No but I have an idea who the captain is" Allison simple answered as she nodded to Shizuo to head for the ship. "But I suggest we hide all the liquor or sake we have stored"

Axel frown of the thought of his sake being in danger. "Why"

"Because once were done here. We might not have any left"

Axel nodded and went down below deck with Rick and Austin to help him hide the sake. Leaving Allison, Shizuo and Izumi on the deck as the ship was a few meters away.

"Are they any danger to us" Shizuo asked.

"Naa, farmer boy is still a idiot"

"Farmer boy? Idiot?" Izumi and Shizuo thought to themselves. By the time Axel and the others return to the deck they were already alined with the other pirate ship.

"Who are they?" Austin asked. And he would had said more until he was interrupted by a sudden shouted.

"Hey Al, long time no see!" a voice shouted from the other ship. Allison smiled while her crew have equal face of confusion. A plank connected the two ships courtesy of the the other pirate ship. "How has it been!"

Allison began to walk the plank as she crossed to the other ship. The others with the exception of Shizuo followed right beside her. They were greet by a tall red haired young man wearing a straw hat and had three scars running down his left eye. He was wearing a simple white shirt with some green pants, a sword ties to his right hip. There were others too from they could tell their about a dozen including straw hat wearing man.

"I didn't expect to see you anytime soon, Shanks" Allison smiled.

"Never did I" The man now know as Shanks laughed. "So I see you finally felt that old man"

Allison nodded.

"About time you did. You should have joined my crew, it would have been so much fun" Shanks chuckled.

Allison sweat dropped along with Shanks's crew since they knew the definition of fun in Shanks's perspective. Axel and the others were lost as they watch the conversation between their captain and Shanks.

"I seem that you manage to stay alive and gather a crew"

"Ya this is my crew, the Red Haired Pirates!" Shanks laughed.

"You must be his first mate" Allison said as she addressed another tall man with black hair wearing all black clothing smoking a cigarette.

The man nodded in confirmation. " Benn Beckman"

"I do not envy your position. Having to deal with an idiot such as Shanks"

Beckman chuckled and nodded. "It isn't easy but I manage"

"Hey! am easy to manage" Shanks said childishly.

Everyone sweat dropped at his childish response.

"Not from I remember" Allison crossover her arms as she continued. "You almost had us killed because you couldn't keep your stupid mouth shut"

One of the men with black hair from Shanks's right laughed. "That does sound like the captain"

Allison chuckled. "It does doesn't"

"So what brings you to the West Blue?" Shanks asked as he eyed Allison and her crew.

Allison shrugged. "Just sailing the sea so far. I still need to gather more crew-members before I head out to the GrandLine"

"Yal, I figured as much. " Shanks chuckled. "So who had you gathered so so far"

Allison grinned pointing to Axel. "This is Axel, my first mate"

"Must be hard having a bossy captain, hey Axel" Shanks chuckled at he addressed Axel who gave him a confused look.

"These are Solester Rick and Austin, my shipwrights" Allison said as she moved on to introduce the others. "They also built us the greatest ship in the world, the Grimm's Argo"

Shanks whistled as he looked at the ship that Allison had arrived in. "I can see that"

"This our guest, Nortal Izumi, captain of the Red Tail Pirates"

"You have other captains aboard your ship" Shanks said surprised.

"We offered to give her a ride to the next island" Allison simple stated. "We also have Shizuo our navigator, he's back in the Argo. "

Shanks whistled once again. "It seems you manage to gather a good crew so far"

"I can say the same" Allison grinned. Axel and the others held a confused look. Lost in the conversation and they were able to tell that Shanks's crew had the same feeling as Allison and Shanks talked and laughed as if they were telling jokes that they only knew. Never seen Allison act this way. And who ever Shanks was, he clearly knew Allison very well"

"Why are we standing around for! Let's party!" Shanks laughed. His crew broke into cheers as they went to gather stuff for the party. Shanks followed right behind them. Leaving Allison and her crew just standing their as they watch the crew go wild as they prepared for a party.

"Allison? Who is he?" Axel asked what the others had in mind.

Allison grin grew wider. "That's some idiot"

 **Few hours later...**

It was close to dinner time and the party still continued. Both the Red Haired Pirates and White Creed Pirates were enjoying themselves. Either playing card games, eating, laughing, joking etc. Rick was having a food eating contest with a large man named Lucky Roo and was losing. Izumi and Shizuo were playing poker with some of the Red Haired Pirates and we're winning. Austin and Axel listening and talking to some of the other men mostly a man named Rockstar who told the others some jokes and happily drank. Shanks, Beckman and the man that Allison meet earlier whose names was Yasopp were telling Allison their adventures for the most part before Yasopp started to talk about bout his son Usopp who he left behind to join Shanks's crew.

"So how did you two meet" Yasopp asked what everyone had in their minds. Because as soon he asked that question, everyone became quiet as they all wanted to hear the story behind their friendship.

"Ya how exactly did you two meet, Allison" Rick curiously eyeing both both Shanks and Allison. "I bet it's one hell of story"

Shanks laughed. "You got that right"

Allison nodded in agreement.

"Mind sharing it" Yasopp said with a grin.

Shanks laughed again as he scratched the back of his hair under his straw hats. "We were only kids back than and I was part of Gold Roger's Crew while Al was part of the Whitebeard Pirates"

"You were part of the Pirate King's Crew" Izumi asked.

Shanks nodded in confirmation.

"What! You never told us that you were part of the Whitebeard's crew" Axel said surprised of the new knowledge he gathered. Everything was being to make a whole lot of sense. Allison's experiences with pirates, fighting, sailing and other stuff. It only made sense that she learn that from somewhere, so why not Whitebeard's crew.

"So your captains were rivals. That was how you two meet" Beckman clarified.

Shanks and Allison nodded in agreement.

"We were thirteen or so" Shanks said as he tired to recall the event. Everyone listen patiently for Shanks to continue. All expect for one. Allison. Since she already knew exactly how they meet by heart that she was able to write a book about it. Those were wonderful memories and even those memories brought bad memories.

 **Flashback...**

 _About 7 years ago..._

 _Aboard the Moby Dick..._

 _"Am bored" Allison sighed a 13 year old as she lean against the rails of the ship._

 _"Bored already" Ford came walking up to her with a lit cigar in his right hand._

 _Allison was too bored that she didn't bother to respond. Which made Ford chuckled and he continued to smoke his cigar. Both looked out to the sea in front of them, saying nothing but let the fresh breeze fly through their hair._

 _"I bet that about to change" Ford grinned as Allison looked at him with confusion written all over her face. Ford chuckled as he pointed out to sea to the left. Allison followed his direction and saw a ship heading their way._

 _One of the other crew members took notice of it too and called the captain. "Captain. A ship is approaching us"_

 _"What ! Who is it" Whitebeard asked._

 _The rest of the crew members were already on the deck as the ship approach. All armed and ready for what was yet to come._

 _"Captain. It's Gold Roger"_

 _"Roger is it now" Whitebeard chuckled. "It's been a while seen we seen him. Prepare for battle"_

 _"I captain. You heard him, prepare for battle" one of the crew members shouted to the others. The men began to move as they armed the cannon as the ship came into view._

 _"Stay were I can see you" Ford ordered._

 _Allison nodded as she grabbed her katana. Ford grin at her response as he grabbed his guns and prepare for the battle that was about to unleash. Things went quickly after that. Roger's ship was beside the Moby Dick and the battle began as cannon were fired from both side. Whitebeard board the Roger's ship with others behind him including Ford and Allison._

 _"Good to see your face again Roger" Whitebeard said with his sword at hand._

 _Roger laughed as he unleashed his own sword. "I can say the same"_

 _And with that both captains clashed. The crews followed. Allison followed Ford quickly evading anyone who would try get her, as she looked for someone to fight. Roger's crew a look strong. Too much for her to handle but Ford mentioned that Roger also has kids her age aboard his crew. Searching for them, she caught a glimpse of two boys. One of them was boy with red hair wearing a straw hats who had a sword at hand. The others had blue hair and looked like a clown with his red nose, he held several small knifes on his hands. Both having stupid brave faces._

 _Unleashing her katana, Allison walked up to them until they took noticed of her presence._

 _"Who are you?" The red nose boy asked as he threaten to throw the knife he had towards her._

 _Allison said nothing for a moment as she ran towards the boy with the straw hat. Who in return blocked her attack._

 _"You crazy old lady" the straw hat boy yelled as he pushed forward. Leaving Allison no choice but to back off a bit when the red nose boy threw his knifes at her._

 _Barely dodging the knifes, Allison shouted at him. "Watch where your throwing those! stupid clown!"_

" _Who are you calling stupid" the red nose boy yelled certainly angry of being called stupid clown._

 _"Back off Buggy! Let me take her" The straw hat boy smirked holding his sword steady in his hands._

 _"I will like to see you try, Farmer boy!" Allison responded as both of them clashed. And for once the red nose boy listen as he watch as his friend fought the crazy girl with white hair. He didn't like it but the girl had a advantage over him. Not that he ever admit it. As the two kids fought, each evading each other's attack and after a few minutes both were starting to worn out._

 _"Your not that bad. I admit that" the straw hat boy panted as sweat began to cover his face. Allison said nothing as she was being to tired at the moment to talk but smiled._

 _The straw hat boy grin as they went at each other once again. But this time Allison wasn't fast enough as boy's sword ripe through her shirt leaving her exposed. She wasn't bleeding or wounded but she had a rip shirt exposing her bear chest in front of fighting men and two boys. The straw hats boy turned red from embarrassment._

 _"You perverted farmer boy!" Allison yelled as she tried to cover her bear chest with the little that remain of her rip shirt. "What you do that for!"_

 _"I...I..." The straw hat boy couldn't form words as he became redder like his friends red nose. The red nose boy didn't say a think as he looked away whistling like hadn't seen a thing which he clearly did. He saw the whole thing._

 _Allison was become more angry by the second as she dropped her shirt not caring anymore if the crew saw her half naked. She didn't care. All she wanted was to get back at the straw hat boy for ripping her shirt. But not just any shirt. Her favorite shirt at that. She didn't have a lot of shirt since some of them ended ripped and she had to sow them up. But this was her favorite shirt. Her last good shirt and the straw hat boy had to come to rip is to shreds. Forgetting everything including that she was tired a few minutes ago, Allison grabbed her katana once again and unleashed her anger at her new found enemy._

 _The straw hat boy was caught off guard by her response as he barley dodged her attack. They began to fight again as both of them attacked and blocked each other's swords. By any means anyone could tell that both were well evenly match against one another. In the end there will be no winner but Allison didn't care about that. The straw hat that the boy was wearing came off after the intense fighting, taking the chance, Allison grabbed the hat by stabbing it with her katana._

 _Allison back down with the straw hat stuck to her katana._

" _Hey give that back!" The straw hatless boy yelled._

 _"No! It's mine now" Allison replied. The boy got angry as he attacked her once again which was a bad move since Allison used her katana with the straw hat to block it. In matter of seconds the straw hat was ripped in half as it fell to the floor of the deck._

 _"My hat!" The boy yelled as he kneeled down to grab what was left of his beloved hat. "That some dirty trick!"_

 _"Your the one that started! You pervert! You ripped my shirt!" Allison yelled back._

 _"That was a accident!"_

 _"So way this! This was your fault! Your the one that attack me " Allison continue to yell clearly annoyed._

 _"That's because you took my hat!"_

 _"Stop it both of you!" the red nose boy interrupted by his yelling._

 _"You stay out of this!" Allison and th_ e _boy yelled in union which caused the red nose boy to back down. There constant yelling was becoming intense that the battle between the crews and captains stopped as they stopped to look at the racket. Ford pushed through the crowd as he stood in from and he was quite shock as the others._

 _There stood a shirtless white haired girl yelling at a red hair boy holding his ripped up straw hat who yelled back. Both were calling each other names. Like farmer boy, old lady, old hag, crazy lady, red head, white head, stupid, idiot among other things._

 _Just as both where about to come each other again with fist this time but were stopped by Ford and the first mate of the Roger Pirates who intervened. Both grabbing their crew members before they could cause more damage. They keep hold until both of them had calm down. While Ford gave his coat to cover a shirtless Allison. The red head boy received a hit on the head and than a lecture._

 _"Now tell what is going on here?" Ford asked._

 _"She ripped my hat!"_

 _"He ripped my shirt!"_

 _Ford frown as their response but nodded as he grabbed the ripped shirt from Allison and began to walk towards the boy. He took the rip straw hat from the boys hands._

 _"Hey that mine!"_

 _Ford threw Allison's rip shirt in his hands before he continued. "You have two days to fix it"_

 _Shanks gave him a confused look as Ford walked back to Allison and threw the rip hat in her hands. "There is only one way to fix this. You fix Sonny's shirt while she fixes your hat."_

 _Both Allison and the boy said nothing as they starred at one another._

 _"Am sure the captains won't disagrees" Ford turn his attention to the two captain who nodded. "We will call it truce until the matter is resolved. Than we can go back to killing each other if you wanted"_

 _Ford began to walk back to the Moby Dick with Allison right behind him._

 ** _The next day..._**

" _I would hurry up on fixing the hat of I were you" Ford stated as he smoked his cigar._

 _Allison sighed as she looked out to the sea. "I will get to it soon"_

 _"I will do it right now if I were you"_

 _"Even if do fix his stupid hat. There is no way that hatless farmer boy will be able to fix my shirt"_

 _Ford paused for a moments as he smoked his cigar. "It doesn't matter if he restores your shirt to the way it was before . All that matters is that he tries so we can leave this matter behind us"_

 _Allison said nothing._

 _Ford sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "You shouldn't get mad on small matter like this especially when their is a solution. Don't let your anger drive you or you will end up in a early grave"_

 _Allison gulped at his words with widen eyes. "I will do it right now"_

 _Ford smiled as Allison ran below deck to start working on the hat._

 _"Stubborn isn't she" Whitebeard chuckled as he brought two bottles of sake, offering one to Ford who accept. Ford nodded as he looked up the crescent moon. Stubborn that she is, just like her old man. Ford laughed of the thought as he drank his sake along side his captain._

 ** _The next day..._**

" _I don't like this" Ford frown as looked at the sky covered in dark clouds. "There a big storm coming"_

 _Whitebeard nodded. "Have the crew lock everything inside"_

 _Ford nodded as he went to inform the crew as he passed Allison with a bag in her hand. Placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a small nodded before he went to do his task._

 _Allison took a few breathes before she went aboard the other ship. Sure enough the red head boy and his red nose friend were there waiting for her. The crew of Gold Roger were preparing for the storm that was sure to come._

 _"Where my shirt?" Allison asked._

 _The boy frown as he held up her shirt in her arms. "Here it is"_

 _Now it was Allison turn to frown as she took notice of the poor sewing job the boy had done to her shirt. She took a deep breath to calm down before she took the straw hat out of the bag. It took almost all night but she was able to restored the straw hat that it looked new. Even better than it was before it got ripped in half._

 _The boy took noticed of this as his cheeks turned red in embarrassment. He should had put more effort to fix her shirt but he didn't. He did the half ass job. None of them said nothing as they continued to stare one another that it began to rain and the wind began to pick up._

 _"Captain the storm is already here!" One of the Roger pirates yelled._

 _The three kids looked around as the rain began to pick and so did the strong wind. Allison was able to hear shouting coming from the Moby Dick. A strong wind hit them as the straw hat sipped from her hands._

 _"My hat!"_

 _"The hat!"_

 _Allison and the boy yelled as they went after they hat and without thinking they went overboard taking a red nose boy with them as they grabbed the hat mid air before they fell to the raging sea._

 _"Men overboard" one of the men cried as he saw the whole thing and heard a loud splash._

 _Down below, the three resurfaced as the waves continued to push them around. The red head boy had lost grip of Allison's shirt when he went for his hat which was no where to be seen. He spotted Allison as she tried to swim through the raging waves gripping his hat with one hand. The red nose boy also resurfaced as he struggled against the waves._

" _Grab my hand!" the boy yelled to the other two. Allison and the red nose boy struggled but than managed to reach the red head boy._

 _"Don't lose the hat" The boy yelled at Allison but she and his red nose friend weren't paying attention to him as they were staring at a huge wave. The red head grabbed the other two's hands as he waited for the impact of the waves._

 _Everything went in slow motion as the huge wave crushed down on them. The red head boy tightly holding on the the others. Allison keep hold as she was thrown around with the hat tightly under her grip. The red nose hold tightly for his red head friend as of of life depended. Which it did._

 _In matter of seconds the three pirates were out cold as they were washed away through the sea. Away from the ships. Away from their crews. Their captains._

 _ **To be continued...**_

? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ

 _ **What do you think of the story? sorry for the cliff hanger but this chapter was becoming to long so I broke it into two chapters. Please leave comments or any questions that you might have.**_

 _ **Izumi means spring. She is the captain of the decease Red Fox Pirates ? and also a good cook.**_

 _ **P.S. The next chapter will continue the flashback with Allison, Shanks and Buggy' s adventure for survive.**_


	9. Chapter 8 Faith of the Stranded

_**Chapter 8 Faith of the Stranded**_

 _ **And were back ? ﾟﾌﾴ**_

 _ **Continuing flashback...**_

 _ **Somewhere in the unknown island in a unknown location...**_

 _The sound of waves was the first thing that Allison heard as she lay flat on a soft and sand beach. She didn't need to have her eyes open to know that she was lay on a beach somewhere. She felt the sun's rays against her skin. Opening her eye slowly, the hot burning sun burn her eyes. Blinking a couple times as she blocked sun with her hand. Without even thinking, Allison sat up and threw up the salt water that she had drank after getting tossed around in a storm. Coughing a couple a times before she straight her thoughts before she picked her self up. Looking at her surroundings as the wind blowing her wet loose hair. It was calm feeling that she didn't want to end._

" _Allison"_

 _Quickly turning around she was meet with a women in a long beautiful white dress. Allison blinked a couple times as she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining. She knew that women. She never meet her personally but she seen enough picture and heard enough stories to recognize her anywhere. The women wasn't just any women. The women's name was Yuki. Her mother._

 _"Mom?" Allison whispered. Looking at her mother with amazement. She never meet her mother in person and here she was. She was a tall young women with long loose raven black hair and soft rudy red eyes a lot similar to her own. Yuki extend her hand towards Allison as she wanted her to take it._

 _Allison takes a few steps forward before she hesitated. Her mother just smiled gently with eyes full of sadness and relief, her hands still stretched out to her. Before Allison even knew it, tears began to fall down her face as her died mother stood in front of her._

 _"Mom"_

 _Yuki said nothing for a moment as her smile grew a bit wider. Allison took a few steps closer as she wanted nothing more than to be in her mother's embrace. Yet part of her told her it wasn't time._

 _"Breath dammit! Don't leave just yet" a panic voice said._

 _Allison looked around for the sudden voice but the only ones were her and her mother._

 _"She's going to did isn't she" another scared voice said._

" _Don't say stuff that! Buggy, now help me!" The first voice yelled._

 _It took Allison a while but she recognized those voices. The red head boy and his red nose friend. They were calling her. Looking at her mother as tears began to fall, Allison back down._

 _"Am sorry I can't go, not yet" Allison whispered despite her tears. Quickly turning around and running the opposite direction so she would have to see her mother's face anymore. Running through the bleach, Allison began to think of Ford who was waiting for her, he promised to teach how to use a gun. Of her father, Newgate that she had yet to tell him the truth. She couldn't died at least not yet. Not until he knew the truth. Both of them were waiting for her that come back. They were searching for her._

 _Allison continued to run for what seem for hours before she saw a bright light ahead of her as voice grew longer. No doubt it was those to idiots. Without really thinking, Allison ran towards it as it became clear._

 _"One more time, buggy" the red head boy desperately order to red nose friend as he press down on Allison's chest doing CPR. Trying the best he could to bring her back but no matter how much he tried, Allison didn't move. With one more time, he blew into her mouth before he press down on her chest._

 _A few seconds later Allison quickly sat up as she threw up the water she consumed. The red head boy and his friends let out a sigh of relief as they watch Allison cough a couple of times. Wiping her face Allison turned to the two boys._

 _Both of them looked relief to see her alive as the red head boy offered his hand. Allison accepts as she stood up._

 _"Um...thanks farmer boy"_

" _It Shanks not Farmer boy" Shanks said as he crossed his arms. Allison gave a weak smile as she turn to the other boy._

 _"And you are?"_

 _"Buggy" the boy responded._

 _"Allison that's for saving me"_

 _"It was no problem, take it as a thanks for fixing my hat" Shanks said as he adjusted his straw hats. Allison smiled and nodded at his response._

 _"We don't have time for that Shanks" Buggy interrupted. "We have to get out of here"_

 _Allison tinted her head in confusion. "Where are we?"_

 _Shanks shrugged. "I don't know but it appears we landed in some island. That's pretty luck of us that we did"_

 _"Thats not lucky Shanks. Were stranded on a island" Buggy cried._

 _"Then let's look around we just might a village to help us get a boat or something"_

" _I don't know Shanks" Allison said. "Something tells me we shouldn't"_

 _Shanks laughed. "Come on! What could happen. It's just an island. Or is it that your scared"_

 _Allison frown. "Am not scared but I don't think we should go any further"_

 _"It's just an island Al, what could go wrong"_

 _"Agree. It's better than staying on the beach all day doing nothing" Buggy nodded._

 _Allison said nothing for a few moments as she stared at both of them. Letting out a sigh, she nodded. "Alright but don't said I didn't warn you"_

 _"We can always fight them" Shanks said as he patted his swords that he had tied up to his side. Buggy nodded as he took out his knifes. Allison looked down to her side to find that she didn't have her katana by her side._

 _"Stupid..stupid...stupid" Allison said as she softy hit her forehead as she remembered that she left her katana back in her room. Pirates are required to carry a weapon on them at all times since one can never knew when they were going to need it. But she left it behind before she went aboard Roger's ship for the exchange. It was a exchange after all. She didn't image that she will end up needing it after getting stranded on a island in who knows where._

 _Allison nodded as she followed Shanks and Buggy in the forest._

" _I have a bad feeling about this Shanks" Allison said nervously as they continued farther into the forest. Their were different birds of many color she never seen before. The plants were also different. Way different than she was used to or it could just be her. Insects crawling up the large trees. So far it was safe._

 _"Stop whining and hurry up Allie" Buggy said certainly annoyed. Shanks lead them through the forest followed by Buggy and Allison. Allison looked around and she had a nasty feeling that something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong with this island but what. She couldn't place it._

 _"Arig-hahh!" Shanks first said before he was interrupted. As the net quickly grabbed him from below and now had him swinging from the tree._

 _"What the! Who place that net there!" Buggy shouted as his eyes comically pop out._

 _"Hey! get me down from here!" Shanks shouted as he tried to break the net that hanged him from the tree._

 _"It's a trap!" Allison screamed as she turned around looking around the area._

 _"What! What trap!" Buggy shouted as he began to panic. "Who-"_

 _Allison turned around as she saw Buggy hit the ground. "Buggy!"_

 _"Buggy! This no time to be taking a nap" Shanks shouted from above as Allison went to Buggy's aid. As soon as she reached him, she too fell to the ground on top of Buggy._

 _"Al!" Shanks shouted as he began to struggle to break lose. He quickly took out his swords, cutting down the net that held him up. Shanks than fell to the down in a loud thud. Getting up, Shanks felt a sharp feeling on his neck as he too fell to the ground. He was a bit conscious as he saw a group of men grab Allison and Buggy before he blanked out._

 ** _In the unknown village..._**

 _Allison was the first to regain conscious. Blinking a couple times before she sat up looking at her surroundings. It was a strange out that seem to be made out of old leather. Slowly picking her self up from a hard bed made out of straw._

 _"Where am I?" Allison looked down as she took noticed of her outfit. She wasn't wearing her blue pants with yellow shirt. Instead she was wearing some sort of beautiful brown dress with red and blue figure patterns. Grabbing her hair, to find that she didn't have two ponytail like she was used to instead she had two ponytail on two braids. There was also a head band with a single feather attached to the back._

 _"What the!" Allison shouted as she tripped on her two feet and fell down to the floor. Seconds later two women came into the shelter wearing similar brown dress yet no where as fancy as her. One of the women carried a bowl of water while the other had a bowl of fruit._

 _Panicking Allison quickly got up and knock down the two women as she ran out where the two women had entered. She should have stayed where she was because sooner than she thought she found herself surrounded by a_

 _more than a dozen men and women with brown outfits, feathers on their head with a headband similar to her. Some even had some sort of face paint._

 _"Kr paya pratiksa kare m!" One of the women shouted from behind her. Instantly Allison began to run but was quickly caught by two other men. Struggling against their grip, Allison found her self dragged by the men and placed on a large chair. They forced her to the chair until she gave up fighting. The same two women from earlier came up front with different bowls this times. They kind of look like paint._

 _"Who are you? What are going to do with me?" Allison asked as they women began to painted her face. She couldn't fight since the two men from earlier stood by her side as if guarding her with spears at hand. After the two women were finished painting her face, four other men came with two beat up boys._

" _Shanks! Buggy!" Allison shouted as she stood up but to only be forced back down by one of the men. Both boys looked up._

 _"Al is that you?" Shanks weakly asked as he coughed._

 _Allison cried with watery eyes that refused to fall before she nodded._

 _"You look like Buggy now" Shanks chuckled._

 _"Hey!" Buggy shouted. "My face is not that colorful!"_

 _Shanks gave weary smile as he looked into Allison's red ruby eyes. Shanks nodded as the men prepared to take him and Buggy away. Without warning a large ball hit one of the men that had Buggy, seconds later smoke began to come out. As smoke began to fill the air, the men along with everyone began to cover their nose as they tired not to smell the smoke. As the area filled with white, Shanks and Buggy broke free of the capturers grips as they moved through the smoke searching for Allison._

 _As soon as they smoke filled the air, both of her guard brought up their spear but were knocked out seconds later by a unknown man who had his face half covered from nose down._

 _"Come with me if you want to live, milady" the man spoke offering his hand despite his mouth being covered by a cloth._

 _Allison nodded as she took his hand. He quickly pulled her as they moved through the smoke. Shanks and Buggy appeared a few seconds later as they followed them out of the smoke and back to the forest. Allison keep running as she followed the man that saved her with Shanks and Buggy right behind her. No one spoke as they ran through the forest._

 _The man lead them to a waterfall. As they went behind it, to find themselves in some sort of cave. The man sat down on the floor to take a breather._

 _Allison along with Shanks and Buggy brushed the sweat from their forehead as she looked at the man more closely. He had removed his cloth from his mouth to relieve a man of average height with light wavy brown hair and dark chocolate eyes behind his specs. He wore brown pants with white shirt under a large white lab coat._

 _"Who are you?" Buggy asked._

 _"Am sorry, I guess I should introduce myself first" the man spoke in strange accent as he bowed. "The names Professor Sheraton Ignus of the Meolavalle University in the beautiful white city known as Flevance. But you can call me professor"_

 _"Flevance? Where's that" Shanks asked._

 _"In the north blue of course" the professor said. "And who might you two gentlemen and milady be"_

 _"Am Allison, professor" Allison gave a small bow._

 _"Shanks"_

 _"Buggy"_

 _"Thanks for saving us professor" Allison said._

" _No problem when a lovely lady such as your self is in trouble I couldn't help but help"_

 _Shanks laughed. "Thanks professor but who were those people back there"_

 _"They are the natives of this island from I figured. And they also seem to take a fancy to you lady Allison."_

 _Allison cheeks turn red. "What makes you say that Professor?"_

 _"They made you their leader of course. Same goes for the reason they dressed and face painting you for the crowning ceremony"_

 _"They were going to make Allie their leader" Buggy said as his mouth fell wide open. Shanks and Allison held a similar surprised look._

 _The professor nodded. "It appears that they believed that your some sort of goddess that has come to their island. Probably due to your snow white hair and blood red eyes."_

 _No one said nothing as they let the professor continued. "But that is also a bad thing since these natives have tenuously to eating flesh. They probably planed to burn you alive"_

 _"What! Why would they do that" Allison shouted. "You said they wanted to make me their leader not their dinner!"_

 _The professor said nothing for a moment before they continued. "They believe that your some goddess trapped in human flesh and they want to honor you by breaking you free"_

" _By burning me alive!"_

 _The professor nodded._

 _Shanks whistled. "You saved us big time professor."_

 _"Hay no kidding" Buggy chuckled._

 _"That's not funny!" Allison hit both Shanks and Buggy behind the head._

 _"So professor do you have an idea how to get out of this island" Shanks asked as he rubbed where Allison had hit him._

 _"Hard to tell, young Shanks. I been in this island for quite a while that I gave up trying to get out of this island"_

 _"Just how long have you been here" Buggy asked._

 _"For three years so far"_

 _"Three years!" Allison, Buggy and Shanks shouted in union._

 _"How did you survive"_

 _The professor chuckled. "By savaging what ever I can and keeping my distance from the man eating natives, of course"_

 _"How did you end up here in the first place" Allison asked. "If you don't mind telling us"_

 _The professor waved it off. "Not at all, lady Allison. I was traveling with my comrades searching for new plants across the world when our ship was caught in a storm and we land here. Like you, we landed here and we began to search the island to find a way out of here when we came across the natives. I was lucky enough to survive but my comrades weren't so lucky"_

 _"Am sorry for asking" Allison replied as she bowed. "I shouldn't have asked a personal question"_

 _"It's alright. I know you didn't mean harm. It's been a long time since I came here that this has come to be my home now. My comrades died here and plan to live the rest of my days here" the professor said with smile. "But admit it's nice to have such fine company like you fine young gentlemen and a lovely lady such as your selfs."_

 _Allison chuckled. "You aren't so bad professor"_

 _"Hey, professor. Do you know way out of here" Buggy interrupted._

 _The professor nodded. "The natives took over our ship. They took everything including the life boats."_

 _"So they have them" Shanks replied. "Do you know a way to get them back professor"_

 _The professor nodded. "But we will have to wait a few days before that. The natives are still searching for you. So I suggest hiding in the mean time"_

 _"Alright"_

 _ **Few days later...**_

 _As the days passed, the professor taught them every thing he knew about the island so they could survive. He taught Shanks and Buggy how to make to trap to capture animals to eat. While Allison stayed behind study the map that the professor made in the last three years._

 _The professor had become some sort of guardian for them as they stayed in his hide out. They also learned about his family who he left behind. Mostly he keep talking about his little sister (who was 12 at the time) when he left at age 17 to go study in a science academy in the South blue. He graduated at age 21 and moved back to Flevance when he became a young science professor in Meolavalle University. He was only 25 years old when he went on a voyage with his friends and ended up in this island a few months his later. Three years had passed since than. He was now a 28 year old science professor stranded in a island inhabited by flesh eating people._

 _Allison also told him that she along with Shanks and Buggy were pirates in training for different pirates crews. The professor was quite shocked at first but he too very well. His didn't change his perspective about them since he treat them the same. All that was felt was to get out of island._

 _ **Few days later in the Afternoon...**_

 _Allison didn't like this plan. She didn't like this plan. Plain and simple. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her as she ran through the forest with more than a dozen natives behind her. She didn't want to be here but unfortunately it was her plan._

 _The pervious night, the began to plan a way to distract the natives while the others got the life boat and took it to the shore. Badly for her, she volunteered to distract them. Shanks and the professor were against it but after a couple of shouts and arguing they finally gave in. Allison was proud of herself that night but it wasn't till this morning that she realized how stupid she had become. She couldn't out run natives forever. And it was all thanks to her big fat mouth. What had she gotten herself into._

 _She continued to run for an hour before she decide to head back to the shore where the others were waiting for her. The sun was starting to set as she reached the shores._

 _And what she found was not how she expected it to go. The life boat was at the shore like planned but what she didn't expect were the natives that they were fighting. Shanks had recovered his sword which was taken away from him when the natives captured them. He was fighting a two natives who had spears. Than there was Buggy who also got his knifes back as he fought a native with some sort of weapon. The professor was fighting with his bear hands against three other natives._

" _Get to boat!" The professor shouted once he spotted Allison._

 _Allison, Shanks and Buggy quickly ran to the boat with natives behind the, but were stopped by the Professor himself._

 _"Get away form them!" The professor shouted as he knocked a native down._

 _"Hurry up professor!" Allison shouted once she was in the life boat along with Buggy. Shanks stood by the boat ready to pull it into the water._

 _"Shanks take the others out of here. Keep them safe" the professor said as he took out another of his smoke bombs out. Shanks nodded as he began to push the boat into the water._

 _"Wait! Professor were not leaving with out you!" Allison shouted with tears on her face. "You were supposed go with us. That was part of the plan!"_

 _The professor shed a tear as he smiled. Smoke began to fill the area as he the professor let out a scream of pain. One of the natives had managed to see through the smoke and stabbed the professor in the back._

 _"Professor!" Allison cried nonstop as she tried to get off the boat but was stopped by Shanks and Buggy. "Let go of me! Farmer boy! Clown face!"_

 _Shanks and Buggy said nothing as they held Allison tightly as the wind began to blow moving the boat farther from the shores of the island. The last thing that Allison saw was the professor being stabbed multiple times by the natives as they sail farther and farther away from the shores of the island and into the wasted sea of the unknown._

 _ **Three days later...**_

 _Shanks, Buggy and Allison drifted through the sea. The sun was high and mighty as it shined on them._

 _"Dame this heat" Buggy said as he fan his face with his beanie._

 _Shanks nodded as he wasn't affected by the heat as Buggy, was mainly due to his straw hat that provides him shade._

 _Allison didn't respond as she hugged her kneels closely to herself with her head down. Once they were out of the island, Allison cried a lot. Cried like she never did before. Cried for the professor that died so they could live. Living among the Whitebeard pirates, she had seen many deaths but this was different. She never knew those she and her crew killed. But she had known the professor. Not for a long time but long enough to conceder him, her friend whose not a pirate. By the second day since since his death, Allison stopped crying but she fell into depression not soon after._

 _Shanks and Buggy did their best to cheer her up but after a while they decided to give her space. So they drifted through the sea without food and water. With no sight of land. Their only hope was that their captains would find them._

 _It was sun set when Buggy spotted a ship. "Shanks! It's the Oro Jackson"_

 _"What really!" Shanks jumped up to see the ship. "It really is her! Look Al. They finally found us!"_

 _Allison didn't respond nor she moved. Shanks frown. The Oro Jackson spotted them and head towards them full spend. Once the ship was beside them a ladder was dropped as Shanks began to climb followed by Buggy and than a depressed Allison._

 _"It's about time we found you boys. We thought you were goners" one men said._

 _Shanks smiled and nodded._

 _"Of course we were going to survive. Were pirates after all!" Buggy chuckled._

 _The captain and crew broke into laughter. No one with the exception of the captain, first mate and Shanks noticed that Allison wasn't laughing with them. The first mate known as Silvers Rayleigh walked up to Allison and placed a blanket over her as he lead her inside the ship for a nap._

 _ **Few days later...**_

 _ **Aboard the Oro Jackson...**_

 _"We already contacted the Whitebeard Pirates and they are on their way here. They probably might get here by tomorrow" Rayleigh said._

 _Allison didn't response as she eat her meal in silence. Rayleigh sighed as he took a seat next across her._

 _"Shanks told me what happen on the island were you kids were stranded. Told me about the professor that gave up his life to save you three"_

 _Again Allison said nothing._

 _"A pirate's life is never easy so we have to be strong to move on" Rayleigh finished off as stood up and walked out the door. Leaving Allison alone with her thoughts._

 ** _The very next day..._**

 _The Moby Dick arrived just as planned. Allison boarded the ship without thanking the Roger Pirates or saying goodbye to Shanks or Buggy. The Whitebeard Pirates were glad to have her back and Whitebeard even called a celebration party for her return. Thankfully Ford called it off as he noticed the depression state that she was in. The crew went back to their daily routines, Whitebeard went to cabin while Allison went to her room as they sailed away from the Roger Pirates._

 _"Are you going to be okey kid" Ford said as he entered Allison's room. He walked up to her side and sat down. Allison said nothing nor she moved._

 _"Cry all you want kid. No one but me is going to see" Ford said as Allison broke into tears ._

 _"It hurts (sob) so much Ford (sob) why does it hurt (sob) so much" Allison cried._

 _Ford said nothing for a few moments as Allison continued to cry. "It hurt because you cared. There is nothing wrong about crying for friend. What he did was a noble death because he gave his life for you and the two other boys"_

 _Allison cried even more at his words but Ford continued. "Honor his death by continuing to life your life. Be the strong pirate that I know you can be"_

 _Allison cried for hours before she feel asleep on Ford's lap. Ford brushed her hair with his hands. Letting out a sigh as he watched Allison sleep for the next few hours._

" _Ford?" Allison said as she woke up eyeing Ford with determination._

 _"What is it kid?"_

 _"I want you to teach me how to use a gun"_

 _Ford smirked as he had a urge to smoke a cigar. "I thought you never ask"_

 ** _End of Flshback..._**

? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ?

 ** _And that's the end of that flashback?. I got to admit I was crying when I wrote this ?. It was so sad because this became a turning point for my character, Allison. Please leave comments questions or reviews on the story so far. I will appreciate a feed back since it will keep motivating me to write the story till the very end._**

 ** _Kr paya pratiksa kare m...meanings 'please stop' in Hindi. I wanted to use a different language used in the modern world and I got Hindi for the natives since I wanted them to say something at least. I don't speak, write or read Hindi but I love the culture. ✌? ﾸﾏ_**


	10. Chapter 9 Faith of a Captain Part 5

**_Chapter 9 Faith of a Captain 5_**

"Leaving already, stay for a while longer" Shanks said sleepy as Benn did his best to keep his captain from falling.

Allison shook her head in response. "Na, anymore and you wouldn't let me leave"

Shanks gave a lazy smile. "Alright than but next time we're having an even bigger party"

"Alright but after I beat the crap out of you" Allison grinned while Shanks laughed.

"Take care of this idiot for me" Allison said to Benn who gave her a simple nod in response. Allison smiled as she walked towards her ship the Grimm's Argo. Her crew and their guest already aboard. With her aboard, the Grimm's Argo began to sail away as they waved goodbye to the Red Haired Pirates. When they could longer see Shanks's ship, everyone return to their regular routines. Rick and Austin went to their work shop to work on their secrets project. Axel went to his room for a long nap and Shizuo went to the library to catch up on his reading. Leaving Allison and Izumi to watch the deck and handle the steering wheel.

"Is he a old boy friend of your" Izumi asked.

"What?"

Izumi grinned as Allison turned bright red. "So how long have you two been dating?"

Allison turned crimson red as she looked to where she last said Shanks's ship. "Were not dating"

"Why not? you two make a cute couple. You two seems to get along so well"

Allison face turned back to normal as she smiled. "Na, we're just good friends. That's all. We just know each other since we were kids. So may be that's why"

Izumi shook her head. "No that's not it"

Allison became quite for a moment as she tried to understand where Izumi was getting at. Looking towards the sea once again as the wind blew through her loose hair.

"Shanks and I are just friends. That's what we will ever be. He went his way and I have to go my own way. Thou I didn't expect to see him anytime soon."

"You seem to care about him too much for being just friends?" Izumi raised her eyebrows as she crossed her arms.

Allison laughed. "Shanks is a idiots that gets me worried for nothing. But I guess I do like him but I doubt we will ever get together. He too much of a idiot to see what's in front of him"

Izumi grinned. "I see that's. He's an idiot and you're stubborn. If their are stuff that you like about him so what do you hate about him"

"He drinks to much" Allison said without missing a beat. "He is also a idiot who doesn't think before he jumps into trouble. That stupid idiot making me worry for nothing. I swear one of these days that idiot is going to lose a limb one of the days if he continues to being the idiot that he is"

Izumi broke into a laugh. Allison just starred at her as she had grown an extra arm or two. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing wrong" Izumi said as she composed herself. "Don't mind me"

Allison gave her a confused look but she ignored her and turned her attention to the wheel. After their little talk, Allison and Izumi stood quiet by the deck as they looked at the wide open sky.

 **Dinner Time...**

"So what's for lunch am starving" Rick said as he sat down on the dinner table. Austin nodded in agreement.

"Curry" Izumi said as she placed a plate in front of him. "And you better not leave one grain of rice left. You have to eat it all"

"Yes ma'am" Rick grinned as he began to eat. "Wow this is the best Curry I ever had!"

Austin nodded in agreement as tears of joy fell down his face along with Rick.

"Your a really good cook" Shizuo said.

"Thanks for the meal" Allison smiled as she eat her Curry.

Izumi grin as she stood in from of the White Creed Pirates but she took noticed that one of them was missing. "Where Axel?"

Allison turned her attention towards Izumi having heard Axel name mentioned. "Oh, he's still sleeping"

"Still sleeping. I thought he was taking a nap, six hours ago?"

Allison laughed. "Yep, that's Axel when he means nap. He means to take a very and I mean very long nap. He probably won't take wake up till tomorrow afternoon."

Izumi frown. "Does he do this often?"

Allison nodded as she continued to eat her food.

"Don't you think you should worry. Taking a nap is good but their is also a problem with sleeping to much especially for a pirate"

"It's best not to worry" Shizuo interrupted.

"What makes you so sure?" Izumi asked.

Shizuo frown as he drank his tea, waiting for a few moments before he talked. The others heard this as they all stopped their talking waiting for Shizuo to continue.

"His wounds"

"Wounds?" Izumi asked. " you mean the bandages that cover his body?"

Shizuo nodded. " Axel has very bad burns that cover his entire body minus the head. He probably got them at a young age from the looks of it. Even when years had passed those burns haven't healed yet and probably won't ever heal"

"I see. But what does this have to do with him taking long naps?"

"With burns that he has. He shouldn't be able to move at all. And here he is. Moving and drinking his ass off. Because he forces to body to move too, it causes his body to worn out quickly. His body gets tired so he takes longs naps to give his body a chase to recover a bit."

Izumi frowned. "If his body works out quickly than he shouldn't be here"

"Na, Axel can handle it" Allison simple said.

"Your the captain. You should worry about the well being of your crew" Izumi said angrily.

Allison frown as she stood up from her seat as she faced Izumi. "Just because he's wounded it doesn't mean that he's weak. Axel can handle it. I know he can."

"What makes you so sure!" Izumi shouted.

"Because Axel is my first mate. I wouldn't have made him part of the crew if I knew that he couldn't handle it. Axel is good as any swordsmen out there and out all of them. I choose Axel because he's a strong man. Axel will become stronger and he will surpass his wounds. Am tired of people looking down at other people because there different. Axel is not weak. Axel will show the world that even a wounded man can shake the world. I know he will because he will be my side along with the rest of my crew when that happens"

Izumi became shocked at her words as she found it a trouble to respond.

"Am sorry what happen to your crew but that doesn't mean it will happen to my crew. I know it won't happen because I rather die then let any of my crew died. I already lost enough people to last me a life time so I will sure it doesn't happen again. You got that!"

And with that Allison ran out the dinning room leaving a shocked Izumi and crew.

"She really is stubborn. She can't be so sure that won't happen. The sea is a very dangerous place. People are bound to die." Izumi said irritated.

"Thats just the way Allison is" Shizuo responded.

"I figure as much but how can she be so positive that she will be able to protect her crew...how can she be like that?"

"How can Allison have so much faith? Is that what you mean?" Shizuo said.

"Faith?"

Shizuo nodded. "Allison doesn't think the same way that others do. In her mind, all she has is faith. Faith in her friends, their skills. Faith herself and her abilities to do what she wants which includes protecting us. Even when things go bad, Allison has faith that everything will work. That she will grown stronger to protect those she has left."

Izumi frown. "Faith is nothing but for losers who don't have the strength to do stuff the self so they rely on the world to do it for them"

Shizuo frown. "You really don't get it. Do you. What this crew means to Allison. What this crews to any of us. Am sorry about your crew but you don't really understand. This is just more that a bunch of pirates sailing together. We are a family. We raise together or we fall together. This is a crew which has faith, that there is bright future ahead of us even when the word itself has turned its back on us. We will never grow stronger of we keeping look at the past. We will remember the past but we will move on toward the future."

Izumi said nothing as she caught herself in shock for the second time that day. Shizuo stood up as he made for the exist and stopped midway. "Thanks for the meal"

Before he walked out the door. Rick and Austin said nothing as Izumi stood frozen in shock. After a while Rick and Austin began to walk out the door as well. Leaving Izumi still shock as she watch the last two members of the crew leave her alone in the dinning room.

 **Meanwhile...**

Allison walked through the halls of the ship as she made way towards her room after getting into a argument with Izumi. But found herself stopping in front of Axel's room. She knocked but no response came. Axel was probably still sleeping as Allison open the door to his room.

Looking inside, Allison found Axel sound asleep in his bed. He was all stretched up all over the bed as he drooled. Allison smiled as she knew that there was nothing she needed to worry about as she slowly closed the door and headed to her room for a long deserve sleep.

 **Next Day...**

"*yawn* are we there yet?" Axel asked as he approached Austin who was currently by the wheel.

Austin gave a small nod. "We should see land in a hour by now"

"Alright then" Axel stretched his arms as he began to walk away to spot Allison leading by the rail while she always did when she was bored. Then he noticed that Izumi was in the opposite side of the ship all by herself. Shizuo and Rick were playing poker in the table. Axel frown as he approach them.

"What's wrong with Izumi and Al? Did they get into a fight"

Rick began to sweat as he didn't look Axel in the eye. Shizuo on the other hand didn't bother to response has he concentrated on his cards. After a few minutes of silence Axel decided that he had enough as he took Rick's cards.

"Hey those of mine!"

"Not till you tell me what's wrong?" Axel responded with a frown. "What happen while I was taking a nap?"

Rick frozen as his eyes widen. He said nothing as he sat back down forgetting that Axel had taken his cards. Axel continued to frown as he didn't get a answer so he turned to Shizuo.

"What the heck is going on here! And you better tell me before I force it out of you" Axel threaten as he gripped Shizuo's shirt by the collar. Holding him close to his face. "Tell me now!"

Shizuo let out of sigh as he released himself Axel's grip. Dusting his shirt before he turn his attention back to Axel.

"Al and Izumi got into a fight but it's no concern to you" Shizuo simple stated.

"What do you mean it's not my concern! Of course it's my concern. Al is my captain so anything problem that Al has, is also mine. So you better tell me"

"It's no concern to you Axel. This a problem between Izumi and Al alone. Let them resolve it among themselves"

Axel frown but sighed. He didn't like this one bit but he trusted Al to know what ever Reason She had to be upset on Izumi. She was capable to resolve them herself. If she need his help, he had doubt she would have told him. Besides he knew that Al wasn't someone to hold grudges against anyone.

"Mine if I join you" Axel asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

Shizuo smirk and nodded. Allowing Axel to sit down across him.

"Sorry about that Rick"

"Heh no problem" Rick chuckled nervously. "But there is no way that your going to win"

Axel smirked. "We will see about that.

 **A hour later...**

 **In the dock of the island...**

"Finally! Sweet land" Axel exhaled.

Shizuo nodded in agreement as he got off the ship. Rick and Austin went to work and tied down the ship.

"Where Izumi?" Axel asked as he looked around.

Allison just shrugged it off as she followed Shizuo. Axel frown. He became concern with Allison unusual behavior for the past few hours. Izumi was no where to be seen and Allison looked up set. What ever they were fighting about must have been serious. But what.

"I suggest we look for a cook" Shizuo responded. "Or we will starve to death at this rate"

"Alright"

As they entered the town with the exception of Austin who volunteered to stay behind to watch over the Grimm's Argo. They found that the town was pretty crowded and noise as the people walked down the streets.

"At this rate we will never find a cook. This place is so crowded"

"Am tired of all this walking. Can we take a break" Rick offered.

Shizuo shook his headed in response as he continued to walk through the crowded.

"Why don't we look for a cook in a restaurant or bar. There must be someone here that wants to leave" Axel said.

"Probably. But I doubt it"

"We can spilt up to make the search more easier" Allison suggested.

Shizuo smirked and nodded in agreement. "That could work too"

Shizuo partner up with Rick while Allison went with Axel. They agreed end to meet in a hour in front of the Grimm's Argo. For the past half hour, Allison and Axel searched the town but where meet with no results.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked as they walked down the street.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Allison said with a confused face.

"Don't give me that crap, Al. What bothering you?"

Allison frozen for a second before she smiled. "I been thinking about Izumi"

Now it was Axel turn to be confused. "Shizuo told me you two into a fight"

Allison nodded.

"Why?"

"Izumi doubted your skill and I couldn't just let her look down at you because of your wounds"

Axel frozen as he stared at Allison. Shocked.

"You got to a fight because of me"

Allison nodded. "Izumi warned me of the dangers. I think she might be right"

Axel blinked. "What are you going to do than"

Allison thought for a moment before she grinned. "Get Izumi to join the crew of course. There is no way am letting a good cook as her pass me by. We will find her and asked to join the crew"

Axel blinked but smiled. "If she refuses"

Allison grinned. "Than we can also use other ways to convince her"

Before Axel could respond. He was punched across the face. Sending him flying towards one of the stores with a large crash.

"Axel!" Allison shouted as she went ran towards he crash landed before she too was punched across the face and send flying to the another store. Picking herself up from the rubble of a store, she turned to her attacker. He was a tall man with wavy black hair wearing blue shades making it difficult to see his eyes. He also wore a bartender suit as he walked up to her.

"Thought you two would be challenge but I guess I was mistaken"

Allison frown. "Who are you"

The man took off his blue shades and placed them inside the pocket of his suit. He continued to walk towards her without a word as he grinned.

"Al!" Axel shouted as he got up from the rubble. "Get away from him"

Allison smiled as she took out her katana. "Names Allison. Captain of the White Creed Pirates"

The man chuckled. "I know who you are. Who both of you are"

Axel got up as he walked up to Allison and stood by her side as he also unsheathe his sword. "Want do you want?"

The man said nothing. By than the people near by ran for their life's as they knew that a fight was going to go down. Allison, Axel and the man didn't move. They let the people pass by them.

"Al! Axel! What have you done now" Shizuo asked as he ran up to them with Rick right behind him. But frown when he noticed that both of them had their swords out facing a man in a bartender suit. "Who is he?"

"That's the question of the day" Axel chuckled.

The man cracked his knuckles as he approached them. "The more the merrier"

Rick quickly formed a spear out of the ground as Shizuo took out his staff.

"A devil fruit user. Now this makes things a whole lot interesting" the man replied before he went for Rick with a punch. Rick quickly blocked the punch but the punch went right through the spear and hit Rick. Sending him crashing to a near by store.

Axel reacted quickly as he went for a opening. But the man blocks the sword with his arm. Blood began to pour out but the man didn't flinch.

Before Axel could respond. The man punched in guts sending him crashing towards a house.

"Be careful Al. It seems he stronger than he looks" Shizuo warned.

Allison nodded as she raised katana. "Than we will have to do this the other way"

The man grinned as her words.

Allison and Shizuo attack him together. But the man keep blocking their attacks with his body or he dodged their attacks. Allison and Shizuo barely managed to avoid his punches or his kicks. Managing a few plows that blood began to pour from the man body but he seemed unaffected. The more they injured him it seemed he got anger and more violent.

"Something's not right." Shizuo panted as sweat began to fall from his forehead.

"What do you mean?"

"He was looking for us personally. He doesn't look like a pirate hunter so what is he?"

Allison nodded understanding. "It could be those Crimson Corp. group we fought months ago"

Shizuo grinned. "Yeah that's what I was thinking. He's more stronger than the others"

The man approached them as he smiled. Allison and Shizuo went after him one more time as the man managed to knock Shizuo out and sending him crashing next to a unconscious Axel.

"Shizuo!" Allison shouted. The man managed disarmed her as he threw her katana out of her reach. Allison wanted to punch him but he catch it. He crashed her arm as he sensed her flying across the the street and she crashed into the wall. *snap* Allison screamed in pain as she hit the wall in the process

Allison panted and began to bleed. Forcing herself to stand up. The man frowned as he approached her. He looked down at her for a second before he knocked her unconscious.

The last thing Allison saw was her crew, Shizuo, Axel and Rick unconscious in rubble. Before she too welcomed the darkness.


	11. Chapter 10 Faith of a Captain Part 6

**_Chapter 10 Faith of a Captain Part 6_**

Allison woke to the sound of arguing coming from Shizuo and Axel. What they were arguing about Allison couldn't tell. Slowly opening her eyes she found herself staring to a ceiling trying to remember what she last remembered. She remembered thinking about asking Izumi to join her crew before that man in the bartender suit attack them and defeated them. Sigh as she began to sit up.

"Guys look Allison wake" Rick interrupted. Axel and Shizuo quickly became quiet as they turned to Allison who gave a small smile.

"Glad that finally wake, Al"

Allison chuckled. "Yeah me too. How long was I -"

Allison felt a pain in her arm as she found her right arm covered in a blanket that was tied to her shoulder.

"Careful, Allison. You broke your arm during the fight. Lucky for us it was a clean break" Shizuo explained.

"Who that be considered lucky. To hell sakes! Allison has a broken arm! There nothing lucky about it"

"Am glad that your alive" Rick cried as he hugged Allison.

"Careful, Rick your going to hurt her" Axel shouted.

"Sorry"

"That fine. Am ok" Allison said before she looked around. "Where are we?"

"Headquarters of the Crimson Corp. I guess"

"Your not so far from the truth but no" a deep voice said. Allison and the others quickly turned to find a old man with grey hair and red eyes. Yet he had a strong fit body for his age.

"Who are you" Axel asked. "Why did you bring us here"

The man chuckled. "Names Garnet of course. And you brought this upon yourself when you took out Cypress and the others."

"Your the leader of the Red Ban." Shizuo interrupted.

"Lucky for you am not because if I were you three should be dead by now. Am the second in command of course. It's my job to get rid of pest like you but you three showed potential. So I will like to make you an offer"

"What offer" Rick asked but he later regretted asking because Garnet laughed.

"To join our group of course. Either you join or you die. Pick either one but I always win"

Axel bit his lips to prevent himself from lashing out at him. Allison stared at the man but didn't say anything as she frowned. Rick looked horrified of the thought of dying and join the Crimson Corp. Group. Shizuo was the only one who face remained neutral.

"Let us think about it"

Garnet grinned. "Take all the time you need. It's not like your going anywhere."

And with that Garnet left the cell room as he exited through a door. Even when the door closed behind him, Allison and others could hear him laughing as he walked away.

"You can't be serious about joining him!" Rick shouted once he knew that Garnet was far away not to hear them.

"Of course not but we need time" Shizuo said as he pushed his glasses back. "We need way out of here"

"We tried everything already but nothing works! The bars are made out of sea stone so I can't break them"

"Then we wait" Allison interrupted. Rick gave her a confused look. Axel grinned he he understood what she was getting at as did Shizuo.

"Austin. Austin still out there"

Allison grinned and nodded. "We will wait until then"

 **With Garnet.**

"Are you sure there the ones that took out Cypress and the others" a short women with long hot pink hair asked. "They don't look so strong"

Garnet nodded. "Looks can be deceiving but their the ones. The White Creed Pirates worth 220,000,000 berries."

Another man with bushy blond hair and grey eyes whistled. "And there only rookies."

"They will be a nice addition to our group and if they refused we can always make them join" Garnet said as he grinned to another man with long black hair that covers one of his black eyes who had a swords tied to his side.

"Yes in deed"

 **Next day...**

 **In the cell with Allison and company.**

"How long do you think it will take Austin to find us" Axel asked.

"Don't worry. Austin has a way of finding us" Rick answered.

"I would rest for now. Al. That broken arm isn't going to heal right if you keep messing with it" Shizuo informed once he noticed that Allison messing with her cast.

"Alright but am bored."

Shizuo grinned. "I expected no less from you"

"How-" Axel said before he was interrupted as the room began to shake. "What in the world!"

"It's Austin!" Rick shouted. "He came"

"It's about time" Allison said as she stood up. "Now to get out of here"

"How are we going to do that"

Allison smirked as she removed her hair pins norm her hair allowing her long hair to fall down till it reach her thigh. Axel grinned once he saw what she was doing. Just like she did when she first meet him when they got captured back then.

Allison began to work with the lock as Shizuo and Rick watched closely. Not long the door unlocked allowing her to open the cell door.

"Now we find Austin"

"Yal!"

Shizuo and Axel nodded in agreement as they followed her out but soon stopped when the heavy door stood in their way. They tried knocking it down but found it futile as the heavy door wouldn't open.

"Now what"

Allison frown and soon became apart as she heard punching coming from the other side.

"Get back" Shizuo shouted. Allison and The others quickly back down and return to the cell as the heavy doors were forced open.

"Rick! Are you here" Austin shouted as he entered the room.

"Austin!" Rick shouted as he ran to his brother and hugged him.

"Good to see you finally found us" Axel said.

Austin gave him a confused look. "I didn't find you"

"What! Who did than?"

"It's was Izumi-san. She tracked you guys down"

"Izumi?"

Austin nodded in confirmation.

"Why would she do that" Rick asked.

"Does it matter. Let's get out of here" Allison interrupted as she walked passed them and out the door.

Shizuo shrugged as Rick and Axel gave him a confused looked and went after Allison.

As they ran threw the halls of the building, the caught sight of Izumi or someone that looked like her. She had long orange hair like Izumi and wore a kimono she did but she had had nine long tails that sprouted from her behind. She was fighting a girl with very very long hot pink hair that seem to stretch or grew longer by the second.

"Oh seems we have more visitors" the girl said as she stopped fighting as did Izumi.

"Who are you?" Axel asked as he went to get his sword but he remembers that they took his sword along with Allison's and Shizuo's.

"Names Nyx, of the second division of the Crimson Corp., of course." Nyx responded before she noticed that Axel went for his sword but was meet with none. "Don't worry about your weapons you won't be needing them"

Axel frown.

"Thanks for the save, Izumi" Allison interrupted as she waved at her.

"Don't thanks me yet! We still have her and the others to deal with" Izumi shouted.

Allison grinned back. "Let's go"

Allison began to run down the hall as Shizuo, Axel, Rick and Austin ran behind her. Nyx noticed this and went after them but was stopped by Izumi.

"Oh no you don't. You still have me to deal with"

"Is that how you want to play, than" Nyx smiled. "Than I won't refuse"

"I expected as much" Izumi smirked as she watch Allison and the others run off leaving her alone with Nyx once again. "I won't hold back"

Nyx laughed. "I sure hopes so"

Izumi got to a fighting stance before she attacked Nyx beginning their fight once again.

 **With the others...**

"We have to get our weapons back!" Axel shouted as they ran threw the halls.

"Izumi told me they should be around here somewhere" Austin said.

"Right"

As they ran threw the halls they caught sight of a man standing there. He was tall man in his 30's with his sword out.

"Noise stuff you five are" the man said as he grinned.

"Who?"

"Am Sunil of the second division. And your end" Sunil said.

"Go on ahead" Rick said as he stepped forward. "Leave this guy to me"

"Rick?"

"Go now but come back to help with that sword of yours Axel"

Axel nodded as he left Austin lead them towards their weapons. With the others gone Rick gulped as he faced the creepy looking man. Sunil gave him a creep smile that was almost as scary as Shizuo.

"Let's hope I don't regret this later on" Rick said as he touched the floor and his signature spear appeared. As the battle between Rick and Sunil began.

 **Meanwhile with Allison, Austin, Axel and Shizuo.**

"Right here" Austin said as they stopped in front of the door.

"Open it than" Axel said.

Austin nodded as he turned his fist to iron. "Iron fist!"

The door busted open against Austin's iron fist.

"Finally!" Allison grinned as she ran inside and began to search for her sword and guns. The others followed behind as they began to search for their weapons.

"Thank goodness, I thought I've never seen you guys again" Allison said as she hugged her three pistols and her katana.

"A bit to much isn't" Axel sweats dropped.

Shizuo laughed at his comments as he picked up his staff and began to examine it for any damage. Austin laughed beside him but was started when another laugh followed his own.

"Why are we laughing" a tall man with bushy blond hair laughed.

Axel took his sword out as he prepared to attack. "Your one of those Red Ban people"

The man laughed and nodded. "Rajani at your service"

"Your going to pay for this" Axel barked.

Rajani laughed again before he continued. "I wouldn't be so sure"

Shizuo raised a brow. "What makes you so sure of that?"

Rajani laughed. "Am sure you remember our friend. Ogre come here"

Axel and the others felt the world fall upon them as they faced the tall man from early. He still wore his bartender uniform with his shades still on. They stood frozen in fear which caused Rajani to laugh even more.

"Ogre take care of them" Rajani said as he took out a watch from one of his pockets. "Show them no mercy"

As of magic, the black haired man with shades was no longer his clam and quiet person but became the angry person they last fought and lost. Allison and the others prepared themselves as the fight against Rajani and the Raging Ogre began.

 **And back with Izumi and Nyx**

"Your a freak of nature. You know that" Izumi said as she panted.

Nyx frown. "That not a very nice thing to say. I eat the kami kami no mi. Am a human hair women. No one has hair as beautiful and strong as mine"

Izumi gave a weak smile. "I expected as much"

"Your not one to talk. After you have nine tails growing behind you"

"That's the power of the Kitsune Kitsune no mi: nine tail model"

"So your a fox women with nine tails" Nyx said with interest. "Why don't you join us. We will love to have some one of your power in your organization."

"No thank you"

"Come on it will be fun. And we make millions" Nyx encouraged. "You have no reason to safe them much less fight for them. They left you here after all"

Izumi frown. "I don't have to tell you anything. I have my reasons"

Nyx laughed as she prepared to attack again. "All well, I tried. Take this hair whip"

Izumi once again dodge the attack as she unleashed her sword. Nyx attacked again and Izumi blocked her attacks with her sword, cutting the hair attacks but the hair keep on growing once again. That's how it went for a few more minutes before both of them started to tired. Izumi from dodging and blocking the attacks. While Nyx got tired from constant attacks.

"Let's end this right here right now" Izumi panted.

"Same here" Nyx laughed but stopped to catch her breath.

Izumi a lined her sword horizontally close to her face as she closed her eyes. Nyx stopped as she prepared her own attack as she ran straight for Izumi.

Izumi quickly open her eyes and countered Nyx's attack. "Nine blades slash"

They ran past each other as they stood in opposite side.

"Hehehe so your that strong" Nyx laughed before she received the blows of Izumi attack. Multiple cuts appeared on her body, cutting her along with her hair. Nyx fell unconscious as blood began to flow out of her body. Izumi return her sword to the sheath as she began to walk away as she heard crashing noises coming from where Allison and the others had run too. Without hesitation Izumi began to ran after them.

 **With Rick and Sunil**

"So your a devil fruit user" Sunil asked.

Rick gave weak nodded as he prepare for another attack from Sunil. "I ate the Mani Mani no mi. Am a manipulation man"

"That sure explain why you keep creating things out of thin air. You manipulate the surface to make this you want"

Rick didn't answer which was answer enough for Sunil to know he he hit the point. Rick was panting nonstop now, as effective and useful his abilities might be even they had a set back. His devil fruit drained his energy while demanding large amounts of consecration to work properly. But when your fighting so swordsmen you didn't have much time to think but had no choice but to dodge much as possible. When he was able Rick created a cannon from the floor again and aimed at Sunil who cut his cannons in half.

"We're in the hell is Axel with that sword of his sword" Rick hissed.

"Sorry but your friend won't be able to save you" Sunil said as a large noises of crashes were heard ahead of them. "There probably dead by now, that Garnet seems to have joined the fight"

"Shut up, creepy man. I will defeat you and I will help the others take out your boss"

"That never going to happen kid" Sunil chuckled. "Say goodbye to your life"

Rick quickly placed his hands on the floor as another spear appeared. Grabbing the spear, he ran towards Sunil as their battle continued. Rick blocked and countered Sunil attacked as much as he could. Rick managed a lucky blow at Sunil as he blacked down.

"Hehe you managed to leave me a few stretches. I can give you that but this is were this all ends" Sunil ran towards him. Rick gave a soft touched to the floor before he dodged the attack.

"Come here you-" Sunil said before he realized that he couldn't move his legs. Looking down he found what he didn't expect. "What when did this get here"

Sunil tried to get his legs out of the sticky grey pool that appeared where Rick had touched. Sunil expected Rick to create another weapons like he constantly did threw the fight. But he was mistaken.

"I can do more than just create stuff" Rick weakly said as he touched the floor once again creating a huge cannon. "I can destroy stuff too"

Sunil went for his sword to block the attack but his sword was stuck to the sticky grey substance like his legs were.

"Tell your boss that no one messes with the White Creed Pirates" Rick said aiming at a defenseless state of Sunil. "Because we will defeat all of them!"

Rick fired the cannon hitting its target as a large noise of Sunil crashing against the wall was heard. Sunil fell unconscious as his body began to bleed from the cannon attack. Worn out Rick also fell to the floor flat on his back. He had used lots of his energy against Sunil that all he wanted to do was sleep. And so he did.

 **Back with Allison and the rest...**

Allison decided that life finally hated her as she found it a struggle to fight with one arm. With her right arm, her good arm broken. She was left to fight with her left arm which she found a struggle to hold her katana. Shizuo, Austin and Axel were the ones doing most of the fighting against the Ogre while Rajani stayed in the background watch them as they caught the Raging Ogre.

And to say they were losing. Again. As Ogre moved at lightning speed and gave powerful punches and kicks at them. And when the manage to wound him, the guy didn't flinch or even seemed bothered by it. That guy was total monster. Ogre.

"This isn't working. At this rate we will be defeated again" Axel said as he panted.

Austin nodded in agreement as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Maybe we don't need to defeat him" Shizuo suggested.

"What do you mean"

"Look, Ogre doesn't look normal he looks like he's being controlled" Shizuo continued.

"Controlled? Like hypnosis "

Shizuo gave a small nodded as he prepared to attack the Orge once again. Axel and Austin gave him a confused expression with the exception of Allison as she understood where Shizuo was going with it.

"Right. Leave him to me" Allison said before ran towards Rajani.

"Al-" Axel said before he was interrupted by Ogre who attacked him. Axel barely managed to dodge and he prepared for counter attack. He didn't know what Allison and Shizuo were up too but he would leave it to them while he took on Ogre.

Allison was currently facing Rajani as she took out one of guns with her left. She might not be good in handling her katana with both hands but Allison was a master when dealing with gun. Since it only required one hand only.

"So you think you can defeat me"

Allison grinned as she aimed at him.

"Alright have it your way than" Rajani chuckled as she took out his pistol. "Let this be a battle between snipers"

Allison said nothing as she shot a bullet. Rajani managed to avoid it as he spoke again. "Impatience are we?"

"By taking you out means taken out the Ogre than so be it"

Rajani gave a surprised looked. "So you figured it out than"

Allison shook her head. "It was Shizuo who did"

Rajani smirked. "Doesn't matter. I will still win"

Rajani shot three bullets as Allison easily managed to dodged the bullets. Followed by many more as Rajani began to shot bullets at her nonstop as avoid them. At time countering the bullets with her own. Allison gave a quick glance as she found Axel and the others struggling against the Ogre. She need to finish this fast. Finish this now.

Rajani shot another bullet at her as she barely avoided the bullet. She angled her gun as she fired with lot of force.

"Ha! you missed am right-" Rajani laughed. Allison smirked as her bullet curved and went threw Rajani's skull, unsteadily killing him as he fell to the floor. Allison let a sigh of relief as she turned to her nakama who stood in from of the Ogre who have them a confused look.

"What? Where am I? Who are you?" The Ogre said. He was no longer the blood craving monster that he was.

"So I was right" Shizuo said as he took a step forward Ogre.

"Wait! He might be tricking us" Axel said as he held his hand in front of Shizuo in attempt to stop him.

"Tricking you? What are you talking about?" The confused Ogre frowned. "What going on here?"

Shizuo walked past Axel as he stood in front of the Ogre as Allison joined him. "What is the last thing you remembered?"

The man frown as he gave it a thought. "I was closing the bar for the night when-That Bastard! Where is he!"

The ogre seem to have return back to his blood craving mood as he looked around. "Where is he!"

"Who?" Axel asked.

"What else that bushed haired man with the weird watch" the man said.

"You mean Rajani. He's over there" Allison said as she pointed to the dead Rajani in the floor. "I took care of him"

Ogre frown. "Who are you?"

"We can ask the same this Ogre" Axel asked.

"Who are are you calling Ogre. It's Drew Beckett, get it threw your thick skull or should I beat it in" Ogre now know as Beckett said as he cracked his knuckles.

Before Axel could respond. Allison interrupted. "Ok Beckett is it"

Beckett nodded.

"Name Allison, captain of the White Creed Pirates. You already know Axel. That's Shizuo, he figured out that you were being controlled. And the other man is Austin one of our shipwrights" Allison said as she introduced everyone. "We were captured by the Red Ban and brought here. We broke free and ended up fight you when you were controlled and the others"

Crimson Corp.?"

"The Crimson Corp. are a organization of bodyguards that work for the money mostly for the nobles and celestial dragons. There well known among a certain amount of people" Shizuo informed since he noticed the confused expression of Beckett's face.

"It makes sense now"

"You know them" Axel asked.

Beckett frown. "They came into the bar where I was working and they offered me the chance to join them but I refused. They started to send couple men after me that i got fired from my job as bartender. Then they stopped sending men after me so I figured they quiet so I got another job in a another bar but the bushed haired man confronted me and placed a weird watch in front of me...and that was all"

"So they use hypnosis on you" Axel clarified.

"So it seems"

"So you finally broke free" a cold voice interrupted. Allison and the others turned to face the mastermind behind all this. There stood Garnet with his regular clothing as he walked up to them. "I knew you were strong but I never expected this. Your friends managed to take on Sunil and Nyx"

"Garnet!"

"So your the one behind this" Beckett said as he cracked knuckles again As he step forward towards Garnet. Garnet said nothing as he just stood there with a small smile on his lips which upset Beckett because he quickly ran towards Garnet but missed as his fist passed right threw him.

"What the-" Beckett said before he received a punch to the face and crashed to a near by wall.

No one moved as they came with harsh reality. Garnet was logia devil fruit user no doubt about it.

"Your a logia type user, aren't you" Shizuo asked wanting to confirm his suspension.

Garnet nodded. "Your very smart for your age, boy. You figured everything out just like you did with Rajani. But yes. I ate the Hai Hai no mi. Am a Ash man. "

Axel frown as he didn't like where this was going.

"Your not going to let us life are you" Shizuo asked.

"Right again" Garnet said as he laughed for a few seconds before he began serious. He began to take out his thick brown coat throwing it to the side as he pulled up his sleeves. Axel and the others began to prepare for another battle. All with the exception of Allison as she went where Beckett had crashed too. He was beginning to pick himself as Allison offered her hand, which he accepted as they turned to face Garnet as he turned his hand to ash. "Shall we end this"

"I hate that guy" Beckett replied as he glared.

"Same here" Allison stated. "But we might have shot of beating him if we join forces"

"Fine by me"

Allison took out her gun, Axel unleashed his sword, Shizuo took out his staff, Austin turned his fist to iron and Beckett stood a stand before they lunch themselves at Garnet at the same time. Garnet quickly turned his entires to ash as he evaded them and attacked them soon after. Shizuo used his staff as he attempted to hit connect. Axel swaged his sword as he attempted to cut him but failed. Allison shot a couple of bullets but they remain useless and Beckett wasn't having any luck either as his none of his attacked connected. Austin was they only one who managed to get a couple hits in since he too was a logia type user thanks to the Tetsu Tetsu no mi which made him a iron man. Also due to the reason that he was a devil user like Rick who was no where to be seen along with Izumi.

"Your not bad boy, but you still not strong enough" Garnet said as he punched Austin sending him crashing against the wall.

"Austin!" Allison shouted towards Austin had crashed into. Garnet took this opportunity to attack as he went after Allison. Attempting to punch her but got Axel instead who stood in front of her as he took the blow of the attack.

"Blazing ash" Garnet said as his ashes began to smoke as they burned through Axel's clothing and skin. Axel screamed in pain as he felt the hot ashes burn his skin.

"Axel!" Allison shouted as she shoot as Garnet bit missed but it managed to get Garnet to back down. As Axel fell due to the pain but Allison managed to catch him before he hit the ground. With Axel out. Shizuo, Austin and Beckett pushed even harder after Garnet to keep him away form Axel and Allison who were both injured. Axel with his burns and Allison with her broken right arm. Both of the were in no condition to fight and here they are.

"Axel you Baka! What you did that for" Allison shouted.

Axel chuckled softly as he winced from the pain. "Am the first mate after all. Am responsible for watching over the captain and the crew"

"Watching over the crew is my job!"

"Your in no conditions to do that. But why can we both watch over the crew"

"Axel you Baka" Allison said as she brushed off the tears that began to fall. "Don't you dare do that against. Understood. That's captain's orders"

Axel gave a soft laugh as he nodded. "Alright but I can't make any promises"

"Rest, leave this to me and the others" Allison said. Axel couldn't argue with that as he began to feel his heavy eyes as he feel asleep seconds later.

"He's going to be alright"

Allison quickly turned around to see Izumi smiling as she held a sleeping Rick on her back. Allison stared at her for a few moments before she nodded and helped her lay Rick next to Axel.

"So we have one more guy to take out" Izumi said as she saw that Shizuo, Austin and a man with black hair fighting a older man.

"Right" Allison agreed as she took out her special gun. Izumi noticed the cast on her right arm since Allison ended up using her left hand to handle the gun.

"Don't push your self to hard."

Allison nodded as she went after Garnet with Izumi behind her. To say Shizuo, Austin and Beckett were tired was a understatement. They have constantly fought nonstop in order to keep him away from Axel and Allison. They barely managed to dodge his attacks but the upside of all this was that Garnet was starting to tried as well as his attacks became a bit slower which allowed them to dodged most of them.

"Sorry it took me so long" Allison said as she stood by their side as they panted heavy. "But leave this to me and Izumi now"

Shizuo and Austin gave no complains as they back down. Beckett didn't like this one bit but gave in as he followed Shizuo and Austin to where Axel and Rick were sound asleep.

"I hope your ready for this" Allison asked as they faced Garnet.

"Am more then just ready" Izumi replied.

"So you think you can defeat me, not a chance kids" Garnet responded. Izumi faced each other's as they grinned before they went after Garnet.

Izumi was the first to attack and managed a hit to Garnet. After that it some how became a one on one fight between Garnet and Izumi. Allison stood by the side line waiting for the opportunity to strike. She couldn't fight him all out due to her broken arm so she will have to rely on Izumi to help her take Garnet out. Izumi used her nine tails to strike Garnet down as she send him crashing to the near by wall. Garnet quickly got up as they began to fight again. This continued for a few minutes as Izumi was beginning to reaching her end. She was panting heavy as she held several brushes and cuts from her battle against Nyx and now Garnet. Garnet too seem to be reaching his end too but he keeper going hard.

Izumi began to feel wobbly as she didn't noticed Garnet's fist reaching her and hitting her stomach. Taking the last breath she had left and left her unconscious. Garnet turned around since he done with Izumi. "Know for the captain"

Allison took this chance that he was distracted as she shot a sea some bullet threw his leg.

"Arg!" Garnet cried in pain as he barley manage to stay standing. Fighting Axel, Shizuo, Austin, Beckett and Izumi has taken a toll on his body as he was no longer ash. The sea stone bullet remained trapped inside his leg as it began to drain his body that he could no longer stand as he fell to the ground. Allison walked up to him as she lifted his head to see his eyes.

"C.. ..g..irl.." Garnet weakly said due to the sea stone in his body. Allison frown as she ended his life with a shot to the face. Garnet's limp became limp as his face fell to the ground. Allison stood up as she faced Shizuo with Izumi on his back, Austin with Rick on his back and Beckett with Axel on his back.

"Let's get out of here guys"

Shizuo grinned in agreement as Allison lead the out of the half destroyed building and into a vast valley up on a hill. The sun began to rise as they headed to the town just below them.

 **Three days later...**

Three days had passed since they told out the second division of the Red Ban and they took refuge in the town below. They all managed to heal nicely with the exception of Allison who still had a broken arm and won't be able to use it for a couple of months. Rick, Austin and Shizuo went to restock the supplies to the Grimm's Argo leaving Axel aboard the ship to guard it while Izumi was no where to be seen. Allison was currently inside a bar with Beckett.

"What are you planning to do, now" Allison asked.

Beckett frown as he looked around the bar. "I could get job here as a bartender. Now that am free"

Allison nodded in agreement. "That could work but you don't strike be as a bartender kind even if you do look like one"

"What are you going at"

"I want you to join our crew" Allison said as she faced Beckett with determination.

Beckett began to look her over as he was trying to fine is she was ok. "What makes you think that I will join"

"I want only the best in my crew. And you showed that you're strong and am not going to let you pass me by."

Beckett frown as he let her continued.

"The Crimson Corp. are more likely to come after us know that we took out Garnet and his group. Since the Crimson Corp. are a organization working for the Government. That makes us criminals. They won't stop coming after us which includes you. And you might not know if they have other people like Rajani who can use hypnosis to control people. So why don't you join us, since we are very much involved with them now. We might as well take the whole organization out while we're at it. We can get them out of our backs once and for all."

Beckett began to think over her words as they remained quiet with the exception of the other people in the bar. "This is black mailing"

Allison grinned. "I call it having similar goals"

Beckett said nothing for a few moments before he sighed. "Alright, I will join your crew for a while at least until we take out the Red Ban and I can life in peace"

Allison nodded in agreement. "Alright, works for me. After that I won't force you to stay"

Beckett grinned. "It's a deal than"

"It's a deal" Allison said in agreement as she shook his had. "Come on, the others should be done with the restocks by now. And you have to help out now that your a member of the White Creed Pirates"

"Am done with that" Beckett said as he followed Allison out the bar and toward the dock where the Grimm's Argo was.

Beckett whistled as he caught sight of the Grimm's Argo. "That one hell of a ship"

Allison grinned. "Welcome aboard the Grimm's Argo"

"Al were ready to leave" Rick shouted from the deck.

"Alright then. Guys we have a new crew member. Beckett decide to join us"

Axel laughed. "It's about time you asked him. My guess is that you black mailed him"

Allison laughed as Beckett and Axel sweat dropped.

"Welcome aboard the crew, Beckett" Shizuo said.

"Yao welcome" Rick and Austin said in union.

Beckett gave a small nodded as he board the ship. Allison soon flowed behind but stop when she noticed someone behind her. There stood Izumi. She was wearing a orange kimono with her sword by her side.

Allison grinned. "Am glad that you came"

"I just came to say thank you for saving me and all"

Allison waved it off. "Na it us that should be thanking you. Austin told us you were the one who tracked us down to the QH of the Crimson Corp."

"I guess your right" Izumi said as silence followed.

"So what are you waiting for. Get aboard the ship already"

"? Why?"

"I already decided that your going to join the crew"

"Since when?" Izumi asked.

"Since we had your fight. You made me remember the dangers of the sea. I know that won't be able to protect my crew from all the dangers so I need strong crew members to help me look after the others. And who better than you Izumi. Plus we need a cook and no one cooks as good as you"

Izumi chuckled. "Is that all then"

"Pretty much" Allison nodded. As she waited for Izumi response. Axel and the others remained quiet as they waited for her response.

"Alright then, I give in. I, Nortel Izumi join the White Creed Pirates."

"Ya!" Allison jumped in happiness. "We have cook and a bartender/bodyguard"

"Bodyguards?"

"Bartender?"

Allison and Izumi board the Grimm's Argo where the rest of the crew awaited them. With them aboard they began to sail into the sea as they wind blow through the sails as they began to move fast then any ship has ever sailed.

"Just you wait! I will shake the world more than The King of the pirates."


	12. Chapter 11 Faith of a Captain Part 7

**_Chapter 11 Faith of a Captain Part 7_**

 **Two Years Time Skip...**

 **Some where in the West Blue...**

"Am bored" Allison sigh for the hundredth time one after noon as she lean against the rail like she always did when she didn't have anything good to do or was thinking about something. Two years had passed since she first set sail in the South Blue recruiting four of her crew members before moving on to the West Blue where she recruited another two. But two years had passed since then and after two years Allison had changed a lot. She was now a 22 years old pirate captain of the White Creed Pirates with a bounty of 10,000,000 berries. She had grown a bit taller as she had more curves, her hair had grown longer as she wore it in a bun instead of two separate ponytails like she did before. She wore a simple outfit of blue jeans with a simple white shirt under a black short sleeve jacket. Her her two guns safety tuck in her jacket and another inside of her black boots. Her katana Shi no Shinko was tied to her right side ready to use when she was. And most importantly, her broken right arm healed nicely after two years and she was able to use it as if she hadn't broken it in the first time.

"Call" Axel said as he sat down on the table playing poker with three of his crew mates. "Some thing will show up, Al. Something always does"

Allison sighed as she returned to stare out to the vast sea of the West Blue. Axel let a chuckled escape his mouth understanding what Allison was going through. They hadn't any action in a month now after the two rough years of having people of the Red Ban after them plus the Marines and pirates hunters. It seem that they final decide to take a break. Axel had changed in the two course years as his black hair had grown a bit longer but he had cut it short so his hair would get in his way. He had become more lean and gained a bit of muscle as he wore black pants with his sword tied to his side and a red shirt that matched perfectly with his new black boots he gotten. He was now the 23 years old first mate of the White Creed Pirates with a bounty of 9,000,000 berries. He still wore bandages that covered 70 percent of his body but other than that he was your average pirate.

"Fold" Shizuo said as a gave a small smile as he watched his captain bored herself to death. But he didn't give it much thought as he went back to the poker game. Shizuo hadn't changed much in the two years, he was still slim and only grew a few centimeters as he wore similar clothing to want what he wore. He was blue pants with a black shirt under his blue long coat, he still wore his circular glasses as his hair remain the same. Haven't grown after two years so it remain the wavy dark blue hair that he had when he was first recruit by Allison. But other than that he was the 25 year old navigator of the White Creed Pirates with a bounty of 10,000,000 berries.

"I call all in" Rick said as he placed more berries on the table. Rick had gotten taller and gain a bit of muscle after two years. He wore brown pants with his white shirt and brown boots. Rick looked like Rick but this time he was the 24 year old shipwrights of the White Creed Pirates. He hadn't changed much and remain a bit childish even when he was only a year younger than Shizuo. He now had a bounty of 6,000,000 berries.

"Keep it down will you" Beckett said as he sleeping on one of the lawn chairs on the deck. Beckett hadn't changed much since he was first recruited, he still wore his bartender suit, his hair grew but he cut it as soon as it grows too long for his liking. He had his shades on while he slept as he tired to sleep but couldn't with the noise Axel and the others were making as they played poker. Beckett was now known as the 25 year old Raging Ogre, Drew Beckett of the White Creed Pirates with a bounty of 9,000,000 berries.

Then there was Austin was was currently keeping watch in the crows nest. He still didn't talk much other when he wanted to leave a few comments here and there, letting his adopted brother Rick do all the talking which was how he wanted. He was more lean as his red hair grew a bit longer as he wore his regular clothing of jeans and shirt. Austin was now the 23 year old shipwright of the White Creed Pirates with a bounty of 6,000,000 berries.

And finally there was Izumi who was currently cooking lunch for the whole crew in the upper deck kitchen. Izumi had more curves which showed in her pink kimono with her sword tied to her side matched perfectly with her long orange hair. Izumi was longer Nortel Izumi, captain of the Red Fox Pirates with a bounty of 5,000,000 berries but the 23 years old Cook of the White Creed Pirates with a new bounty of 8,000,00o berries.

All together they made the White Creed Pirates with a total bounty of 580,000,000 berries. Not bad for pirate rookies who had yet to go to the Grand Line. Axel, Beckett and Rick had suggested they head to the Grand line a year ago since they had enough crew members and were strong enough but Shizuo, Izumi and Allison were against the idea. Shizuo said it was too soon to head out to the dangers sea suggested we wait another two years before heading out to the Grand Line. Than Izumi said that they need to take out the Red Ban before heading out, from they knew the Red Ban had its Headquarters somewhere in one of the blues. So sailing the blues was the best option since they already covered the South blue and West Blue and found no headquarters. They still had to search the North and East Blue which quickly convince Beckett since he wanted to beat the Red Ban more than anyone since they were the ones that were controlling him for a year before he was freed by Allison and her crew. But in the end, Allison had the final saying since she was the captain. Austin was the only one who hadn't voiced his thoughts since he keep in the background steering the ship.

They had search the West Blue and were meet with no Headquarters so they decided to head to the North Blue. But they had yet to search one island left in the West blue as they set sail for it.

"Any way, what's the last island called." Axel asked as he helped clean up the mess they made playing poker. Shizuo had natural won them like he always did when they played which made Axel and Rick a few berries poorer and made Shizuo more richer.

"Vrede Island, we should be there in an hour or so" Shizuo responded. Axel sigh as he heading below deck.

"Wake me up when we get there will you." Axel said.

"Ah. What about lunch" Rick asked.

"I will eat later. Am going to take a nap before we reach the next island" Axel finally said as he gone down below and to his room.

 **Few Hours Later...**

 **In the dock of Vrede Island..**

"Should we wake Axel up" Rick suggested.

"Na, let him sleep a bit longer." Allison said as she got off the ship. "Beckett keep an eye on the ship, well you"

Beckett nodded to his captain as he went up to the crows nest. Allison smiled as walked into the small village. Izumi along with Shizuo went to restock leaving Allison, Rick and Austin to search anything that come of value.

"Man, this village is boring" Allison said as she walked through the village with Rick and Austin by her side.

"Come on Al, let's search the whole island. Maybe we will find something about the Red Ban here"

Austin nodded in agreement.

"Ok, why don't we start with those mountains" Allison suggested as she pointed to the couple of mountain outside the village.

"Alright, am game" Rick said as he began to run. "Last one their is a sore marine"

"Hey wait up. No fair that cheating" Allison shouted as she ran after him along with Austin.

 **In the mountains valley of Vrede Island**

"I think this was a bad idea" Rick cried as he lean against Austin shoulder for support.

"Come on there should be something around here. Some where" Allison said as she continued to search through the forest where they were currently lost in. The mountains was surrounded by vast land of trees that made a very large forest.

"Where going to die here" Rick cried. Austin patted his older brother who looked like a lost child who lost his parents. At time, Allison wondered who really was the older brother, she knew that Rick was only a year older then than Austin but at times like this made Austin the older brother. Rick was a bit childish for a man of 25 while Austin who was only 24 was quiet and supportive of his brother.

"Come on there-" Allison said before she was interrupted by an arrow that flew past her face, barely not touching her. "What's the? Who threw that"

Rick and Austin became alert as they looked around along with Allison. Then they saw something move among the trees when they caught sight of a human figure shadow hiding among the trees.

"How are you? And why have you come here" the figure asked.

"We-" another arrow was shot at Allison as she dodged it. Two other arrows were shot at Rick and Austin as they avoid them.

"Hey stop that" Allison shouted as more arrows came coming at them non stop. Then they stop for a few seconds as Allison signal Rick and Rick to get to work.

"Iron fist" Austin shouted as he turned his arm to iron and punched the tree where the figure was causing him to fall to the ground. Rick quickly formed a cage from the ground trapping their assaulter in.

"? He's just kid" Rick remarked once got a look who attacked them. He was young man probably in sixteen by the looks of it. He wore a strange black rope or what looked like a dress with his socks with sandals. He had short pink hair and black eyes.

"Eh! Who are you call kid. Am 17 dammit!" The boy shouted angry of being called a boy then being caught.

"Who are you? What are doing here?" Allison asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything to you bastards who work for the pig"

"Bartard?"

"Pig?"

"What are you talking about? We don't work for anyone" Allison respond as she tried to understand what he was getting at. Allison made a attempts to get closer but a arrow was shot at her as she back down to avoid it.

"What the! Another one" Rick shouted.

"Get away from him or you will regret it" a man said as he approached them. He was tall young man in his early twenties with short black wearing the same black outfit as the boy with pink hair.

"We will shot!" Another man said. He had short blond hair wearing the same black robe that looked more like a drees by the second probably a year older than the man with blond hair.

"Ari! Devin! You came" the pink boy cried.

"Shut up up you idiot! You just told them our names!" The blond hair boy shouted.

"Ops!" The pink boy covered his mouth to prevent himself from revealing more information.

"I will say this once again. Let Agni go" the blond haired man said.

"You idiot! Don't say anything else you just gave him away too" the black haired man said as he hit the bling behind the head. "Don't sat anything else they must use some kind of voodoo to het information our of us"

Allison, Austin and Rick sweat dropped at the scene in front of them.

"These guys are idiots" Rick remarked.

"Agreed" Austin responded as he nodded his head. Allison just laughed as the three boys in black robes argued among each other.

"Never mind that. Let's get Agni got of here and we will deal with those pigs later" the blond haired man suggested.

"Pops isn't going to be happy about it" the black haired man remarked.

"We will deal with later" the blond boy took out a arrow and aimed at Austin with his bow.

"Duck!" Rick shouted. The arrow went flying towards Austin as he turned his whole body to iron.

"What the? Who are these freaks!"

"Told you they were voodoo" the other remarked.

"Take them out nice and easy" Allison ordered. Austin and Rick nodded as they ran up to the two boys. Rick used Austin as a iron human shield as they ran up to them and when they close enough Rick took there bows away from them as Rick quickly made another pair of cages, trapping the other two boys.

"Crap. Now we're trap too" he blond haired man.

"Pops won't be happy with you saying those words"

"Shut up. I can say what ever I want as long as he isn't around" the blond haired man countered.

"you should listen to Devin, Ari." Another voice interrupted. Allison and the others quickly turned to face a tall young man in a similar black robe but he had a white slash and white head band. Unlike the other three boys, he had long black hair and carried two swords by his right hip.

"Crap it's. Ken" the blond haired curse.

"Brother Ken. Save us" Agni cried.

"Seems you three always seem to get into trouble. Pops isn't going to to be happy bout this" Ken said.

"Watch out Ken. Those two guys use voodoo. I don't know about the girl but she must be a witch."

Allison couldn't hold it anymore as she broke into laughter. Rick and Austin laughed along side her. Agni and the other two boy looked upset while Ken had a amused look.

"Sorry about that" Allison said as she composed herself after a few minutes.

"No problem but what brings you three here"

"Oh we just came to explore the island and we sort of got lost here" Allison simple explain.

Ken chuckled. "Anyone can get lost in this parts especially when you don't know your way around."

"Then those there attacked us" Rick a used as he pointed to the trapped boys.

Ken frown as he turned to face the three boys. "You three know better then going around every people that enters the forest"

"We..thought..they were working with that pig." Agni said. Devin and Ari nodded in the agreement. "They even have creepy powers"

Ken sigh as he walk up to them as he took out his one of sword and cut right guy through the cages trapping three boys.

"How!? Those were made out of solid ground. You should've been able to cut through them!" Rick shouted. Austin and Allison stood silent as Ken helped the three boys get back in their feet before he turned his attention back to them.

"Sorry about that tend to make false claims without really meaning too"

Allison waved it off. "Na. That fine but do you know a way out of here?"

"Just go straight west and you should reach the village" Ken informed.

"Ok thanks" Allison waved as she began to walk west. "Let's go Rick. Austin."

Once Rick had gotten over his shock he ran after Allison along side Austin. Leaving Ken with the three boys behind.

 **Back in the village...**

"We're finally here"

"Hay, I thought we never get back" Rick said in agreement as he didn't noticed that Allison haven't said a thing since they left Ken and the three boys in the strange black ropes.

"There you are! I been search all over for you!" Axel said as he advanced towards. "You should have woken me up!"

"Al said to let you sleep" Rick countered.

"Al!?" Axel sad as he turned to Allison but she wasn't paying attention as she stood there deep in thought.

"Al"

"Al"

Still Allison had yet to noticed Axel as she walked past him and headed back to the ship.

"What happen?" Axel asked Rick as he narrow his brows.

Rick gulped. "Nothing happen. We just got lost in the forest and we were attacked"

"Attacked!"

"It was nothing. Just some kids a guy that live in the forest or something" Rick defended himself as he turned to his adopted brother for support. "Right Austin"

Austin nodded in agreement. Axel frown but let it go since they were ok. Meaning that they took care of their attackers.

"Fine but when this is over I want to hear it all, ok"

Rick and Austin nodded.

Axel sighed as he began to walk back to the ship. "Come on, let's headed back. Dinner should be ready by now"

Axel did have to say much as Rick and Austin followed him.

 **Dinner time...**

"Izu more rice balls" Rick shouted as he took a bite of one rice ball.

"Please" Austin followed.

Izumi sigh as she came with a tray of rice balls. "Alright alright it's not like there going anywhere"

"Yeah Drew, can I have some more cocktail" Shizuo called. Beckett nodded as he went back to the kitchen to make cocktails.

"Cocktails are not very manly Shizuo" Axel commented as he took a slip from his sake

Shizuo glared. "If I remember, you were drinking them with me last week"

Axel spit out his sake as he turned red. "That was - just to see if they were good"

Shizuo laughed. "Keep making excuses. But you got to admit no one makes drinks as good as Beckett"

"Now that I can agree" Axel chuckled. As Beckett came back with five cocktails and a cup of orange smoothie.

"Thanks" Shizuo responded as he was handed his cocktail. Same went for the the rest with the exception of Allison who took the orange smoothie.

"You know you should try these. There very good" Izumi commented.

"No thanks am good" Allison responded as she took a slip of her smoothie.

Izumi sweat dropped. "You know, Al. You must be the only pirate in the world that doesn't drink"

Allison just shrugged. "I just don't like it"

"You haven't even tried it!" Izumi said.

Axel laughed as so did the others. "Leave her be. Someone has to remain sober when the rest of us are drunk."

"Speak for your self Axel. No one drinks as much as you" Shizuo responded.

Axel frown as he pointed to Beckett. "That's not true. Drew can drink just as me and even more"

"You couldn't even handle my strong drinks, Ax. You were out in the fourths drink" Beckett responded as he drank his cocktail in one gulp before he got up and headed out the door. "I will keep watch"

Allison nodded as she watch Beckett leave.

"Meet anyone interesting today" Izumi asked.

Allison tinted her head in confusion.

"You been quite lately. What are you up too, Allison"

Allison blink a couple times before she shrugged. "I don't know what your talking about"

Izumi raised brow but let it pass as she turned her attention back to Rick and Austin who were talking a food eating contest.

"My food is not for playing, you idiots!" Izumi shouted as she hit both Rick and Austin in the head. Leaving a huge bump. "Do that again and I will leave you three whole days without food"

"Pleas not that, Izu! Please anything but that" Rick cried in horror. "We promise not to do that again, right Austin"

Austin nodded rapidly along side his brother as she kneel in front of Izumi who smirk. "Alright then but you have to wash the dishes. All of them."

"Yes ma'am" Rick and Austin saluted before they picked up the dirty dishes and headed toward the sink in the kitchen.

Shizuo chuckled softly. "They haven't changed a bit even after two years together"

Izumi and Axel nodded in agreement. While Allison smiled as she finished her smoothie.

 **The next morning...**

"Where Al" Axel asked as he walked up from below deck. Everyone were up and about as they had breakfast together but after that Allison had disappeared. Axel on the deck as Beckett was relaxing in the lawn chair smoking a cigar, Izumi was in the kitchen washing the dirty dishes leaving Shizuo in the navigation room.

Beckett shrugged. "Austin and Rick are also missing"

Axel frown. "Keep on eye on the ship. Am going after them"

Beckett just waved him off but it was good enough for Axel as he headed into town. Hoping that Allison and their shipwright didn't get into any trouble.

 **In the middle of the forest...**

"What are we looking for Al?" Rick asked.

"The village of course" Allison responded as she continued to walk further into the forest.

"What village?" Austin asked.

"The village were Ken and others live"

Rick looked at Austin who just shrugged. "How can there be a village in the mountains?"

Allison shrugged. "I don't know and that we have to figure out. Ken and the others don't live in the village by the dockso we can assume that they there is a hidden village somewhere around here"

"Ok"

Allison, Rick and Austin continued to walk through the forest and reached the mountains before they came to the view of a plain valley. Unlike the forest or mountains , the valley had a cool breeze as the grass was fresh green filled with different types of flowers and trees. Up ahead they noticed some houses made out of wood and as they got closer they notice something they didn't expect.

There Ken was holding a sword in each of his hands as he faced some nasty looking men who had guns and swords as they held them against some children's throats. There were some adults and other children behind Ken as he stood in front of them including the three boys from yesterday, Angi, Ari and Devin who had their bows armed and ready.

"Leave them alone you dirty bastards" Angi shouted as he aimed towards the nasty men who just laughed.

"Why should we. If you had just surrender, we could have just ended this peaceful"

"You dirty bastard!" Angi shouted as he prepared to fire but was stopped by Ari and Devin.

"Stop! Angi. You're just going to make this worst" Ari shouted as he tackled Angi down to the ground.

"Let me go, I can beat them!" Angi shouted as he struggle to break free from Ari and Devin grasp. Ari and Devin hold down Agni as they nasty men with the small children as hostages cried.

"Leave right now, I might let you leave alive" Ken warned as he pointed one of his swords as the men. Again he men laughed.

"So you think you can beat us boy" one of them said as he drew his sword closer to one of girl's neck. "Move one more step or I will kill her"

"Brother Ken!" The girl cried. "Save me"

"Don't worry about it. You just hold up. This will be over before you know it" Ken responded as he put a brave face for the girl and the other childern that were taken hostage.

"Brother Ken" the hostage children cried. The nasty men frown as the children they held hostage we're crying anymore.

"Enough of this!" The man shouted. "Say goodbye you brat"

Ken frown as he crunch down as he prepared to launch himself. "Am warning you, let them go"

"Then try to stop me" the man said as he placed the knife closer to the girls neck. Ken quickly ran towards him as all that was heard.

Was a gun shot.

 ** _So this is the eleventh chapter to the story! Hooray ✌? ﾸﾏ_** ** _?._**

 ** _I will probably write eight or more chapters before I get to the current timeline in One Piece with the Dressrosa Arc. Honestly I can't wait to write about Luffy and his crew along with the others supernovas. I want Allison to meet Ace already but sadly that will have to wait?. Allison is still not strong enough for the dangers of the Grand Line. Please review or leave a comment. It will ready inspire me to finish this story to the end._**


	13. Chapter 12 Faith of a Captain Part 8

**_Chapter 12 Faith of a Captain Part 8_**

Everyone froze at the sound of the gun shot. The bandit that held the girl hostage fell to the ground. No moved. No one could move. The villagers. The rest of the bandits. Ken stood frozen.

"Brother Ken" cried the girl as she ran to be in Ken protective arms. Breaking him from his shock.

"Are you hurt Tala"

Tala shook her head in respond as she burned her face to his shirt. Holding tight. Not wanting to let go. Ken let about a sigh of relief as he turned were he heard the gun shot being fired.

And there stood, Allison. The girl from yesterday. Beside her stood the same guys. Rick and Austin. The devil fruit users.

"What the!" One of the bandits cried as he broke from the shock. Taking out his sword he continued. "Who are you!?"

Allison stood their not saying anything as she put her gun back inside her jacket.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" The bandit cried. Clearly irritated of being ignored. "Men kill everyone and don't leave any prisoners"

The old man and the other adults stood in front of the children protectively with serious expression on their face. The children back down in fear of losing their lives. Angi, Ari and Devin stood ready to fight with their bows in their hands.

"Go to gramps" Ken said. The girl Tala slowly nodded as she ran towards the old man and the other adults where she will be protected along side the other children. Ken took one of his swords as he prepared to fight.

"Finally! Some action" Rick shouted hyped with excitement. Austin just nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Al!" Rick said catching Allison's attention. "Mine if you leave this guys to me"

Allison pouted for a seconds before she sighed. "Alright but next time I get to fight"

Rick grinned and nodded as he turned to face the bandits who had their weapons out and ready. "Mine if I take me?"

Austin nodded. Which was good as a answer as any. As Rick ran towards the bandits.

"Kill them!" The bandits cried.

"Alright for some action" Rick grinned as he prepared to make his weapon but someone beat him to the punch.

"Kuro Suto"

In a blink of a eye, all the bandits lad flat on the floor. All that remained was Ken who put his sword away as he stood in the middle of unconscious bandits.

Rick fell to his kneels. "No! I was going to fight them"

Austin stood by his brother side comforting him. "There will be plenty of other fights"

Two small rivers of tears fell down Rick's face. "But I want to fight now!"

Allison said nothing as she watch the sense in front of her. The villagers let out a sigh of relief as the children began to cheer.

"Brother Ken! Brother Ken! Brother Ken! Brother Ken!" The chanted as they ran towards him in excitement.

"I knew you could take them out" Ari laughed.

"No one is strong as you brother Ken" Angi replied.

"Ok course he took them out" Devin responded.

Ken grinned as he turned to face Allison.

"Thanks"

Allison grinned. "No problem"

A old man began to walk up to her. Allison took notice that he was way older than all the other adults who looked around their early thirties to mid twenties. He was a tall man for his age and had a strong built but anyone could see he didn't have all his strength probably due to his old age. He had short grey hair and was wearing a simple brown rope.

"Am Rue, the villag leader" the old man spoke with deep voice. "I personally thank you for saving Tala"

Allison shrugged it off. "It was no biggie Rojin Rue"

Bang!

"Titititit" Allison cried as a huge bump formed on her head. "What was that for Rojin"

Bang!

"Tititititi" Allison rubbed were she was hit again.

"That Rue-Sama or Pops to you, young lady" Rue scowled her.

"Alright alight" Allison backed down with her hands in surrender. "Sorry for that Rue-sama"

Rue gave a smile of satisfaction as he turned to Ken. "Good job Ken"

"No problem Pops. Am going to deliver them to the town were the marines will collect them"

"Alright. Take Angi, Ari and Devin with you"

Ken nodded as he left to call the three boys.

Allison said nothing as Rue stood in front of her. A bit of tension began to grow. But it was broken in matter of seconds.

"Thanks you for saving me" A girl said as she approach Allison smiling.

Allison took her eyes from Rue and faced the girl in front of her. The girl was the same girl who she saved. Tala had short brown hair and chocolate eyes. She was small for her age. Probably 10 years old. Wearing a yellow dress and brown sandals.

Allison smiled and gave her a small nod. "Am glad your ok"

"I am thanks to you" Tala laughed.

"Glad to hear that"

"Who might you be young lady?" Rue asked as he looked suspiciously at her as he knew that Allison was hiding something.

"Oh, am Allison" Pointing to her crew mates behind her as she continued. "That's Rick and Austin back there"

"Is there something wrong with your friend" Tala asked looking as Rick continued to complain while on his kneels and Austin still trying to comfort him.

"Na, their alright" Allison said as she waved it off.

"Oneesan! Want to have lunch with us" Tala asked.

"I don't know? If Rue-sama says its ok"

"Please! Pop. Let Allison have lunch with us" Tala begged with puppy eyes to Rue.

Rue say nothing for a few moments before he gave in. "Alright but only for today. We can't offer to feed anymore travelers"

"Yeppp" Tala cheered up and down.

"Come Oneesan" Tala grabbed Allison's hand and pulled her toward the village where the other children and adults were. "I want the others to see you"

Allison let Tala pull her towards the village leaving Rue behind as he turned his attention back to depressed Rick and comforting Austin. Rue sighed and walked up to them.

Bang! Bang!

Rick and Austin fell face first to the ground as large bumps began to form on their heads.

"Alright then. If your going to eat then I expect you to help out" Rue ordered. "Am I clear"

"Yes! Rue-sama" Rick and Austin jumped up as they ran towards Allison went.

Rue grinned as he slowly walked after them.

 **Few hours later...**

 **Back in the docks of Verde Island aboard the Grimm's Argo**

"It's getting late"

Beckett nodded as he smoked his cigar on the deck.

"They aren't back yet" Izumi said as she approached them. Shizuo turned around to face her while Beckett didn't bother but continued to steer out towards the village.

"No but they should have been back by now" Shizuo responded.

"What about Axel?"

"I don't know? I haven't seen him since breakfast. I figured he left to explore with the others."

"Now what do we do now?" Izumi asked as she sighed. Shizuo shrugged.

"Axel is back" Beckett commented.

"? Axel" Izumi looked towards the village as Axel approach the ship but he alone.

"We're have you guys been! Dinner is getting cold already" Izumi shouted. "We're did you leave the others"

"? They aren't back yet" Axel asked.

"If they were here I wouldn't be asking. Where were you guys"

"I went searching for Al and the others. They left to explore so I went to look for them but I couldn't find them. Didn't Beckett tell you" Axel said.

Izumi turned to Beckett who calmly continued to smoke. "Why in the hell didn't you tell me!"

"I did tell you"

"When? I don't remember you ever mentioning this" Izumi said irritated.

"I told you before you left to village to buy extra supplies"

"?" Izumi stopped for a second as she thought back to what she was doing before she left to the village.

Flashback...few hours ago

"Is there anything else we need" Shizuo asked as he stood in the kitchen with Izumi as they went over the supplies.

"We need more vegetables, fruits, sugar...and what else?" Izumi went over the cabinets and began to search them. Shizuo yawned as he fell to the ground exhausted. Izumi didn't noticed as she was focused on her current task.

Beckett came from above the deck and headed to the counter. He noticed a unconscious Shizuo was on the floor but he choice to ignore it was he sat down in one of the chair by the counter.

"We're out of apples"

"Vegetables, fruits, sugar, flour" Izumi continued to rant as she checked the cabinet all over again before she went to search the fridge. After a few minutes, Beckett was starting to get bored so he decided it was better to go back up.

"Allison and the others ran off and Axel went to search for them" Beckett said as he stood up from the chair and walked back up the deck.

"Vegetables, fruits, sugar, flour...?" Izumi stopped as she turned around. "Whose there? Shizuo?"

Izumi walked behind the counter to find Shizuo asleep on the floor.

Bang!

"Why are you sleeping for! help me" Izumi shouted as she woke Shizuo for his nap.

"(Yawn) alright alright. Am up" Shizuo said as he stood up.

"Hurry up. We still need some more supplies before we leave for the North Blue."

Shizuo sighed and followed Izumi.

End of Flashback

"I don't remember hearing such this" Izumi shouted as she slapped Beckett behind the headed.

"I don't know why your hitting me when Allison is right there" Beckett point out.

"!? Where" Axel and Izumi asked as they turned were Beckett was pointing. Coming from the village were Allison along with Rick and Austin.

"Am going to take a nap now" Beckett replied as he saw that his job was over for the moment. He headed to the crow's nest where he mostly took his naps.

"Hey guys" Allison waved.

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!" Izumi and Axel shouted.

"Quiet down! Will you" Beckett shouted from the crow's nest. Allison blinked a couple times before she laughed.

"What are you guys shouting" Rick asked.

"YOU HAD US WORRYING!" Izumi and Axel shouted in union. Allison laughed even more while Rick and Austin had confused expression written on their faces.

"We're were you" Shizuo finally decide to butt in as Izumi and Axel were getting no where.

Allison finally calmed down as she turned to Shizuo. "That's a pretty long story"

"We got time"

 **A hour later...**

While in the living room of the Grimm's Argo, Shizuo, Izumi and Axel listen with attention as Allison and Rick told them about a hidden village just beyond the forest near the mountains. They mentioned Ken the swordsman with Twin swords, Rue the village leader and the rest of the villagers along with the bandits. How they saved a girl named Tala and being invited the have lunch with them.

"That pretty much clears this" Shizuo replied.

"You should have told us that you were going to be late" Izumi frown with her arms crossed. "Now dinner that I prepared got cold already"

"Sorry about that" Allison chuckled as she scratched the back of her head. "I didn't know that we were going to gone for so long"

Izumi sigh as she stood up. "I will reheat the food. Are you guys hungry?"

"Starving" Rick cried beside a nodding Austin.

"Alright then but help me set the table again"

"Right!" Rick and Austin chanted in union as they followed Izumi to the kitchen.

"Am going to take a shower before dinner" Allison said as she made way towards the shower room but was stopped by Axel.

"What are thinking now Al" Axel asked with a serious voice.

Allison shrugged. "I don't know what your talking about"

Axel smirked. "You only make that face when your up to something"

Allison gave him a confused face. "What face?"

Axel let a small laugh escape his lips before he left to the kitchen. Leaving Allison alone in the living room thinking about he had said.

"Your finally getting it, Axel. I wasn't wrong when I made you my first mate" Allison grinned as looked around the room for a few seconds and continued her way to the shower room.

 **The next morning**

"(Yawn) is breakfast ready yet" Allison yawned as she entered the kitchen. Izumi was already up and preparing food.

"In a few minutes"

"Breakfast ready yet" Axel asked as he walked in.

"Nope" Allison answered.

"I have you seen Rick and Austin" Shizuo asked he walked into the kitchen. "I can't seem to find them anywhere"

"Did you check their workshop"

Shizuo nodded. "There not there"

Axel frown.

"How about the whole ship"

Shizuo nodded. "Still nothing"

Beckett slowly walked in as he sat down in one of high chairs in the counter.

"Beckett have you seen Rick and Austin" Axel asked.

Beckett nodded. "They left a while ago"

"wHAt do you mean with that! Where!"

"They woke up pretty early and head to the village. Something about getting wood or something" Beckett calmly said as he took out a cigar.

"Worst lookout ever" Axel whispered under his breath.

Allison chuckled. "Don't worry Beckett would have told us if they were in danger"

"He didn't tell Izumi and Shizuo that I went searching after you when you and the others ran off"

"He's had a point" Shizuo remarked. Since Beckett hadn't informed them about Allison's departure with the others. Causing us to worry.

"Beckett is not our look out but a temporary one at least until we find someone to fill that role"

"You know your asking for the impossible. No one can stay awake as much as Beckett"

Allison laughed. "Then let Beckett do as he please. He's the bodyguard/bartender of his crew. Not the look out but he did volunteer to watch over the ship at all times. So there is nothing to worry about. Am sure Rick and Austin are alright."

Axel left out a sigh of defeat. "There is no arguing with you is there"

"Nope"

Axel smirked as he sat next to Beckett. "How long are we going to stay in this island"

"We have everything we need to head to the North Blue but we will have to double check again to make sure. So probably by tomorrow morning w'll leave " Shizuo's informed.

"That's find by me" Allison agreed.

 **In the village with Rick and Austin**

"This is what am talking about" Rick shouted as he and Austin pulled a wagon filled with wood among other things. "Wood Wood Wood all around!"

Austin nodded in agreement as he help his brother pull the wagon. Rick turned to Austin with a grin. "Come let's head to village. I bet the others are waiting for us"

 **In the village hidden in the forest**

"Oniisan! You guys came" Tala cheered as she saw Rick and Austin enter the village with a wagon filled with wood and tools.

"Hooray!" The other children chanted as they jumped from excitement.

"I promised didn't I" Rick responded with a smile. "And I always keep my promises"

"Yaaaa!"

Rick and Austin laughed softy as they caught Rue attention. Rue walked up to them with a serious face.

"So your really going to build it"

Rick nodded. "Of course. I promised that am going to build it so I am"

Rue grunted as he faced the children who laughed with excitement and he had to crash their party. "What are you standing there for! Go finished your chores"

"But pops we want help oniisan" Tala complained as the children nodded in agreement.

Rue frown as he crossed his arms. "Finished your chores first then you can help"

"Aw but will take for ever" Tala and the other children whined.

"Then you better get started"

Tala pouted but nodded neither less as she walked back inside the house to do her chores. The other children followed her lead as they left one by one. Leaving Rue with Rick and Austin all alone. Rue slowly turned around to face them. Tension started to build between them as Rick and Austin felt that they were going to melt under Rue's glare.

"Where do we start"

 **In the dock of Verde Island**

 **Aboard the Grimm's Argo**

"There aren't back yet?" Axel asked.

Beckett frown as he smoked his cigar. "No"

"I think we should search for them now" Izumi suggested. They haven't seen Rick and Austin since last night. They had woken up early without eating breakfast. Without warning. Minus Beckett's late information. It was the afternoon now and they had yet to show up. Everyone minus Allison were starting to worry.

"Let's go then" Allison said as she walked up to them.

"Alright but some of us has to stay behind to guard the Argo." Axel suggested.

"Izumi and Shizuo will stay behind while the rest of us go" Allison declared.

"Am a great tracker so I should be able to locate them with no problem so I should go while Beckett stays behind with Shizuo" Izumi responded.

Allison shook her head in reply. "No."

"No what do you mean No!" Izumi yelled.

"You still have to prepare dinner so you stay behind with Shizuo."

"But why can't Beckett stay he's the temporary look out?"

"I have a important task so I need him" Allison said.

Izumi, Beckett, Axel and Shizuo frown. They didn't now what was going through her head but what ever it was. It was sure going to be trouble some.

"Alright then. I'll stay" Izumi agreed.

Allison smiled as she began to disembark from the ship. Axel and Beckett followed right behind her.

"Do wait up. This will take a while" Allison said as she continued to walked towards the village with a very confused Beckett and Axel beside her. And a confused Izumi and Shizuo behind her.

 **Back in the hidden Village**

 **A few minutes later...**

"And were down" Rick said as he washed the sweet from his forehead with a cloth. Austin nodded in agreement as he drank some water then offered some to a exhausted Rue who gladly accepted.

"Wow it's amazing" Ken said as he walked up to them. "I never seen something like it...what is it?"

"It's a super mega tree house" Rick informed tiredly.

"Tree house! Lots to big to be a house" Ken said amazed at the structure of the tree house. In front of him stood multiple (6) tree houses all up in the trees. They connected with one another, each house had its own design with its own features.

"Am sure Tala and the others are going to loves them"

"Glad to here that" Rick tiredly laughed but stopped at the sound of his stomach growling. "Maybe we shouldn't have skipped breakfast and lunch"

Austin nodded in agreement as his own stomach began to ache. They haven't eaten a single thing because they were so excited with yet his protect that the forgot.

"Fooooood! I need Food!" Rick said as he fell face first to the floor. Austin followed his lead.

"Rick! Austin!" Ken said alarmed.

"Don't worry about them. We just need to get food in their stomach and they should be good as new"

Ken let out a sigh of relief as he picked Rick and Austin up. With them on his shoulders they began to walked back to the village but stopped once they heard screaming.

"The village!" Ken shouted as he dropped Rick and Austin and ran towards the village. Rue ran behind him leaving two unconscious shipwright abandoned in the forest.

 **Currently in the hidden village**

"Protect the villagers!" Allison order.

"Right" Axel agreed while Beckett just nodded as both stood in front of the villagers who held tightly to one another.

"I hope you guess are good with those weapons in a fight" Allison addresses Angi, Ari and Devin who stood beside her.

"Of course we are"

"Is there any doubt"

"Let's beat them"

Allison grinned as she took out her katana as she faced the bandits in front of her. Earlier ago they have came here hoping to find Rick and Austin but that's wasn't the came. Bandits arrived in the village meaning to rad. The villagers were luck that Allison arrived when she did because she was able to prevent some of the villagers from getting killed since Rue, Ken, Rick and Austin were no where to be seen.

Allison smiled as she attacked the bandits one by one. Angi, Ari and Devin followed behind her as they shout arrows at the bandits. Mostly aiming at their legs allowing Allison to take them easily.

"Allll" Tala shouted as bandits approach Beckett's and Axel's group of villagers. Beckett reacted quickly as he punched the day lights out of them. Sending them flying towards the sky till all that was seen was a twinkles in the sky like stars.

Allison let out a sigh of relief as the villagers were well guarded. Letting her guard down as she noticed a bandits aiming his gun at her but before she could react. A arrow strike the bandit leg making him missing her as he wavered to a crouch to aid his leg.

"Oneesan! Are you alright" Angi asked.

Allison grinned. "Thanks"

"No problem oneesan"

Allison turned back to the few remaining bandits. "Axel! How about a duo"

Axel grinned. "Thought you never ask"

Axel ran beside Allison as Agni, Ari and Devin retreated back to help Beckett. The bandits advanced towards them. Allison and Axel stood side by side. Captain beside Firstmate. Sword beside sword. Grinning Allison and Axel attacked in union. Attacking and evading the bandits until no one remain standing but them.

"It still needs more work but getting better" Allison said.

Axel smirked.

"Angi! Ari! Devin! Tala! everyone!" Ken shouted as he ran towards them with Rue behind him.

"Brother Ken!" Angi, Ari and Devin chanted in excitement. "Pops! Your alright! We're so happy"

"What happen here" Ken asked as he saw more then a dozen bodies of bandits laying on the floor. Either unconscious or died.

"You se-"

"Just what you see here" Allison said as she cut Agni off.

Rue nodded. "Angi, Ari and Devin. Get the children and the other adults inside. We don't want them to see this"

The three nodded quietly and left.

"Help me remove their bodies and take them to marine base." Rue ordered. Allison and the others agreed as they placed all the unconscious bodies in a wagon and dropped them off in a small marine base just beyond the island. With that down, it took them a while (around midnight) to remember Rick and Austin. Ken had left them behind in the valley so He and Axel went to collect them.

"Hey Rue-sama" Allison called out getting as she caught Rue attention. "Mind if I could talk to you for a moment"

Rue grunted but nodded as they walked into one of the houses. Probably Rue's by the looks of it. It wall a old fashioned house with wood furniture. Closing the door behind them, Allison was about to speak but was cut off.

"You want to take him with you. Is that it" Rue said.

Allison widen her eyes in surprised. "How did you know"

Rue laughed. "Don't think I noticed the way you looked Ken. You might have hidden it from the others but you can't hide it from theses old eyes."

Allison smiled and nodded after she had gotten over her shock. "Yeah, I want him join as my crew's swordsman"

"Crew? Your a pirate aren't you" Rue asked.

Allison nodded.

Rue sighed. "I should have expected as much. You don't strive me as normal travelers"

Rue and Allison said nothing for a few minutes as they cleared their thought.

"I don't mine Ken going with you. You are nice people despite being pirates and I know Ken will fit in right with you but in the end this is Ken's decision. It's him who decides even if I want him to leave this island and have adventures like I did when I was younger"

Allison grinned. "Don't worry Rue-sama, I know Ken will agree to join our crew"

"Pops!" Angi shouted as he open the door. "Brother Ken and Axel are back with Brother Rick and Austin"

"Great! About time" Allison smiled as she existed the room to search for Ken and the others.

It didn't take Allison long since Ken had placed a unconscious Rick and Austin in the living room as they keep chanting FOOD!. Axel, Beckett, Devin, Angi, Ari and Rue were all there.

"I already have someone cooking food for them so they should be fine" Ken informed.

"Thanks a lot, Ken" Allison smiled.

Ken shook his head. "No problem. Least I could do after you saved everyone here"

"You could always make up to us by joining my crew" Allison asked out of the blue.

Ken gave a confused look.

"We could sure need a strong swordsman like you around, so what do you say"

"Sorry but I can't join you" Ken replied rubbing the back of his neck. "There has to be someone here to take care of this village so I can't leave"

Axel and the others waited for Allison respond. Since she looked down of being rejected. She didn't move nor said a thing for a few seconds.

"Take him out" Allison whispered softy that no one heard her. But one did. Before anyone could react, Beckett knocked Ken out cold.

"brother Ken" Angi, Ari and Devin shouted in union as they kneel to his side checking that he was alive before they turned to Beckett. "what was that for!"

"We're kidnapping him of course" Allison responded.

"But he said that he didn't want to go" Angi argued.

"He said he can't join. He never said he didn't want to join. There's a big difference" Allison explained.

"So your kidnapping him" Ari shouted.

Axel smirked. "I should have know you pull out something this"

"It's fine. I already have Rue-sama approve and that fine with me"

"WHAT ABOUT HIS APPROVAL!" Angi, Ari, And Devin yelled.

"Any decline Rue-sama"

Rue didn't move for a few seconds before he turned his attention to the three young archers. "Get of all Ken's belongs for his trip"

Agni, Ari and Devin stood in shock that they couldn't move.

"What are you waiting for ! Do as I say" Rue barked.

"Yes sir" the three quickly stood up and went to do as they were ordered. He then turned back to Allison and her crew.

"Thanks Rue-sama" Allison said.

Rue grunted as he left to make a late minute preparations.

Less than half an hour, all of Ken's stuff were packed and ready to go. Unconscious Ken was placed right beside Unconscious Rick and Austin in a wagon. With every thing ready they left towards their ship, the Grimm's Argo.

 **The next morning**

 **Aboard the Grimm's Argo**

Ken woke up with a huge pain coming from his head as he stood up. Slowly opening his eyes he found Allison smiling at him.

"Rise and shine, Ken. Welcome aboard the Grimm's Argo home to the White Creed Pirates"

Ken blink a couple times allowing his mind to process the information he was given before he quickly stood up and ran towards the rail of the ship. There he stood aboard a pirate ships as it slowly sailed away from his island.

"Your kidnapping me! Take me back" Ken demanded.

"Look everyone waving" Allison said as she ignored his question.

Ken looked at one of the cliffs of the island. And there they were. Rue, Angi, Ari, Devin, Tala and the other villagers. They were all waving and laughing as he sail away.

"Come back soon. oniisan" Tala shouted. "I want to hear your adventures."

"Brother Ken! Brother Ken! Brother Ken!" The children chanted while the other adults waved wishing him good luck.

"Don't die" Angi shouted.

"Come back to visit" Ari shouted.

"We will get stronger Brother Ken. Don't worry we will protect the village" Devin shouted.

Rue was smiling as he had his arm crossed.

That was all Ken saw before Verde Island was no where on sight. This was only the beginning for Ken the twin blade swordsman.

 ** _Finally this chapter is done ?. I thought I never get to finish this chapter. So that is Ken the unofficial swordsman of the crew. Will Ken join? A, not sure?. I want to let you know that I won't be able to update as much since as applying for collages now but I will try my best to write a few hundreds words once every 2 or 3 days. So I won't make any promises but I will do my best. One Piece does not belong to me but White Creed Pirates do along with other minor oc's. Comments will really be appreciate since they are the ones motivate me to continue writing._**

 ** _Till next chapter ? ﾟﾘﾉ_**


	14. Chapter 13 Faith of a Captain Part 9

**_Chapter 13 Faith of a Captain Part 9_**

With Verde Island out of sight, the White Creed Pirates set course for the North Blue. Ken looked out towards where he had last saw his island as the Grimm's Argo began to sail farther and farther away.

"Come on, Ken let me introduce you to the others" Rick said as he grabbed Ken's arm and pulled him towards the center of the ship where everyone were gathered.

"You already know me, Am Solestor Maverick but call me Rick" Rick explained as he pointed to himself with grin. "One of the Shipwrights of the White Creed Pirates"

"That my brother and partner in crime, Austin" Rick pointed to Austin who have a smile and small nodded to Ken. "He's also a shipwrights like me"

"The man with the glasses is our navigator, Flowright Shizuo. " Rick pointed to Shizuo who smiled and offered his hand to Ken which he took.

"Welcome aboard, Ken."

Ken nodded. "Thanks"

Rick's grin grew wider (if that's even possible) as he continued to introduce the others. "That lovely lady over their is our beloved cook, Nortel Izumi." Rick said as he pointed to Izumi who shook Ken hand. Rick then whispered to Ken ear. "Get her mad and your going to having a fasting"

Ken eyes wide upon hearing Rick's warning and would have proceeded to asking about it but was cut off by Izumi.

"Don't go making me look bad Rick or your the one whose fasting this week" Izumi warmed with her arms crossed. Rick panicked and began to bow none stop saying, "am sorry" And "won't happen again" to Izumi. Ken stood shock in the scene in front of him but the others were laughing as if this was something that happened everyday.

"Come on, your helping me prepare lunch today" Izumi orders as she grabbed Rick's ear and began to pull him below deck. Ken sweat dropped while Allison and the others laughed.

With Rick gone, Allison proceeded with the introductions. "You already know me Ken. Am Allison, captain of the White Creed pirates"

Ken nodded in knowledge of it. Allison couldn't not have been anything less than a captain.

Allison grinned before she continued. "That's Drew Beckett, our bodyguard and part time bartender"

Ken looked where Allison pointed, there was a man in a nice bartender suit who grinned like mad man.

"You remember Axel right"

Ken nodded as he turned to Axel who smiled and shook Ken's hand. "It seems that Al managed to drag you into this"

"Yeah, I didn't really have much of a choice" Ken explained.

Axel laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that but once Al had set her sight one someone, there is no stopping her. That's how all of us are here in the first place"

Ken sweat dropped. Axel noticed this and gave a encouraging smile. "Don't worry, you aren't the first to fall and surely won't be the last"

"So what your role in the crew? Are you the Swordsmen of the crew?" Ken asked taking into account that Axel, Allison and the women Izumi were the only ones with swords. The others, like Shizuo, Rick, Austin and Beckett didn't carry any weapon on them.

Axel chuckled and shook his head. "No am the first mate. Your our Swordsmen"

Ken's eyes widen in surprised as he looked to Allison who continued to grin.

"Welcome aboard the Grimm's Argo, Ken"

 **Later that day, in the dinning room**

 **Aboard the Grimm's Argo**

"So we're headed to the Grandline" Ken asked as everyone were gathered in he dining room eating the delicious god that Izumi had prepared.

"Not really" Axel informed.

Ken have him a confused look. "What do you mean not really?"

"Our destination isn't the Grandline but we will have to cross the Grandline to get there"

Ken frown because that even mad him more confused.

"We're headed to the North Blue" Rick explained. "But the only way to get there is to cross the Grandline"

Ken nodded understanding the situation that awaited them. "Why are we headed to the North Blue?"

"You ask too much questions" Beckett responded before he stood up from his seat and headed above beck for his shift.

"Don't worry about, Beckett. He takes a while to warm up to people. He isn't much of a talker and he doesn't like when we're making too much noise. He like peace and quiet which is weird considering how destructive he is" Izumi informed hoping to calm Ken down.

Ken gave her a small nodded.

"And for question, we need to search for extra members" Shizuo said. "Taking on the Grandline won't be easy, so we're traveling to all the four blues. We already went all over the South and West Blue which is were all of us minus the captain come from."

"Who do you have anyone in mind for possible recruits" Ken asked Allison who was eating her meal quietly while hearing the conversation between her crew.

"Yeah, 11 members should be find" Allison smiled as she looked up the feeling as if the feeling was reveling something to her. "We already have a First mate, navigator, shipwrights, cook, bodyguard and now a Swordsmen. Making 7 members in total, not including myself. But I don't have any positions open in mind."

"There are several positions in a crew that we can fill, like a Doctor, Gunner, helmsman, second mate, spy, lookout, Rigger, Quartermaster, Blacksmith, Musician, Scholar, Chronicler, Merchant, and Janitor. There are other positions but those are the Pistons that are normally found in crews." Shizuo said.

"That's a lot" Ken said in surprised.

"Of course there has to have lot of members. The more people he better. It will make is easier for us to survive the Grandline" Izumi enlighten them.

"Four more should be fine" Allison decided. Everyone turned towards her in confusion. "There is no need for a lot of people or the ship will get very crowed."

"So what do suggest we need?" Axel asked. He knew about Allison's past of being a part of the Whitebeard Pirates, so if there was anyone that knew how to survive the Grandline, it was Allison.

Allison thought for a few moments before continuing. Having the whole crew minus Beckett awaiting her response. "We don't need extra people filing the position of Scholar, Chronicler or Second mate because Shizuo already fills those position"

Everyone froze in shock and stared between Allison and Shizuo.

"The position of Rigger and Blacksmith falls to Rick and Austin"

"Izumi fills the position of Quartermaster and Merchant"

"Anyone in the crew can fill or switch the position of helmsman, lookout though that's mostly Beckett's job, and same goes for janitor"

"But we do need a Doctor, Gunner, Spy and musician"

"Aren't you our Gunner? Al" Rick asked taking a bit out of his food.

"Gunner?" Ken asked.

Rick nodded. "Al is one of the best when it comes to using the sword in this crew but no one can use the gun like her. You she had seen her last time, it was like whoosh! The bullets were faster then lighting"

Allison thought for a moment. "I guess your right on that, there is no need for a gunner when I can easily fill the position"

"That's it's then. All we need is a Doctor, Spy and Musician" Axel confirming the information.

"To the North Blue!"

 **Few months later**

 **In a island in the north blue..**

"Rick, Austin. I need you help with the supplies. We have almost nothing left so we have a very long list to go over" Izumi explained holding a thick role of paper.

"Alright but can we have sea food for dinner" Rick asked.

Izumi sighed. "Alright. Hurry lets go"

Rick and Austin nodded to one another and followed Izumi off the ship and headed into town. They had just arrived in the docks of there first island of the north blue and their journey crossing the Grandline was a long one since they didn't bother to make any stop but sailed nonstop until they reached the North Blue.

"Finally! Land" Allison laughed as disembarked from the Grimm's Argo. Ken and Axel followed right behind her leaving Beckett and Shizuo to guard the ship.

As the enters the town which was crowded and busy day. Many other pirate ships and docked near the island, no doubt that they wanted to restock like they were. Yet surprisingly, none of the pirates in the town had caused any trouble as they walked down town. Allison, Ken and Axel hadn't had any trouble looking around. It wasn't peaceful or calm but it was better then marines chasing after them especially when they were low on supplies.

"Am surprised there isn't a big fight going on since there are several pirate ship docked here" Ken said.

Before Axel could reply. They were interrupted by a sudden ruckus which caught the see of eye of everyone else. In front of entrance of a local bar were a group of pirates, no doubt causing trouble. The most noticeable thing was the beautiful women with very dark red hair in barbarian clothing as she tried to break the grip that a pirates had on her wrist.

"I said let go!" the women shouted as she tried to break his grip but prove to be useless as the pirates laughed at her struggle.

"Hahahah, you're a women with a lot of guts, I will give you that but why don't you join my crew and become my bride"

"Never! Now let me go you filthy pig" the women shouted.

"Captain we could probably sell her for a good price. Look at her fine body and look at those breast" one of the men grinned rubbing his hand together.

The captain laughed as his grip on the women tighten. "Your right on that but why don't we have our fun first"

The women's eyes widen in terror as she fought even hard to break herself free. The surrounding bystanders did nothing to save her because they knew that if they interfere, it cost them their life.

The barbarian women bite the man hands causing the pirate captain to scream in pain and ended up throwing her to the ground.

"You b****!" The pirate captain shouted as he top out his gun and aimed that the women. "I was planning on having fun with you first then selling you but why don't I kill now"

The women cross in terror as the gun aimed for her face. Closing her eyes shut and waiting for the undeniable death that waited her. "Please, I can die now. I can't fail them. Not now" the women thought.

Before the pirate captain could shot, Ken was already by his side and easily took him out with one sword.

"Captain!" The crew shouted as they quickly took out there weapons preparing to fight. The barbarian women slowly open her eyes to find the pirate captain on the floor out cold, with an tall man standing over him in some sort of dress looking rope with two swords by his side.

"who?" Was all she was able to say in her shock state.

"Kill him" the pirates shouted as they charge at Ken but were quickly stopped by Allison and Axel.

"You shouldn't be terrorizing a women. Have you no honor as men" Ken said before he turned to help the barbarian women, offering his hand. The women hesitated at first but accepted his hand as he pulled her up back to her feet.

"Thanks, uh?"

"Ken lets go before more of them come back" Allison interrupted. "We can't afford to cause more trouble before we restock"

Ken nodded to his captain. Taking one last look at the barbarian women before he followed Allison and Axel. Leaving the women, bystanders and knockout pirate crew behind.

 **An hour later...**

 **Back in the dock of the island**

"We should be ready in a another hour" Izumi informed. "We managed to get want we really need suck as food and powder for the cannons but there are still others things we need."

"Alright" Allison said. "I think we should move the ship to other island"

"You might be right Al" Shizuo responded as he walked up to her. "Beckett just spotted a large ship coming this way, probably a marine ship"

Allison nodded in agreement. They need to restock badly. They weren't ready for an all out fight with the marines, at least not yet.

"Rick, Austin prepare to make sail" Axel ordered.

"Already on it" Rick replied as he and Austin handled to the sail with Beckett's help. Axel, Allison and Ken went to work handling the anchor while Shizuo and Izumi keep any eyes out for any trouble.

Something caught Izumo eyes as she called to the others. "Al we got company"

Allison turned to look were Izumi had pointed. There was more then a dozen men. No doubt pirates by their appearance. But what surprised them was the barbarian women from earlier. For unknown reason had managed to get herself captured by pirates once again.

"Hey, Ken wasn't that the women from earlier?" Axel asked.

Ken slowly nodded. Looking at the women. She had a couple of bruises and look quiet beat up.

"Axel you take care of things here" Allison ordered. "Me and Ken have some business we have to take care of"

Axel nodded as he continued preparing to make sail.

"Shall we" Allison asked taking her sword out. Ken nodded in agreement.

"So you're-" one of the man said who looked like he was in charged but was soon cut off short by Allison and Ken who attacked them.

"Kuro Suto" In a single strike, Ken had taken out half of the men including the one holding the barbarian women hostage.

"Take her aboard. Leave the rest to me" Allison grinned. Ken nodded as he took the women into his arms and jumped aboard the ship.

"Why don't we start this from the beginning. Who are you?"

The pirate captain managed to a small smile but was a bit shake up to have half of his crew easily taken out. "I may ask you the same. No doubt that your captain is a tough one. I never seen you before so you guys might as well be rookies"

"You can say that but am sorry to disappoint you but am the captain." Allison responded.

The pirates captain was a bit taken back but laughed it off. "You captain. What could a mere women like you be sailing the seas"

Allison laughed along with him which confused the bystanders and some of the enemies. Putting her katana away, Allison began to walk towards them cracking her knuckles as a dark aura began to surround her.

"Show-" the pirates captain was interrupted as Allison appeared in front of his face in light speed and punched him hard. Sending him flying to a near by house. With the captain out of the way, Allison easily took out the crew in matter of seconds. It was long that the crew out cold.

"Grovel before me" Allison laughed with her hand on her hips in triumphant pose.

"hey! Al were ready to go" Axel shouted to her breaking her out of her trans. Allison gave him a nodded in replied as she turned her back and walked towards the the ship.

"Ugh" one of the men slowly got up as he pointed his gun at Allison. Axel took a notice of this and was about to shout out to warn Allison but she was already a few steps ahead of him. Quickly turning around, Allison took out her gun from her jacket and disarmed the man.

"When your captain wakes up. Tell him that the beating that I gave him was courtesy of the White Creed Pirates. Don't you forget that"

Hoping aboard the ship, which quickly began to sail away from the island leaving beat up pirates behind.

 **An hour later...**

"Here hold still" Izumi said as she cleaned the barbarian women's wounds.

The women slowly nodded.

"Relax. We aren't going to hurt you" Izumi replied noticing how tense the women had become. The women had old light brown dress with a snow boats and a thick blanket like coat make out of wool. She looked around her mid twenties from Izumi could tell.

"You already know all of our names. Why you tell us your" Izumi asked. The women stood quiet for a moment deciding if she should talk. She already knew there names since they introduced themselves as soon they were out at sea and out of danger.

"Evangeline...my names is Evangeline Maeve but my friends call me Eve."

"Well then, Eve welcome aboard the Grimm's Argo" Allison responded. "If you want we can drop you off at the next island"

"No! No it's fine. You shouldn't have too" Eve nervously backing down with her arms in front her in self defense.

Allison tinted her head in confusion. "Why shouldn't we?"

"Because your pirates!" Eve shouted.

Allison blink a couple times before breaking into a laugh. Rick and Austin followed her example. Izumi, Ken and Axel just smiled. Beckett and Shizuo's face remained emotionless.

"What does that have to do with anything"

"Your pirates right" Eve asked and Allison nodded in response. "So you should be taking me hostage or making me walk the plank or something.

"We're not that kind of pirates. Seriously how many pirates have you meet before us"

"Only a few but they all have taken me hostage a couple of times and so far I been lucky enough to escape at least until today." Eve responded.

Allison whistled. "Man, you may have the worst luck ever"

"I should start making dinner now. Eve was it" Izumi asked. Eve nodded. "Want to help me cook, we're making sea food today."

"Ok" Eve gave a small replied almost sounding like a whisper but Izumi heard it just fine due to her superhuman hearing caused by her devil fruit. Izumi headed below deck to prepare dinner, Eve slowly followed behind.

"She sure is scare cat" Rick said. Austin nodded in agreement.

"You can't blame her, she had it rough with pirates. So I don't expect her to trust us so easily" Ken informed.

With the little reunion coming to a head. Beckett went to his room to get a bit of shut eye before dinner, Rick and Austin went to their workshop, Ken and Axel went to the training room for some training. Something that those two had come custom to, since both of the were Swordsmen. Leaving Shizuo and Allison to watch the deck.

"Is there something wrong" Allison asked noticing the look that he was wearing on his face, deep in thought.

Allison's voice had broke him from his thoughts. As he turned to face her.

"Am not sure but something about here seem familiar"

"You know her!?" Allison asked.

"No but there something about her. I not so sure" Shizuo said confusing his own self.

Allison gave him a encouraging smile. "Well what ever it is about her. Am sure your going to figure it out"

Shizuo's eye widen in surprise.

"When there something that Me or Axel don't see. I trust you to see it. After all your the smartest person I know and if there anyone who can sail us to victory its you"

Shizuo stayed nothing waiting for Allison finish. "I don't really see nothing wrong about her and I doubt any of the others see it. So give it time. What ever it is that she is hiding, I know your going to figure it out."

Shizuo nodded as he turned to face the sea as the sun was begging to set down. The cool wind blow through his hair. As he looked into the horizon. Waiting for what ever waited them in the future.

 ** _To those don't understand the positions that each of the members fill. Here is a simple explanation._**

 ** _Allison is captain and gunner of the crew due to her abilities with the gun._**

 ** _Axel is the first mate being Allison right hand man._**

 ** _Shizuo is the navigator of the crew but he also fills the position of scholar, Chronicler and second mate of the crew. Even when second mates only exist in large groups, Allison trust him to take charge when she and Axel can't. Shizuo is very smart since he knows a lot about history, that one can say he is like Nami and Robin put together without all that tragic backstories._**

 ** _Rick and Austin are the shipwrights but also fill the position of Riggers and Blacksmith because they do anything related to building or handling the ship._**

 ** _Izumi is the cook of the crew but she is also the merchant and Quartermaster. She handles anything related to money, food and supplies for the ship. Izumi is like Nami without her crazy money love and Sanji's pervert personality. (F.Y.I - Izumi hates perverts)_**

 ** _Beckett is the bodyguard of the crew but he also fills the position of bartender and lookout even when he shared that position with the other members of the crew. But he is the main one who looks after the ship when the others can't._**

 ** _Ken is the Swordsmen of the crew (he probably can handle the sword better then Allison, Axel and Izumi.)_**

 ** _Now that leaves for four more people to join the crew. And once that over, I can proceed to the good juice part. It would probably be quite a while before I update again so so hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment and don't forget to hit a like if you do._**

 ** _Till next time,_**

 ** _Neoqueen Sandy._**


	15. Chapter 14 Faith of the Jumanji Prisoner

**_Chapter 14 Faith of the Jumanji Prisoners Part 1_**

 **The beginning of the Jumanji Arc. :)**

"Maverick!"

"Don't hurt me!" Rick shouted as he ran for dear life.

"Get back here! Turn it back!"

"I will! I will! But first stop trying to kill me!" Rick cried as he keep running on the deck with Beckett right behind him.

"Then change it back!" Beckett shouted frustrated.

Allison, Austin, Ken and Shizuo watched in amusement while Maeve looked worried.

"Aren't you go stop them" Maeve asked. "Beckett is going to kill him"

"Nah it's fine" Allison just waved her off.

Maeve then turned to Austin. "Rick is your brother isn't"

Austin nodded.

"They why aren't you helping him" Maeve asked.

Austin said nothing but turned him attention to the game of cat and mouse between Rick and Beckett.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Maeve" Shizuo replied since he noticed Maeve's worried expression.

"But there fight and friends shouldn't fights"

"It's all right, Maeve. There just having a little argument. Nothing to worry about"

Maeve pouted and sighed as she continued to watch the scene in front of here. Yet debating on stopping them but didn't have too because one one was already one step ahead of her.

"Would you stop it" Izumi replied as she grabbed Rick by the collar.

"Izumi! Let me go" Rick cried as he tried to break from Izumi's grip.

"Not until you stop this ruckus" Izumi responded then turned her attention to Beckett. "And you. You should now better to chase this fool around"

Beckett frown as a tension began to grow between them. Tension that didn't go unnoticed by the others. Shizuo and Izumi locked eyes. None of them moved, even Rick had stopped trying to break from Izumi's grip. After a few seconds, it was Beckett who broke eyes contact before walking off. Mumbling something about a chair.

Once the tension gone, Izumi focused one again to Rick. "What did you do now"

Rick stood silent for a few seconds before responding. "I was only playing around and I sort of played around with his chair while he was sleeping on it."

Izumi sighed as she pulled Rick once again by the collar. "Your going to apologize to Beckett and fix his chair"

"Nooooo!" Rick cried as Izumi dragged him away.

Allison and the others with the exception of Maeve couldn't help but laughed.

"See there was nothing to worry about" Allison replied. Then Shizuo whispered something to Austin and Ken before they left. Leaving Allison alone with Maeve.

Maeve nodded. "Alright then but why didn't you step in after all your the captain. And you can't have your crew fighting among themselves."

Allison stood quiet for a while as she smiled. "You see Maeve, the crew doesn't always has to depend on captain when something don't go right. That's why I let them fight and figure this on their own and I don't want to have to order them to behave because that will only bring tension among the crew."

"So you let them be their own person" Maeve summarized.

Allison nodded as she continued. "There was be trust and respect among the crew. If there is something is going wrong among them and I can't interfere unless there is possible danger to anyone in the crew."

"You make it seem that your different from them, Allison"

"In a way, I am the captain after all. The crew is expected to obey their captain's orders. But if we want to survive the grandline, we're going to have to depend with one another. After all a captain is no one without his/her crew."

"You really but a lot of trust and faith in them" Maeve replied.

Allison shrugged. "It's not easy to put trust in others, Maeve. But as the captain, I can't have a single amount of doubt on my crew's loyalty. That goes the same for any leader. There can't be doubt."

Maeve sighed. "I see your point, if only I was as confident as you"

Allison gave her a small smiled as she began to walk away. "It has nothing to do with confidence"

"Al! We got a problem here!" Ken shouted. Catching Maeve and Allison attention. Allison and Maeve hurried toward Shizuo and Ken by the wheel. Shizuo was looking down at his compass while Ken held on to the wheel as the wind began to pick up.

"It's a storm its"

Shizuo nodded as he looked to the sky. Dark clouds filled the once sunny sky's. The wind was blowing against the sails which began to rock the ship a bit.

"Just came out of no where"

Allison nodded as she thought of a solution. Shizuo, Ken, and Maeve stood quietly, waiting orders. After a few seconds, Allison sighed before she looked the, dead in the eye.

"Shizuo I need you to figure out a way out of the storm. By the looks of it, it's not just a normal storm"

Shizuo nodded and went to his task.

"Ken, I need you to get the others and handle the sails."

Ken nodded. "What about Axel?"

"Is he still sleeping"

Ken nodded.

"Let him sleep then, take Beckett, Rick and Austin with you"

"Alright" Ken replied before he ran off.

The only one left was Maeve, who stood quietly.

"Maeve, I need you to go inside. Tell Izumi to make sure nothing gets broken inside. By the looks of it this storm won't be something we can't get out with any scratches."

Maeve nodded before she hurried along. A bit happy to part of group for once.

The others followed Allison's orders by the letter. By then, they were caught inside the eye of the storm. The wind grew stronger as the Grimm's Argo rocked back and forth. They wasn't a single ray of sun, as Shizuo tried to figure out a way out of the storm.

"Al! What do we do now" Ken asked.

Allison hesitated as she looked around. Searching for any possible solutions because of she didn't figure something quick, they were done for.

"I?!"

"Al!" Rick shouted as pointed behind her. Allison quickly turned around to find the monster of all waves. Allison stood frozen still as the wave began to fall on them. Shizuo, Ken, Beckett, Austin and Rick held on tightly to the rail that they didn't notice that Allison was left exposed in the middle of the deck. Before the respond, the monster wave washed them down, dragged them unconscious.

 **Somewhere in a island of the North Blue...**

 **With Allison...**

Allison first awoke to the sun's ray as she found herself once again washed up in the sandy shores of a island somewhere in the North Blue. Allison slowly stood up looking around for her crew but they were nowhere in sight. She had her katana and her three pistols but no crew.

Before Allison could head inside the forest of the island, she felt a sharp pain hit her neck before her body went nub. She quickly fell to the ground unable to move her body and her eyes began to feel heavy. Last thing Allison saw were a pair of dirty feet before she was out cold.

 **Near the island...**

 **Aboard the Grimm's Argo with Izumi, Axel and Maeve..**

"Search everywhere"

"We already searched the whole ship, Axel" Izumi replied.

"They must have washed up somewhere in the island ahead"

"Probably" Izumi responded. Then she turned to Maeve who was not having any luck finding the others. Izumi, Axel and Maeve had woken up after being knock unconscious by the waves heavy force. With the exception of Axel who was asleep in the first place and was the first to wake up, so he was surprised to find the ship with some damage. Allison, Beckett, Shizuo, Ken, Rick and Austin were no where to be seen. There was nothing in sight except for a island just a mile away from them.

"Let's start searching for them in the island ahead" Axel suggested.

Izumi and Maeve nodded as they prepared to head towards the island.

 **In the west side of the island**

 **With Shizuo, Beckett, Rick, Austin and Ken**

"Are we there yet" Rick complained as he dragged himself marching through the forest with the others. Shizuo and Beckett paid him no mind as they walked up ahead leaving Ken and Austin left to comfort him.

"Remember we have to find our captain, Rick" Ken replied while Austin nodded in agreement.

"Where could Al have gone? She wasn't with us when we first woke up" Rick asked himself.

Rick questions had caught everyone attention as they stopped, except for Beckett who continued to walk. A bit of tension had began to grow among the small group. They had woken up a few hours ago in the shores of the island but Allison and the others inside the ship were no where to be seen. They walked into the forest of the island as they began to search the island. They had no doubt that Axel, Izumi and Maeve were safe because they were safely hidden inside the ship. So where ever the ship was, there would be no doubt that they were near by. Allison, who was on the deck with them when the monster waved washed them towards the island and she wasn't with them now.

"We better seek shelter before it gets dark" Shizuo suggested. "Something about this forest doesn't make sense"

Rick laughed. "Don't tell me your scared, Shizuo"

Shizuo shook his head before he pointed toward the pile of bones beside him. "Not me but apparently who ever that was, wasn't so smart to remain expose in the dark"

Rick let out shriek as he grabbed Austin by the arm and hide behind Ken. "Let's go with our idea"

"What about Beckett?" Ken asked.

"I wouldn't worry about him" Shizuo responded as he walked up ahead while the others followed. Just a few feet ahead, there was Beckett who fell asleep up in a tree.

"high ground would be better" Shizuo said as he began to climb the tree. "Try to get some sleep. We can continue to search for Al tomorrow"

For once Rick didn't complain as he climb up a near by tree with his brother and Ken. All the walking had left them all tired that when in seconds, they were out cold seconds later as they closed their eyes.

 **In the heart of the island,**

 **With Allison the next morning...**

Allison woke up biggest headache she ever had as she found herself sleeping on top of a uncomfortable pile of bananas leaves. Slowly placing herself in a sitting position as she looked around. She was in a small cave with drawing carved everywhere with some sort of red paint, there were also large amounts of pile of bones.

"Don't worry they're animal bones" a voice interrupted.

Allison turned to the entrance of the cave to find a young man with a spear on his hand. His whole face was covered in dirt, his shorts were torn and he wore no shoes or shirt

He had several scars that covered his arms and legs. She couldn't tell the color of his hair due to the large amount of dirt that he had. He looked like a abandoned and lonely man living on his own.

"I brought some water from the springs which is probably the cleanest water their is in this island" the man replied as he brought a coconut shape bowl to her. Allison accepted his offering as she drank the water before she returned the broken coconut.m

"Thanks" Allison replied.

The man nodded and waited no time in questioning her. "With that out of the way. Who are you?"

"Allison am a traveler"

"Allison is it then. How did you get here? The man continued.

Allison crossed her arms. "In a ship. Our ship was caught in storm and I ended being washed up here. I answered your questions. Now answer mines"

The man smirk. "I haven't seen a girl in a long time but they sure have changed"

Allison did responded as she waited for him to answer her question. The man noticed this and continued on.

"Phelan Ral but my friends used to call me Ralph" he answered.

"Where am I Ralph?"

Ralph smirked. "You mean were in hell are we?"

Allison gave him a confused expression which caused him to laugh.

"Your girls sure are strange. But why tell you when I could show you" Ralph began to walk out they cave, Allison soon followed after him. The sun's ray were already out as Allison had to use her hand to block some of the sun's rays. Looking out, Allison was surprised to find herself high up in the mountains with a beautiful view in front of her"

"Wow! Amazing " Allison's eyes sparked with amazement. The forest lay below her, the beautiful sea stretched ahead of her, a cool breeze, birds chirping, the smell of the sea filled the island. If anything this was paradise not hell as Ralph had first said.

"Take a good look and admire the island while you still can, Allison. Because once the night comes, this beautiful island that you see before you will become the hell you wish you never seen"

Allison frown. "Where am I then?"

Ralph smirked. "Welcome to Jumanji Island and your new personal hell"

 **To be continue...**

? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ?

 ** _Please remember to hit a "like" if you do. And please leave a comment?_**


	16. Chapter 15 Faith of the Jumanji Prisoner

**_Chapter 15 Faith of the Jumanji Prisoners Part 2_**

 **With Allison and Ralph**

"Is there any way out of here" Allison asked as she walked down the mountain behind Phalen Ral or Ralph as he called himself.

Ralph smirked. "Jumanji island is a place where there is only one way in and no way out"

Allison gave confused expression. "Just how long have you been here"

"I don't know. I have lost count years ago" Ralph shrugged. "I was 12 went I washed up here and I haven't left since then"

"Wait! 12!" Allison shouted. Mind blown of the thought of just how long he been here. He looked around her age and the idea of him being trapped here for years. Was just hard to believe. Especially when he claimed that Jumanji island was hell. But then again so was the professor (may he rest in peace where he might be) who stranded in a island of flesh eating people.

Allison frown of the thought. Ralph lead her through the forest and noticed that Allison was silent.

"We're there others with you" Ralph asked breaking the silence.

It took Allison a moment to respond since she was lost in thought before she noticed that Ralph was talking to her. "Yeah"

"How many?"

"There are eighth others with me?"

Ralph nodded letting the information sink in. "There is a chance that your friends are long dead"

Allison once again frown. "What makes you so sure!?"

For the first since Allison meet Ralph, he had a cocky smirk of his but that wasn't the case now. He was frowning for the first time since she meet him. Ralph let out a sigh before he continued on. "I am not the only one here and if am correct. They probably have your friends"

"They?"

Ralph stopped walking and sat down in the nearest fallen tree. It took Allison a moment to realize that there were many trees that were removed or torn down. Trees don't fall down for themselves but someone or something did.

"Years ago, I was in a slave ship with other boys around my age. I have no idea where they were taking us but where ever it was it wasn't good. We were suppose to be sold but the ship that transporting us got trap in a storm and we all woke up in the shores of the island. All the adult aboard the ship were dead. All that remained were us slaves boys"

"So that how you ended up here"

Ralph nodded. "The ship was totally destroyed and there were no way to get off the island. But that didn't matter to some of the boys."

Allison remain silent listening to Ralph who paused for a few seconds before continuing.

"Some of us believed that this was our chance to start a new life. To have a whole island to ourselves were no one to enslave us but others like me just want leave this island. But since we're in a abandoned island were banded to together to survive. Joan was our leader since he was 16 and one of the oldest. He had planned to have us built a ship and leave the island and everyone agreed to it except Jackal."

"Jackal? Who is he?" Allison asked not liking where this story was going.

"Jackal is Joan younger brother and he wanted us to colonize the island. But when Joan refused Jackal got very mad. He didn't see that dangerous of the island but Joan did. He was probably one of the few who saw just how dark the island way. That this paradise island was hell its self. Jackal got half of us to join him while the other half remained loyal to Joan. There were 100 of us when we first landed here but now they are 60 of us remaining"

"60? What happen to the others"

Ralph frown. " I don't know what Jackal did but he turned all his allies to salvages. He had convinced them that Joan was evil and that he should be killed along with everyone that joined him. Jackal has started a war between the groups. He began to kill us off one by one that Joan had no choose but to fight his own brother. Joan died in the hands of his own brother and few of us who survived had no choose but to join them. Of the survivors, James was the only one who defied Jackal. It's also thanks to him that am still alive"

"Where is he now?"

"When Joan died, James took charge, he was only two year older then me but he was Joan's right hand man. The other survivors had given up but he didn't. I was the second youngest surviver so James took me with him to escape. We survived on our own always keeping our distance from them. But about five year ago, James was captured and I remained alone."

"He is still alive is't he" Allison asked.

Ralph nodded. " Jackal has him locked, as a example to the others. To show them what happen to people who defy him."

"You want to rescue him"

Ralph looked at Allison who smirked. "If you wanted me to help you, then just say so"

Ralph stood up and held his hand. "So are you in?"

Allison nodded. "If your right, it's possible that my crew is with them"

"Crew?" Ralph asked confused by her replied.

Allison nodded. "I guess I should introduce my self properly. My name is Allison, captain of the White Creed Pirates"

 **With Axel, Izumi, and Maeve**

"You think there here?" Axel asked

"Without a doubt" Izumi responded. "It's the only island around here and if the others survived, mostly likely they ended up washed here"

"It's not that bad. The island is so beautiful" Maeve replied admiring the island's beauty. The trees were green, there were unknown birds flying around and the beaches were soft and the water was warm.

Axel nodded in agreement. "Maybe we can relax here for a bit after we find the others"

"But first lets anchor the ship here and start searching for the others" Izumi said.

"Izumi look! Islanders" Maeve shouted as she pointed to a large group of men in the beach. They had spears and their hands and they were half dressed and where dirty head to toes. "Maybe the seen Allison and the others"

Axel, Izumi and Maeve got off the Grimm's Argo once they anchor by the beach with a crowd waiting for them.

"Maybe there friendly" Maeve suggested.

"I doubt it, they have spears with them and they look like savages" Axel answered.

Izumi walked up ahead of them and greeted the group. "Who is in charge here?"

The group of men didn't respond but pointed their spears at her.

"Or not!" Maeve cried as she hid behind Axel who prepared to take out his sword. Even when Izumi had about dozen spears pointed at her, she didn't move or went for her sword tied to her left hip.

"Lower your spears" a deep voice commanded. The group of men quickly lowered their spears and made way for two men. The first man had spiky sandy hair and menacing bright red eyes. Unlike Allison's ruby red eyes, the man eyes looked ready the kill them. Unlike the others he a bit better dress and wasn't as dirty as the others. Behind him was another man with long black hair and red eyes. Unlike the first man's man eyes, this guy looked calm but held a aura of power. Unlike the others these two men where we'll armed with swords. As they pass, the other men bowed and laid down their weapons.

"Sorry about there rudeness but they just don't see new people around these days" the black haired man replied. His voice held a commanding voice, Izumi and Axel already knew that he was the leader

"Why are you here!" the sandy haired man rudely asked.

"Would you mind answering my friend's question" the blacked haired man responded. "He can be every impatient at times"

Izumi looked at Axel who nodded. Axel walked up to her with Maeve right behind him.

"We're where wondering if you seen five guys and one women around here?"

"Your people?" the black haired man asked.

Axel nodded. "We're caught in a storm and six members of our group were taken away by a huge wave. This is the only island around here and we have no doubt that they washed up around here"

" I see then. Forgive for what am about to do then" the man responded.

Before Axel could ask. He felt a large object hit his head as he fell unconscious. Izumi and Maeve soon followed after him as they fell to the ground. With them out cold the black haired man began to walk back inside the forest.

"Bring back back to the base and lock them up. Savage for any food or anything useful and bring it back with you" the man ordered before he disappeared into the shadows of the forest with the sandy haired man right behind him.

 **With the Shizuo, Rick, Austin, Beckett and Ken**

"Something about this island doesn't look right"

"Yeah despite the piles of bones we just passed by" Rick answered." Let quickly find Al and get out of here"

Shizuo nodded.

"That won't be easy as we thought" Ken replied.

"? Why" Rick asked.

"Because of that" Ken pointed to cliff ahead of them. There was a very worn out wooden bridge that connected the cliff to the other side.

"We can't go there! Let's turn back and let's search for Al there!" Rick cried. "There is no way am crossing that!"

"Al might be in the other side" Ken replied. "We will go one by one so the bridge does break"

"No!" Rick cried shaking his head. "Please don't make me go there!"

"I will go first then" Shizuo replied. No one complained, as Shizuo easily made it to the other side without any problems. Ken and Austin followed after them. All that remain was Beckett and Rick. Beckett began to cross the bridge as Rick hid behind a tree near by but was scared by a sudden roar behind him.

"Wait! Don't leave me" Rick cried as he ran after Beckett causing the bridge to break. Beckett and Rick fell to the dark pit while Shizuo, Ken and Austin watch in horror.

"Rick!" Austin shouted as his brother disappeared from his sight. Austin prepared to jump after him but was stopped by Ken and Shizuo.

"Wait up, Austin" Ken replied. "There is a chance that they are alive"

"He's right" Shizuo butted in. "With Rick's abilities and Beckett's durability, they will make out alive. The problem is that there is no way for them to come back up. Let's keep searching for Al, am sure that they will find another way to get back up"

Austin nodded. He didn't like it but he understood. He trusted that his brother was safe especially when he was with Beckett but his only doubt was the tension between them. Rick had played many pranks on Beckett, that just ended up with Beckett chasing his brother around. Izumi was always the one setting things but she wasn't here now. Austin didn't know what would happen with those two alone. He just hoped that Rick doesn't do something stupid to get Beckett super pissed off.

Austin looked one more time down at the pit before he joined Ken and Shizuo into the forest.

 **With Axel, Izumi and Maeve**

"Where are we?" Axel asked with the biggest headache he ever had. His head was still throbbing after getting hit in the back of his head.

"I don't know but they took all of weapons" Izumi responded.

"What are we going to do now" Maeve asked worriedly.

"With any luck you just might let you live" a voice responded.

"Ehh! Whose there" Maeve cried quickly hiding behind Axel. Izumi and Axel looked for the source of voice which lead to another cage right next to them.

"Who are you" Axel asked. In the shadows of the cage, a man appeared. He had long brown hair making his eye little bit visible. His cloths were old and torn. Covered in dirt and blood. He had a strong sticky smell of a person who hadn't showered in years. He looked old but his voice was still soft.

"But you just might end up like me"

"What are you sir?" Maeve asked.

"Sir?" The man asked before he broke into a laugh. "Am only 24 and am human like you"

"Oh! Please forgive me" Maeve apologized. Causing the man to laughed even more.

"Sorry about that but it's been a long time since I had a awkward conversation with someone" the man replied as he wipe the tears of laughter with his arm. "I guess should introduce myself then"

Axel, Izumi and Maeve nodded in agreement.

"Sorry about that but my name is James. And who are you guys?"

"Am Evangeline Maeve" Maeve first replied. "This is Axel and Izumi"

"Why do they have you here" Izumi asked.

"Heavens know why but I been here for the past five years now" he replied.

"Five years!"

James nodded. "I guess Jackal just doesn't like me"

"Jackal?" Axel asked. "Who is he?"

"You probably meet him, he's the man with the red eye and black hair. Shiny sword and all."

"We meet him and he had another man with him, sandy and bright red eyes" Izumi responded.

James nodded. "Yeah that Jackal and the man with him is Hyde, his first hand man"

"Do you know a way out of here"Axel asked.

"If I knew, I would have escaped from here a long time ago." James replied. "But I have to ask how you three ended up in this island?

"Our ship got trapped in a storm and some of our friends head washed away. We think they ended up here"

"Oh! there here alright" James responded.

Axel frown. "How do you know? Have you seen them?"

"I don't have to see them or know them to know that they are probably in the island after all the island brought you there here"

"What do you mean the island brought us here" Izumi asked. "Island don't do that"

"They do when it's a island of the grand line"

Izumi frown. "But we're not in the Grand line?"

"We aren't in the Grand Line at the moment but the island is originally from the Grand Line but it tends to move around a lot. It can appear anywhere from one of the blues or the grand line. Anyone who ends ups here is probably due to bad luck. Anyone how ends up never leaves here."

"So your saying it's bad luck that we ended up here" Axel asked looking for confirmation.

James nodded. "There were others before you guys ended here and most of them were rookies pirates from the Grand line or one of the blues. They all were strong but the island broke them all. And far as I know, there all a pile of bones by now"

"Does the island appear for everyone?" Izumi asked.

James shook his head. "You probably heard from about power pirates, bounty hunters or marines"

Izumi nodded.

"They are power because they were lucky enough to escape the attention of the island. If they had crossed the island path, you probably would have never heard of them."

"So no one had ever left the island" Axel asked.

James nodded.

Axel smirked as stood up. "Then we are going to be the first then"

"What makes you so sure" James asked.

"Because were the White Creed Pirates, the crew that is going to surpass the pirate king's crew"

 **With Shizuo, Austin and Ken**

"It's going to get dark soon should we start looking for somewhere to sleep" Ken asked.

"In a few minutes, it seems we almost at the shore" Shizuo replied.

Like Shizuo had said they found themselves by the shore of the island. And just ahead they saw their ship, the Grimm's Argo anchored by the beach with their ship in sight they ran towards it. And we're surprised to find it abandoned.

"Where are the others?" Austin asked.

Shizuo looked around the ship which looked trashed. Every room was searched, their weapons were gone and so was their food. "Someone beside Axel, Izumi mad Maeve were here"

"You think they were captured?" Ken asked.

Shizuo nodded. "With our strike of always getting captured. Without a doubt"

"Shizuo look wh-" Austin said before he fell to the floor unconscious.

Shizuo quickly looked around. "We're being ambushed."

A dozen of blow darts flew towards them but Ken quickly blocked them.

"Now we know why" Ken responded. "Leave this guys to me"

Shizuo nodded as he grabbed Austin. About a dozen dirty and painted men with spear boarded the ship.

"Ok then. Where have you taken our friends!" Ken asked. But the men didn't reply as they shouted something and launch themselves at him. Ken blocked their spears with one of his sword. He noticed that they were man made spears from wood. Like the ones he would make back in his home island, when he went hunting for animals. Are they planing to hunt us like animals? Ken thought to himself.

Ken begin to look for Shizuo and Austin. He found them both unconscious with a group of speared men around them. Ken ignored the men he was fight and ran to help Shizuo and Austin that he let his guard down. He felt pain on his neck before his body fell to the floor. He was awake as the speared men began to surround him but he couldn't move. His body was paralyzed that he couldn't even move his eyes. He felt as they began to carry him toward the forest along with the others. There was nothing he could do even if he wanted to.

 **Back with Axel, Izumi, Maeve and their cage mate James.**

"if your right then. There might be a chance to get out of here but it won't be easy" James said. "If you guys succeeded in defeating Jackal but you still will end up trapped in the island"

"What do you mean?"Maeve said with her confused face. "What could be more dangerous then Jackal and Hyde"

"It's not whom but what is out there" James said.

Axel and Izumi frown not liking his tone one bit. "What is out there?"

"The King of all beast, Jumanji"

"Jumanji?"

James nodded. "This island is also called Jumanji in honor of him. Jackal tends to give many human sacrifices to him. That way the beast stays away from. But that isn't your only problem, there are other beasts but Jumanji is your biggest problem of them all. If you want the make it out of here alive you need to take out Jackal, Hyde and Jumanji. "

"I guess we have a lot cut out for us then" Alex replied.

"Indeed you have" Jackal responded as he walked up to their cages. "Hello James. It's been a long time I seen you talk. Your quiet a talker today. Is it because of the company we have?"

"That are by far the best company I had in years" James remarked. "Far better then you ever be"

Jackal gave soft laugh. "If you want I can give you more friends to play with"

James frown. "What do you mean?"

A couple of men came in carrying three more prisoners.

"Hey! That's Shizuo, Ken and Austin" Axel shouted trying to break free. "What have you done with them"

"Th-" Jackal said before he was cut off by James. "There fine. They are only paralyzed from a poison. It should wear off in a hour or so."

"You take the fun out of everything" Jackal replied. "But no matter because I now have six of you here. And am only missing three more isn't. Just a girl and two boys. Right"

"You will never catch us all"'Axel barked.

Jackal laughed. "But I will and if I don't then Jumanji will do it for me. It does matter how"

Jackal began to walk away but stopped midway. "I might as well start hunting that made up family member of your James"

"You better leave him alone!" James shouted enraged. "You promised me. That if I became your prisoner, you would let him alone!"

"I did, didn't I. But that what promise are made for. To be broken."

"Get back here Jackal!" James shouted shaking his cage. "You touch him and you will regret it"

"Oh we will see about that" Jackal replied before he walked off.

 **To be continued...**

? ﾟﾔﾻ? ﾟﾔﾻ? ﾟﾔﾻ? ﾟﾔﾻ? ﾟﾔﾻ? ﾟﾔﾻ? ﾟﾔﾻ? ﾟﾔﾻ? ﾟﾔﾻ? ﾟﾔﾻ? ﾟﾔﾻ? ﾟﾔﾻ? ﾟﾔﾻ? ﾟﾔﾻ? ﾟﾔﾻ?

 ** _So here it is. The second chapter to the Jumanji arc. ? sorry to those reading my stories about the late updates. There are time that I have a major writer block and it's really hard to get past them. But to me the best cure is to read as many books and see as many T.V. as I can. They really bring inspiration. To those reading this chapter can you tell me what books and what movies this chapter is based on?_**

 ** _Until next chapter. Hopefully I will update soon. Please give me like and leave a comment. Please..._**


	17. Chapter 16 Faith of the Jumanji Prisoner

**_Chapter 16 Faith of the Jumanji Prisoners Part 3_**

 **With Beckett and Rick**

"How much longer do we have to walk" Rick complained as he dragged himself behind Beckett.

Beckett ignored Rick as he continued to walk through the dark tunnel. After the had fallen in (it was totally Rick's fault), they managed to survive the fall because they ended up having to work together. Using his abilities Rick managed to make their fall less painful as he soften the ground a bit before they made impact. Instead of fallen in the hard ground, they fell in a deep mud pool. That where things become even more worst, they were out of the frying pan and into the fire. Beckett had managed to drag himself (with Rick on his back) out of the mud of pool and into hard ground. They weren't dead but they were lost and covered in mud which totally ruined Beckett's day.

If anything Beckett blamed everything at Rick, for never leaving him alone. He only joined the crew to take down the Red Corp. and nothing more, so why did he had to ended up with his fool.

For the past two year he had to put up with him, Rick who was driving him insane. And it was only him, Axel was ok because he always gave him his space as did Shizuo, Ken, and Austin. Izumi was at times in his case but he was able to stand her, Allison was a whole different matter. Allison was his captain and he would obey her every word at least until they take down the Red Corp after all she had promised him that she was going to leave the boss to him and so far she hasn't broken her promise. And then there was Rick, the head shipwrights of the crew, he will never admitted in person but he found Rick's devil fruit abilities quiet reliable. It was too bad that the owner wasn't as much.

And here he was lost with this man.

"I think we should stop for a moment and get something to eat" Rick suggested.

Beckett stopped in his track and sighed before responding. "It's better that we keep going. Something tells me this isn't the best place to be"

Rick gave him a confused expression. "Why?"

Beckett didn't bother to respond as he continued to walk. The path was dark and there was very little to see where they were going. They just end followed the path through the dark looking tunnel. Unlike the surface of the island, this part of the island was the opposite of beautiful. There were dead trees, broken and old. The ground was hard dead with no sign of life, it was quite probably to quiet.

The sooner they got out of there the better but there was the problem of just how they were going to do that.

"Ugh Beckett"

Beckett stopped in his track and turned around to face Rick. "What!"

"Please tell me those are fireflies" Rick whimpered as he pointed towards some trees just a bit ahead of the them. Beckett frowned and looked in the direction that Rick had pointed, and just Rick had said there was a pair of glowing eyes watching them.

Nobody moved for a while as the glowing eyes continued to stock them. Rick hid behind Beckett as he peaked once a few seconds to see if it was gone. But it remained there.

"Whose there? you better come out!" Beckett shouted.

The only responds that they got was a couple blinks from the glowing eyes. Beckett frowned and decided to let it go as he turned around. But was stopped by Rick's cries.

"Beckett! Look it come out!"

Beckett quickly turned around and was surprised to fine a strange little creature. Nothing he ever seen before. It was probably the ugliest animal he seen, it had one small horn growing from its for head and spikes around in it like fur.

"What is that?" Rick whimpered.

Beckett just shrugged and took a few steps forward the little creature. The creature just blink and gave him a few glances of curiosity as he moved forward.

"I don't think we should be doing that" Rick cried.

Beckett ignored him as he stood in front of the little ugly creature and reached out. With the small creature in his arms, he got a better glance of it. Other than his yellow eyes that glowed in the dark, the spikes were real and ruff as Beckett ended up with a cut of cuts in his hands only after picking up the creature.

"Beckett I know you might find the creature interesting but I think we should return it back where he came from" Rick cried as he coward in fear. Beckett gave a look up and noticed another ugly creature similar to the little one he was currently holding. The large beast growled after she advanced towards them, unlike the small creature, this large one was most ugly looking and dangerous.

"Run!"

Rick ran for dear life, Beckett followed after him with the small creature still in his hands. The larger creature howled as it ran after them, chasing them deeper into the sicken part of the island.

 **With Axel's and Shizuo's group**

 **In the dungeon**

'Where am I?' Ken exact thoughts as he began to regain movement of his body. He could hear voices but not just anyone's, Shizuo, Izumi, Maeve and another unfamiliar voice.

"Good to see you finally regain movement again"

Ken turned his head to see Shizuo smiling down at him. Ken was laying down in the hard ground, as he sits up he notices Austin was there too. It took him a while to revise they were in a cage and even more so to see most of his crew mates

"Good to see you alive, Ken" Axel grinned. "We thought you never move again"

Ken let a small chuckle escape his lips. "Am not that weak"

Axel chuckled. "And this is proof of that"

"Am glad to see that your ok, Ken" Maeve said as she left out a sigh of relief.

Ken nodded but frown as a thought returns the him. "Have Shizuo told you about Beckett and Rick?"

Axel nodded. "He filled us in how those two got separate from you while you guys for searching for Al"

Ken nodded and turned his attention to Shizuo. "where are we?"

"I think I should let James explain it to you" Shizuo responded looking at the cage beside Axel's, Maeve's and Izumi's.

"Your James?"

James nodded. Before he went on explaining everything there is to know about the island in just five minutes.

"So how to we get out of here?"

"That is the question of the day" Shiuzo responded as he pushed his glasses towards him since they were beginning to slip.

"The thing is Ken, the only was out of here if someone gets us out of here and so far we don't have any luck" James answered.

"But Allison still out there, so is Beckett and Rick" Maeve responded searching for any source of hope. "They will find us and break us free, right"

Izumi shrugged. "There is no telling what might happen. If this island is just as bad as James describes it, there are few chances of us getting this unharmed."

Maeve looked at the others, searching an answer but no one gave her one.

And then was a roar that shook the island. James frown as he looked at the little peace of the night sky he could he see.

"A hunt has begun"

 **Once again with Beckett and Rick**

"why is he after us? we haven't done anything to it" Rick cried as he continued to run through the forest. They had run deeper into the forest that he didn't know where exactly they were. Rick look back to Beckett and noticed he was carriage the small ugly creature.

"what are you doing!? Leave him! The monster is chasing us because you have him" Rick shouted as he continued to run. "The monster must be its parent and you just took its baby away !"

Beckett grunted before stoping.

"What are you doing!" Rick shouted having to stop for Beckett. "There is a gia..."

Rick didn't get to finish just as Beckett throw him the baby monster. Rick barely managed to catch him. "Are you crazy! You just can't throw a baby monster like that!"

Beckett paid him no mind as he prepared to fight the approaching monster. With the monster a few feet away from him, Beckett knocked the monster off its hit before it fell to the ground.

"You killed her!" Rick screamed in horror holding the baby monster close to his chest. "You monster!"

Beckett sigh. "Stop your whining. She isn't dead, I only knock her unconscious. If there anyone you should be worry it's me, she could have broken my hand!"

"Then you should have let her"

"Then have her kill us then" Beckett answered. After that Rick had nothing to say still holding the baby monster.

"Alright then. Let's get this over with, find the others and get out of here"

Beckett nodded but remember the baby monster was still in Rick hands. "What do we do with him?"

"Leave him here I guess. We can't bring him with us" Rick laid the baby monster right next to his unconscious mother. "You stay right here, your mommy will wake up any moment,ok"

"Hurry it up already"

"Alright! Am coming! Rick yelled. He patting the baby monster and ran after Beckett, not looking back as they left the baby monster behind.

As they ran through the forest, many other monsters attack them. Though it was mostly Beckett who was fighting them all while Rick only took on a few. After an hour Beckett was sweating all over and was beginning to smell.

"Where is everyone?" Rick asked panting while sweating bullets.

Beckett wiped the sweating falling down his face not bothering to answer. He was tired, if anything he hated this island and he began to wonder if the others were having better life luck. But think about it further, he doubt it. The White Creed Pirates were not known for being lucky if anything they had bad luck. Just when they things starting going their way, there something that has to kill the moment. Yet at the same time, things always work out but mostly they have to force things to go their way.

"Le..." Beckett couldn't get anything out anymore as they stared at the huge monster in from of them. No, it was no monster but a beast. The largest he every seen, that he made the other monsters they fought so far looking like ants.

"Mommy" Rick cried before running off. Beckett didn't hesitant as he ran after him and the beast had the same idea, as they ended up running for their loves with a beast them.

With Allison and Ralph

"So here it is?"

Ralph nodded as they looked at the fort in from of them. It was huge but it was enough to keep the monsters roaming the island from coming close to them.

"So you have a battle plan or something?"

"I will detract them while you go to their dungeon. Find James and your friends while I hold Jackel and Hyde. I will try to keep them off you as much as I can."

Allison didn't not like the plan one bit but she agree no less. She didn't know what Jackel or Hyde look like and she doubted she can keep them distracted enough for Ralph to seeking in instead.

Grabbing her sword and handing it to Ralph. "Alright but take this with you"

Ralph stood frozen in surprise staring at her as if she had grown a extra head. "But don't you need a weapon?"

"I already my three guns on me plus am pretty good with hand to hand combat. But your going to need more than that wooden spear of your"

Ralph hesitated before accepting the sword. "Thanks, I will take good care of it and return it to you"

Allison nodded as she watch Ralph run off towards she fort. After a few seconds, She went the back exist of the fort. Really to find her crew.

? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾔﾴ?

 ** _Sorry for the late update but I had others things to do and I also had a small writers block. But am over it, I already have the whole Jumanji arc planned out, that all I need is to rewrite it down._**

 ** _Please leave a comment_**

 ** _Til the next update_**

 ** _Merry Christmas Everyone! :)_**


	18. Chapter 17 Faith of the Jumanji Prisoner

_**Chapter 17 Faith of the Jumanji Prisoners Part 4**_

 _ **The final chapter to the Jumanji arc his finally here.**_

 **Please don't forget to leave your thoughts about the story so far.**

 **With Ralph**

 _'I need to buy Allison time'_ Ralph ran towards the entrance of the fort.

"Who goes there?!"

"It's me Ralph! I need to talk with Jackel!" Ralph shouted. There were several wooden spears aimed at him and he expected as much. 'Jackel was always one to have a tight security'

Ralph didn't get a respond, leaving himself exposed to any of there attacks they have or might have planned. After a few more minutes, the doors to the Fort slowly started to open, by him no less.

"Ralph. Surprised to see you here but you save me the luxury of having to hunt you down" Jackel stepped out with Hyde right behind him.

"Enough games, Jackel. I came here to challenge you as leader. Am going to beat you and free James"

Jackel laughed. "You really are a fool to think I will lose to the likes of you, Ralph. Last time I saw you, you were nothing but a cry baby. You always had my brother and James by your side to comfort you at night. Am surprised you survived this long."

Ralph bit his lips to stop himself from breaking his cool. _'Calm down. He wants me to get upset, to lose my focus. But can't let him. For James"_

"Enough games, Jackel." Ralph pulled out Allison's katana from the sheath aiming it at Jackel. "We do this here and now"

"That's quite sword you have there" Jackel laughed taking out his own sword. "Once am down with you, I will take that sword and your head to hang in my wall"

Ralph made the first move, moving in towards Jackel as their swords clashed. But every time he went for a strike, Jackel always blocked him. Pushing him back. Holding the katana steady as he could, he went for another strike, to only have the Katana kicked out of his hands and to the ground a few feet away from him.

"It seems even James couldn't teach you to handle a sword" Jackel laughed walking up to Ralph. "There was no way you were going to beat me even with their help"

Ralph frown. "I don't know what your talking about about. I came here on my own accord and no one else's."

"You think am a fool. I know that sword doesn't belong to you. Probably belongs to the unfortunate fools that landed here"

Ralph back down, as he looked around he noticed someone was missing. "Where's Hyde?"

Jackel smirked. "The moment I saw that so called sword of your, I knew that you were only the distraction. Hyde went to stop that friend of your from getting in. I wouldn't be surprised if they were dead by now. So much for your allies"

Taking the second, Ralph ran towards the katana and prepared for another round. Breathing heavily as sweat fell down his face, his hands already sweating from the tense fighting. _'Allison said that she was able to handle herself so I should trust her. I need to keep Jackel distracted until she can free James. I might not win but if there it's anyone who can its James'_

"Let's end this"

"With pleasure" Jackel smirked as they clashed one more time.

 **With Allison**

"Stop right there" a boy shouted already aiming his spear at her. There were about a dozen armed boys with him, all having her as their target.

Allison had no choose but to run. She couldn't bring herself to use her gun against them even if they were trying to kill her. After all they were only pawns used by Jackel. And killing them would be a waste of life, if she couldn't kill them then she would have to out run them.

"After her!"

Moving through the fort as steady and quietly as she could once as had lost them. They were still after after her, searching every in he they could. Moving as far away from them, searching for any leads that might lead to the dungeon where James and probably her crew were being held.

Before she could move any further she came to a halt once she spotted a man with spike sandy blond hair, blood red eyes wearing some sort of black clothing and a sword by his side.

"Your a friend of Ralph's?"

Allison nodded not daring to move any further. Something about him told her to run for the hills, there was a dark sensation about him. Telling her that he won't hesitate to kill anyone even his allies by any means.

Instead of going for her gun, Allison got into a fight stance watching closely as the man unsheathed his sword. And without any warning he launch himself at her, Allison moved out of the way slowly backing down.

"Am going to enjoy killing you"

 **In the dungeon**

"You guys hear that!?"

James nodded. "Seems someone broke in"

"It's Rick, Beckett and Allison!" Maeve cheered unable to contain her excitement. "They finally came for us!"

"Don't get excited so soon Maeve. We're not free yet" Shizuo replied looking at James. "Right"

James nodded in agreement. "There about 50 others out there. If they want to reach us they have go through them first."

Ken sighed scratching the back of his neck. "We have to at least try to break ourself free at least. If what you say it's true then, most of them must be fighting our way out of here"

Izumi frown. "How do you suggest we do that?"

"I think I can help with that" a voice answered catching everyone's attention. Before the, stood a young boy around 17 to 19 years old, with dirty blond hair and orange eyes wearing rags.

"Simon!" James shouted in surprised holing the bars of his cage. "Are you hear to break us free!?"

Simon nodded timidly holding a bunch of weapons in his arms. They were easily recognizable, Ken's twin swords, Shizuo's staff, Izumi's staff, Maeve's sword, and Axel's own sword. "Ralph and a girl with white hair broke in"

Recognizing their captain and looking at there weapons that were so close to their reach, Shizuo gave a nodded to Austin who nodded back. Austin then let his hand to turn to iron before going for the cage that hold them.

"Iron fist"

The cage made out of bones quickly crashed to the ground, freeing them from their prison. As well leaving a shocked expression on Simon and James face.

Izumi grin as she watch her nakamas step out of the rubble that was formally there cage. "My turn"

Izumi's nails began to grow in matter of seconds before she made a door way to the cage. With the cage still intact but with a hole that would allow them a easily access out.

"How!?" Was all James manage to escape his lips.

"Iron fist"

The cage holing James crumble to the ground. James couldn't believe his eyes, shock with the scenes he just witness. Simon was they same, he stood their with fear in his eyes unable to move at the White Creed Pirates went to collect their weapons.

"You were able to escape from here all along? Weren't you?"

Axel nodded. "We figured something was wrong about this island the moment we landed here. So we all agree not to show our full abilities until we were all together and by the looks of it, the captain is here, so there is no reason to wait around any longer."

"Where is the girl with the white hair and the Ralph guy you saw" Izumi asked looking at Simon. He didn't respond before a moment before realizing that they were talking to him.

"Ralph...is in the front of the fort having a sword fight..with Jackel and the white hair hair is fighting Hyde just out back"

Adjusting his swords, Ken began to walk out. "Let's help them out and finally leave this island"

Maeve nodded agreement. "I can't wait to leave this island as soon as possible"

After helping James's to his feet, Axel went after his nakama with James right behind him, following Simon who was leading them through the fort.

 **Back to the Fight between**

 **Ralph and Jackel**

"See the difference between our strength. There is no way you're going to win"

Ralph panted heavily with his hands on his knees, sword in the ground and his head hanging. Sweat fall down his face, slowly losing his concentration as the sword was becoming heavier by every second.

"Am...not...done yet" Ralph force himself to face Jackel against, slowly picking up the katana again. Running towards Jackel, who in turned blocked his every attacks.

"Let's end things right now shall we" Jackel move in for a attack, evading Ralph very attack before he stabbed him right in the side.

Ralph screamed in pain slowly stumbling back clutching his wound with one hand and dragging the katana with the other.

Jackel smirk walking towards him, already moving in for the finishing move.

"STOP!"

Ralph and Jackel turned to the sudden voice that scream for their attention. Who stood before them more them surprised them, with long dirty brown hair and covered in rags.

"James?"

"Ralph, you idiot! I told you to not take on person you can't handle" James shouted running to Ralph's side. As he looked as wound, Ralph's hand already soaked in his own blood. "Your a mess"

"Finally you join us. James."

James frown having heard his name, looking up at Jackel. "I can't say the same"

Jackel smirk. "Pick up that sword and prove it"

James check on Ralph again before grabbing the sword on the ground. Weighing and feeling the length of the sword, adjust to the new weapon. _'It must belong to their captain.' Taking a few breathers before facing Jackel. 'I might as well make the best of it.'_

"Get out of the way!" A voice yelled interrupting them. Quickly looking around they noticed two guys running towards them with a giant beast right behind them.

"Jumanji!" Ralph yelled in terror. James quick recover from the shock as he quickly helped Ralph the his feet and jumped out of the way as the two boys and beast ran past them and crashed interest the fort.

"Those fools! Don't they know what they brought here" Jackel snarked.

"What do we do" Ralph asked. James for once was lost of words. They could only stare as the brown head and blond guys fought against the beast known as Jumanji.

 **Rick and Beckett**

"Who do you think those guys are?" Rick asked while dodging the beast claws.

"Stay focus for once Rick." Beckett barked moving in to punch the beast but was thrown away, crashing into the wall. Blood began to fall down his face. "Dame this beast! What is it?"

"I do it know but it's bad if those guys are running" Rick remarked pointing to group in young boys running for their lives and into the forest for shelter.

"It's the Jumanaji"

"?"

The voice caught their attention as they looked the direction we're it came from. There was Izumi, Maeve, Austin, and Shizuo, weapons in their hands.

"Stay focus!" Ken shouted as he appeared behind quickly using his two swords to block Jumanji's claws.

"I will explain everything later but let's take him out first" Shizuo commented with his staff at hand.

"Where Allison and Axel?"

"There busy at the moment" Izumi answered before turning her attention to the others. "Austin and Ken, you attack Jumanji head on. Maeve, Shizuo and I will attack from the sides. While Beckett and Rick will keep him distracted"

"Why do I have to" Rick whined.

"You got a better idea"

Rick quickly shook the shook his head.

"Alright then, let's go"

 **With Hyde and Allison.**

"You're not as good as I expected"

Allison frown. Wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Last time I heard this wasn't a death battle"

"Oh but it is" Hyde chuckled. "Beautiful. Lovely. Death"

"You're must be insane to say such things" Allison commented.

Hyde just shrugged it off. "You can't expect me to be for years and not feel the island for what it is"

"True. But I prefer not to know" Allison said advancing towards him. Quickly dodging Hyde's sword, moving in close enough to disarmed him by kicking his sword out of his hand. "Let's see how you deal with your fist"

"I don't need a sword. Better that I do it with my bare hands" Hyde snarked.

Allison smirked quickly closing in and delivering a punch straight to his face. "You may not know it but while you been running crazy in this island. The world hand changed a lot and so has the fighting"

Punching him once again. Hyde got up after being punch but before he could move any farther, Allison quickly came him punching him in the gusts and kicked him hard enough to send him crashing to the wall. Unconscious but alive.

"I missed it didn't I" Axel said walking up to her.

Allison laughed going for the sword that Hyde had dropped during their fight. "yeah but I expected to be more fights in the Grand Line. So don't worry"

Axel gave her a small smile and nodded not fully understanding what she meant by that.

"Where are the others?"

"Out front. Why?" Axel asked as a roar boomed throughout the island.

" _Jumanji_ "

"Let's go" Allison yelled. Axel followed right behind her.

 **Battle against Jumanji**

"Hold him off" Shizuo yelled.

Jumanji's roar filled the whole island as Ken and Izumi began to cut through his hard skin. Maeve, Beckett and Austin trying to knock him down but weren't having much luck.

"Man, he's strong" Rick replied wiping the sweat from his face.

"Rick!" Izumi shouted knocking Rick out of the way as a huge claw striked her instead. Sending her flying and crashing against couple of trees.

"Izumi!" Rick yelled wanting to go after her but was stopped by Shizuo.

"Leave her"

Rick frown. "What do you mean?"

"James and his friends already went after her. She should be fine. Concentration on Jumanji or we won't have anyone to watch out for her"

Rick didn't like this but he obeyed. Jumanji was tougher then he looked. His skin was hard as metal, he was also quick despite his body mass and his claws were very powerful. Even when they been fighting him for a few minutes. They were quickly tired but the constant blocking, attacking and running. Jumanji was no push over.

'Push over!...that's it's!"

"Yeah ugly!" Rick shouted catching Jumanji attention, as well as everyone else's. "You want me come and get me!"

Rick ran for dear life, praying that Jumanji would follow him. Running through the Forest he didn't have the look back to know that he was being followed. He could hear trees breaking and roar just right behind him.

 **Back at the fort**

"What does he think he's doing" Maeve asked to no one in particular as she watch Rick run into the forest and Jumanj going after him.

Beckett didn't hesitant to answer before running off after them. "Leave him to me"

Beckett didn't expect a respond as he disappeared into the forest.

"We have to go after them" Austin replied ready to rabbit after them but was stopped by Shizuo.

"Beckett said to leave this to me. So trust him to bring Rick back"

Austin stared at Shizuo not happy with respond he got. He wasn't much of a talker because he let Rick do most of the talking for him. Rick was risking his life and Shizuo wanted him to leave his brother's life in Beckett's hand. In the hands of the man his brother just annoys repeatedly during his troubles. He didn't want to admitted it but he was scared that Beckett would someday go along with some of his threats. He was fine in the ship because he was there and so was everyone.

"Guys!" Ralph interrupted slowly walking towards them with Izumi beside him. He was holding her, allowing her to use him as support.

Maeve and Ken quickly ran for their aid. "Izumi are you alright?"

Izumi gave them a nodded. "It's only a scratch. It should heal in a few days. Did you kill Jumanji already"

Ken shook his head. "Rick and Beckett ran into the forest. They must have a plan or something."

"Where's James?" Maeve asked.

"Over there" Ralph pointed to where James was fighting Jackel. After Jumanji had crashed into the fort, James quickly began to fight Jackel. Since all the boys ran into the forest for shelter. James was winning as he stuck Jackel and disarmed him. Dropping his sword and began to punch Jackel multiple times. Knocking him to his feet, instead of cowering, Jackel laughed even louder with every punch he received. James wasn't like this one bit but he continued to punch him until Jackel fell unconscious.

Breathing heavily, sweat falling down his face, his cloth covered in more dirt and covered in his own blood. He allowed himself to fall.

Ralph ran to his side."it's finally over. Isn't"

James covers his eyes as tears fell down. Softly crying to himself. Ralph smiled, sitting right next to me him.

"Is it safe" Simon asked as he emerged from the forest.

"Yeah it's safe" Ken answered for him.

Simon smiled as he called for the others. "You heard him. It's safe"

One by one boys began to emerge from the shadows of the forest cheering and crying tears of joy.

"Why is everyone crying?" Allison shouted as she ran after them with Axel right beside her. "Where Jumanji? Did you guys defeat him?"

Shizuo shook his head. "Rick and Beckett are taking care of them as we speak"

 **With Rick and Beckett**

" _Me and my big ideas_ " Rick thought to himself as he ran through the forest with a giant beast known as Jumanji behind him.

Jumanji roar shook the ground making it difficult for him to keep running without tripping once and while. As he reached his destination he could feel himself smiled despite the sweat that rain down on him.

"Let's see just how strong that skin of your really is" Rick shouted as he approached the cliff where he and Beckett had fallen before.

Before he could leap off a pair of arms grabbed him and piled out of the way. Unfortunately for Jumanji, his body weight prevented him from stopping himself as he fell down the large hole. His body going "spat" as he hit the ground.

"Good to see that you can use that brain of your but it had to be something this stupid" Beckett said letting go of Rick.

"I had it under control until you showed up" Rick barked, dusting the dirty off him and sipping his sweat. "But...thanks for saving me"

Beckett gave a nodded before walking off. Rick signed but followed after him.

 **Next day...**

"Are you sure that you guys are going to be ok" Maeve asked.

James nodded.

"Let's leave them be Maeve" Shizuo replied. "It's his choice to make and if he does want our help then we should accepted them"

Maeve hesitated for a moment before nodding.

After defeating Jackel and Hyde, James became the new leader with Ralph as his right hand man. Allison had invited them aboard the ship to finally leave the island but James refused since he couldn't leave the other boys in the island because the Grimm's Argo wasn't big enough to carry for many people all at once. Another reason being that they didn't want to return to citizenship. They had lived most of their lives in Jumanji island that they forgotten how it was living normally and even if they went back they had no place they belong since they were formally slaves. They decided to remain in Jumanji because here was the only place where they could be free and now that Jumanji was gone along with Jackel and Hyde. They can finally live in peace in their own island.

"Bye guys! We're going to miss you" Allison shouted and waved at them. "If we come across Jumanji island again, in the future we promise to visits again."

"Alright. Your always welcome here" Ralph shouted back.

The Grimm's Argo began to sail away. Ralph, James, Simon and the others boys of the island waved and cheered until they were no where in sight.

"Wow that was fun" Rick responded. Austin nodded in agreement. "Come on I ha e some new ideas"

Rick and Austin ran to their workshop and shut themselves in.

"Finally peace and quiet" Beckett sat down in his lawn chair. Maeve and Izumi were in the kitchen preparing lunch. Shizuo along with Ken was steering the ship while Allison and Axel stood by the rail watching as they sailed.

"Do think we're going to see them again" Axel asked.

Allison yawned as she stretched. "Probably if Jumanji appears somewhere in the Grand Island somewhere."

"You think things are going to go smoothly from now on!"

"I doubt it" Allison answered before she interrupted by a scream.

"Allison! Shizuo! Help! It's Izumi! Something is wrong with her"

Everyone even Beckett stopped what they were doing and ran to the kitchen. Rick and Austin quickly appeared behind them.

Izumi was on the floor, sweating bullets of sweat. Maeve was holding her head in her lap holding her close to her. Crying her eyes out.

"Please help her"

Shizuo quickly kneed down and placed his hand on her forehead. "She has a high fear"

Allison frown. "Does she have some sort of wound?"

Ken nodded. "She was scratch in her stomach where Jumanji hit her with her with his claws"

Shizuo quickly checked underneath her shirt. Izumi had cleaned and bandaged her wound earlier that day so what was this happening. Taking the bandage off they saw her wound was more serious then they first thought.

"That's bad" Rick responded pointed to the purple wound leaking some sort of white stuff.

"We have to find a doctor. Now." Allison said quickly getting to her feet. Rick and Austin quickly followed her as she headed to the deck.

"Keep her steadily" Shizuo said as Ken and Axel carried her to her bed. Maeve came running to the room with water and a handkerchief. Soaking it in water before placing it on Izumi's forehead. Shizuo brought as many pillows and blankets as he could find aboard the ship while Shizuo began to clean her wound again.

Izumi was unconscious as her body began to heat up and sweat covered her body. Unaware that her nakama stood by her said worried about her.

Allison steer the ship desperately. Searching for any sort of land. Austin and Rock quickly came to her aid, helping her search for land but none showed what so ever.

"Anything yet" Allison shouted to Rick who was at the crow's nest.

"Nothing!"

Allison turned her attention back to steering the ship. She couldn't believe what was happening. How could she have forgotten to recruit a doctor, the most important member of a crew. Letting it go, Allison shook it off and concentrated on the task at hand. After all there was no time to regret. She needs to find a doctor and quick.


	19. Chapter 18 Faith Of A Captain Part 10

**Somewhere in the North Blue**

The Grimm Argo sailed through the north blue as fast as there ship could take them. Allison in the helm with Ken, Rick, Austin and Beckett keeping an eye out for any sight of land. Two days had passed since Izumi fell ill, two days since there nonstop search for land. Two days without any sleep or food.

Shizuo tired locating any sort of land but he didn't know much about the islands of the north so there wasn't much he could do. Maeve never left Izumi side constantly trying to keep Izumi body cool since she was burning up from a harsh fever. Axel stood by her side keeping an eye or helping the others up on the deck.

"She is going to make it, isn't she?" Maeve asked. Her eyes red from all the crying in the past two days. Axel looked away not wanting to meet her eyes. Being honest to himself, Axel didn't know of Izumi was going to survive. Izumi wound was very critical if not maybe life threatening. Shizuo told them that it was possible that that Izmui would was infected or it's possible that some sort of poison was released to her body when she was scratched by Jumanji. Shizuo couldn't tell them more then that because he wasn't a doctor, all he could do is disinfect the wound but that didn't help as much. Izumi's fever continued to drag her energy as her body worked nonstop to get ride of the poison inside her but at time even the body needed help.

Maeve looked back to Izumi was sweating and nonstop mumbling. A sudden growling sound filled the room breaking everyone thoughts.

"Your hungry aren't you"

"..."

Axel sighed as he began to head out. "I figure as much. Two days without food is bad."

"No it's fine. Am not hungry. Really" Maeve answered.

Axel raised his brow. "Couldn't have fooled me."

"..."

"Am not good at cooking but it's better then nothing. The others maybe tired and hungry by now."

Maeve stared at him if he was crazy. How can he be thinking of food when Izumi was slowly dying. Axel didn't bother to wait for her replied as he exited the room. Heading up the deck.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Deck**

"Land ho!" Rick cried from the crow's nest. Catching everyone attention of those near by.

Allison and Shizuo looked around until a island came into sight.

"It's not far from here. 30 minutes at most"

Allison nodded to Shizuo as she let him take control of the wheel.

"Rick remove the Jolly Roger" Allison ordered.

"..."

"Why?" Ken asked.

"We can't take any chances" Allison warned. "If this island is like any other them we mustn't let them figure out if we're pirates. We keep it low, get Izumi treated and leave as soon as we can."

Despite their confusion, Rick and Austin began to remove the Jolly Roger. Or anything pirate related inside the stock room where no one would find them. The Grimm's Argo sailed smoothly against the calm waves, preparation were made. Izumi remained in constant watch as they sailed closer to the island.

* * *

 **Docks of Coco Island**

"Steady. Keep her steady" Shizuo advice as Ken and Beckett carried Izumi. Maeve trailed after them along with Axel and Allison. Leaving Rick and Austin to watch over the ship.

"Hey do you know where we can find a hospital or docter" Axel asked one of the bystanders.

The man looked at them for a moment. Before noticing Izumi unconscious.

"Follow me. It's not far from here" the man replied. The White Creed Pirates quickly followed him through the village until the came to a small building. The largest compared to the others houses and stores.

"Docter Shames. Docter Shames!" the man cried as he entered the building. "Someone hurt."

A elderly man appeared with his cane, with grey hairs and all.

"What is it young man. Don't you see that I have some patients still sleeping. You don't to wake them up" the elderly man known as Shames warned.

"Please we need help." Maeve interrupted. "She going to die. Please help her."

Doctor Shames turned to her and her group. In his eyes they were a young group of people two females, four males and one sick female.

"Bring her here." Doctor Shames ordered leading them to a room. Beckett and Ken slowly placed Izumi in the bed. Leaving room for Doctor Shames to begin looking over Izumi.

"Can you cure her" Ken asked.

Doctor Shames paid him no mind as she continued to look over Izumi's wounds.

"How did she get it"

"..."

"The wound? Where she get it?" Doctor Shames asked again but this time with a little more force.

"..."

"We were attack by a monster in one of the island we visited." Allison said stepping forward. "Th island didn't have any doctor so we end up coming here."

Doctor Shames stood quiet for a moment. Sighing for a moment before returning a look. "This girl is far from saving. The wounds are very deep and the poison is impossible to remove without causing any permanent damage to her body."

"But your a doctor aren't you. There must be something you could do" Axel stepped up.

Doctor Shames frown. "Boy, am a doctor not a sorcerer. Even we have our limits. All I can do is slow down her death."

Maeve felt her legs go numb. Tears falling down her face. Axel, Shizuo and Beckett stood in shock. Allison was upset. Not bothering to say anything as she ran off. No one bothered to go after her.

"We will keep her here until then." Doctor said before leaving the room.

* * *

 **With Allison**

Allison ran like she never ran before. Passing by the villagers. Tears beginning to fall down.

Slowly down she began to hate herself. It was her fault that Izumi was dying and she couldn't do anything to fix her mistake.

"Hey are you alright?"

Allison turned around. Standing behind her was a tall man with wavy brown hair, dark green eyes and wearing a thick coat, boots and snow hat.

Allison didn't feeling like answering, wiping her tears.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Allison looked at him for a moment. Trying to see where he was going.

"By any chance fo you have doctor that is good removing poison." Allison replied not expecting a answer in return.

The man didn't answer for a moment. All he could do was stare at her.

"I do know one in fact"

Allison eyes lit up, a small grip of hope.

"Just how desperate are you" he asked.

"I will do anything" Allison responded.

The man extended his arm. "Names Wren. And we're going to climb a snowy mountain"

* * *

 **Moments later...**

 **With Shizuo and Axel**

"You see her" Axel asked.

Shizuo shook his head as they search through the village. After Allison had ran off on them, Beckett and Maeve stayed behind to watch over Izumi who was slowly dying. Dr. Shames warned them that there was nothing that they could do, it was already too late.

Axel and Shizuo left the small hospital and began to search for Allison. But there was no sign of her.

"She couldn't have gone far"

"Why she ran away, it's so unlike her" Axel asked.

Shizuo shrugged. "There more to her then we thought. In reality we don't know much about her other that she was a formal member of the Whitebeard Pirates and born in Wano"

"Wait!...what. She was born in Wano" Axel was shocked by the revelation but later turned to confusion. "What Wano?"

"I don't know much about Wano, other that it's a island in the Grand Line. A very powerful and wealth island filled with many powerful samurai which is why even the World Government doesn't get involved with them."

Axel nodded. Letting the information sink in as they continued their search. After a hour, they had no luck finding her in the village to they expanded their search. So they began a search through the woods, snow filled the island and as they got farther from the village, the temperature began to drop and more trees and snow was visible.

"Let's rest. And tired" Axel complained as he sat down on a large stone near a frozen lake.

Shizuo nodded in agreement. He noticed that all this stress was taxing his body. Even when he didn't show it, Shizuo knew that Axel was pushing his body to its limits. Those burns from years ago began to be a burden to Axel, limiting his strength and stamina.

"So-" Axel spoke before he was interrupted but a sudden roar.

"Roooooar! "

They quickly looked to the source and found the largest bear they ever seen (First bear Axel and Shizuo ever seen) about to attack them.

Axel pulled out his sword ready to attack but found himself thrown with great forced as he crashed into some near by trees. It was knocked unconscious as soon as he made impact.

"Axel" Shizuo shouted about to go to his aid but quickly turned around and noticed someone standing beside the large bear.

"Who are you?" Shizuo asked.

"Get out! leave us alone!"

Shizuo braced for impact as water headed his way knocking his toward some trees. As soon as recovered Shizuo pulled out his staff and prepared to fight.

"Sage! Stop this" a voice shouted catching their attention.

Shizuo and the person known as Sage turned to find a man in his middle twenties with dark black hair wearing a brown coat, boots and blue jeans.

"Do you know them Olsen" 'Sage' asked.

Olsen nodded. "There travelers that just arrived a hour ago with a injured person"

'Sage' hesitate for a moment before removing the hoodie to the coat revealing herself a women with thick golden long curls and shiny purple eyes.

"Sorry about that but I thought you were going to kill Onesie so I acted" Sage replied offering Shizuo a hand. Once Shizuo was back to his feet, he quickly went to check on Axel who was unconscious in the snow.

"Here let me see him" Sage offered as she began look over Axel. She flinched once she saw the burning under some of the bandage.

"We have to take him to the hospital" Olsen responded.

Sage quickly turned around and frowned. "You know am not suppose to enter the village"

"We can always disguise you and pretend that your with them"

Sage gave it a thought for giving in. "Alright only because it's my fault that he injured but of the village comes at me with pinch fork and fire sticks, am blaming you."

Olsen nodded. "Fair enough"

Shizuo and Olsen grabbed Axel and began to carry him towards the village.

* * *

 **With Allison and Wren**

"Why are we going to high" Allison asked as they continued to climb snowy mountains.

"My friend she is a doctor and she lives here" Wren responded.

"Can she cure my Friend"

Wren nodded. "She is the best doctor you ever find"

Allison said no more after that. Quickly following him as they reached a house in the middle of the mountain. It was old house but was well Procter against the cold and snow of the mountain.

Wren leaded her inside.

"Sage. Are you here" Wren shouted.

"Wren?" A pregnant women spoke as she walked in the living room of the house.

"Lumi" Wren grinned as quickly went to hug and kiss her.

"Sage is not here, she went out to collect some herbs" Lumi responded after breaking the kiss. "You need her?"

Wren nodded and turned his attention to Allison. "this is Allison and she is a traveler. One of her friends arrived here injured from poison and I thought who better that Sage"

"I will get supper ready" Lumi said as she headed towards the kitchen. As a pained soon hit her causing her to fall but Wren and Allison grabbed her before she could hit the ground

"Wren. The baby is coming" Lumi said as her water broke. Pained showed throughout her face mixed with fear and joy.

"Sage isn't here" Wren began to panic.

"We have to place her somewhere soft" Allison quickly acted.

Wren nodded as they carried her to one of the bedrooms.

"I will get Sage here as soon as possible" Wren replied grabbing his coat. "Allison I know I just meet you but please keep her safe."

Allison nodded as Wren quickly ran out the door.

* * *

 **In the hospital of the village**

"What happen to Axel" Maeve shouted as Olsen and Shizuo carried Axel inside the room where Izumi was staying and placed him right beside her.

Sage let her hoodie down and began to work. Taking out her herbs and staring with Axel.

"Olsen. I need water" Sage ordered.

Olsen nodded and quickly left to get water.

"Shizuo what is going on" Beckett asked.

"It's fine, she's a doctor"

Olsen came back with a bucket of fresh water and Sage went to work. Applying some herbs to Axel body and using water before bandaging him all up all over again. She didn't stop their as she turned to Izumi and began to inspect her and after a while she found a herb she need.

She manipulated the water to do her bedding. At first spooked the hell out of Maeve and Beckett but after a while they have gotten used to it like Olsen and Shizuo who already seen it.

Sage used to water to remove the poison in Izumi's blood and once that was done, she bandage it her. Wiping her sweat and began to pack up her things.

"I see that you have gotten better" Doctor Shames interrupted as he entered the room. "At this rate you're going to take all of my patients"

"You know that will never happen Doctor" Sage answered.

Doctor sadly nodded in agreement. "but one can ever hope that one day will come"

"After a few days of rest, they should be good as new" Sage said addressing Shizuo, Beckett and Maeve who stood by Izumi and Axel's side.

"Thank you" Maeve cried tears of joy. "We thought we were going to lose them"

Beckett and Shizuo also thank her but Sage shrugged it off. Saying that it was ok.

There small celebration soon came to stop as Wren came running in, his body covered in snow.

"Sage...(pant)...baby...(pant)...here.."Wren said as he panted.

Olsen and Sage stood there in shook. While the others stood in confusion, not sure what to make of it.

"Let's go" Olsen order as prepared to heads out but stopped once he noticed that it was snowing heavy.

"It's too dangerous. You know that the first day of snow of always the harsher and most dangerous" Doctor Shames Demi see them.

But Olsen, Wren and Sage ignored him and ran out any way.

"Beckett come. They might need our help" Shizuo said grabbing his coat and threw Beckett one. "Maeve stay here with"

"But what about Allison"

Shizuo stopped for moment. He had forgotten about Allison with everything going on. She was still missing

Shizuo shook it off. There were some things important at the moment. They had to repay Sage for helping them. Shizuo had no idea where Allison could be but he knew were ever she was, she was fine.

"It's fine. Just keep any eye on Izumi and Axel" Shizuo said before running out with Beckett right get behind him.

* * *

 **With Sage, Olsen and Wren**

"You left her alone" Olsen growled as they ran through the falling snow.

"What am suppose to do. You guys weren't there and she isn't alone. She had Allison watching over her"

"Allison?...never mind. Just hurry" Sage said.

The wind and snow began to to pick up, pushing them back with ever step they took.

"Need any help" Shizuo shouted behind them catching their attention.

"Your here? Why?"Sage asked.

"You helped our friends and were going to help yours"

Olsen and Wren nodded as they continued to push forward with Shizuo and Beckett's help.

Sage couldn't help but smile. It's been a long time since any one else helped her. If anything it's been a long time since someone else was nice to her. Olsen, Wren, Lumi and Doctor Shames were the only ones that didn't treat her like a freak of nature. It's thanks to them that she is isn't alone. It's thanks to them that she has a reason to live. A reason to be happy.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

" _Mommy mommy look" A six year old Sage giggled happily._

 _"that snow Sage" A women with long and thick brown curly and shiny purple eyes wearing a dress over a coat replied as she walked up to her daughter._

 _"Snow?"_

 _The women smiled and nodded. "Come Sage. We have to make supper"_

 _"Ok mommy" Sage giggled as he held on to her mother's hand. They walked into the village. As they walked into the village, people began to whisper making way way not daring to make any eye contact._

 _"Ana Lilith. Beautiful as always" A younger Doctor Shames._

 _Lilith laughed. "Charming as always Doctor Shames."_

 _"I see this is young Ana Sage. My my look how cute she is. That this rate she will grow up to be the most beautiful girl in the village"_

 _Lilith nodded. "She is but as long as she is happy and am happy"_

 _Doctor looked down at Sage. "I heard that your interest in becoming a Doctor Sage. Is that true"_

 _Sage giggled. "Yeah I am going to be doctor. The best doctor in the world"_

 _Lilith and Doctor Shames laughed at her excitement._

 _"Come why don't we head to my place" Doctor Shames said with a worry voice. Tension began to surround them. Whisper were beginning to grow louder. "I have some food in my house. "_

 _Lilith was quickly to agree as she grabbed her daughter and walked quickly away from the people of village._

 _ **Few days later...**_

 _"Mommy here" Sage offer her mother a glass of water._

 _"Thank you sweetie" Lilith softy spoke. She laid in her bed, her skin turned white as snow and her once beautiful brown hair was beginning to lose its color. Lilith drank slowly and returned the cup. Sage left the room._

 _"Doctor Shames"_

 _Doctor Shames walked up to her. "Yes"_

 _Lilith gave him a small smile. "Please watch over Sage for me. Please don't let them hurt her"_

"Get better Lilith and we can protect her."

 _Lilith shook her head. "Her father gave his life so Sage and I could live. I am dying Doctor and there is nothing that can save me now. There will come a time where she will have be strong and she going to need your support of she is ever going to fight them. I thought I could shield her from the danger. Shield her from them but that is impossible. It's who she is"_

 _Doctor Shames slowly nodded understanding._

 _"Mommy get better so we can play in the snow" Sage said._

 _Lilith smiled. "Sage you know that I live you, right."_

 _Sage nodded. "Mommy tells me everyday"_

 _"I will keep saying it. I love you Sage. Your the most beautiful thing that every happen to me"_

 _"I love you mommy" Sage cried._

 _ **Few days later...**_ _..._

 _"_ Mommy mommy please come back" Sage cried in front of her mother's grave. "Please come back. Am scared"

" _Are you ok"_

 _Sage look up and say a girl with light brown hair and green eyes wearing a dress and coat._

 _"Is that your mom"_

 _Sage slowly nodded back down._

 _"My name is Lumi. What's yours"_

 _"Aren't you scared of me" Sage said after a moment._

 _Lumi looked at her in confusion. "Why?"_

 _"Because am witch"_

 _Lumi giggled. "No your not, your my friend"_

 _"Friend?"_

 _Lumi nodded walking up to the gave and placed some flower on top. "I bought theses flower with money I saved up. My mom said that ever grave needs flowers so I bought you some"_

" _Lumi! Where are you" a voice shouted._

 _"Am over here!"_

 _Two boys came into view, a boy with black hair and another with brown hair._

 _"That's Olsen by older brother and that Wren my friend" Lumi._

 _"Who is she" Wren asked._

 _"She is my friend and her name is..."_

 _"Ana Sage" Sage answered._

 _"Like Ana Lilith the witch" Wren said._

 _"Sage is not a witch. She is my friend" Lumi shouted. "You don't make fun of friends."_

 _Wren back down. "Ok ok am sorry. Am sorry I called you a witch Sage"_

 _"Want to do play" Lumi offered._

 _Sage slowly nodded taking her hand. Lumi smiled and pulled her as she ran. "Come on let's play hide and seek. It's Wren turn."_

 _For once Sage began to smile again. She had friends._

 ** _End of Flashback..._**


	20. Chapter 19 Faith of a Captain Part 11

**With Allison and Lumi**

"What's taking them so long"

Lumi didn't bother to replied but concentrated on her breathing, the way Doctor Shames had taught her. About three hours had passed since Wren had left to get a Doctor and he hadn't return. Lumi's contractions were getting frequent now and she was ready to deliver but there wasn't a doctor. Lumi couldn't hold any longer.

"Lumi where are blankets or towels." Allison quickly acted.

"In the cabinet there" Lumi pointed weakly. "what are you going to do"

"We going to deliver a baby" Was all Allison said before running off. Gathering everything she need from lots and lots of towels, lots and lots of water, scissors among other things.

"Have you done this before" Lumi asked.

Allison nodded. "Yeah four years ago. A mentor of my was having her baby. We had no doctor around so she had me help her deliver her baby. She guided me step by step. Who knew that I will end up doing this again"

"Ok then I trust you"

Allison nodded. "I need you to push like you never pushed before. I know it's going to hurt but push on my mark ok."

Lumi nodded.

Allison set everything in moment before tending to Lumi. "Ok,my our ready"

Lumi nodded.

"I need you push"

And from there a long process began. Lumi took a small break before continuing on. It was another hour before a cried filled the room.

* * *

 **With Olsen, Wren, Beckett and Shizuo**

"We have to hurry" Sage warned.

But that proved to be easier said then done. The wind and snow began to fall heavier then ever. The snow beneath their feet began to increase rapidly, farther slowing them down.

"We can't go any farther!" Shizuo yelled. Not sure if the others heard him with the wind blowing. If they heard, Olsen and Wren showed no sign of it. Turning to Beckett who gave him a nodded and was about to respond when a rumbling interrupted him.

The rumbling got louder by the second. The ground beneath them began to shake knocking Sage off her feet.

"Sage!"

Sage struggled to get back to her feet with the force of gravity and strong wind pushing her down the mountain. Beckett quickly went to her aid, finding the footing to go back for her and pulling her up.

"Avalanche!" Wren shouted. Definitely catching everyone's else attention. Loosening the grip that Beckett had on her, Sage began to run. Having no where to go the others followed behind her. The avalanche was growing closer and more power, the more the others followed Sage, they began to notice a cave. They barely all managed to secure safety inside the cave before the avalanche went over them blocking the only exist and entrance to the cave.

Shizuo panted, not being used to running from a avalanche. People, yes. Natural, not so much.

"Where are we?" Beckett asked.

"It's fine were safe here" Sage answered as Onesie the bear emerge from the cave. "This is Onesie's cave, am sure he wouldn't mind us being here until the snow begins to clear"

"No! No! We have to go now" Wren shouted desperately as he began to dig himself out which proved worthless since layers of thick snow blocked their way. "Lumi! The baby!"

"Calm down Wren. Lumi has the girl Allison with her doesn't she" Olsen asked trying to calm Wren down. It took Wren to remember, slowly calming himself yet he still remain at edge.

Shizuo and Beckett turned to their direction having heard something that caught their attention.

"Wait, does Allison have white hair and rudy red eyes by any chance." Shizuo asked.

Wren nodded. "She is a friend of your isn't she"

"Yeah, we were out searching for her before all of this happen" Shizuo said.

"Is Lumi safe in her hands?" Sage asked.

Beckett and Shizuo nodded in union. Both of them knew that Allison always had something up her sleeve, they were people who didn't believed things such as faith. But both could agree that there was a reason that Allison ran off when Doctor Shames declared Izumi far from saving. If she hadn't ran off, Shizuo and Axel would have not meet Sage and Olsen who saved Izumi life as well as Axel's.

Now Allison was with Lumi as they made their way towards them but massive amounts of snow blocking their way.

Olsen, Sage and Wren hoped that they were right, that Lumi was ok and that she and the a baby would survive.

* * *

 **The next day**

Beckett, Shizuo, Olsen, Wren, Sage and Onesie, the bear began to dig themselves out. The snow had stop but snow still threaten to fall but they took the chance. Once they were out of the cave, they quickly may their way up the mountain until a cabin came into view.

Wasting no time Wren, Sage and Olsen ran up the cabin with Shizuo and Beckett right behind them. Opening the door with a strong force.

"Lumi!" Olsen shouted. The living room was silent and empty. Wren and Sage quickly ran to the bedroom, to find Lumi sound asleep.

"She's find" a voice answered behind them catching their attentions.

"Al?" Shizuo said. Surprised to see a baby in her arms.

"What took you so long?"

"Is that?" Wren said cutting Allison off.

Allison nodded walking up to them and presented them the baby. They baby wrapped in a yellow blanket, was small and weighted almost nothing but was born healthy with no complications.

"Lumi named him Sagen" Allison said handling Wren the baby. "hold his head for support"

Wren nodded. Taking his son into his arms and smiling down at him. Sage and Olsen crowed him to see a glimpse of the baby show as currently sound asleep.

Allison, Shizuo and Beckett smiled as they left the room. Once three of them were alone in the living room, Allison turned to them.

Taking a deep breath before speaking. "Am sorry that I ran off like I did. I should have handled it better but I didn't. Am the captain, am the one that shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me and because of it Izumi is dying."

Shizuo shook his head. "You have nothing to apologize Al. Being captain isn't easy and if anything you took the news better then any of us could. But you don't have to carry that burden alone Al. You have us and the there we will worry about each other."

"Your a good Captain Allison." Beckett added.

"And don't worry about Izumi. Sage already healed and she is resting with Axel and Maeve is watching over them. Ken returned to the ship after you ran off"

Allison nodded talking in the information before talking a notice of something. "Wait! Why would Maeve need to watch over Axel?"

Shizuo pushed his glasses towards him as they began to slip off. "Axel was hurt during a little encounter. He's fine and all patched up"

Allison looked confused, not sure what to make of his words. Before she could asked a bit further what he meant, Olsen walked in on them and called them over. Returning back to the room, Lumi was awake and her son Sagen in her arms. Sage and Wren stood by her side.

"Thank you" Lumi said spotting Allison as she enters the room.

Allison smiled and nodded.

"Lumi tells me you have done this before" Sage said. "Delivering a baby"

Wait!... What!?" Shizuo said confused of the news as he turned to Allison. "You done this before"

Allison nodded. "Four years ago, she also gave birth to a boy but that was before I meet Axel...Remind me to tell you that story someday"

Shizuo nodded.

"There is nothing wrong with Lumi and the baby. But she should still rest for a few days" Sage replied.

"And we should head back to Maeve and others" Beckett interrupted.

"So your leaving all ready?"

Allison and Shizuo nodded. "The sooner we leave the sooner we can leave the island before the people realize we're pirates"

Olsen, Sage, Wren and Lumi eyes wider in shock.

"Your pirates!?"

"Yep. Allison, Captain of the White Creed Pirates"

"Shizuo, navigator of the White Creed Pirates"

"Drew Beckett of the White Creed Pirates"

A pregnant silence filled the room.

"That explain the ship" Olsen said breaking the silence.

"Am more surprise that you didn't force the island to cure Izumi" Wren said.

"Pirates or not. Thank you for everything" Lumi responded. "Thanks to you Sagen and I are ok"

Allison nodded as she began to walk out."take it as a thanks for saving my friend. Even pirates pay their debts"

Shizuo and Beckett followed after her as they left they cabin and began their journey down the mountain.

* * *

 **The next Morning**

"Need a hand" Axel said as Izumi about to aboard the ship.

"Don't think that your off the hook, Axel. You still have to wash the dishes for a whole month" Izumi responded talking his hand as she boarded the ship.

Axel laughed. "Can't a guy try"

"Al were ready to leave" Rick shouted letting the sails loose with Ken and Austin's help. Beckett and Ken raised the anchor, Shizuo and Maeve on stand by, by the wheel awaiting orders.

Allison gave one finally look Coco island. She couldn't help but think about how she almost lost one of her crew mates, and delivering Sagen brought many memories which didn't have a happy ending. She made a mistake in past which ended up costing someone else's life. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to make that same mistake again, she would do anything to prevent anyone else from dying around her.

Inhaling the smell of the cold breeze and the sun against her face. For one second letting all her worries disappear.

"Wait!"

Allison and the others looked towards the island. Sage and Wren were running to the dock where their ship prepared to disembark.

"Take me with you!" Sage shouted carrying a suitcase.

Allison let a smiled escaped her lips as she jumped off the ship.

Sage and Wren panted heavily having run all the way here. Allison let them have time to get back air.

"Your heading to Grandline aren't you"

Allison nodded. "And we could always use a doctor"

Sage laughed. "Yeah I figured as much."

Allison extended her arm towards her. "Welcome to the White Creed Pirates, Sage"

Sage smiled and nodded.

"I guess that means thats all then" Wren interrupted.

Sage turned to him giving him a hug. "Take care of Lumi and Sagen for me"

Wren nodded. "Don't forget to visit or write a letter once in awhile"

"So your leaving" Doctor Shames said walking up to them.

Sage run to him and hugged him. "Thanks for everything Doctor Shames"

Doctor held her tight and laughed. "I expected as much"

"Am really going to miss you" Sage said.

"You have grown to a very beautiful and strong women like your mother Sage. She would have been proud to see the women you have become"

Sage nodded tears falling down.

Doctor Shames took out a box from his bag and handed it to her. "This was your mother's, she had me promise if you ever decided to leave the island. That I would give it to you"

Sage took the box into her hands. Remember the box was very special to her mother, she was never allowed to open it or touch it. It was the only rule that her mother ever gave her. She had forgotten all about the box after he mother had died.

Sage gave him another hug wiping her tears away. "Thank you. For being my family"

"And your family is only going to get bigger."

Doctor Shames let her go. Allison smiled as they aboard the ship. Doctor and Wren waved as the ship began to sail, Sage smile as she watch her island get smaller and smaller before turning to her new crew mates.

"We have a doctor! Awesome!" Rick cheered.

"Your not ever going to regret this" Axel said.

"Good to see that your back to your feet" Sage answered.

"To the Next island" Allison shouted interrupted pointing to the horizon. "To new friends"

Everyone cheered. Sage felt a tear fall down her face as she watch her crew mates cheer for the next adventure that they would have. Being a pirate was one step to realizing who she really is.

* * *

 ** _That the end of the this chapter ?. Hope you enjoy this because after here it's only going to get better and more things are going to be revealed. I plan to make a sequel after this, the story will be broken into three parts . If you wonder what I have plan for the other parts, this chapter has many Easter eggs. Don't forget to comment._**

 ** _Till next update._**


	21. Chapter 20 Faith of Rivals Part 1

**Aboard the Grimm's Argo**

 **In the North Blue**

* * *

"I call dibs" Rick yelled.

"There is no way your going to handle it" Axel denied.

Rick smirked. "Alright then. It's a deal, I drink all of them and you will be stuck with moping the floors for three whole months"

Axel nodded, he himself feeling confident that there was no way that Rick was ever going to win.

"Beckett bring them over" Axel said. Beckett came up the deck carrying a tray of different types of cocktails of various cup shape and color.

Beckett placing them in front of Rick.

"There at it again aren't they" Sage responded walking up to them watch the commotions that gravitated attention.

Maeve nodded having been here since they beginning of the bets of who will handle most of Beckett's strongest cocktails.

"You guys better not break any of my cups" Izumi scowled and who can blame her. She was a member of a strong pirate crew but at times they acted like a bunch of teenagers. She was also running out of plates and cups since they needed up as play toys or broken pieces.

Shizuo chuckled despite him being in the helm. He was able to hear everything going behind him and it helped that they were making a whole lot of noise. Austin watched from the crow's nest when he should have been watching for any sight of land.

"1000 berries that he wins the bet" Ken challenged.

Beckett smirked accepting the challenge. "1000 berries that he loses"

Izumi sighed. "Honestly guys act your age. Were adults not teenagers"

But her words went ignored as Rick began to chuck down the cocktail while Ken, Beckett and Axel cheered for him to drink.

Maeve and Sage laughed from the side lines. Everyone was having such a good times that they total forgot Allison who watch the waves and birds fly from the rail of the ship.

Even Shizuo himself forgot having his attention at the helm.

"Ugh...no more" Rick said surrendering. "Why is someone shaking the ship"

Everyone except for Allison broke into a laughter. Watching as Rick fell to the floor.

"Hand it over" Beckett commented.

Ken sighed as he sighed into his pocket and took 100 berries out before giving them to Beckett.

"I will get the warm milk ready" Izumi responded leaving the deck. To prepare for a long process of helping Rick get over his hang over.

"I have some herbs that are good for hang overs" Sage replied following behind her.

Maeve watch them leave before helping Ken pick Rick up.

"Yes, no floor mopping for this guy" Axel cheered as he referred to himself. But his celebration was caught short when the ship began to shake. The floor trembled knocking everyone off there feet.

"What is that?" Allison shouted to Austin.

Austin looked around as the ship was violently being shook. He noticed a tentacle raising from the sea and getting closer to the rails. Closer to Allison who held on to the rail for support.

"Allison!" Austin yelled wanting to warn her of the sea monster. But he was a second too late, a purple tentacle surrounded Allison and pulled her to the sea.

"Al!" Axel shouted trying to reach her hand but he was too late. Allison was pulled into the sea.

"Axel" Austin yelled. "There are more of them"

Axel turned to his surroundings crew mates as more tentacles began to emerge from the sea. Unleashing his sword preparing to attack. Everyone else hand a weapon already in there hands to fight.

Maeve grabbed her axe and began to cut the tentacles that approach her with great force. Axel and Ken used their swords, cutting off the sea beast.

"There's more of them" Austin warned as he jumped off the crow's nest and punched the nearest tentacles to him. Shizuo rushed to the helm since he wanted to steer them away from them. Sage and Izumi came rushing from below deck taking out the sea beast that attempts to take them below the sea.

"Where is Allison?!" Izumi shouted despite the commotion.

"One of the sea beast took her" Axel answered taking down another sea beast.

It seem like hours that a battle for survive began. The White Creed Pirate were

captain-less, leaving Axel to fill her shoes. Taking charged as he seen Allison done many times.

After what seem to them seem for a long battle was finally over. Beast blood covered the ship with the crew in the mid of it as they fell to the floor to catch their breath. Breathing and panting heavily, their body beginning to ache all over and none of them moved. Despite that their minds was over working themselves with worry for Allison.

"Allison..."

* * *

 **With Allison**

Allison was struggling against the grip of the sea beast. He was strong, holding on tight to her, making it difficult to breath. The sea beast swam quickly through the waves of the sea, dragging her along like a stuff toy.

Second...minutes passed as Allison was losing air. Slowly dying. The lack of oxygen was killing her. The sea beast was swimming in a fast pace, taking her further away from her ship, her crew.

'Where is it' Allison thought to herself as she tried to reach her sword or any of her guns but the tight pains surrounding her body reminded her of how tight her sea beast was holding her. 'It this it. Is this how I die'

There was a scream followed by a strong pull. Allison lost consciousness as the Sun's ray hit her face followed by a voice.

"Captain we got ours self dinner"

Few hours later..

Allison woke up the noise of clashing swords followed by battle cries.

"What?" Allison whispered opening her eyes. "Where am I?"

"Captain she awake" a voice yelled.

Allison heard footsteps before she noticed that her arms were tied up to the main sail. Her weapons were gone.

"Wake up already, we can't have you dying on us. At least not yet" a another voice replied. Looking up Allison found herself facing a women with dark purple hair tied in a lazy ponytail wearing a large silky red pants tied with a rope around her hips, a white long sleeve shirt under a red and white patterns shirt and white socks with sandals.

"Who are you?"

The women gave her one of own creepy smile before turning to one of her crew mates.

"Have Laurel prepare a meal but nothing fancy"

Another women with long green hair with a frog hair pen, wearing a loose and long blue skirt with strange patterning that looked that scratch marks, short shirt that reach to belly button and white heals. She nodded as she grabbed her stuff and headed inside the ship.

"Who are you?" Allison asked again.

The women smiled. "Now now no need to be rude after all. I already know who you are, White Haired Allison, captain of the White Creed Pirates of the West Blue"

Allison frowned.

The women sighed. "Not much of a talker are were. I expect more of you and I got to say am disappointed"

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

The women laughed. "I just saved you from a sea beast and that's the thanks I get"

Allison sighed, she was not liking were this was heading. Something about the women made her tense, like women was someone she should keep an eye out for. Make one mistake and she will die.

"any way beside that, names Oleander Wisteria, captain of the Venom Pirates. Welcome aboard"

Allison looked around spotting a couple of women all doing their own thing.

"Wisty" a women with short blond hair tied with a red bow wearing a waitress like blue dress approach them. Two swords tied to her side.

Wisteria turned to her crew mate. "Kora?"

Kora didn't say anything but gave Wisteria a short nod before throwing her a piece of paper. Wisteria caught it, spreading her lips in a grin. Returning her attention back to Allison.

"White Haired Allison with a bounty of 10,000,000 berries. You sure been busy"

Allison struggled against the strong ropes that bounced her to the mast. Not paying much attention to her capturers as the rope broke lose. Without any hesitation Allison decided to make a break for it. Wisteria and Kora didn't look surprised nor tried to stop her.

Just a step away from jumping overboard. Allison felt something grip her leg and with a strong tug dragged her back to where she started. But instead of being tied in ropes, Allison found her self surrounded by a large thick, slimy white snake with weird black patterns.

Allison's eyes widen in horror. Frozen in fear as the snake gripped her tightly.

Wisteria laughed in the background, slowly approaching them. "Allison meet my partner, Venire. Venire meet our little friend, Allison"

"S..snake.." Allison barely managed to say. Her body trembling, unable to remove her eyes from from the large snake.

"Venire is a viper actually" Wisteria commented. "One of the last of her kind. A beauty isn't she"

"S..s...snake"

Wisteria laughed some more. "Please don't tell me your not afraid of a viper. Their harmless if you treat them right."

"Captain" Another women called with pink hair tied in two ponytails wearing a short red skirt and a white short sleeve shirt with a black vest.

Wisteria frowned turning to her crew mate. "Lily don't you see I am having fun here. "

Lily sighed. "Were approaching the island."

Wisteria smirked. "Perfect."

* * *

 **With the White Creed Pirates.**

"Allison! Allison! Where are you" Rick shouted. "Shout if you can hear me!"

"Shut up" Izumi yelled as she punched Rick. "Your going to make our ears bleed with all your yelling"

"Calm down Izumi" Axel intervened.

Izumi scowled. "Tell me to calm down again and I swear your going to regret it."

Axel frown.

"Hey, both of you better cool off." Shizuo put himself between them, afraid of a fight starting between them. "I know that everything happen all of the sudden and we're all worried about Allison. Yelling at each other and starting a fight isn't going to bring her back."

Shizuo turned to Rick. "Rick go help Austin repairing the ship. We took some damage and we can't go search for Allison with a broken ship."

Rick nodded, slowly picked himself up as he went to join his brother.

"What are we going to do, Shizuo" Maeve asked.

Shizuo sighed. If Allison were here, she would know how to handle this but she wasn't. Axel tried to keep everything in order since he was the first mate but even he had trouble without Allison to guide him. There was only a few things that Axel could do.

"How is the search going" Shizuo asked as Ken and Beckett approach him.

Ken shook his head. "None, the beast could have dragged her down under and nothing has resurface so far"

"At this rate, it possible that Allison was drowned." Beckett added. Everyone frowned at his comment which didn't light up the already tight tension aboard the ship.

"It's Allison were talking about, she figured out a way to escape. She always does." Axel responded.

Ken shrugged. "I usually onboard with you Axel but Beckett does have a point. There is no way a human being can survive that long underwater unless she's one of those fish people I heard about."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Izumi asked. "It's not like we're going to get a captain just by asking for one and one will fall from the sky"

On cue the crew heard screaming before something fell between them.

"what the hell" Beckett commented dodging away from the source of the crash.

A body figure appeared before them. Once the smoke from the crash cleared revealing a man with spiky dark blue hair wearing white loose pants, blue jacket, no shirt and a orange and yellow scarf around his neck.

He groan as he slowly picked himself.

"Who?"

The man looked up to find himself surround but that didn't but him on the edge. He grin as he put his right hand forward for a greet. "Names Killian, the man who is going to become King of the Pirates."

* * *

 ** _Here an update._**

 ** _Please don't forget to comment._**

 ** _Till next update._**


	22. Chapter 21 Faith of Rivals Part 2

**Aboard the Grimm's Argo**

* * *

"Who?" Rick was the first to speak.

The man laughed as he stretched his arms. "Sorry about that. I don't usually drop unannounced"

Axel cleared his throat stepping towards the unknown stranger who drop on their ship. "Killian is it"

Killian nodded. "Yeah."

"Your a pirate" Izumi asked.

Once again Killian nodded. "Yep, you guys are also pirates right."

Killian looked to the Jolly Roger painted on the main sail. "Please don't tell your not one of those bad pirates because I would really hate to fight you guys."

"Depends on your definition of bad pirates" Shizuo commented.

Killian shrugged. "You know those bad pirates who harm innocent for no good reason and all that jazz. You know those guys who give all pirates a bad name"

"Idiot" Beckett responded heading to the crow's nest. "Wake me up when we find Al."

"So where is your crew?" Rick asked curiously.

"I haven't found them yet" Killian answered. "I just become a pirate a week ago"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Beckett right." Ken comment as he decided he had enough, he headed to the training room.

"Deal with this" Izumi added. Taking her leave to prepare lunch followed by Sage and Maeve who didn't want to deal with the stranger. Sage was new to the pirate business so she mostly followed everyone leads at least until she gets the hang of her new life out at sea. Maeve wasn't a pirate so she tried to stay away from other pirates that weren't part of Allison's crew or until Allison tell them they are trust worthy. But Allison wasn't here so she let the responsibility of figuring out 'Killian' to Axel.

"Rick, Austin" Shizuo called. "Make sure the ship is ready to sail"

They nodded and left to continue their job before they were interrupted. They were curious of the new guy but orders were orders when Allison, Axel or Shizuo requested.

"Your up" Shizuo whispered to Axel's ear before walking off to the steering wheel.

Axel sighed rubbing his temple. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Tough crowd aren't they"

"You can say that" Axel answered. "Names Axel, first mate of the White Creed Pirates"

Killian tinted his head in confusion. "You aren't the captain?"

Axel let out a small chuckle. "Thank heavens no. I'm just stepping in since our captain is away at the moment"

"Why not? Being captain is the best"

Axel raised his eyebrow. "Funny coming from a pirate whose not even a captain."

Killian shrugged. "Minor setback. Nothing that I can't fix"

"Ok...then Killian. Want us to drop you off at the nearest island" Axel asked.

"What! Really" Killian was clearly surprised which showed was written all over his face. "What no. 'Give me money and I will drop you off in the nearest island' or 'walk the plank' and all that jazz"

Axel looked at him as he was crazy before he remembered his own experience, the first time being rescued by a pirate. He ended joining Allison after she broke them out of the jail cell and took out Lee Chow and his goons. Then was the time they (he and Allison) worked for two months for a scary looking pirate captain. Understanding now what Killian was referring to.

"Were in a scavenger hunt at the moment. Were probably heading to the nearest island anyway. So I see no harm in dropping you off"

Killian blinked.

Axel didn't let him answer as he called Shizuo. "Set course for the nearest island. She probably manage to escape and landed in some island"

Shizuo nodded then followed by giving orders to Austin and Rick to set sail.

"Stay out of Beckett's way and you will survive" Axel added before going to help Shizuo.

"Wait! Whose Beckett?" Killian asked but Axel ignored him.

* * *

 **With Allison and the Venom Pirates**

* * *

"Where are we?"

Wisteria grin. "Just you wait"

"Wisty where approaching the island" Kora responded.

"Captain, you called" the same women with the frog pin on her hair approach them interrupting Kora.

Allison against tried to free herself but it was futile. All her strength was worthless at the moment. Her hands ties close together, allowing her very few movement.

Wisteria nodded. "Have Dutura and Pulsatilla off before us."

Alzalea was she was now known sighed and walked away mumbling. "Like I haven't hear that before"

"Ok" Allison interrupted. "Not that I'm not grateful and all for saving me and all but you better have a very good reason for keeping me tied up"

Wisteria chuckled. "you have a bit of a mouth on you but no matter, makes things just for entertaining for me"

"What for?"

"Captain were here" a voice shouted out.

"Hear that Allison" Wisteria whispered to her ear. "That is your faith bound to shackles"

Eyes widen Allison looked to the small island with a giant ugly grey building with a white flag with the marine symbol fly along the wind.

"Marines" Allison whispered before turning to Wisteria. "Why marines?!"

Wisteria shrugged. "You have quite a bounty on your head. We need money and here you drop into our arms. The perfect bait"

"It's not going to work" Allison sneered.

Wisteria smirked. "I am counting on that"

"Hold right there! State your business" one of the officers approached the now docked pirate ship. Others followed behind him, weapons loaded and ready. "You have no business here"

"Officer" Wisteria responded getting of the ship and up to the marines. "You mean no harm but we have aboard a pirate who we wish to turn in"

"Pirate?"

"Which pirate?" another marine officer asked.

Wisteria whistled. Venire awoke, grabbed Allison and went to her master.

"Snake!" One of the marine shrieked.

"Delicate venomous species that won't hesitate to kill" Wisteria warned them.

The marine captain in charges called his men to stand down before he turned to the pirates before him.

"White Haired Allison, worth 10,000,000 berries" Wisteria responded as Venire dropped chain up Allison in the foot of the marines.

"Why?" The Marine captain asked.

Wisteria looked annoyed. "Hand over the money already we have places to be"

The marines captain was wary, never leaving the Pirates out of his sight as he ordered one of his men to get the money, the captured pirate already in their custody. He just didn't trust pirate so he watch carefully as the pirate remained in the base, he knew something was wrong and he wasn't wrong as a big explosion came within the base.

"Captain were under attack" one of the marine recruits shouted. The marine captain turned to the pirate captain who smirk never left her lips.

"Capture them" he orders.

The moment he did so, the huge snake knocked them of with her long tail. Allison was then tossed around as a rag doll. Venire knocking marines right and left.

"St..stop.." Allison barely manage to say. Her face turning green, already felling the meal going the wrong way.

Venire had finally stopped, dazed Allison began to see, dancing sea horses. Multiple sea horses of different colors. There was too much going up that she ended up throwing up especially after Venire began to squeeze her tight.

'Is this how a orange feel when I squeeze the juice out' Allison thought to herself, her eyes feeling heavy all of the sudden. 'If I get out of here, I am no longer drinking orange juice.'

Seconds later Allison heard Wisteria's laughter just before passing out.

* * *

 **Hours later**

 **Still with the Venom Pirates**

* * *

Allison woke up to the sound of cannon balls. Allison had gotten used to the sound of a cannon ball being trained as a pirate since she was twelve years old. That it longer bothered her until she remembers she wasn't with her crew.

 _'Wisteria_ '

Allison found herself bounded to the rail of the ship. Looking out to the sea, Allison clearly saw marines, three marines ships to be aerate. Screams caught her attention as she turned to the venom pirates who were fighting them. Wisteria giving orders while talking out marines.

Ironically none of the marines payed her any attention.

"Wisteria!"

Allison's cried must have been heard as Wisteria made her way towards her. Battling her way through the crowded ship.

"What happen!?"

Wisteria smirked. Despite the overwhelming marines that attacked them. Allison didn't find a single trace of fear in Wisteria's eyes.

"What does it look like. We are being overrun"

"Free me! Let me fight!" Allison responded noticing if the marines weren't paying attention her before but now they were.

Wisteria said nothing for a moment, her smirk never leaving her lips. Gabbing her sword and cutting the robs that bounded Allison to the rail.

"Just how much are you worth" Wisteria replied as she handed Allison her katana.

With Shi no shinko back in her hands, unsheathe her katana and disarming the nearest Marie's to her. Knocking him out Allison went her next opponent, three more marines headed her way.

The fight end on for couple more multiples before Allison realize that there where too much marines to fight. Cannon were being shot at the Venom Pirate Ship but couple of the women she had meet early were taking them out along with others she didn't know.

"We have to destroy their ship" Allison suggested. "There too much, we can't go any further without causing more damage to the ship."

"What do you suggest Miss I-am-worth-10,000,000 berries" Wisteria responded. If she was being sarcastic, Allison couldn't tell.

"The canons! Let me fire one" Allison shouted through the cried of the marines and steel swords clashing against one another.

"Knock yourself out"

Allison didn't wait any longer, quickly making her way towards the cannons. She quickly armed the cannon with cannons balls, aimed and fired. The cannon ball flew right between steering and hit main mast. Both the steering wheel was shattered and the main mast tipped over. She could hear the marine's cries as they duck for cover.

Allison repeated the process, taking out the steering wheel and main with a single cannon ball. Meanwhile behind her, Wisteria and her crew had mange to defeat the Marines that had boarded their ship and threw them overboard.

The women known as Kora took the wheel and sailed them as far away from the battle as possible.

"I see why your worth 10,000,000 berries but not why they call you White Haired Allison" Wisteria questioned her. Allison whipped the sweat of her forehead with her sleeve.

"Marines aren't very creative on names pirate considering they call you based on your abilities or appearance" Wisteria went on. "You're more then just the captain aren't you?"

Allison nodded. "I'm also the sniper."

Wisteria nodded taking the information. "Venire!"

As soon as Allison hear her she knew this meant trouble but Venire was faster. The snake wrapped her tail around her again, not as tight as before but it was tight enough to hold her in place. Her katana had dropped to the deck just as she was captured again.

"What are you doing!?"

Wisteria smirked. "I realize just how dangerous you are and we can't have that"

Allison frown. "What do you mean?"

Wisteria went for her katana, holding it in her hands, swing it around. "I admit I love this sword of yours"

"Katana" Allison barked. "It's a katana not a sword"

"Katana, piñata. Still the same, they both get the same job done" Wisteria commented.

"Your not going to kill me are you?"

Wisteria chuckled. "Not at all because nature is going to do it for me"

Allison frown. Venire began to move again as Allison found herself hovering over the sea.

"Want your katana and guns back then you are just going to taking it from me if you survive"

"Yo-" Allison plummeted to the sea before she could finish. Without warning as water enter her mouth. Allison felt herself drowning. Never before she felt like this unless you count the time she was almost drown by the sea beast. Which is the one responsible for being in this mess in the first place.

" _Deep breath Sonny" a faint voice was heard. "Don't fight it"_

A sudden relief filled her, the heavy weight of fear that of drowning began to leave. Focused again, she swarm to the surface.

"Sh-" Allison cried as air filled her lungs once again.

 _'What? where!?'_ Was all that Allison could think. Looking at her surround where she was in the middle of no where. No island, no ship nearby. She was literally lost.

* * *

 **In a island in the North blue**

 **With White creed Pirate (except Allison)**

* * *

"Resupply, we might out at sea longer then we expected" Axel ordered. "Everyone else who isn't resupplying or watching over the Argo has to help search for Al"

"O! OOoOo pick me" Rick commented hand raise up. " I want to help in the search"

Axel nodded which was followed by a "Yessss" by Rick who didn't waste time getting off the ship and running into the town.

"Austin watch him" Axel asked. Austin nodded as he went after his brother.

Axel sighed as he got off the ship and headed into the town followed by Killian.

Axel could hear Killian chuckle behind him.

"What so funny" Axel asked.

Killian laughed even more, "your right being captain doesn't suit you. You get all stiff and serious all of the sudden. It's quite disturbing"

Axel frown. "I never said I was captain material."

"True. True." Killian agreed walking side by side with Axel through the town. "So your captain who is he"

"She!"

"?" Killian gave him a confused expression.

"My captain is a she." Axel added. "Her name is Allison but we call her Al"

"O...sorry almost forgot girls can be captains too" Killian chuckled.

Axel raised his eyebrow. "Got something against female captains?"

Killian shook his head. "No! Never. My mom was a pirate not a captain but a pirate no less"

"Oh I see"

"Why so defense all of the sudden" Killian elbow Axel. "Got the hots for captain I see"

"What!"

Killian chuckled. "I knew it you have hots for the captain don't you"

"I don't know what your talking about" Axel said avoiding him, he began to walk ahead of him. Trying to hide the blushes he felt surfacing.

"Hey wait up" Killian called out to him. "I was just joking. There is nothing wrong for crew mate to fall in love with the captain. My mom fell in love with her captain and look how I got here."

Axel stopped. "Al is my captain, I respect her. I will follow her to the ends of the world or hell it self. I own that much to her. From the first moment I meet her, my life changed forever. She was different the anyone I ever meet. With eyes red as rubies, hair white as snow. She was unconscious when I first saw her but she looked so peaceful. Like a sleeping princess."

"Princess?"

Axel cleared his throat. Straightening his coats and continue to walk.

"He has it bad" Killian said to himself watch as Axel walked into a crowd. "Hope that never happens to me"

"Get back here! Thief!" A man cried.

Killian looked for the source but was overwhelmed as someone fell on top of him.

"Hey watch where your going" Killian complained trying to get up. He locked eyes with mysterious pair of foggy blue eyes.

* * *

 ** _This is probably the longest chapter I have written. I am not sure and I am too lazy to check._**

 ** _Please leave a comment. What do you think of the plot twist. Just came up with it._**

 ** _Until next update._**


	23. Chapter 22 Faith of a Captain Part 12

**In a unknown island in the North Blue**

'What!'

Even it was a second or so, Killian saw a pair of foggy blue eyes. Then darkness followed as he felt a foot smash his face and that was all he wrote.

* * *

 **With Axel...**

Axel walked around the streets filled with dozens of people shopping. Children running around, the elder on standby and women talking their mouths off. Axel smiled as recalled his own homeland. The very same where he had left his older sister, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to return unless he wanted a taste of his sister's wrath.

' .' Axel shook his head, already feeling a chill down his spin of the thought of his sister. 'Sarah will even give Lee Chow a run for his money'

"young man"

Axel turned to a elderly women standing behind her jewelry stand. She called to him and he obliged.

"Why not buy a special jewelry for a special lady of your life"

"Sorry madam I don't have anyone at the moment" Axel responded running his hand over his hair. "It just me"

The elderly women gave him a encouraging smile. "Your eyes says another thing"

Axel flinched.

The elderly women giggled. "You remind me so much of my husband. A stubborn man especially when it came to love."

Axel decide to remain silent. Maybe the women would stop but she didn't as he notice the elderly women grabbed a small chest underneath the table. Axel got a good look at, it was a old red jewelry box. Axel could only watch as she brought out a necklace or ocean pendent with a blue wave, sterling silver that looked handmade. The pendant necklace features a stunning lampwork bead. The ivory and blue bead sprinkled with silver gives the appearance of a frothy wave. He could see a silver pearl dangling from a sterling silver ring that hangs from a sterling silver cable lampwork pendant had stunning detail. The colors beautifully reminded one of the ocean during all seasons. The pendant had a bail is over 1.25" long and .75" wide and hanged on an 18" sterling silver cable chain. (This necklace does exist. It's real. I did the research)

"I can't take this" Axel mumbled.

The elderly women chuckled. "Oh I am not giving it for free. 32 thousand berries"

"32 thousand" Axel almost choked. "That a lot"

"Young man, this pendent is worth 1 billion berries. Made from stone only found in Fishman Island which is the Grandline. This pendent is my husband greatest creation before he died and he would have wished that it was given to someone who would treasure it forever."

Axel looked down at the pendent and back to the women. Then back to the pendent. It was beautiful. That he knew. His thoughts travel to Allison. Would she accept it? Would she accept him? What if she didn't? What if she already had someone else? Like the Shanks guy. He seem really close to her. More then he ever be.

Axel sighed and reached down to his bag. He counted 32 thousand berries and handed them to the elderly women. The women returned a encourage smile and carefully wrapped the pendent and handled it to him.

"Trust me young man. Who ever you give this pendent will be the women who will always be their for you. Despite the hardship that you may face in the future this will reminded her how much you love her"

Axel nodded and thank the women as he moved on. With the pendent tuck safety his pocket he began to his search.

* * *

 **Back with Killian...**

"You think he's alive" a boy poked Killian's cheek.

"I don't known. I never see a dead person before" another boy responded.

"What if he just tired" a girl replied.

The first boy shrugged but keep poking until Killian began to stir.

"What!? Where?!" Killian awoke with a fright, his head poundings seconds later. Running his hand over his hair and looked up to three children curiously looking at him.

"Where I am?"

"Your in our town Mister" The girl responded. "You were knock out after the women step on your face."

"Yeah" the first boy agreed. "She got you good. You were knock out for an hour."

Killian stood up and dusted off the dirt to his clothing. When he noticed something was missing. "My bag! It's gone!"

Killian looked around. A crowd of people just passing by him as he wasn't their to begin with.

"Umi must have took it" the second boy chirped.

Killian quickly turned to the boy. "Whose Umi?"

"You know the girl that ran you over" the girl commented.

"Umi likes to steal from any visitors and some of the people here" the first boy added.

"Where can I find her?"

"The marines just captured her a half an hour ago. They are going to take her away" the second boy answered.

"Take me there"

"Ok" the girl answered. She called him to followed as she leans him through the crowd. The other two boys following fright behind him.

* * *

 **In the middle of no where...**

 **With Allison**

'Just a bit more' Allison struggle to believe it herself. An hour had passed since she was floating in the middle of no where. She didn't dare start swimming because she knew it was false hope to swim to safety. Her skin was staring to wrinkle, her. Skin was no longer smooth but rough and wrinkly.

She slowly swam in place like Ford had taught her. One of the many lessons on he gave her was to be able to swim and float for long periods of time. Ford never made anyone do this it was just her. So while everyone one was sleepy at night, Allison was floating in the water at night while Ford held a flashlight over her. It was probably the only thing she complained but now she wasn't complaining. Thankful for following everything Ford had taught her even they were absurd and crazy at times.

Catching a glimpse of a ship. Allison swam like she have never swam before. Stopping for a few minutes to call for help and then tried to catch up for the ship. Once the ship had stopped, Allison took it as a sign that they had seen her. She swam the whole way, probably a mile before she reached the ship. A rope already ready to pull her in. Grappling hold, Allison felt relief as her feet had finally touched dry ground.

Allison fall to knees, using her arm rover her eyes as she felt herself cry. She alive. She could return to her crew.

"Hurry up somebody get her something" someone cried.

Looking up she found herself surround by six or seven at most of women were silk dress. Revealing lot of skin. A white towel was placed on her shoulders.

The first women to approach her was a thin and tall women with short hair yellow as lemons, big dark blue eyes. Wearing a blue bra with small spot of yellow which match with her long silky blue and yellow skirt.

"Thank you" Allison sighed in relief. "I don't know how long I been out there"

The women smiled. "Don't worry it's alight. My name is Chava. What's your?"

Allison open her mouth to answer her but was interrupted.

"Chava we can't stop by and save every person we happen to encounter. Madam Dharma isn't going to be please if we're late again"

Allison looked at the women who wear a similar outfit to Chava except it was red. She was also tall and slim women with spiky long brown hair made to a ponytail and amber eyes.

"That's Ester and she can be a totally grump" Chava whispered to her.

"Oh my god" another women squealed as she hugged Allison. "She is so cute"

"You already know that Arya. Always too happy and cheerful" Chava introduced. Arya had long dark blue hair in a ponytail, pink goggles on her hair and black eyes. She wore a similar dress to Chava and Ester but it was white with black spot.

"Is it lunch time already" a tall women with long curly blond hair yawned. Allison couldn't make out her eyes since she had them close. She wore a green with yellow spot bra with matching silk skirt.

"Chava found her" another women followed. She was also tall and slim with her long hair in two side ponytails and brown eyes. Her clothing was the same as the other except it was a pearl pink and light purple.

"That's Pax, she can be a bit bopey and the women with her eyes close is Lydia which you could tell by now likes to sleep."

"ACHOo! Will you hurry it up. My allergies are are acting up again" a women with long light purple hair and light blue eyes sneezed. She wore a light blue and purple bra and skirt like the others.

"Wait your turn" the finally women replied. She was slim and tall like the others. She was only one with bangs and her hot pink hair that ran loose over her shoulder. A golden necklace rested on her head. She was covered in other jewelry beside her hot pink bar and hot pink and green silk skirt. None of the were wearing shoes.

Chava chuckled. "The inpatient one with the blush is Gita and other one is Hanita who is always sneezing due to her bad allergies" Chava finished off.

Arya finally let her got which Allsion had forgotten Arya has hugging her in the first place.

"Allison. My name is Allison"

Chava smiled helping her up. "Welcome then Allison to Madam Dharma and her seven gypsy dancers."

* * *

 **Back with the White Creed Pirates**

"It appears we have ever thing" Shizuoka checked off his list.

Izumi nodded as Beckett put the final barrow of sake in the storage room. Ken watched them from the crow's nest. Maeve and Sage had went shopping while Ken, Austin and Axel hadn't return since they were out looking throughout the island but haven't found anything yet. Shizuo consider waiting for Killian but decide against it because he wasn't part of the crew.

And talking around Killian.

"Hey, Shizuo" Killian shouted as he ran pasted him. "I am going to break into the marine HQ. Wait up for me won't you"

Shizuo sighed then turned to Beckett and Izumi. "Keep him out of trouble"

Izumi frown while Beckett didn't look very please. "Why should we?"

Shizuo rubbed his temple. "Trouble for him means trouble for us since we are the ones who brought him here."

Izumi sighed and agreed no less. Izumi and Beckett took off after him.

"Where are they going" Ken asked as he approached them followed by Austin and Rick.

"Yeah, what had Izumi and Beckett running all of the sudden" Rick teased

"Trouble that what" Shizuo responded. "Have you found anything"

Ken shook his head. "The whole town is very big and it could take days to look at every inch of it. Probably if we had someone who knew the island then I could see some progress"

Shizuo adjusted his glasses by pushing them back.

* * *

 **With Axel...**

Axel continue to walk through the town. The town seem to always be crowd throughout the day because it was noon and people where still out and about.

"Axel over here" Sage called.

Axel turned to Maeve and Sage who waved at him. He walked over to them and noticed bunch of bags beside them.

"Holy! What did you buy! The whole town!"

Sage shook her head. "There medical supplies and medical books to keep me company. Maeve and I also bought new clothing for everyone."

Axel sweat dropped.

"Have you found anything? Maeve asked.

Axel shook his head. "None that relates to Al"

"Run!"

Killian ran past them along with a girl. Izumi and Beckett followed not far right behind them along with dozens of uniform marines.

"Let's go" Axel replied grabbing dozen of bags and ran after them with Maeve and Sage right behind.

* * *

 **Aboard the ship of Dhrama and the seven Gypsy dancers**

"Thanks for the meal" Allison replied pushing her plate away from her.

Chava smiled taking the plate and put in the sink. "Come, Madam Dharma wants to meet you"

Allison nodded and followed her.

"So who is Madam Dharma?"

"She is our mother figure to say. She picked us up when we had nothing. She taught us how to dance and we perform all around the world to make money. She can also see in the future" Chava answered. Not looking back to Allison.

"Like a fortune teller"

Chava nodded. "Something like that. Even we don't get the full extent of her abilities. Only madam Dharma knows herself...Well here we are"

Allison stood in front of a door with a curtain made out of colorful beads. Allison turned to Chava but she wasn't there. Slowly she entered the room.

A women with dark skin wearing green and orange cloth was already waiting for her. As Allison approach she got a better look. The women didn't wear exposed clothing like the others but had cloth that covered almost her whole body. She had long shiny purple hair that match with her purple eyes. She wore a sliver necklace on her head with a big green gem on it.

Welcome Allison" Madam Dharma greeted. "Or should I say Nobunaga Allison born to noble family in Wano . Or do you go by Edward Allison, a daughter born to a pirate"

Allison gulped. Slowly taking her seat in front her. "Just Allison for now."

"Oh. Do you not know who you are"

Allison nodded. "I know who I am but how do you know who I am"

Madam Dharma chuckled."daring I know who everyone is. I see the present, as the future and past. I know what you are going and what you want to accomplish."

"Then you know that I don't believe in someone being able to see into the future"

Madam Dhara nodded reaching out towards Allison. She grabbed her had. Allsion couldn't do anything to stop her as Madam Dharma rubbed her hand to her own cheek. Madam closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

"Then why do I feel guilt"

Startled Allison pulled back and fell to the floor. "How?...how much do you know?!"

Madam Dharma stood up and walked up to her. With sympathetic eyes she offered her hand to her. "Enough to know that you feel guilty for abandoning that baby boy that was left in your care. Years back where you ran away from your responsibility. For the first time you broke a promise"


	24. Chapter 23 Faith of a Captain part 13

**Madam Dharma's cabin room**

"What!"

Madam Dharma smirked as she returned to her seat. Pouring herself a glass of wine.

"You heard me just fine...You prefer red wine don't you"

Allison hesitated for a moment before nodding. Madam Dharma invited her to take a seat, poured her a glass as Allison sat down.

"You know Allison" Madam Dharma began giving her the glass which Allison took with both hands. "Your a tricky one. I can tell you that."

Allison frown. "What do you mean?"

"Think as life as ribbons connecting to one another. Remove one ribbon and you have another one take its place. But the whole connections changes. The route is different. The people involved are different. The more people you come across the more ribbons are connected to yours."

"Where are you going with this" Allison asked.

Madam Dharma smiled. "You are the final puzzle piece. Allison and that is the worst piece you can be. The absolute worst."

Allison nervously played with her glass. Watch down to her glass instead. She didn't want to meet Madam Dharma's eyes.

"You will suffer the most" Madam Dharma looked her with sympathy. "The choice you make from now on will affect the destiny of others. Make the wrong choices, people will died...far more then people you already let die in your place"

Allison frown. "Why does my choice matter. Of all the people in the world. Why me?"

Madam Dharma sighed. "You were the one who abandoned the baby. You were the open who decide that baby's fate. That very baby will connect with others. Save others. But if you had chosen different. If you have keep the boy. Then his fate would have been different. Probably more peaceful. Cheerful. Probably a life filled with love and compassion that now he will lack. In abandoning that baby boy you gifted and cursed him. For that you saved others. But at what cost. And that was the result of one of your choices. Imagine of we consider the others, we will be here all year."

"So what your saving he is going to become King of the Pirates or some thing" Allison joked but noticed Madam Dharma expression. Knowledge the seriousness aura that surrounded her, Allison continued on but with uncertainty. "Some kind of Hero...Criminal...Marine...Bandit...please don't tell one of those revolutionary"

Madam Dharma shrugged. "It's a possibility. Fate is never certain because of the choices we make. Anything we decide can influence the rest of your life and others. "

"What do you suggest I do" Allison asked.

"It's not my choice to make." Madam Dharma continued on pouring herself another glass. "But if I were you. I would ignore everything I said."

"Eh!? Your the person who told me in the first place. If anyone should learn to keep their mouth shut its you!" Allison shouted for the first time in along time. Completely losing her usual composed self. She couldn't help it, Madam Dharma already had her by the edge as it was and now she was telling her to forget all of it.. "Your the one telling me that I am going to suffer and stuff"

Madam Dharma shrugged before drinking her glass in one gulp. "It had to be said."

After a few moments Allison calmed down a bit and looked to Madam Dharma. "For a fortune teller you don't speak in riddles. "

"Riddles give me a headache. A pain to come up with without revealing too much." Madam Dharma went on pouring herself yet again another glass. "What I just told you is merely one suggestion. In the end you decide your fate. It's just as you say it's having Faith that things will work themselves out"

Looking down at her glass. Allison could see her reflection. Thinking long and hard of what she had been told.

"Oh it's seem your time together has ended" Madam Dharma interrupted.

Allison looked up. Confused. "What!?"

"Your ride is here. Took them long enough" Madam Dharma answered. Drank her glass of wine, quickly stood up and was out the door in seconds.

Leaving her glass behind Allison ran after her. Up on the deck she notice another ship beside them. But not just any ship. A pirate ship with a flag of a skull that looked like a clown. Which looked familiar but she couldn't recall from where.

"Madam Dharma" Chava called to her. A weapon already on her hand, ready to fight along with the other gypsies. "We have pirates"

"I suggest you had over all the gold" one of the pirates answered.

Madam Dharma raised her hand signaling her girls to put their weapons down.

Allison followed right behind. As she got closer she got a better look of who it was. The pirate crew were dress up as clown but the most noticeable was a pirate with a tricorn hat under blue hair made in pintail style and a big red nose.

"Buggy!"

* * *

 **With White Creed Pirates and Company**

"What did you do this time" Axel asked.

Killian chuckled. "I might have broken into a marine base and broke out a theft who stole my bag"

"Do something Axel" Maeve asked with her axe out and ready to fight.

"Not the best time for this" Sage suggested as she held all of their shopping bag. Her back against Maeve's. Killian, Axel, Sage, Maeve and a strange blond girl found them surrounded by marines. Their back against one another with their weapons out except for Sage who hands full with shopping bags and Killian.

"Where is your weapon" Axel asked eyeing the marines.

"Don't have one" Killian casually answered.

"Eh!"

"What do you mean you don't have a weapon" Axle shouted. "Every pirate should have a weapon. Are you at least a devil fruit user?"

Killian shook his head. "Nope. I was planning on finding one but no such luck"

"We're in so much trouble" the blond girl interrupted. Axel noticed that she at least had a small knife to protect herself.

"Get them" one the marine shouted. The other marines followed behind him.

"Don't forget about us" Beckett interrupted them cracking his knuckles, a sinister smirk on his face as dark shadow covered the upper side of his face. A dark aura surrounding him.

"Get him too. He's ally with these pirates"

"Bet I could take them out before you can" Ken challenged. His twin swords ready to strike.

Beckett smiled accepting the challenge and without warning both of them launched themselves at them. The poor marines didn't know what it them as they all fell to the ground in matter of seconds.

"To the ship" Axel ordered as he quickly put his sword away, took some bags from Sage and ran towards the dock. The others followed behind him

* * *

 **Aboard the Grimm's Argo**

"What have we gotten ourself into" Izumi sighed.

"Izumi! there here" Rick shouted from the crows nest.

"Prepare to sail" Shizuo ordered. "Let the sails loose"

Rick and Austin quickly went to work as Axel and his company aboard the ship. Once everyone was their Shizuo steered the ship away from the dock.

"we made it" Maeve let out a sigh of relief. Sage fell to her kneels to catch her breath. As did the others.

"What in the world happen out there" Izumi shouted. "I recall that we agreed that weren't going to cause trouble on this island we search the whole island."

"Wait up Izumi. Let me explain" Axel held his hands up in defense.

Izumi crossed her arms and let out a huff. "What is your excuse then"

Axel's eyes widen in surprise but they quickly turned the other way. Nervously trying to come up with a good excuse. When he found none he went for the escape goat. "Killian did it"

"Killian?" Izumi rises a brow. She turned to him and the girl with dirty blond hair and foggy blue eyes that looked that she was blind but Izumi knew better. Her good sense could tell her better. She was covered in cuts and dust. Her clothing were torn and old.

"Sorry about that" Killian nervously laughed rubbing the back of his neck. "But I had to get my bad back. I had very important stuff there"

"I take it she is the theft you broke out?"

Killian nodded. "Yep, her name is Umi so don't worry she joined my crew"

"They aren't your crew" Umi asked.

Killian shook his head. "Nope. They were pirates that were kind enough give me a ride after I gave fallen from the sky and landed on their ship"

"You fall from the sky" Umi surprisingly shouted. Killian chuckled and nodded to confirm it.

Izumi frown. She turned to Sage and the rest of the crew. "Get her wounds clean up. Once that's done give them a boat and supplies because they are out of here"

Sage nodded as did the others. They were to frighten to go against her.

Izumi walked toward the door that went below the deck.

"She is so bossy. Scary too"" Killian commented turning to Axel. "Are you sure she is not the captain"

Axel nodded. "I will get everything ready. Might helping me Maeve. Ken"

Axel left with Maeve and Ken and headed to the storage room.

"Let's get you clean up" Sage suggested.

"Oh...ok" Umi agreed. Going below below beck to the medical room.

"Try anything else and I will send you off early" Beckett threatened never keeping Killian out of his sight. Killian sweat dropped.

* * *

 **An hour later...**

The White Creed Pirates had thrown Killian and Umi aboard a boat to fit two people with supplies to last them for a couple of days.

"Bye the" Killian waved. "Thanks for everything."

Axel nodded since he was the only one beside Maeve and Sage who was willing to see them off.

"Bye Umi. Take care" Sage added.

Umi returned a nod.

Killian laughed. "See then, Axel. Thanks for everything. Let's meet up again in the grand line and there you can present me your captain"

Axel nodded and waved as they sailed off. Once they were out of sight they went back to their route as if nothing had happen but continued to search for their captain.

That same day, night time

"So Izumi...I was wondering were you get all the money" Sage asked as she finish drying the last plate.

"Oh! From the vault" Izumi answered, "didn't the others tell you"

Sage shook her head. "You guys have a vault!"

Izumi nodded. "Rick get down here!"

Sage looked confused and wondered why Izumi would call Rick. Few minutes later, Rick appeared before them.

"Hey, Izumi what up" Rick chuckled.

Izumi pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Show Sage the vault. She is a official member of the crew so it's fair to show her"

"Aright, oh ok" Rick agreed. He called Sage over. "Come Sage"

Sage hesitated for a moment and but followed Rick. He lend her to workshop located at the final level of the ship. Rick and Austin didn't permanent anyone from entering without their permission even Allison and she was the captain. Sage slowly followed behind until they came up to metal door

"Here we are" Rick grinned.

"What's in here?"

"What else" Rick answered as he open a piece of wood from the wall beside the metal door revealing a key pad. "3-1-7-5-5-9-1-1 is the code to the vault"

The door to the vault open revealing thousand of pieces of gold. Piles of gold and jewelry just sitting there behind the metal door.

Sage's jaw dropped in amazement. For pirates they were loaded.

"Where did you find it" Sage turned to Rick.

"We found it in a creep island just before we land in your island. We fought the scariest monster you won't believe. That thing was huge. Enormous. The side of two...no three marine war ships" Rick exaggerated waving his hands in the air to tell the size of the monster.

"Is it cursed" Sage asked. A bit worry for her answer.

Rick just shrugged. "I don't know. We never asked."

Sage sweat dropped. "So you just took it."

Rick nodded. "Yep, pretty much. They weren't going to use so it was ok for us to take it"

"So pirates take want they want no questions asked"

"Hey, isn't it cool" Rick cheered. "No more work"

From there Sage was left without words.

* * *

 **Meanwhile Above deck**

Axel lend against the rail looking out towards the sea. Like Allison usually did. He had to keep reminding himself that she wasn't here. That they were searching for her.

Axel sighed. Taking in the fresh air, the air was cool and refreshing at this late at night.

Axel reached out for his pocket where he had the pendent stored. Taking the pendent from the box he held it against his palm. Watching it shine even late at night, the moon's ray shined against the pendent, giving it white glow.

'What I am thinking' Axel thought. 'I can't give this to her. It ridiculous for me to this way. She is my captain and friend. Nothing more and nothing less. What if my ideas breaks us apart. Breaks this crew apart...I don't want this to stop. After the years we all spend together for all it to end because I couldn't contain myself '

Axel looked at the pendent one more time already making up his mind as he prepared to throw it into the sea.

"your not going to throw that? are you?" Izumi said appearing out of no where.

Axel hesitated letting his hand fall to his side. The pendent still in the grip of his hand.

"Yeah, I found it but I don't really have a use for it"

Izumi frown stepping forward with her hands extending to him. "Give it to me then"

"Eh!"

"You heard me" Izumi added. "If your just going to throw it away why not give it to me"

"I..I...I..."Axel was lost of words. Found it difficult to compose words. He looked to Izumi who stood firm in front of him. 'Give it ' Axel thought. Surrendering he placed the pendent in her hand.

Izumi smiled once the pendent was in her hand. Slowly grabbed it and watched as the pendent glowed. Satisfied with her respond. Izumi place the pendent back on Axel's hand. He looked surprisedly at her.

"Well, what are you waiting for. Put on me" Izumi ordered turning around. Lift her hair to allow Axel to place the pendent around her neck.

Axel surprisedly manage to move. Once he was finished, Izumi turned around revealing the glowing pendent around her neck.

Axel took the moment to admire Izumi. She remind him so much of Allison. Both of them were a lot a like in some ways. Yet they were different. They were different people.

"Hurry guys" Maeve came running in, interrupting them.

"What is it Maeve?" Izumi asked.

Maeve said gibberish before finally getting to the point. "It's Allison!"


	25. Chapter 24 Faith of Old Friends

"Buggy!"

"Uh? Who said that" Buggy looked to the crowd of women. Eyeing them carefully one by one until one of them stood out above the others. A young women with long white hair and red ruby eyes he could recognize anywhere. "Allie!"

Allison smiled content that he remembered her.

"I never been happy to see a familiar face" Allison said. "As I am right now. What took you so long"

Buggy remain frozen in shock. His crew members whispering among themselves.

"Does the captain know her?"

"Probably a old friend"

"Why the captain so shock"

"Look at him. Something not right"

"He called her Allie"

"Yep that what he said. I heard him"

"We all heard it. He shouted after all"

"Uh...B...bu...buggy" Allison whispered. Concern written all over her face walking slowly towards her childhood friend/rival, most friend.

"Don't get any closer" one of Buggy's crew mate broke her off before she could get closer. The most noticeable about him was long scarf and the fact that he on a unicycle.

Allison blinked. Not so sure what was wrong with him. Buggy looked like he seen a ghost. An old ghost.

"Hey stupid red nose guy!" Allison shouted hoping to break him from his shock.

"Who are you calling stupid!" Buggy shouted back seconds later. "Allie is that you?"

Allison grinned. Unable to contain her excitement any longer Allison manage to dodge the unicycle man and hugged Buggy.

"Allie..." Buggy stuttered as he felt Allison against his chest as she hugged him tightly. After a few seconds had passed Allison finally let go. "what are you going here"

"What I am doing here?! What are you doing here!" Allison asked. "If I remember correctly your a pirate in the East Blue. What are you doing in the North Blue!?"

"Pardon interrupting this reunion" Madam Dharma intrude. "But get out of my ship"

"Wh-"

Before any of them could ask. Allison and the Buggy Pirates were hurled over to the Buggy's ship. Buggy landing right on top of her.

"Get off" Allison ordered. His weight all on her, she pushed him off her and quickly stood up to face Madam Dharma's ship.

"Chow, Edward Allison. It was a pleasure meet you" madam Dharma waved her glass. "Remember forget what I told you"

Everyone stood confused as Madam Dharma's ship sailed away.

Allison sighed.

"Whatttt!" Buggy shouted pointed at her. "Edward! Are you Wh-"

Allison covered his mouth with her her right hand before he could finish. Telling him to hush-up placing her left hand finger on her lips.

"Captain!" His crew shouted. "Are you alright!"

Allison sighed not really in the mood to deal with Buggy's crew. To make things worst was when Buggy bit her.

"Buggy!" Allison shouted in pain griping her throbbing right hand with her left as she back down. "You bit me!"

"You cover my mouth first" Buggy accusingly shouted back.

Allison wanted to fight back, make him pay for biting but she decide to stand down. Her hand still throbbing and with a smile. "it good to see you again Buggy"

"Uh?" Buggy looked confusedly at her, not sure to make of her sudden change to reaction. Allison smiled ignoring the pain in her hand.

"I mean it, Buggy. I haven't seen each other in 6 years give or take" Allison continued. "I see you manage to find yourself a crew. Do you have bounty yet"

Buggy frown. "I will get a bounty and it will be higher then yours and his"

Allison chuckled glad that he hasn't changed even after all these years. A scroll of old roll of paper in Buggy's hand caught her attention.

"What is that?"

"It's a treasure map of course, after we find this treasure we will be fifty rich boys" Buggy address his crew waving his map on the aura as the wind caught it. "Ehhhh!"

"Quick somebody get it"

"Don't let it get away!"

"Get away from me!"

"My foot!"

Buggy and his crew crowded against one another chasing after the map. Which flew right into Allison's face. Removing the map, she looked down and inspected it.

"Give it back Allie!" Buggy responded.

"Yeah give it back" his crew shouted in union.

""Do you know that this map is the east blue right" Allison said looking closely at the map. Buggy and his crew came to a halt.

"If your search for the treasure in the South Blue then your never going to find it" Allison added.

"What makes you sure."

Allison turned the map to face him and then pointed to a specific location in the map. "See here this small island next it is only located in the Eastern blue. I been to several island in the East Blue so I would know"

"Give it back" Buggy took the map from her hand.

"50-50 Buggy I help you find the treasure and I get half of the treasure" Allison proposed.

"80-20"

"60-40"

"70-30"

"50-50"

"60-40"

"Deal" Allison responded shaking his hand. "Do you have Den Den Mushi by any chance"

"Over there" Buggy pointed to a table on the deck where the den den Mushi that looked like Buggy was. He was bit shock to process what was happening at the moment which seem to be happening a lot since Allison boarded the ship. While Buggy's crew tried to bring him back Allison dialed on the den den Mushi.

"Ring...ring...ring...ring...ring...ring...clank...hello"

"Sage?"

"Whose this" Sage answered from the other side of the den den Mushi.

"Sage its me Allison. Where are you guys?"

"Al! Where are you? We been searching for you?" Sage said from the other line.

"Um...uh..I am with a old friend at the moment. Sage...I need you to tell the others to get to Shell Town in the East Blue as soon as you can. I will be waiting for you guys there."

"Where are you going Allison" The den den Mushi looked upset which meant that so was Sage.

"Treasure hunting. Please do as I say and I will explain everything as soon we see each other again. Ok. Bye. " Allison hanged up before Sage could answer back. She sighed as Buggy and his crew were stirring at her as she turned around. With a genuine smiled she went to join them on their adventure.

* * *

 **Days later In the East Blue**

"Captain are we there yet" one of Buggy's crew mates asked.

"Are you sure you know where your going Allie" Buggy asked looking over Allison's shoulder as she looked over the map.

"Uh...oh...yeah were almost there" Allison responded not meeting his eyes.

"Were lost captain" a man in some sort of white fur costume who Allison learned his named was Mohji. The man with the unicycle named Cabaji agreed as he petted a lion cub while riding his unicycle.

The trio tightrope walking funan and Acrobatic Fuwas weren't that far behind as they laid on the deck bored out of their minds.

"Are you sure where looking at the right place Allie" Buggy asked once again.

"Were close" Allison answered. "Stay on course and we should be there before lunch"

Buggy sighed. "So where are your sword and guns? You always had them on you"

"I!..." Allison paused when the reality hit her. She was mixed up with Madam Dharma, finding her crew and traveling with Buggy that she completely forgot about her weapons. Wisteria had them. She took them from her as if it was nothing and now she was defenseless. The reality hit her hard, she was a failure as a pirate not only had she manage to get separated from her crew again but she wasn't able to get her weapons back after being taken hostage again. That seem to be happening a lot and Allison knew it. She was used to dealing with situations like this.

Key word 'was'.

She been traveling with her crew for three years now she had become custom to someone in her crew to have her back. Looking at Buggy she found herself wondering if she could trust him. He was her friend even when they got into arguments she saw him as a brother who she at times called him her rival. But she began to wonder if he felt the same. She knew that Buggy didn't fully trust her since she and Shanks stood in his way of becoming a infamous pirates. Allison and Shanks already have bounty on their heads while Buggy had none and Allison knew that frustrated him. But he wouldn't go far to betray her and both of them knew it. Despite their differences they had more respect for each other and Buggy had a strong connection with her then the one she had with Shanks.

She couldn't trust Shanks the way she trusted Buggy. Shanks would give anything for the well being of others he cared about but Buggy wasn't like that. Buggy only cared mostly about himself, his gold, liquor and probably his crew. Even that he would give it up if it endangered his own life.

She trusted Buggy to keep himself safe so she wouldn't have to worry about him but she could trust Shanks to do the same. At times she worry that Shanks would get himself killed even though Shanks was the strongest of the them. She will never tell him that but Shanks luck will run up sometimes and she hoped that his crew would keep him safe from himself.

Allison was brought back to reality as Buggy began to call her named.

"Hey Allie was you listening! Allie!"

"Uh... Yeah I'm here" Allison whispers looking back to the map."...were here!"

"What where" Buggy responded looking out at see. "I don't see anything"

"Allison sighed. "Look closer" Allison pointed to a small piece of land. Full of sand and small sprouts of grass.

"There's nothing there" Buggy complained. "We're lost Allie. Just admit it that your not as good as you claim. "

Allison frown. "I can read a map just find. Don't forget I was trained by the best people the world had to offers"

Now it was Buggy turn to frown as he turned to his crew. "Get us there"

"Captain there isn't anything there but sand"

"But captain"

"Just get us there" Buggy ordered. His crew nodded and went to work. Once they were close enough to the abandoned small island, Allison, Buggy and some members of his crew got on a life boat and from there they landed.

"It should be somewhere around here" Allison said looking closely at the map where X marked the spot. Walking around as Buggy and his crew with shoves looked confused watching Allison walk around the sand island.

"Buggy found it" Allison called.

Buggy's crew cheered and ran towards Allison not wasting their time as they began to dig.

Hours...hours...passed as the sun was beginning to set. The Buggy pirates continued to dig before they hit the jack pot.

"Captain we found it" Mohji shouted.

"Let me see" Buggy pushed pasted Allison as he watch his crew haul the treasure chest. Buggy pushed Mohji as he tried to open the chest but the chest wouldn't bulge.

"We need a key Buggy" Allison said after Buggy's fifteen time trying to open the chest by trying to pick the lock, smash something against it but the chest wouldn't open.

Allison sighed crossing her arms. "Why don't we just take it with us, no hard in opening it somewhere else-"

"Uh?" Buggy turned to Allison as he noticed she finished saying what she was saying.

"Buggy! quick grab the chest and run" Allison shouted as she grabbed one of Cabaji's sword. Stepping forward as strange looking people began to raise from the sea. They were no ordinary people but weird people with fins and scales. They look resembled fish.

"Captain!" One of trio tightrope funan shouted as more of the fish people emerge from the sea and walked on the sand.

"Buggy! Get back quickly" Allison shouted again as the fish people approach.

"Allison we have been looking for you" one of the fish people said as he got closer to them, sword in his hands. He was a muscular red crab man wearing nothing but small pants and a black eye patch over his right eye. "When Momojoe spot you in the north blue we didn't expect you to show up in the east blue yet here you are"

Allison bit her lips holding the sword tightly. "I really really starting to hate you fish people." Gripping her sword before striking him. "Your really getting on my nerves fish breath"

Allison and the crab man clashed as Buggy and his crew hauled in the treasure chest to their life boat.

"Captain what do we do" Mohji asked getting on the boat.

"Allie can handle herself. Now row" Buggy panicked as began to to row.

"Get them" the crab man ordered his men. "Don't let them get away"

Taking the opportunity Allison caught him off guard as she manage to taking his sword away from him. "Fisk this is getting really old. Why not quit while we're both alive."

Fish the crab laughed. "Still have that horrible humor of yours it seems. If you must know, you have a nice bounty in Fish man island. Many fish people want you dead and so do I."

Fisk used his giant red claws to strike as he managed to graze Allison's shoulder as she ducked out of the way.

"Captain!" Allison heard cries. Looking towards the life boat which had fallen victim to giant green octopus.

"Buggy!" Allison cried but quickly turned to stop Fisk's claws with her sword, breaking her sword (Cabaji's sword) in the process.

"Surrender now Allison or your friends are fish food" Fisk laughed.

Allison glared at him whispering under her breath. "And they ask why I hate fish people"

Allison looked to Buggy and his crew and back to Fisk as he laughed. Taking the chance Allison slid under between his leg and jumped on his back as she placed her broke sword to his neck.

"Leave them alone and I will kill you" Allison threaten.

"Captain Fisk!" One of the fish people shouted but Fisk held up his hand signaling him to halt.

"Still play dirty Allison" Fisk chuckled.

"Funny coming from a man whose about to die" Allison responded pressing the sword again his neck. "I don't like playing dirty but I will when you fish people are involved"

"Very well" Fisk laughed signaling his green beast to stop and his mean to not approach them. Buggy and his crew fell to the sea only Mohji falling overboard but was soon rescued by the trio tightrope tunan.

Still having the broke sword against his neck as Fisk's men retreated back to the sea.

"It's done"

Allison was tempted to kill him right here and now but she knew of the consequences that would follow if she did.

"You know if you killed me, my men would kill you and your friends in seconds. I will be avenged but their will no one to avenge you" Risk replied not flinching even though Allison could kill him easily.

Allison frown. "Let us pass Fisk, lets meet up again in the Grand Line where we can kill each other until one of us dies."

Fisk grin. "What a offer. One that I won't let it pass me by. You got yourself a deal"

Allison slowly removed the sword and jumped off his back. Still holding the broke sword in her grip and she quickly turned her back to him and ran toward Buggy and his crew. Jumping into the sea where Fisk's men where but they made no move towards her. All of them glaring at her with power hungry glares to scare anyone.

Allison swarm as fast as she could as Buggy's men help her up he life boat and the quickly rowed towards the ship as Risk and his men watched.

Allison sighed as she climbed on Buggy's ship whispering under her breath. "I hate fish people"


	26. Chapter 25 Faith of Samll Encounters

**East Blue**

"Allison has really lost her mind!" Rick shouted.

"quiet!" Izumi responded hitting Rick to the ground of the deck."were almost there so we as might well get over it"

"Where is Allison?" Maeve asked. Everyone caught the question by surprise and they turned to the only one who had spoken to Allison just a few days back.

Sage's eyes widen as her crew mate's attention were all on her. "I...I...all I know is that Allison wants us to meet her in Shell Town in the East Blue."

"Did she tell you where she was?" Axel asked.

Sage shrugged. "I am not sure but she said she was with a friend and that they were on some sort of treasure hunt or something"

"Friend? "Rick questioned. "We're her friend so why isn't she here"

"She means her other friend that we don't know about" Izumi answered.

"Just how many old friends does Al have" Beckett questioned.

Rick shrugged. "For all know Al could have friends in every island"

"That crazy" Beckett snarled. "No one can have friend in every Island. It's impossible and ridiculous to think that"

"I don't know about that Beckett" Axel replied. "we seen some pretty impossible things so far and having friend all over the world doesn't sound so strange"

"Let's ask Al next time we meet her but we need to restock now" Shizuo interrupted.

"Where are we now" Maeve asked looking as they approach a island that was pretty massive.

"Welcome to Dawn Island "

* * *

 **Foosha Village, Dawn Island**

 **Docks**

"Stay here" Axel ordered to Rick and Austin.

"But I want to go" Rick cried streams of tears.

"Each time you step on land you cause problems and that the last thing we need" Izumi said holding them accountable for some of their tactless adventures.

"In my defense most of that was Beckett's fault" Rick rebutted.

"That why Beckett is coming with us" Axel responded. "In the next island Beckett will stay behind. Alright."

Rick pouted. "Alright but Austin stays with me,

Axel nodded as she agreed to the condition.

Everyone disembarked from the ship except for Rick and Austin. Making their way towards the Foosho Village but as they entered the village they were surpassed to find it empty.

"Island sure looks peaceful" Sage commented as they entered the town. "And quiet"

"Maybe their tried or something" Maeve answered.

"Doesn't appear to be the case" Shizuo commented. "Something wrong"

"Look there someone" Maeve said pointing to a small crowd of men and women with brooms and pinch forks in their hands. One man in particular stood in front of them, he was a pretty short man compared to the average height of any man. He wore a stripped white and red sun hat, colorful pineapple shirt and taki short with black sandals.

"We will ask only once pirates. Get out of our village" the man ordered. The small crowd of men and women backing him up as they shouted in agreement.

"Yeah get out of here!"

"We don't want you pirates here!"

"Leave us alone!"

"We have enough trouble and we don't need you pirates!"

"What do we do?" Maeve asked with concern in her voice.

Axel sighed, he hated dealing with this. How Allison mange to be calm when people shouted at her was beyond him. He was no Allison but he was her first mate so a first mate got to do what a first mate has to do.

Axel stood in front of her crew mates hoping that the people of the village won't feel threaten and attack them.

Holding his hands in surrender to show them he came in peace. "My name is Axel and we only came here to restock. We mean no hard."

The man in the sun hat frowned. "I how we know you aren't lying to us"

"I-" Axel started to say before he was caught off by a girl with dark green hair who came running to them.

"Mayor" she shouted. "It's Luffy. He's getting worst"

The village people looked at each other with concern.

"Where the doctor?" The man asked.

The girl looked like she was about to cry. "He isn't coming and Luffy is only getting worst"

"Let me help" Sage intervened stepping in front of Axel. Her doctor mood taking over. "I'm a doctor"

The village people looked hesitant at one another. But the girl didn't as she lighten up crying tears of joy. "Please help him"

The girl ran towards one of the houses, Sage ran after her.

"Let us help" Axel said. "We will prove we mean no ill will."

The man the girl had called 'Mayor' looked long and hard at them before letting down his guard. "My name is Woop Slap and I'm the mayor of this village. We will help you restock if you help us with our problem"

Axel nodded agreeing to the term but he was left unsettled. "What problem?"

Right on cue a couple of people in the crowd began to cough uncontrollably. Others holding them up as they gave off a sickly appearance.

"take them inside" Woop Slap orders and so it was done.

The White Creed Pirates watched as the sickly village people were brought inside the house that Sage and the girl had entered. The followed behind and as they enters they were surprised to find about more then dozen people in sick beds.

They found Sage look over a small boy around 3 years old with black hair. He wore a bright lobster shirt with blue shorts that went somewhat unnoticed by his pale skin and sickly appearance.

"Makino" the little boy whimpered in pain. "It hurts"

"This going to be alright Luffy, a doctor is here to make you all better. Promise" Makino said holding Luffy's hand as comfort. "Just hold a bit longer ok."

The boy didn't respond as he fainted from the pain.

"Luffy! Luffy!" Makino cried.

Sage looked over Luffy a bit more before moving on to the rest of the sick people. Makino, Woop Slap and few of the villagers watched as Sage looked over everyone.

A few minutes later, Sage sighed having already come up with a conclusion. After checking the last patient she turned to her crew and the villagers.

"What wrong with them" Makino asked.

"Judging by the symptoms that include the high fever, chills, muscle aches, cough, congestion, runny nose, headaches, and fatigue from Luffy and the others. It seems to be just a case of the flu"

"But why are they so sick" Woop Slap asked. "We had several people with the flue before but it has never been this much of problem and it's only spreading more."

"It's pretty normal for a flu to arise but this one is different. It's more potent" Sage answered with a concern in her voice. "They need more then just simple rest, I need to make antiviral drug to counteract the flu"

"How are you going to do that" Makino asked.

"Do you have a forest or woods where natural herbs grow" Sage asked.

Woop Slap nodded. "We do, the midway forest and Mt. Colubo have many plants growing but we also have many dangerous animals and bandits so we don't go there"

Sage nodded grabbing her notepad, writing down something before ripping off a page and handing it to Izumi. "Get me all this things"

"Where are you going" Maeve asked.

"To Midway Forest and Mt. Colubo where else. I need to make a medicine" Sage said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't think that a good idea, Sage. You heard him the Midway Forest and Mt. Colubo are crawling around dangerous animals" Axel said trying to reason with her.

Sage frown. "Since when did we let that stop us"

Sage packed her stuff and walked off after having asking for directions.

"Beckett go with her" Axel asked. Beckett frown but follows after her.

"That our cue" Izumi responded. "Ken and Maeve are coming with me to Goa City"

Axel and Shizuo nodded. "We will stay here and help around here"

* * *

 **With Sage and Beckett in Mt. Colubo**

 **Minutes later...**

"You didn't have to come you know"

Beckett shrugged it off as they walked through Mt. Colubo.

Sage sighed since she couldn't get a conversation started with him so she began to look around. Looking at the plants carefully to see which one of them would be better for her to use. Only picking enough to make a dose to cure a entire village.

"That should be all" Sage responded looking over her basket full herbs. "Izumi should be back soon so-"

Rooooarr!

"Get behind me" Beckett shouted standing in front of her. As a very large tiger creeped towards them, watching them closely as he/she circled them. "This will only take a second"

"No! Don't!" Sage shouted using all her weight to stop Beckett's punch.

"What the he-" Beckett rebutted as he forced Sage off him just mere seconds before the tiger pounced on them. In a single punch Beckett send the tiger fly a few miles back.

"Why did you do that" Sage whimpered. "Why did-! You didn't have to do that!"

Beckett frown.

"He was just tiger Beckett. You didn't have to kill him" Sage cried.

Beckett looked long and hard at her before realization finally hit him. "it was either him or us Sage. That's how it's going to be, as pirates we need to protect ourself even if it means killing"

"Allison wouldn't agree with you" Sage countered. "She will be against killing without reason. You could have just calm him or something"

Beckett's frown remain on his face as he turned his back on her. "Everyone in this crew has blood in their hands one way or another. Rick, Austin and yourself are probably the only ones with a clean conscious."

Sage was filled with confusion not sure if she understood his words. "Wait! What about Maeve? Does she have blood on her hands?"

Beckett nodded with his back still turned on her. " I don't trust her. Something off about her that's not right."

"What do you know? What's wrong?"

Beckett turned to her before walking off. "None that is your concern, Sage. It's a worry that mine and Allison alone."

"Wait Allison knows about this" Sage responded stumbling as she follows after him further down Mt. Colubo. "Wait up."

* * *

 **Izumi, Maeve and Ken's party**

 **Goa City**

"Wow it's amazing" Maeve smiled with glee.

Izumi nodded in agreement. "Goa Kingdom is a pretty big and peaceful kingdom"

"One of the world wonders" Ken added earning him a surprised expression from Izumi and Maeve. "What!?"

"Why so mystical and wise all of the sudden?"

Ken frown and felt morally insulted. "I know a thing of two...plus Austin keeps teaching me a thing or two"

"Mhm...and I'm the queen Minks" Izumi gave a mocking remark as she gestured to Maeve. "Then Maeve some sort of Murder Princess."

"Hey! I am good for other things then swinging swords around" Ken rebutted.

"Guys, guys please don't fight here" Maeve sweat dropped and laughed nervously that went unnoticed by Izumi and Ken. "We're in a crowd. People are staring at us"

Ken and Izumi quiet down as they look around. People were staring, pointing at them and whispering among themselves.

Ken cleared his throat. "We should finish up here and get back to the village."

Izumi was quiet to agree. "Agreed."

"Aaa! My beautiful dress" someone cried grabbing the attending of bystanders and Izumi and her group.

"I'm sorry please forgive me" a man begged as he tired to clean the stain drees of a women.

"Get away from me!" The women screamed in disgust snatching her dress from him. "Outlook! Outlook!"

"Darling" a man with a top hat came running toward the blond haired women with the pink dress. "What wrong-daring!"

"Outlook! look what he did to my dress" The women yelled horrified. "He ruined it"

The fancy man in the top hat frown before yelling himself. "Guards! guards!"

"No! No! Please forgive me" the man begged on his kneels. "Please I will replace the dress but please don't call the guards. They will lock me away! I have a family to feed! Please don't do this!"

The man pledges went ignored as guards soon arrived.

"What seem to be the problem" one of the guard asked.

"This man" the top hat man gestured to the man on his kneels. "Lock him away" Outlook walked up to the guard whispered something in his ear before handling the guard a small bag. The guard smiled before gesturing him men to lock the begging man away.

"Please no!" The man shouted as he was bragged away.

The women smiled in relief. "That should teach him to mess with us who are far above his kind"

"Of course darling" Outlook laughed alongside his wife. Holding her hand as they began to walk down the street. "Why do we get you five new dress"

"Oh Outlook how you spoil me" The women chuckled following his lead. "Hurry up Sabo or we will leave you behind"

A small boy with short blond hair followed right behind them. "Yes mother"

The noble couple and their son disappeared down the street as the crowd made room for them avoiding eye contact as the nobles were followed by couple of men carrying more then a dozen bags.

"Don't" Izumi replied stopping Maeve from going after the nobles. "We're on their turf and that means we can't go against them especially since we still have village to cure and a little boy to save."

Maeve shut her eyes to relax herself .Once she was calm again Izumi finally let her arm go.

"Let's hurry" Izumi responded as they walked the opponent way that the nobles went.

* * *

 **Sage and Beckett's partly**

 **Still in Mt. Colubo**

"Are you sure we're going the right way" Sage asked.

"I know where we are just follow and don't ask questions already" Beckett responses irritatedly.

Sage look around trying to make sense of the landscape of the land that surrounded them. The large trees made it more difficult to return to the village but Beckett insisted they push on forward until they came across a cottage like house in the middle of the forest. Laundry was put out to dry against the heat of the sun, fire wood was laid out against the side of the house.

"That weird" Beckett comment. Quietly they approach the house but were startled as the door slammed open revealing a tall and overweight woman with long, orange, curly hair and a big, masculine face smoking a cigarette wearing a white collar shirt, a pink beaded necklace, chequered trousers held up with a large belt, and heeled boots.

"Enough you bastards!" The women shouted as she kicked two men out."bring him back here even if you have to search the whole island"

"But Dadan the boy always come back when he's hungry" a large and oversight man complained.

"I don't known why you decide to take care of that kid" a smaller man complained. "Ace is getting out of hand and we can't control him anymore"

"I don't care just bring him back here" the women commanded. "He just a six year old boy. How is it possible for a kid to outsmart the looks of the Dadan Family"

"Dadan but" the smaller man started again but he was interrupted by Dadan who snarled as she saw two people staring at them.

"Who are you?" Dadan questioned which somehow turn to be menacing. "Get out of here"

Sage didn't how to respond for a second forgetting how to talk before Beckett step up.

"Foosha Village. Know how to get there?"

"Hgh?..."

"Head east just three miles" The large man answered.

"Now get out of here!" Dadan shouted.

"Dadan look! Ace is back" the smaller man replied catching everyone attention as they all look to see a small black haired boy with freckles wearing a sort of ripped red shirt and brown shorts with black sandals that were cover in dirt.

"Ace you know time it is" Dadan shouted.

"Lunch time" The boy Ace answered.

"Why you" Dadan looked irritated as it look she was about to hit him but the two men stopped her.

"Boss control yourself"

"Yeah boss he's only a boy"

The Dadan calm herself a bit as the two men let her go. She look down to the boy and went back to shouting.

"Get inside boy and you'll go without food until you thought about the time you come back this late" Dadan grounded.

"You can't do that" Ace shouted. "Your not my mom"

"I'm sure not but you been living in this house for six years so you follow the rules of this house"

The boy Ace clearing was upset as he stormed inside. Once the boy was gone Dan let out a huge sigh. "That boy will be the end of me"

Dadan finally noticed that couple were still there. "What are standing around for! Get out of here!"

"Hm Dadan is it" Sage said taking a few steps forward.

"Yeah what do you want"

"My name is Sage and I'm a doctor treating the Foosha Village from a flu and I wanted to know if I get you guys a check up"

"Doctor you say"

"Boss lets get checked" the large man spoke up. "I heard a nasty flu is going around the village"

Dadan gave its thought before surrendering. "Alright but make it quick"

Sage nodded as they lead her inside where several other men were.

"Alright you bunch get in line because your all getting checked" Dadan ordered.

The men complained at first but were soon set straight by Dadan. Beckett watch from behind as Sage looked them over until there was only one person left.

"Boy get down here" Dadan ordered. When no one showed up after a few seconds Dadan looked ready to storm in but Sage stopped her.

"It's alright that I go alone" Sage suggested. "Clearly both of you aren't in the talking mood"

"Alright then" Dadan agreed as small man named Dogra lead her to the attic. Sage open the door to the attic to see the boy Ace seating on the corner of the room.

"Ace is it"

"Who are you" Ace questioned. "You were talking to Dadan early weren't you"

Sage nodded. "I'm Sage and I am a doctor"

Ace's eyes widen in fear as he back down a bit more. "No doctor. I'm not sick"

"I know but several people in the village nearby are sick. Even a little boy younger then you"

Ace look hesitant.

"I promise I will make it quickly as possible"

After a while Ace finally agreed as he finally stepped out of the corner and approach her.

"Why don't he talk to make things go faster" Sage suggested.

"About what? Ace asked as Sage began to look him over.

"What do you want the when you grow up?"

Sage question was answers by a mere shrug.

"You know my dream is to become the World' Greatest Doctor" Sage responded. Ace didn't answer as he open his mouth for Sage to look over. "I grew up in a village where everyone hated me for being my mother's daughter. They thought I was cursed for being a daughter of a witch so I didn't have any friend. It was just me and my mom but when she died I was left all alone. But I realize that I still had people who cared about me"

"Then why aren't you with them" Ace asked.

"To become a better doctor of course. They understand and they were ok with me becoming a pirate to make my dreams come true"

Ace looked startled with his eyes wide open. "Your a pirate"

Sage nodded. "Becoming a pirate is my way of traveling the world to learn every medicine possible and also to get the world to know me for who I am as a person and not just some witch's daughter"

Ace remained quiet just as Sage finished his check up.

"Alright then, all done. See that wasn't so bad" Sage replied.

"Sage hurry up" Beckett interrupted them. "We still have a village to cure"

"Alright give me a minute to pack up" Sage answered packing up her stuff. Ace quiet staring at her as she finished. "Alright I guess this is goodbye"

"Your not coming back"

Sage shrugged. "I don't know Ace. We're heading to the Grandline and from I heard it very dangerous and not people make it out alive"

Ace frown which bright out a smile out of Sage as she ruffled his back hair. "Don't worry maybe someday I will come back and tell you of my adventures"

Sage said her finally goodbye to Ace and the Dadan's family as she existed the house where Beckett was waiting for her.

"Hurry up"

"Sage!" Ace shouted from the window of the attic. "I will become a pirate and see you in the Grandline. Promise!"

Sage smiled waving at him. "I'll be waiting Ace. For you and your crew"

Ace smiled as he watch them disappear into the forest. Hoping that he would become a pirate where people won't just see him as the Pirate's King son like Sage won't be seen as a Witch's daughter.

* * *

 **Foosha Village**

"What's taking them so long" one of villagers asked.

"Maybe they got lost on the way" another answered.

"Look there here" A women shouted pointing to the running group. Izumi's and Sage's group meet up as they hurried their way towards the village.

The villagers cheered as they entered the village. Catching the attention of the Mayor, Axel and Shizuo.

"Thank heavens there here" The major sighed in relief.

Sage was the first to enter the house without greeting them. Izumi had handled her her materials and she went straight to work. Making a antiviral drug wasn't a long process as Sage already knew the causes of the Flu after comparing her finding to the Villagers to the Dadan's family. With the herbs form Mt. Colubo, Sage injected the drug into every single patient. Giving another quickly look to make sure that the drug had worked before existing the house were the non sick villagers and her crew were waiting.

"It's done, in a few days they should be good as new" Sage responded.

"Thanks so much" The major thanked. "In the behave of the village we will help you restock"

* * *

 **Dock of Foosha's village**

"Do you guys have anything to do with this" Rick asked as he watch men and women of the village brought barrows of food, water, fuel and clothing inside their ship.

"Just a simple thanks" Shizuo answered.

The villagers worked fast because half an hour later the Grimm's Argo was full loaded and ready to go. Giving their finally goodbyes before the sailed off toward Shell Town where more Adventures and their captain awaited them.


	27. Chapter 26 Faith of a Captain part 14

**Shell Town, East Blue**

"Release me" Buggy screamed seconds before his energy was drained, flopping to the ground as his hands were chains in sea prism stone.

"It's no use Buggy" Allison replied as her hands were also bounded but with normal chains that were enough to keep her chained up to a wooden thick pole in the middle of a desert like training ground.

"Allie-" Buggy mumbled before fainting from the heat and sea stone.

"Wow took him long enough, though he never shut up" a voice exhaled a sighed of relief. Allison turned to there one of their capturers so as a girl approach her.

"So it's just us finally" the girl giggled as she chewed her gum. Allison keep her eyes trained as the girl approach even closer. The girl was probably around her age but still had a baby face with baby blue colored eyes and short blond hair over her worn out brown hat. She wore a blue bra under her tied up white marine shirt showing her belly bottom with very blue shorts with long brown boots.

"We didn't come here to play around Lucy" a voice interrupted.

The girl "Lucy" pouted as she turned to face a well tan and muscled young man around Allison age probably older. He wore a white marine shirt with black pants and boots along with a long thin blue coat with grey trims. His brown hair blowing against the wind as he watch his companion with his black eyes in a serous demeanor.

"Your no fun, Raft" Lucy whined making her bubblegum go "pop".

Raft rolled his eyes as he turned his attention to Allison and a passed out Buggy.

"White Haired Allison of the White Creed Pirate" Raft started. "You caused some sort of ruckus in all the four blue and I'm surprised you have a low bounty. Your clearly strong them your bounty claims."

"Apparently not strong enough to beat some one the likes of you" Allison answered.

"you stood no chance" Lucy giggled. "Raft is going to become Fleet Admiral someday and he isn't going to be defeated by someone of your looks"

"You weren't all your full strength were you?" Raft interrupted.

Allison chuckled looking Raft straight in the eye. "What makes you say that?"

Raft frowned crossing his arms. "You fight like a rookie barely getting a fighting style...you fight with weapons don't you"

Allison bite down on her bottom lips. Her hands bounded to the pole with chains with no chances of escape unless someone broke her out instead. When Allison said nothing Raft took the opportunity to answer it himself.

"You don't clearly have your weapons with you and the sword you used was unbalanced in your hands, clearly stating that it wasn't your sword. And you also seem to look to your sides expecting to find something where there is none."

"What makes you so sure I use weapons" Allison huffed.

Raft left a small smirk escape his lips, taping his temple. "Photographic memory. Help with the job"

"You memorized out fight"

Raft nodded.

"Raft is super smart and strong. He can outmatch anyone, anywhere and in anyway" Lucy praised.

"Lucy don't you have somewhere to be" Raft suggested.

Lucy gave a moment of thought before shaking her head. "Nope"

"Captain Raft, Commander Lucy" A marine officer came running.

"What is now" Raft answered with a face of annoyance.

"Captain Raft, sir" the Marine officer saluted. "Our men reported sighting a pirate ship docked on the island"

Raft frown. "Any sign of pirates?"

"Affirmative captain, the men reported nine crew members in total, six males and three females" the marine answered surprising Allison who turned her glance to the Marine which didn't go unnoticed by Raft.

Raft nodded. "Lucy come with me to capture them" Lucy nodded as Raft then turned to the marine. "Have all our men here on the training ground, surrounding our prisoners. Without a doubt there here to break their captain free"

"Sir what about the Buggy Pirates?" The marine asked.

"Keep an eye on them too, don't let them out of your sight" Raft ordered before running off with Lucy running and giggling behind him.

The marine turned to look at Allison.

"What?"

* * *

 **White Creed Pirates**

"Are you sure there here" Axel asked.

"Yep" a little girl no older then thirteen with brown ponytails wearing a striped black and blue dress under a white apron. "That the marine base for the 153rd marine branch"

Axel nodded as he turned to his crew who heard them loud and clear. "Let's get Allison and get out of here"

"Ririka" a women shouted in horror.

"Mom I-" Ririka was interrupted by her mother's screams.

"Ririka! Their pirates! Get away from them"

"Better get back to your mom" Axel suggested. Ririka look with doubt between her mother and the pirate in front of her for a second before running off to her mother.

With Ririka gone Axel had the crew divided. Sage, Maeve, Austin and Rick stayed behind to watch over the ship and to be ready for their quick getaway while he, Shizuo, Beckett, Ken and Izumi searched for Allison.

It was quickly and easy plan of escape. Yet knowing his luck he knew it was only matter of time before things became complicated.

The moment they heard a giggle Axel knew they were in trouble.

Ahead of them were two people.

A man and a women like girl.

"So much for quick and easy" Shizuo sighed.

"White Creed Pirates" the man spoke.

Axel already had his hands on his sword. He didn't like the way those two stood in there way of the Marine Base and no one else. No other marine in sight. Even the town people had gone inside there homes to hide from the battle that was about to unfold.

Axel gave a quick glance to his crew mates. Izumi was on her guard like he was and so was Shizuo and Ken. They probably sensed something was wrong. And there was Beckett who didn't seem unnerved by this. Both of his hands inside pockets of his pants with a cigar on his lips. Calm and cool that was Beckett.

"Raft, Captain of the 153 Marine Branch in Shell Town" Raft introduced himself before introducing his companion.

"Lucy" The girl Lucy butted in. "commander of the 153 marine branch"

"Drew Beckett" Beckett answered.

"Beckett!" Axel shouted.

Beckett have him a quick glance before shrugging him off. Izumi and Ken already had their weapons drawn while Shizuo merely observed the situation.

"Here for your captain then"

Beckett took a few step forward. "you have her"

Raft nodded. "Your friends been causing lots of trouble lately. Couldn't just stand by as she walk passed me"

Beckett smirked taking his right arm out of his pocket and let it hang from the side. "get Allison and retuned to the ship. Leave him to me."

Axel took a moment or process before coming in terms with Beckett's choice.

"Hurry up" Ken responded just as the Lucy girl stood in front of him.

"No can do" Lucy said. "Want your captain you will have to go through us"

Ken frowned drawing his other sword "go without me"

Axel, Shizuo and Izumi nodded as they ran passed Raft and Lucy who didn't even stop them. 'Something up'

They reached the Marine base entering the training ground which was full with a hundred uniformed marine who were armed and ready.

"It's a trap" Axel shouted.

"Take them alive or dead" one of the marine orders. The marine gave battle cry before charging at them.

"Free Allison we'll cover you" Axel replied striking the first marine.

Shizuo nodded as he avoided as much Marines as he could, only taking out those in his way.

"Got to say I sure miss this" Izumi chuckled taking out four marines surrounding her.

"Not me" Axel laughed. Nearly getting shot on his arms as he manage to dodge by throwing his weight against three unexpected marines who caught him. Falling to the floor as Axel's weight was too much for them. Using the handle of his sword, Axel quickly knock them out before they could get up. "I miss the quiet days"

"should have become a butcher" Izumi commented using her tail to trip a marine who fell to the floor. Izumi quickly kicked him in the gut before moving on the others. Utilizing her sword and her tail as her weapons as more and more marines came at her.

"This is harder then I expected" Axel said feeling sweat falling down his face. His body became to ache, his moments were becoming slower, marines came to him faster then he could keep up. Blocking as much as he could and attacking when there was a opening . One of the marines manage to keep close to him and before he could counter the Marine kicked him in the gut, sending him a few steps back as he tripped on a fallen marine. Falling to the ground as the marine prepared to finish him off and without really thinking about it Axel closed his eyes.

Expecting a sword to his chest or gun fire but none came. Slowly opening his eyes Izumi was in front of his protectively as she fought off the marines on her own.

"Get up!" Izumi shouted. "Are you trying to get us killed"

Axel just stared at her for a moment as she continued to fight off the marines. She received several sword cuts on her arms, her kimono was ripped and covered on dirt and several drops of her own blood.

Realizing the situation Axel tried to get up but he was surprised to find that his body didn't respond to his command. Struggling to get his body to move, Axel couldn't even get his fingers to move. This body ached more then ever that Axel found himself crying."I can't Izumi. I can't"

Izumi quickly turned to Axel after taking care of a marine. "What do you mean you can't? Hurry up Axel or your getting us all killed"

"I'm serious Izumi. I can't move" Axel cried. "I can't...I can't move my body. It's hurts so much"

"Axel!?"

Izumi did have much to say as she dragged into the fight again. This time using her devil fruit powers as another tail began to grow where her first tail was. Her nails became a bit more tougher and longer, her fox ears free a few centimeters as her sense sharped. She could smell where every marine was as she gripped her sword tighter and without any warning she strikes down every one of the marines. Leaving about a hundred marines on the ground wonder barely alive.

Izumi's pupil turned black as rage began to consume her. Sword at hand Izumi prepared to finish them off.

"Izumi!" Allison shouted.

Izumi continue to walk towards the unconscious marines, her rage block all sounds.

"Izu stop this" Allison shouted running to her. Using her own weight to hold her back before Izumi did something she regret.

"It's me Allison. Remember me" Allison said. "Your friend. Your captain."

Hearing Allison's voice broke her from her rage. Her pupil turned back to normal as did her ears and nails. Her second tail disappeared.

"Allison" Izumi whispered dropping her sword as it fell to the ground as Allison hugged her.

"Al" Axel cried. "I'm sorry. Sorry I wasn't strong enough"

Allison let out a sighed of relief letting go of Izumi glad to see her crew again. "It's alright. We're going to get out of here together"

"Let's go Allison before more of them come after us" Shizuo interrupted as he half carried a unconscious Buggy.

"We need to get the Buggy Pirates out first" Allison responded. "Were not leaving without them"

"Fine" Shizuo answered as he looked to Izumi. "Lead Allison back to the ship, take them with you while I get the Buggy Pirates"

"alright but hurry back" Allison agreed as she grabbed Buggy.

Shizuo nodded before inning off to the marine base.

"Come on" Allison replied carrying Buggy on her back as she followed Izumi who carried Axel.

* * *

 **Raft vs Beckett**

"Your stronger then I expected" Raft said blocking Beckett's kick with both arms over his head. Raft pushed him off with a strong force.

Beckett jump back with his right hand on his pocket and his left by his side for balance.

Raft ran towards him, Beckett was quick to side duck Raft's punch as they came coming at him. Raft manage to get a uppercut to connect with Beckett's jaw which only ruffled Beckett for a second as Raft kicked Beckett in the gut sending him flying towards a fruit stand.

On impact Beckett was surrounded by destroyed fruit that stain his clothing giving it a strong smell of fruit. Taking the remain pieces of fruit off him Beckett took his time to get up knowing well that Raft studied him moves.

Beckett gave a small grin as he walked towards Raft. "Let's get this over with"

Raft nodded getting on a fighting stance, his eyes never leaving Beckett who hand both hands out. Slowly jogging as they came to be just a few inches from inch other.

Raft put lot of strength into one punch aiming for Beckett's elbow as a Beckett did the same for him only aiming for Raft's head.

But before their punches could connect a strong force was thrown against Raft sending him crashing into a house just behind him.

Beckett ended up punch the air as Raft was no longer in front of him but under the rubble of bricks and gum.

* * *

 **Ken vs. Lucy**

"What is this?" Ken asked struggling to break his swords free from the stick pink substance.

"Che Che" Lucy giggled while standing only six step in front of him. "That's my powers, the gamu gamu no mi"

"Gamu?...the gum fruit"

Lucy nodded. "I'm a gum girl"

Sweat running down his face as he continue to struggled to break both of his swords free. No matter how much he pulled the gum keep his swords prisoner.

"Take this stuff off" Ken spoke through his teeth as he keep pulling.

"Sorry but I have orders plus Raft promised he will take me for ice cream once this is over" Lucy responded shaking her head revealing a small bent dagger from behind her back. "And I really want that ice cream, bubblegum flavor."

Ken grunted.

Lucy took the chance that Ken was distracted going for the attack. Aiming for arm but Ken stretched the gum just mere seconds before the dagger could wound his arms so Lucy ended up cutting her own trap, setting Ken's swords free.

" _Ten no kuro tsuisutā (1)"_

From Ken's swords he created one strong winds that send Lucy and her gum flying before she crashed with Raft and then with a brick house.

Raft and Lucy were buried under rubble and gum that Lucy has used to trap Ken's swords and by the looks of both of them were unconscious.

Beckett scowled digging his hands into his pockets as he walked towards Ken.

"What?"

Beckett frown not bothering to tell him a words when he heard foot step up ahead. Both of them looked up ahead to see Izumi carrying a unconscious Axel and Allison carrying a clown.

"Am I ever so glad to see you all" Allison said.

Ken grinned. "Don't go disappearing on us any time soon because I don't know just how much Axel can handle"

Allison gave quickly glance to Axel who fainted as Izumi carried him. Allison had to force herself to smile before her crew so they couldn't see the guilt that was beginning to grow in her.

"Wouldn't dream of it"

"Where's Shizuo?" Beckett interrupted. "We need to get out of here"

"He will been in a second" Allison answered. "But right now we need to get these three medical attention"

Ken nodded as he told Axel from Izumi back and placed him on Beckett's back. Ken decide to help Izumi walk as she seen a bit unsteady.

"Need help" Ken asked seeing Allison carrying a full frown young man clown on her back.

"No I'm ok" Allison replied. "He's my responsibility"

"Hurry then" Beckett spoke up walking ahead of them.

Ken follows right behind with Izumi. Allison took the chance to look around to see the outcome of battle where she finally spotted unconscious Raft and Lucy.

"Next time Raft, I won't be easy to defeat. I will get strong and I will protect my crew" Allison mumbled under her breath before going after Ken and Beckett.

* * *

 **Marine Base Cellar**

Shizuo found them slacking inside there cells. Men all dresses in colorful costumes like they belong to some circus. There were a dozen men and one lion cub in the cells.

"Buggy Pirates"

"Yes!? Where's our captain? Who are you?" A short man asked.

Shizuo walked up the cell, keys at hand. Retrieving the keys wasn't so hard since only one man was protecting them while five men watching the cell room. Shizuo was quickly to take them down and taking the keys from their unconscious body.

"White Creed Pirates and your captain is with our captain" Shizuo answered releasing the last cell group. "Let's go"

"We're no leaving without our weapons" A tall man with a strip scarf said stepping his foot down.

Shizuo sighed rubbing his temple. "You have one minute"

Shizuo's minute went by fast because the Buggy Pirates found themselves running towards the dock where Allison waited for them along with their ship.

"Set course now" Allison ordered.

The Buggy Pirates quickly went to work boarding the ship, raising the anchor and sailing off the docks.

"Where's our captain?" Mohji asked.

"Just look towards the sun" Allison said.

The Buggy Pirates turned to the sun setting as they saw big reddish blackish ship floating between the sea and the sun's orange and yellow rays reflecting on the blue sea.

* * *

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

 ** _1) "Ten no kuro tsuisutā meanings Heavenly Black Twister. Ken's seconds strongest move that requires Ken to use both swords as one that creates a twister like force that strong enough to to cut about a dozen trees. Ken can manipulated the strength of this move to be used as a offensive move or defensive move or just strong enough to cause damage to the enemy to cause minor damage to throw unconscious_**


	28. Chapter 27 Faith of a Captain part 15

"So this is goodbye then"

"I guess it is" Allison responded.

"So your heading to the Grandline than?" Buggy asked.

"Yep...what about you?"

"I don't mind you going before me" Buggy smirked crossing his arms. "we both now that I will become King of the Pirates"

Allison smiled offering a handshake. Buggy went for it after a few awkward second before Allison pulled his hand embracing him in a tight hug. "Take care Buggy"

Buggy looked surprise as did the Buggy Pirates and White Creed Pirates who were watching them.

"That enough Allie, save some for Shanks" Buggy responded once Allison released him.

Buggy and his crew departed from the Grimm's Argo boarding their ship. Allison watched as Buggy sailed off without looking back.

"Set course for the next island"

* * *

 **Days later...**

"Where are we?" Allison asked.

Shizuo shrugged. "There a island up ahead which we should be there in a few minutes"

Allison nodded before walking off below the deck. Entering the kitchen where Izumi was clean the kitchen while Sage was preparing a tea along with Maeve.

"How's Axel doing?"

Izumi stopped what she was doing and turned to face. "He's doing better, moving but he still resting"

Allison let out a sigh of relief taking a seat. "That's a relief."

Izumi nodded. "He's been very hard on himself lately. He's pushing himself to hard and it's isn't healthy for him"

Allison let her head fall to the table. "I know. It's all my fault he's suffering. I shouldn't be pushing him"

"I couldn't agree more" Izumi responded. "Allison mind if I ask something"

Allison looked up. "Sure why not"

Izumi nodded. "I think you should let Axel step down as First Mate"

A pregnant silence filled the room which caught the attention of Sage and Maeve.

"Excuse me"

Izumi crossed her arms. "He's isn't ready Al, he could have gotten us killed back there most importantly gotten me killed"

Allison stood up from her chair staring directly at her. "There is nothing wrong with Axel, Izumi...sure he's isn't in all full health but he is strong and a good person. There isn't anyone better then him who I would want for my first mate."

Izumi sighed rubbing her temple. "We had this argument two years ago and I will repeat it. Axel taking on more then he can handle and it's slowly killing him"

"What do you know of that Izu. He probably just tired"

"Of course he tired!" Izumi yelled slamming her fist to the table. "Your too busy worrying about your old childhood friend that your forgetting your own crew!. Axel is ill that a fact. Because of his injures he can't keep up with us. You keep telling yourself that Axel will surpass his weaknesses but look Axel is dying. And if he does his die its going to be on your conscious, not the crews, your alone for your stubbornness to see the pain of your own crew!"

Allison step back startled by Izumi's outburst. Lost of words Allsion stared at Izumi with a realization in front of her. Sage and Maeve were in lost of words, both standing by the sideline watching carefully.

Allison bit her bottom lip which was becoming a habit she did when she was nervous.

"What do you suggest I do than?"

Izumi relax a bit after a minute had passed in since her outburst. "Shizuo is the navigator probably got his hands full already even though on many occasions he does step in as a substitute captain or first mate, Rick and Austin are out of the question. Pretty sure Ken won't like to be on the spot light and pressure. Sage is a new to the pirate life so she couldn't be of any help"

"No offense taken" Sage responded even thou it went ignored.

"So that leaves you and Beckett" Allison said.

Izumi shook her head. "I already lost my crew for my stubbornness once and I have learned from my mistakes. Which is why I don't want history to repeat itself... I already lost one crew, I'm not going to lose another."

Allison looked down in shame.

"That leaves Beckett" Izumi replied. "He probably won't like it but he's a good person so he wouldn't mind stepping in as a temporary first mate... at least until Axel ready"

Allison hesitated looking to her crew mates. Her mind to swarming with many thoughts and ideas that she couldn't think straight. She believed they were past this but apparently they weren't.

"Al" Beckett called."Shizuo called to say that we're arrived."

Allsion nodded. "We'll be right there"

Beckett took his leave but he noticed Axel closing the door to his room. Not giving it much thought Beckett went up deck.

"Will talk about this later and have the crew vote on it" Allison said before walking off.

Izumi sighed yet followed after her.

* * *

 **Gecko Island**

The Grimm's Argo was docked by the shore of the island which turned out to be a sandy beach.

"There a village is located up ahead called Syrup Village, we're currently standing on one of the Gecko Islands. The two slopes are either side of the island providing the only ways to enter the village, since high cliffs bordering the rest of the island making it almost impossible to enter or leave." Shizuo informed as they disembarked from the ship.

"Keep an eye on the ship Beckett" Allison asked once her boots touched the sand.

Shizuo, Sage, Austin, Rick and Maeve followed after since Beckett, Izumi, and Ken decide to remain aboard to watch over Axel and the ship.

"Islands in the East Blue are so peacefully" Maeve commented as they entered the village. The villagers probably didn't know that they were pirates because they greeted with warm welcomes.

In the end they ended up going for lunch in a small restaurant called Meshi. As they entered they were greeted by a women with dark green hair, dark eyes and long nose. She wore a long sleeve orange and yellow square button shirt and blue pants with sandals with her white apron.

"Welcome to Meshi" the women greet warmly. "I'm Banchina"

"Mommy" a small boy with puffy back hair wearing a very cute outfit with a matching bandana cried as he tugged Banchina's leg.

"Oh honey another bad dream" Banchina picked up her son who nodded in response. "How about I make all better"

The boy nodded making Banchina smile brightly.

"I'm going to get you" Banchina laughed ticking her son.

"No mommy stop" the boy laughed nonstop with tears of joy falling down. "Pleas stop"

Allison and her crewmates smiled along as they watched the happy mother tickle her son.

"sorry about that" Banchina giggled placing her son back down. "What can I get you?"

"How old is?" Maeve asked.

"My son Usopp is three, he will four in three months from now" Banchina answered ruffling her son hair.

"Usopp?" Allison looked startled. "Is he related to Yasopp"

"Yes" Banchina said surprisedly. "You met him?"

Allusion nodded.

"Whose Yasopp?" Maeve asked confused in the situation.

"Yeah who is he?" Rick asked.

"Remember we meet him two years ago after we picked up Izumi"

"Who?"

Allison sighed. "We meet him aboard Shanks's crew. We had a partly and everything remember."

Rick still looked confused.

"The sharpshooter of the crew who always talked about his son" Austin clarified.

Rick blink a couple a seconds before came to realization. "Oh Yasopp. That guy awesome, tell cool story but mostly about his son Usopp"

Austin and Allison sweat-dropped.

"So how is he?" Banchina asked.

"Awesome as ever" Rick cheered. "He keep telling the whole crew about his son more the a dozen times, we drank and danced all around. You should have seen it"

Banchina smiled. "Good to hear that he's ok and he remembers Usopp"

"No way" Rick shook his head. "Usopp all he talks about, he'll never forget him"

"I'm so glad" Banchina cried tears of joy. Wiping her tears with one hand and holding her son's hands with the other.

"We better get going" Allison said after they had ordered and eaten. Taking more takeout for the rest of the crew.

"Ok then" Banchina responded. "If you ever see him again tell him how much Usopp looks up to him"

Allison nodded. "Promise"

After saying there goodbyes they left the restaurant and venture back towards their beach. The villages payed their respects by wishing them luck.

"Good day to you" a tall man in a well dressed suit greeted. "Venture well"

"Come on daddy" a little girl cheered pulling her father's hand.

"Kaya say goodbye to these nice people" a women replied. She had light yellow hair and wore simple yellow dress. Her daughter looked like a miniature version of her.

"Ok mommy" Kaya cheered as she turned to face them giving them a small bow. "Good day too you"

"Sir I suggest we leave" A slim man interrupted he wore round glasses and slicked black hair with a black suit with two golden markings on it over a white shirt with a curious collar, spiral-like protrusions on the edges, and a standard black tie with sports striped shoes. "It's almost dinner time"

"Of course Klahadore" The man replied. "I don't know what would be of us if you weren't here to remind us"

"Indeed sir, I am only here to serve you and your family" Klahadore responded.

Allison and the the others said their finally goodbyes before walking off.

"Something wrong" Sage asked noticing Maeve was looking over her shoulder.

"Huh...yeah everything ok" Maeve said. "Thought I recognized him but it's must have been my imagination. Probably the sun getting to me"

Sage looked concerned. "How about a green leaf tea to relax you"

"That nice" Maeve answered following after the pirates.

* * *

 **Few days later...**

"Straight ahead" Rick shouted from the crow's nest. "Another island"

"Prepare to disembark" Shizuo yelled back as Rick departed from the crow's nest to help Beckett, Austin and Ken work the sails.

"Just how many islands are we going to visit" Sage asked.

"just this one before we head to Logue Town" Allison answered watching as they approach the island. "There someone I have to meet"

"Another friend of yours" Ken asked.

Allison shook her head. "Friend of a friend"

Beckett, Austin and Rick dropped the anchor once making port. Allison was prepared with a pink backpack and all. Not wasting time to jump off the ship once them were stationed, running all the way entering Cocoyashi Village.

"What's with her" Maeve asked her friend departing from the ship.

Izumi shrugged. "It appears Allison have more secret"

"Secret? Al has secrets" Rick looked surprised and a bit heart broken. "What is she hiding from us? Doesn't she trust us to tell us?"

"Allison's business is her own business and we shouldn't intervene" Beckett responded.

"But we're a crew" Rick answered. "Crews tells each other's secrets"

Beckett glared at him. "Care to share your"

Rick gulped. "No, I'm good."

"Then don't asked for her secret" Beckett replied departing from the ship.

* * *

 **With Allison**

Allison walked once she entered the village which was made out of small and comfortable houses. The villagers were out and about yet giving her a could glances once in a while.

She came up to a man wearing a brown uniform and pinwheel hat on top of his head.

"What could I do for you?"

"Um...where can I find someone called Bell-mere" Allison asked.

The man looked her for a couple second before finally giving her directions. "Follow that path until you reach the Tangerine Grove"

Allison thanked the man and followed the path. She came to house surround by tangerine trees, from outside the gate she could hear laughter.

"No stop" a girl orange haired giggled. "No more"

"What you say? Want some more" a women with red-violet hair in mohawk hairstyle teased as she tickled the child on the ground.

Another older child with purplish blueish hair stood on beside them laughing.

"Your not getting away either" the women tacked the other child to the ground ticking her like she had done to the younger.

The orange hair giggled but stop once she notice Allison standing there. "Mom"

The women stood up to see her, clearing her throat before advancing.

"Here to buy some tangerine?"

Allison stood quietly to get a good look at them before answering. "Bell-mere?"

"Yes? Who are you?"

Allison took her backpack off showing it to Bell-mere. "I came in her regard"

Bell-mere stood recognizing it. "Alive or dead"

"Dead"

"Mom who is she?" the orange haired girl asked.

"Nojiko take Nami into the village" Bell-mere turned their daughters then handed berries to the older.. "Go buy us some milk"

"Mom but I want to stay here and play" Nami whined.

"Come on Nami" Nijko ordered dragging the younger out of the grove.

Once the girls were gone Bell-mere called Allison inside. Entering the house Bell-mere offered her a drink but Allison refused since they had a bigger issue. Sitting on opposite side of the table.

"Tell me what happen" Bell-mere said.

Allison took a deep breath before opening the bag, taking several letters and a small box from inside before handling them to her. Bell-mere took a good look at the letter before looking up to Allison.

"She died years ago leaving her son behind"

Bell-mere frown. "She had a son?"

Allison nodded. "I took care of him for one year before giving him to someone else who could do better"

"Do the marine know of his existence?" Bell-mere asked.

Allison shook her head. "No, I made sure no knew, not even my crew. If the world ever knew who his father was, who knows what the marine might do to him"

Bell-mere gave a small nod letting the information sink in. " She didn't deserve it, she was a good person with a strong heart. No one could have done what she did."

"Yeah" Allison sighed. "The world isn't always fair on good people"

"Are you going to stay?" Bell-mere asked.

Allison shook her head. "I have to head to Logue Town before entering the Grandline"

"You really are going aren't you?"

Allison nodded. "She knew of my dream and she would have wanted me follow it. Leaving her son behind was the hardest thing I ever done and I wish someday he will forgive me because I couldn't give him a life that he deserved. He would have been better off being raised by bandits"

Bell-mere sighed shaking her head. "If she couldn't stop you much less me and I just meet you...but please be careful. Your one of the few people who knew of her well enough, you never know if you come across him someday asking about his mother"

Allison shrugged. "I don't know. If you ask me the boy is better off not knowing"

Bell-mere gave her a small encouraging smile. "Take care"

Allison nodded just as the two girl enters the room carrying milk.

"Mom we brought milk" Nami chanted.

"How much for the tangerine trees" Allison asked turn to Bell-mere.

* * *

 **Next day**

"Tangerine ? tangerine ?tangerine?everywhere? so orange and round for me to eat?" Rick sang. "Wait for me round orange things?for me to eat. So sweet, good juice for morning breakfast?good against the heat and good to eat?"

"Shut up! With that stupid tangerine song" Izumi shouted irritated. "Their good to eat I know!"

"Please don't tell me he's planning on taking the musician role now" Beckett groan.

"Tangerine? tangerine? god's greatest creation, greater than any fruit?call me crazy but I love you?my sweet tangerine that are good to eat?"

Ken sweat dropped. "That doesn't even rhyme"

"Oh tangerine?where have you been all my life?" Rick spun around dramatically before pointing both arms the two tangerine tress they planted on the deck.

"That's it" Izumi shouted having enough of as she punched the daylight savings out of Rick. No one complained, no one stopped her, not even Austin.

Everyone laughed enjoying the scenery that unfolded before then. Unaware that it just might be the last one they would have as a whole crew.


	29. Chapter 28 Faith of a Captain's duty

**Logue town**

 **Days later...**

"We're here"

Allison exhaled admiring the scenery. "Yeah we're finally here"

"Awesome" Rick jumped for joy. "Where standing were a legend once stood."

"Good for restocking too" Shizuo commented walking passed them. "We better hurry before the marine base finds out where here"

"I'm taking Maeve and Sage for some late shopping" Izumi said.

"Aren't you coming with us Al" Maeve asked.

Allison shook her head. "No I'm planning on visiting Execution Platform"

"Isn't that where the pirate King was executed" Rick looked bewildered at the spectrum.

"Yes he was but Ken and Austin are going to help me restock and that includes you too" Shizuo interrupted.

"Do I have too" Rick whined.

Shizuo raised a eyebrow looking serious as ever.

Rick pouted. "Alright but can we go later"

Shizuo shrugged. "The sooner we finish the more time we have"

Rick gleed before running back to the ship. "Austin help me with the cart"

Austin ran after him.

"Ok than, meet here an hour from now" Izumi informed.

Everyone noted in agreement before departing.

* * *

 **Inside the Grimm's Argo**

"Where everyone" Axel asked coming from below the deck. He only found Beckett on the deck and no else. "Where are we?"

Beckett was smoking his cigar when he notice Axel was finally awake.

"Loguetown for restocks" Beckett simply answered.

"Didn't anyone at least try to wake me up to tell me" Axel said a bit upset that his crew has been a bit distance since the incident in Shell Town.

Beckett shrugged. "We all figured that you need the rest"

Axel frown. "I'm not that weak"

"Sure your not"

"You think I'm weak, that I can't take care of myself don't you" Axel said taken back. "I heard what Izumi said about me and you totally agree with her"

Now it was Beckett turn to frown since he dropped his cigar to the ground, stepping on it.

"I don't know what Izumi was talking to Al and it's not my business"

"For someone whose claims it's none of his business you seem to know pretty well what going on behind theses walls" Axel snarled.

Beckett let out a small chuckle. "I'm only here because Al promise me my revenge"

"Shut up with your stupid revenge!" Axel yelled. "What a stupid excuse for a stupid man!"

Beckett quickly walked toward Axel before holding Axel by his shirt slamming him against the door that lead below deck.

"I don't have to help you and I won't" Beckett replied threaten him. "I only owe Al and if I do step out of line its for her."

Axel didn't try to break free because he knew he couldn't. Beckett was a strong guy who could kill him especially in his current state.

"If it's bothers you so much then leave" Beckett said. "This crew doesn't need someone holding them back. Everyone in this ship wants to be here. They all know what they can do and can't do. The aren't here whining like a baby like you are when things get tough"

Axel's eyes widen in shock. He couldn't talk and he didn't.

"Allison had been defending your back when even her own crew doubted her choose in first mate." Beckett went on tightening his grip on Axel's shirt. "And had she ever been wrong. If you ask me your not ready to be Allison's right hand man. Your not ready to be pirate and what ever reason to explain why you made it so far is because you have people that worry about you. Allison has been easy on you, letting you piggy back ride because of your disability and you know what's the problem!"

Axel looked down in shame avoiding the glares that Beckett was giving him.

"Your using your burn marks as an excuse! A dame excuse for mistake you made that almost cost the life of this crew" Beckett said loosing his grip, finally letting him go. "If this continue on you will doom this crew. And it's will be Allison who will take the blame for having such a idiot and unreliable first may who won't man up and take responsibility"

"I'm sorry" Axel whispered. "I didn't know how pathetic I was"

Beckett turn his back on him lighting another cigar. Axel stood watch for a moment before returning back to his room.

* * *

 **Izumi's group**

 **Antique House**

"How about this one" Maeve suggested showing them a blue striped blouse.

Izumi looked over the shirt for a moment before nodding. "Its nice, Al will nice in that one"

"Instead of buying her clothing shouldn't we but her a sword or at least a pistol" Sage suggested.

"I talked to Allison about but she refused since the only weapon she wanted to use was her own" Izumi answered.

"What ever happen to her weapons anyway" Maeve asked. "She usually very careful with them. I hardly seen without them"

Izumi shrugged. "Allison didn't tell me much other that she was going to recover them. So she must have them taken during the time we were separated from her."

"We better hurry" Sage said taking all the clothing they had picked out for the crew. They have selected about six sets of outfits for everyone that were amazingly cheap and fashionable.

They payed for the clothing before heading back to the ship.

* * *

 **Near Execution Platform**

"Wow it hasn't changed a bit" Allison said looking around in the central of the town. Viewing the platform where Gold Roger bringing back memories.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Wow! Isn't this amazing Ford. Look at all these people" Allison said with stars in her eyes as she watched as the Town Square was getting packed with all different people. Mostly pirates but people no less._

 _"I see your point kid" Ford followed behind Allison as he lightened a cigar. "It appears that executions are quite popular in this time of years. The pirate king's execution no less."_

 _Allison simple nodded as she continued to walk through the crowd looking for a good spot to watch the execution._

 _Looking for anything familiar to her._

 _When nothing familiar caught her sight, Allison found a good spot near the center of the crowd._

 _"Here should be fine"_

 _They waited for at least 20 minutes before the marine guards appears behind a chained up Gold Roger who walked up to the execution stand with his head down. Even when his eyes were covered by his hair you could tell that Roger was smiling as he made his way up the stand. Kneeling down as he faced the crowd in front of him, Roger smiled._

 _"You want my treasure, you can have it! I have gathers everything together in one place, all you need is to fine it" those became his final words before Gol D. Roger was executed. And at his final words the crowd broke up into cheers as the death of Gold Roger marked the beginning of a great pirate era._

 _"Not bad, I knew he had something up his sleeve" Ford grinned before he took noticed of confused Allison. "What wrong kid?"_

 _"I...I think I saw captain Roger wink just before he...executed" Allison said with a confused voice despite the roaring of the crowded. As her confusion turned to a grin Allison continued. "I will keep my promise"_

 _ **End of Flashback...**_

A single tear drop running down her cheek as she griped her chest remembering that day and the events that followed where she lost her mentor Ford. Years had passed since then but the ache still lingered around her heart. Guilt has always followed her where ever she went to the moments where she couldn't beat faith.

People around her always seem to leave her. Either on their own free will or cruel reality.

"Hey watch it" Allison said when someone bumped into her. She couldn't make out who it was because he/she was wearing a green cloaked hoodie and they made no attempt to stop and apologize.

Allison frown on the person's rudeness but decide to let it go. The town square was a pretty active place, beautiful in its own way.

"I wonder how it felt Roger" Allison thought. "To die where you were born. You probably have so many good memories here, maybe that why you to died happily because you knew that you were finally back home...will I ever feel that closure."

Sighing Allison decide to head back to the ship. She done what she came for and no more.

Meanwhile hidden in the shadows beside the two sides the town's clock stood two clocked figure watching the town square. Both of them unaware of the each other existence, snail in their hands as both figures spoke in low toned voice in union.

"Target's location acquired"

* * *

 **An hour later...**

 **Logue town Docks**

"You said I could go see the execution platform" Ariel whined. "You lied"

Shizuo sighed. "If you weren't busy fooling around we would have had more time. And stop whining that beneath you"

Rick rolled his eyes as Shizuo walked passed him. "Alright alright I will man up but your going to regret it."

"Hardly"

Rick huffed before helping Austin and Ken pull the cart inside the ship.

"We're here" Maeve chanted carrying loads of bags.

Beckett stood by greeting them as they boarded the ship.

"Al hasn't returned" Izumi asked.

Beckett shook his head.

Shaking her had as she sighed. "We really need someone watching her 24/7"

"Watch who 24/7?" Allison asked walking towards them. But her words went ignored as all of them boarded the ship. Ken and Austin raised the anchor, Shizuo stirred the ship away from the island heading towards the Grandline.

* * *

 **Hours later...**

"Hold on at least until everyone here" Izumi slapped Rick's and Ken's hand away from the tray of food. Izumi took the tray and handed it to Sage. "Can you take it Axel. He probably hungry by now"

Sage nodded taking the tray heading towards Axel's room.

"Axel dinners here" Sage knocked at the door. When no answer came Sage knocked one more time and after a while Sage open the door.

"I'm coming in"

Entering room to find no one but a note on the made bed. Placing the tray down on the bed Sage grabbed the note. Running out the door seconds later.

"Al, Izumi! Everyone!"

"Yeah dinner" Rick cheered going for the baked bread only to slapped away again by Izumi. "What? Sage back"

Izumi sighed looked up see a frightened Sage trembling while holding a piece of paper.

"Al Ax..el...Axel" Sage choked on her words.

"Sage?"

"Axel gone!" Sage burred out.

"Gone? What do you mean?" Ken asked getting up from his seat.

"I don't know...I went to his room to bring him his food but I didn't find him but this note" Sage handed the note to Allison who was hesitant at first but told either way.

Allison read the note, her eyes widen in shock while her crew looked at her with eyes of concern.

"Shizuo change course for Logue Town" Allison orders heading up the deck but was stopped by Beckett midway.

"Let me pass Beckett" Allison shouted desperately. "We have to get Axel back"

Beckett many no motion to move but stood his ground. "Axel is gone, deal with it"

Allison took a step back. "How can you be so insensitive? Axel is gone doesn't that mean anything to you"

"Yes it does" Beckett answered. "Axel made his choose and we should respect it"

"You knew didn't you" Shizuo said handling the note to the others to read.

Beckett nodded. "I was here when he left the ship. He wasn't ready and you knew it very well"

Allison was startled by his claim. All emotion washing over her, guilty once again filling her heart.

Tears fell down her check, losing the support of her legs.

"He's right. He's always right" Allison cried.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"The moon is so beautiful" 12 year old Allison glee._

 _"Yes it is" Ford replied smoking his cigar._

 _"Ford why did you become a pirate?" Allison asked out of no where._

 _Ford choked on the smoke after Allison startling question. "Well that came out of no where. Why the sudden interest kid?"_

 _Allison shrugged. "I don't know. I became a pirate to be free and find my father. So why did you?"_

 _Ford sighed looking towards the bright moon. "I guess for the same reason you did"_

 _Allison jaw fell. "Are you trying to find your father too!"_

 _Ford broke into a laugh leaving a very confused Allison._

 _"No kid" Ford chuckled wiping a tear away. "I wanted freedom"_

 _"Freedom?" Allison tinted her head questionably._

 _Ford nodded. "I left my hometown and my family to be here...you could say I didn't have much but I wanted to live. Newgate gave me that opportunity so I took it"_

 _"Oh but don't you miss your family because I know I do every single day" Allison softly said._

 _Ford nodded. "You have no idea kid...there was a girl back home waiting for me to come back"_

 _"So why not go back"_

 _Ford looked to her. "Why don't you go back?"_

 _Allison blink. "Your right"_

 _Ford smirked. "Of course I'm right. I'm always right"_

 _"Yeah I can see that" Allison giggled._

 _"Allison" Ford said in a serious the catching Allison by surprised._

 _"Ford?"_

 _"Remember this" Ford started out. "You can't force anyone to be a pirate because no everyone can handle it. Yes it does bring freedom but in order be free one must fight for it. Not everyone is ready to fight for freedom, just remember that won't you"_

 _Allison slowly nodded not sure what he was referring too. "Ok I promise"_

 _Ford grin ruffling her head. "Your a good kid, remember that Allison"_

 _"You said my name" Allison shouted._

 _Ford chuckled. "Apparently I did but don't expect to become a habit"_

 _Allison and Ford laughed for the whole night watching the beautiful moon late one night of many nights to come._

 ** _End of flashback_**

"I really messed up big time didn't I" Allison whispered.

Her crew crowded around her with worried looks on their faces.

"Al?"

"Hm?..." Allison looked to her crew noticing the expression they were giving her. Wiping her up tears away she slowly stood up dusting herself of any dirt.

She stood quiet for a moment before coming with a resolve. "Set course for the Grandline. We got a sea to conquer and freedom to gain"

Walking away to the deck noticing the bright moon high in the sky. Smiling while looking at the note Axel's left.

"Ok then you made yours choice and I made my" Allison responded letting the wind carrying the note away from her. Away from the White Creed Pirates.

I'm sorry

\- Axel

* * *

 **Days later...**

"It's huge" Rick jaw dropped to the ground. Everyone looks to the tallest mountain they probably seen.

"So we're finally here" Shizuo grinned

"everything lead up to this" Maeve sighed in relief. "I'm finally going back home"

"You live in Grandline?" Ken asked.

Maeve nodded.

"Guess it's time to bring you home then" Izumi encouraged.

"It's time that we all start a new beginning" Allison responded. "Sail straight for the Grand Line"

"Hooray!" Everyone cheered.

Riding the tides sailing up the mountain they went.

* * *

 **Moments later**

"We're going to die" Rick shrieked.

"Shut up were not going to die" Izumi slapped Rick to his sense. "Now help out"

Rick followed dutifully after her handling the sails. Ken, Austin and Beckett came to their aid.

Maeve and Sage holding tight by the rail while Allison and Shizuo handled the wheel.

"We're almost there" shizuo mumbled between breaths.

"I see why most many people don't make it" Allison responded guiding the ship up the mountain.

Shizuo couldn't agree more.


	30. Epilogue

**16 years old later...**

 **Epiloue**

Somewhere in the New World in the middle of one where, with no island in sight for miles but a single pirate ship. It was large red and black ship with a strange figure. A Jolly Roger of a skull and anchor blew freely up in the main sail.

Inside the captain's quarter, Allison slept, the covers showing how tall (Allison currently is 7 feet tall) she had grown and her body's curves. Despite being 36, she looked beautiful for her age, if anything her beautiful was in its prime. Her long snow white hair reached to her kneels, her skin was fair and pale despite the years she spent out in the sun. Yeah a lot had changed in 16 years but Allison was still Allison, captain of the White Creed Pirates but with a little more.

"Mommy! Wake up wake up!" A cheerful voice shouted as the door to her room was slammed open.

"Not so loud, Aunt Izu already made breakfast! " Another childish voice hushed the first child.

"Mom!" A third voiced shouted climbing up the bed.

Allison made no attempt to move as she covered her ears with her pillow. Expecting it to stop the shouting but of anything it made it worst.

"Get up mommy!" A voiced shouted cheerfully before jumping on top of her. Starting her wake to face three identical cheerful boys. Allison sighed before getting up from her bed.

"Alright alright I'm up"

"Hooray!" The three identical boys cheered causing Allison to smile.

"Why don't you three go on ahead, I will meet you there"

"Ok" the three small children nodded before running off. Leaving Allison alone once again, she took a quick shower, then dress herself in a simple red and orange kimono. It has been 6 years, since she started to wear them beside her own clothing. In a way it was a reminder of where she originally came from, reminded her of home. Combing her hair and putting on her sandals before she headed out the door but she noticed her picture frame on her desk. It showed her hugging her sons for their last birthday with her crew in the background cheering and singing for the special day. Picking up the frame Allison let the emotion resurface thinking of how many years had passed by. So many bad memories but those good memories made it so worth it because she was a mother now. A mother to three red headed boys.

A lot had changed in 16 years, the old and new faces in front of her were evidence of that.

"Mom look, Auntie Izu made oatmeal" a red head boy cheered just as he saw her walk in the kitchen.

"Is that right, mind sharing with me" Allison replied as she sat down right next to him.

The red head boy nodded as he offered his bowl of oatmeal. Allison smiled looking into his red ruby eyes. The boy was 5 year old of age, with red hair and red ruby eyes wearing a blue short sleeve shirt with a number 1 on the front and brown short with his black sandals. He was the oldest of her sons, she had named him Edward Ford after her first mentor, Ford but she called him Foy for short.

"No fair mom can have mine I don't want oatmeal" another red head boy pouted with his puppy eyes. The other 5 year old boy that was identical to Foy, with red hair and ruby red eyes. But he wore a black short sleeve shirt with the number 2 on the front and brown shorts with his black sandals. His name was Edward Taiga, named after a friend of Allison but that is a different story altogether. But everyone called him Tai for short.

"Mommy can have my juice" the third 5 years old red head smiled as he offered Allison his small cup. The third boy looked a lot like his brother since three of them were triples. Like his older brothers, he had red hair and ruby red eyes, he wore a red short sleeve shirt with the number 3 on it with brown shorts along with black sandals. He was born third so Allison gave him the name Edward Reed. But everyone called him Red for short.

"Now boys, there enough to go around" Izumi replied which made Taiga's eyes widen in terror.

"Ok, auntie Izu" the three boys chanted in union. Izumi smiled as she placed a plate in front of Allison. Izumi had changed, she was taller and her hair shorter. Her eyes had grown sharper also she doesn't wear kimonos anymore but a simple jeans with a white shirt and her sword tied by her hip.

Allison sigh as scratching the back of her head. "how about I take you three to the amusement park for your birthday"

The 'Amusement Park' perked the interest of the three children.

"Really mommy! Your going to take us there" Red beamed.

Allison nodded. "Sage says that I could be attract more attention. So I will have be in costume the whole time"

"Cool!" Foy, Tai and Red said in union.

"Morning" Shizuo replied as he enters the room. He was taller wearing black pants with a blue long sleeve shirt.

"Morning uncle Shizuo" The boys chanted in union.

Shizuo smiled. "Morning Foy, Tai, Red. Slept well?"

"Yep" Red responded while his brothers nodded before returning to their breakfast. At least Foy did since Tai keep complained how much he hated oatmeal, that he preferred pancakes even though he ate pancakes for a whole week straight for breakfast.

Shizuo sat down as Izumi placed a plate in front of her.

"Where are the others" Allison asked. Normally everyone was present during breakfast but the only ones here where Shizuo, Izumi, and her sons.

"There a meeting it seems there is some issue in one of the islands. They are taking care of them" Shizuo responded.

Allison sighed. "If it isn't one thing, it's another"

Shizuo chuckled. "One of the many problems of being a Yonko."

Allison simply nodded.

"Here, this might cheer you up" Shizuo said as he passed her a punch of papers. Allison looked that the and was surprised to her findings.

"There Wanted Posters?"

Shizuo nodded. "It seems we have quite strong rookies heading our way. Ken picked them up in our last island. There fairly new"

"Wow!" Allison smiled like a child opening a present in a Christmas morning.

"I looked them over and these 7 look promising. Bounties from the north, south, east and west blue." Shizuo continued.

Allison nodded as she looked them over. Until one of the bounty caught her attention.

"Now I know where Shanks's hat end up" Allison responded. Getting up from her chair with the pile of bounty posters in her hand and out the door to the deck.

"Where is mom going uncle Shizuo" Taiga asked.

Izumi smiled as she ruffled his hair. "Nothing to worry boys, your mom is just happy"

Up in the deck of the ship, no one was there as the sun was high in the sky. Allison let the cool wind blow between her hair and face, looking down one more times at the poster before throwing them into the air.

"Can't wait to see what this Rockies are made of." Allison shouted to the air to no one in particular.

Watching the posters fly sky high before she could no longer see them.

"I will be waiting Luffy"

 **The end...**


End file.
